A Galactic Alolan Journey
by DarkWolf573
Summary: Two old friends from the war torn Sinnoh reigon are about to start an Alolan Adventure...niether of them are prepared when a mysterious Vulpix brings them together again. The two of them will now face the region of Alola together with their Pokémon, growing closer together as they do. They must stop Team Galactic from ridding the world of light. US/UM retelling with several twists!
1. Alola Old Friend!

**Authors Notes: So, here's a little bit of insight as to what this series is going to be. My plan for this story is to be a journey through the Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon Pokemon games. I chose Alola because it gives me access to all currently existing Pokemon and therefore, the widest option of choices. I will try to stay as "In Alola" as I possibly can, but I do want specific Pokemon for both teams that may or may not be findable in Alola.**

**Also, I plan to have two protagonists who travel together to collect all the Z-crystals, throughout the series the two protagonists will do everything together, all important battles will be double battles, trials will also be double battles. I wanted to do this for a bit of fun.**

**Also Important Note: This is a side project. Currently I'm doing during a current rewriting of Earthbound...my sets are sight on finishing that first before doing anything else...so please bear in mind that it will be updated more frequently than this.**

**Anyways, enough about that. Let's get into the story.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alola Old Friend!**

A bright and beautiful day shone over the region of Alola. Kahuna Hala and his son Hau were walking down the route one trail to Iki town after a long day. "That Hau my boy." Hala said. "Is why you'll have to wait a little longer to get your first Pokemon."

"Aw man, come on gramps." Hau replied. "I know that there are Pokemon down at Professor Kukui's lab waiting for new trainers...those two kids from Sinnoh...why can't I just scout out now to see which one I want."

"The thrill of excitement my boy...You've another week until that comes...the two children they are special though."

"KAHUNA HALA!"

A boy wearing a blue baseball hat, accompanied by short blonde and sapphire blue eyes ran up to them clutching something golden. Strangely, despite being the tropical region of Alola, the boy also wore a blue hoodie.

"Oh...it's you...Moon correct?" the Kahuna asked.

"Y-yeah...s-sorry to bother you." the boy said quickly. "b-but I was coming home from Hau'oli City's market...when um...well."

The two looked at what the boy was carrying around him was a six tailed, beat up, golden fox. There were huge bruises on three of its four legs and cut marks across its tiny body and tails,

"Gramps...isn't that a...Kantonian vulpix?" Hau asked in disbelief.

Kahuna Hala nodded. "It is indeed...tell me Moon what is the deal? What happened to this vulpix?"

"I-I don't know." Moon said. "I was just heading back to my house with some of the berries Mom asked me to pick up when...this vulpix just jumped out of the bushes. It could barely move and well...I think someone from Team Skull found it and tried to kidnap it...I fed it a few berries but um...it's still very hurt...Professor Kukui wasn't at his lab, and the Pokemon Center was overcrowded...so I came to you."

"Well let's just have a look see at this little fella." Kahuna Hala said reaching for the vulpix. Moon reached out to give vulpix to the Kahuna only for the small fox to start crying before jumping out of the Kahuna's hands, landing on the ground, struggling to move, before finally cowering behind Moon.

"Well...this most certainly is a problem." Hau said. "Gramps whatever happened to this vulpix must've been pretty bad if it's afraid of you...all the Pokemon around here love you."

"Yes indeed Hau...but...it's strange...Moon...try picking the vulpix."

"Kahuna Hala...I had to firmly hold this vulpix all the way here." Moon said. "It was struggling the entire time trying to break free."

"Yes...but still...the vulpix jumped behind you...maybe it trusts you enough to at least hold it."

Moon turned around and kneeled down to reach for the tiny fox. vulpix backed away just a little when he attempted to do this. Moon froze not wanting to scare it anymore than it already was. He locked eyes with the vulpix and gave it a partial smile. This caused the fox to back away even more.

"I just want to help you." he said sweetly.

The fox tilted its head. "Vul?"

Moon outstretched his hand which contained a Oran berry. He placed it on the ground and stood up. The fox took a few steps towards the berry, sniffed it for a bit, then took a bite out of it. Then it began to eat the whole berry. When it finished Moon attempted to reach for the vulpix again. Once again, the fox backed up. Only this time...it only backed up slightly. Moon picked the vulpix up and looked it in the eyes. It squirmed for a bit before settling down.

"This type of vulpix is usually found only in Kanto." Hau said when Moon turned back to them. "It has to be a trainer's pokemon."

"Not exactly," Hala responded. "Based on the injuries and the fact that it's terrified of everyone, it could be a poached vulpix...I think that's a more likely theory, look at its color scheme, it's golden...not orange like most kantonian vulpix...now let's tend to these injuries."

He withdrew an orange spray bottle and pointed it at vulpix's body.

"VUL-VUL...PIX!"

The vulpix started to flail and squirm in Moon's arms. It continually cried and freaked out. "Kahuna Hala." Moon said trying to cling onto the vulpix as it squirmed. "Give me the super potion, maybe it'll let me heal it."

The kahuna nodded, Moon set the vulpix down on the ground and took the super potion from the kahuna. He slowly pointed it at vulpix who back away in fear again.

"It's alright," Moon said kindly. "It's going to sting yes, but it'll help you...please vulpix."

The fox looked at him, it was still afraid, but it eventually limped over to him. Moon slowly pressed down and sprayed the potion over the vulpix. It winced a few times, but it did let him finish. When he did he turned back to Kahuna Hala.

"So gramps, what do you think we should do with this vulpix, the professor is meeting with whoever as a surprise for when Moon, me, and the girl, get our starter Pokemon a week from today."

"Well...it only seems to like Moon." Hala said. "I'd hate to just send that poor thing back into the wild...Moon, if it's alright with your mother, would you be willing to look after it until Professor Kukui gets back...he'll be back in a few days and you can take vulpix to his place then.

Moon nodded. "Sure I can do that." he said picking up vulpix again.

* * *

**(A few days later)**

"Moon we have a visitor." his mother called from the kitchen.

Moon awoke from his bed, the golden vulpix was curled in a ball sleeping on the foot of his bed. The vulpix had basically hidden in his room ever since it arrived at his house. It was frightened not only by his mother, but also the meowth that lived with them. He rubbed his eyes, pulled his hoodie and hat on, picked up the vulpix and walked into the kitchen where Kukui was standing.

"Hey there cousin." Kukui said. "Thanks for looking after that vulpix. I came to get you so we could take vulpix to my laboratory, then you and-"

"VUL!"

Out of nowhere vulpix started crying and freaking out. The fox jumped out of Moon's arms and made a run for the door.

"VULPIX!" Moon shouted. The fox didn't listen and charged out the door.

"Professor...we need to go after it." Moon said quickly. "It could get into trouble and it only likes me remember, it could get seriously lost."

"Alright cuz, I hear ya, you go check Hau'oli city I'll check the routes. If you find vulpix come back here got it?"

"Got it." Moon said running out the door.

* * *

**(Hau'oli City, Beachfront)**

A girl wearing a purple dress with long golden hair and sapphire blue eyes happily walked down the streets of Hau'oli city. She was carrying a ralts a pokemon she had owned for a long time. She was excited for this day however, she and two other kids were about to start a journey through the Alola region. Suddenly she felt ralts poking her arm.

"Hmm...is something wrong Angel?" she asked. The Pokemon in her hands nodded and pointed outwards. A golden vulpix was running alongside the same road they were on, it look frightened. The girl knelt down as it approached her, the vulpix immediately skidded to a halt and began to back away from her.

"It's alright little one." the girl said sweetly. "No reason to be afraid...I'm not going to hurt you."

The vulpix didn't move but it did still shake in place.

"Oh dear...Angel...help the poor thing out." she said setting the ralts next to the vulpix.

Angel turned to the vulpix.

"_Hey, what are you so worried about? Where's your trainer?"_ the ralts asked

"_I...don't have a trainer...I ran away from this boy who was taking care of me because they wanted me to go back to...that laboratory.!" _the vulpix responded.

"_Oh...Professor Kukui's lab? It's a nice place, the people are really friendly."_

"_Have you been brainwashed...all those torturous experiments. All the humans are trying to get me...they're always looking at me, trying to test me, your trainer is taking you there right now only so you can get experimented on! Come on, we can escape together, you can teleport us out of here."_

"_Sarah wouldn't do that to me, she and a friend rescued me when she was younger...Kukui won't hurt you and the boy who's caring for you wouldn't let you go there if he didn't trust him._

"_I...I guess you're right, but...I don't know where my caretaker is...and...I'm really scared."_

"_Don't worry, we'll protect you from anyone for the time being."_

"VULPIX!"

The girl looked up, a boy wearing a blue hoodie and hat, with blonde hair and blue eyes ran up to them. When he reached them he knelt down and picked it up. "Why did you run away?" he asked. "Professor Kukui wouldn't hurt you." the fox stared at him blankly.

Sarah spoke up after a moment of silence. "Um...are you this vulpix's trainer?" she asked.

The boy shook his head. "No...I've just been taking care of it...I found it last week, it was pretty beat up...it's usually really scared of humans and other Pokemon, it doesn't even like Kahuna Hala...Thank you so much for stopping it, I was worried someone would try to steal it."

"Don't thank me, thank Angel," the girl said lifting her ralts up. "She's the one who talked to it and calmed it down."

The boy blinked. "S-Sarah?" he asked with shock.

Sarah was taken by surprise, she had just met this boy and he somehow knew her name.

"H-how do you know me?" she asked.

"You don't remember me?" the boy asked her. She shook her head. He rolled up the right sleeve of his hoodie and outstretched his hand. On the back of his hand was a scar shaped like a crescent moon.

She gasped in realization. "Oh...oh my god...Moon!" She said loudly. "Holy crap...it's been so long. How are you?"

"Pretty good actually...what brings you to Alola?"

She smiled. "My mother moved here from Jubilife City after deciding she preferred a warmer, safer environment...what about you? Last I remember, your family was returning to Celestic Town."

To her surprise the boy flinched. "Oh...you didn't hear...about the news?" Sarah shook her head.

"No what happened?"

"Team Galactic...that's what happened." the boy said darkly. "A whole bunch of them blew up a good chunk of the town trying to find some sort of clue to a legendary water Pokemon that was supposedly hidden there. Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh, just so happened to be there, thank Arceus for that, but they destroyed my home...killed my father in the process."

Sarah gasped again. "Oh my...I'm...I'm so sorry to hear about that...how long ago was this?"

"About a year ago...my mother hasn't been the same since the incident, she adopted a meowth, and eventually decided to move out of Sinnoh to get a fresh start. She heard that Alola was a good place and decided to pack up our stuff and come here. Um...actually, would you like to come over to my place? I've uh, got something I need to show you." Sarah nodded in response.

* * *

"MOM!" Moon called when he and Sarah walked through the door of the house. "Come here. You'll never believe who I bumped into while looking for vulpix!"

His mother walked into the room holding a white furred meowth. She gasped when she noticed Sarah standing next to him. "Oh my...Sarah...it's been so long since we've last seen you...hello sweetie...how are you and Angel doing?"

"We're doing fine, we moved to Alola very recently...I'm actually going to be adventuring to take on the Island Challenge."

"Really?" Moon's mother said. "You're the third kid who'll be choosing their starter pokemon today? Moon is doing the same as well."

Sarah lit up. "Moon...why didn't you tell me that?"

Moon looked up from watching Angel use its physic powers to telekinetically move a spoon for vulpix's amusement. "Um...well, it never really came up...sorry. Anyways, I wanted to show Sarah something privately. Is it alright if she stays for a little."

"Of course."

"Thanks...Sarah could you...come with me?"

The two left their Pokemon with Moon's mother and entered Moon's bedroom. Sarah looked around intrigued by what was in there. A computer and an Eevee doll on top of his bed.

"I thought you said Eevee was an overrated Pokemon!" Sarah said teasingly.

"It really...really is." Moon said carelessly. "But just because I think it's overrated doesn't mean I can't be fascinated by it...Anyways, I wanted to show you something that Cynthia gave to me before coming to Alola, she said my father was going to give it to me for my fifteenth birthday.."

Moon walked over to his closet where he withdrew a small package. "It's...this." he said opening the package. He withdrew a few things from it. Three different types of pokeballs, a Friend ball, Dive ball, and, ironically, a Moon ball. Then he withdrew two bracelets one a deep shade of sapphire blue the other was more of an amethyst purple color. along with two tiny, round, rainbow colored stones placed into a little socket. Sarah let out a gasp of shock when she saw these.

"Moon...aren't those...keystones...and...mega bracelets?"

"Yes...they are." Moon said. "The blue one belonged to my father...apparently I was going to receive his mega bracelet when I started my adventure in Sinnoh...as for the purple one...Cynthia visited us here a few days ago and gave this to me. She told me that she was holding onto it as a favor...she must've heard that you were receiving your starter Pokemon here because she asked me to give it to you."

Sarah stared at the bracelet blankly, she felt like she had seen this bracelet somewhere before. "Moon did Cynthia say anything about this bracelet before she gave it to you?" she asked in awe. To her surprise Moon gave her an uncomfortable look.

"Well...here's the thing...according to Cynthia...it was actually your sister's." he said slowly.

Sarah froze. Her sister Mavis wasn't talked about very much by her mother. In fact, up until she had met Cynthia, she didn't even know she had a sister. Her mother had always been protective of her and Sinnoh was a very dangerous region. Especially being in the middle of Galactic Wars.

Cynthia had told her many things about her sister. Mavis had left on her Pokemon Journey when Sarah was a baby. Apparently she did really well on her adventure, she won the Sinnoh League and even battled Cynthia. Though, Cynthia did win the match with one pokemon remaining, her garchomp. Mavis had also been one of the top officials to help out during the Galactic Wars. She also apparently had a fondness for using water types most notably, according to Cynthia, a Milotic.

Sarah felt herself getting ready to cry, her family was informed that Mavis had been killed by a member of Team Galactic during a rescue mission for some Pokemon when she returned from a Pokemon summer camp in Sandgem Town, it was there that she met Moon and her ralts. A week or so later. Cynthia stopped by to inform them that her father had been killed when members of Team Galactic took over the fossil research lab where he worked.

"Well...thanks Moon." Sarah said hesitantly. "I really appreciate you holding onto this for me."

She saw that Moon also looked particularly upset as well. She wasn't sure why though.

"Well...there's more Sarah." he said quietly. He withdrew a small stone that had the same coloration scheme as Angel. There was a small symbol similar to the one that the keystones in their bracelets had. Sarah felt her jaw hit the ground.

"I-Is that a...Gardeviorite?" She asked in disbelief. Moon nodded.

"The champion of Kalos, Diantha. I met her when she visited Cynthia in Celestic town a few years ago. She had an extra one that she gave to me. I remembered you and Angel and was going to give it to you...before...well...you know." he said shakily.

"I-I also found these as well, they were in the Celestic Ruins." He withdrew two pendants. One had a bright blue metallic ocean wave hung down from the necklace. The other was in the shape of what looked like some sort of...flower.

"So...those pendants Moon." Sarah said staring at them in awe. "What are they? More importantly, where did you find them? I thought the Celestic Ruins had been cleared of all artifacts."

"Yeah...um I was sort of...given them. I had this strange dream that told me to go to the ruins. When I got there, both of the pendants were laying on this random pedestal. I wasn't going to take them, but then the same voice from my dream told me to take them and guard them with my life. Not to tell anyone about this...other than someone I could trust."

"So...wait. No one knows that you just...have these two pendants?" Sarah asked.

"No, everyone thinks I bought them off some jewelry seller." Moon said quietly. "The voice said to only tell someone I could trust. It wanted two people to hold onto these pendants...and um, I would like you to have one...take your pick." he placed both pendants in separate hands and outstretched both of them

Sarah looked at both pendants, each one shone in the sunlight. After a few minutes of looking between both of them and at Moon she pointed at the flower pendant. "That one." she said.

Moon nodded. "We are going to have to wear these...so...let me help you put it on." he responded.

BING!

Angel and Vulpix appeared in a flash of purple light on the floor of the room. Both of them looked around before spotting Moon and Sarah sitting on his bed tying two pendants around each other. Neither of them noticed the two pokemon in the room.

"_I told you we shouldn't interrupt."_ Vulpix snapped before licking one of its paws.

"_But...I sense sadness...both of them are upset about something." _Angel responded. "_We need to be there for them."_

"_Why...Moon is just gonna leave me at that stupid labratory once he gets his starter pokemon...he'll probably pick the fire type...just like everyone else." _

Angel tilted her head. "_Probably none of my business...but, do you not want Moon to leave?"_

"_Well, he's the only person who has ever cared about me...he's nice, he doesn't experiment, and I really don't want to be put at another damn laboratory."_

"_Well...why don't you just ask to go with him...show him that you want to be his pokemon." _

"_I guess I can try."_

Sarah and Moon were now just sitting down and looking at each other in silence. "T-Thanks again for stopping vulpix...if I had lost it, I would've never forgave myself." Moon said after a moment.

"So...what do you plan to do with vulpix?" Sarah asked.

Moon rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest...I haven't given it much thought." he said with a hint of sadness. "Vulpix doesn't seem to trust anyone so it's probably better off at Professor Kukui's lab with other pokemon."

"Vul?"

The two glanced to the side, vulpix and Angel were both on the bed looking at both of them.

"I guess Angel teleported both of them in here." Sarah laughed. "She could probably sense that I was upset about...you know...so she came to investigate.

Vulpix was now laying on Moon's lap. Moon placed his hand down a started to pet it.

"Well Moon it's almost time for the festival." Sarah said, glancing out the window. "We should probably drop vulpix off at the Kukui's then head up so we can pick our starters."

"Yeah you're right." Moon said looking down at vulpix. "Let's get going."

He set vulpix down and stood up, the vulpix immediately started pawing his leg. Moon looked at Sarah who was just as confused as he was. He kneeled down next to the vulpix.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Pix...vul...vulpix."

"Do you...maybe want to come with me?"

The fox's ears perked up and it immediately started running around happily.

"I'll be." Sarah said looking at the vulpix. "You actually grew on it...and you just so happen to three pokeballs."

Moon smiled. "Yeah...and I already know which one I'm going to use." he picked up the friend ball and set it on the ground. Vulpix immediately ran up to the ball and tapped the little button with its paw. The ball opened and vulpix turned into a bit of red light before entering the ball. It wiggled back and forth after closing and then dinged.

"Well Moon, that's your first pokemon." Sarah said happily. "I know that you wanted Angel all the way back then...but she chose me...but now you've got one for yourself."

The friend ball immediately opened on its own and vulpix jumped out. "Well...just like Angel, it doesn't seem to want to be in the ball all the time." Moon said looking vulpix in the eye. "Either way vulpix...congratulations, you're the leader of my team...I hope you can battle well."

"Moon...should we maybe get going?" Sarah asked.

Moon nodded. "Yeah let's get going...we've got a festival to get to."

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 1, let me know how I did...I always look to make my stories more enjoyable for readers, so let me know what your thoughts are on this story, and if there's anything I can work on (My grammar and writing skills aren't exactly the greatest and I'm trying to improve all the time).**


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Surprises

**Chapter 2: Starting Surprises.**

The two trainers set off down route 1 towards Iki town. Vulpix trotting next to them, with Angel in Sarah's arms.

"So Moon...do you know what our starter Pokemon are going to be?" Sarah asked. "Also, why are we going to a festival to receive them, why don't we go visit Professor Kukui to receive them?"

"I don't know what Pokemon will be available for us to choose." Moon responded. "As for the festival...it is tradition in Alola. Iki town has a two day festival...one for the ceremony of trainers choosing their Pokemon and another for receiving the items needed to travel about Alola."

"Oh...I didn't know about that." Sarah replied.

A few Pokemon with big, bushy, black striped tails hopped across the trail. Vulpix backed up letting out a nervous cry earning itself a look from the two trainers.

"Yeah...I don't know how much of a battle-ready Pokemon Vulpix will be." Moon said looking at his partner. "I just can't help but wonder what happened to it...it's so afraid of everyone and everything." he said.

"I'm actually very surprised that Vulpix is your first Pokemon...after all you, you were working on concentrating your Aura with that Riolu we rescued alongside Angel...what happened there?" Sarah asked.

"Sapphire stayed with Cynthia when we moved here to Alola." Moon responded. "We tried, but we could never get the Aura thing going. It did visit me with her when they came to give me your sister's mega bracelet though."

In the distance both of them heard grass rustling. Then several hissing pokemon covered entirely in brown fur save for one long blonde stripe down their center jumped out of the grass.

"Damn it, it's those same Yungoos from before." Moon said bitterly. "They were attacking me up this trail when I was taking Vulpix to Kahuna Hala."

"Well let's teach them a lesson." Sarah said. "Angel you want to battle?"

Ralts teleported from her arms onto the ground and braced itself for a fight.

"We're going to need some help Moon. Get Vulpix ready."

"Yeah, about that." Moon responded. Sarah and Angel both looked at him. Vulpix was cowering behind his legs shaking in fear. Sarah facepalmed while Ralts started saying something to it.

One Yungoos jumped out towards Angel reading its teeth for a bite attack. "Angel use Confusion!" Sarah shouted. Blue light shone from Angel's horn catching the Yungoos in midair. Then it was thrown backwards into another Yungoos.

Several more Yungoos started to gather alongside the few that were already there. All of them slowly stalked towards the four.

"There's too many for Angel to deal with by herself." Sarah said hastily.

"Ral! Alts!" Angel started making noises while looking at Vulpix.

"Ten!"

"Lio!"

From the grass two pokemon shot out of the grass next and skidded to a halt next to Angel. One a blue sea lion with a big pink nose. The other a red and black kitten.

"Rowl!"

A tanish owl with a round white body and two leafs that made it look like it was wearing a bowtie fluttered down next to them. The three new Pokemon glared at the wild Yungoos who backed off instantly and retreated.

"Well...okay then." Moon said as the three Pokemon turned around and looked at them.

"Hey you two! Over here!" Both trainers turned to see Professor Kukui walk through the grass to them. "I see you've met Litten, Rowlet, and Popplio."

"Yes professor." Sarah called back. "They just helped us fend off a horde of Yungoos."

The Professor laughed. "I guess that makes sense." he said as he approached them. "They ran off on our way up to the festival. Took off like they were using Extreme Speed! Must've sensed the thrill of battle and were ready for action! This works out perfectly actually, the two of you can choose the one you like the most!"

"Hold on, I thought we had to wait for the festival." Moon said.

"The professor shook his head. "Nah we don't have too cousin. The festival is more for an important Alola Tradition...besides they were going to be the ones that the two of you would pick. So go on pick one of them."

Moon and Sarah looked at each other, then back at the starters. While they were looking and thinking over their choice, Angel turned to Vulpix.

"_Way to get yourself shown up!" _Angel snapped.

"_But...If I had lost...Moon would've hated me...called me useless. All those people back at the lab wouldn't feed me if I couldn't perform well."_ Vulpix responded.

Angel looked at it blankly. "_Are you serious?" _she asked. "_Moon isn't like those people who experimented on you! He and Sarah protected me and a friend from Team Galactic. More importantly, he said just earlier today that he was worried about you and he would've never forgiven himself if he had lost you!" _

Vulpix looked down. "_I know...but that's exactly what those people said to other people when I tried to escape in the past. I want to believe that these two are different...but I just can't."_

Angel outstretched one of its tiny white hands to Vulpix and patted it on the head. "_It's hard, I know it is, Riolu and I didn't trust Moon and Sarah when we first met them either. But Riolu's Aura kept telling him to trust him. But you need to learn...you can't just watch every battle Moon will have on his journey and expect him to keep you on his team."_

The two Pokemon moved back over to their trainers and waited while they made their decision.

"Sarah you can go first." Moon said.

Sarah smiled. "Thanks." she said. "I'll choose Litten, its so cute and it looks like it's always ready for a battle!"

The kitten let out a little growl and jumped into her arms. "Awe...it likes me already!" Sarah squealed cuddling it close to her face.

"Alrighty then, Sarah, you take Litten's Pokeball." The professor said handing her a pokeball with a fire embedded on its top half. "Moon, what about you? Which one do you want accompanying you and Vulpix?"

Moon glanced at Vulpix who was looking at Popplio with a worried expression in its eyes. "I'll take Rowlet Professor. Vulpix doesn't seem too fond of Popplio."

"No duh sherlock." Sarah said teasingly. "Vulpix is clearly afraid of it's water typing."

Moon smiled as Rowlet fluttered over and landed on his shoulder hooting playfully. "Yeah probably, but I'd rather take the one Vulpix isn't concerned about."

Professor Kukui handed him a pokeball with a leaf embeded on in it.

"Well this works out perfectly." the professor said. "Hau said he wanted the water type so Popplio will certainly sit well with him. Anyways, are you two ready to meet the Kahuna?"

"Why do we need to meet the Kahuna?" Sarah asked.

"The starters aren't actually mine cousin." the professor responded. "They're actually the Kahuna's they were a gift that he was meant to give you, but you might as well show em off and say thanks! If you two are lucky tonight, maybe that won't be your only present, I'm not sure if Sarah has heard...but the Kahuna's are powerful trainers, be careful if you get into a battle with them."

Sarah nodded. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Professor, didn't you say that there was going to be a special visitor for Sarah and I attending the festival this year?" Moon asked. "I thought that person was with you?"

The professor laughed. "Nah she's up at Iki town with the Kahuna...so let's get going shall we?"

Moon and Sarah nodded as they picked up Vulpix and Angel. "Yeah let's get going."

**(Iki Town)**

The three entered into a small quiet town. Sarah looked around curiously, compared to Hau'oli City the village was small and quiet. The walkways were illuminated by torchlight instead of streetlamp and many of the houses were small huts made of wood.

"Hey Moon, Professor!"

She stared as boy with dark skin and a chocolate brownish hair wearing orange shorts and a black shirt ran up to them.

"Sorry I'm late I was busy playing at the beach." the boy said. "Where's gramps? Can I pick my starter pokemon? When's the party starting? More importantly...who's this?" he asked pointing at Sarah.

"Well Hau." The professor responded. "This young lady is Moon's friend from Sinnoh, Sarah. She'll be starting her journey as well. Now, as for your starters, Moon and Sarah already ran into the starter Pokemon on their way up here. So I went ahead and let them choose theirs. The only one left is Popplio." he handed the boy a Pokeball with a drop of water embedded on it.

"Awe sweet, I wanted the water one from the beginning!" Hau cheered as he tossed the pokeball in the air. The blue sea lion popped out and proudly stood on its tail with its flippers on its waist. "This is so amazing...so when are the three of us going to have a threeway battle?"

"Wait what? Have a threeway battle...now?" Sarah asked.

"Save your energy Hau." Moon responded. "Sarah and I both have the advantage, having two Pokemon and all. Plus we'll get to have our threeway battle tomorrow in the deity's honor."

"Wait two Pokemon?" Hau responded. "I knew that Sarah already had a Ralts. But...where's your second Pokemon Moon? Also, why is Vulpix here...I thought it was to be dropped off at...wait a second."

"Ah Moon, you failed to mention to me that Vulpix was staying with you!" Kukui said. "I thought you were just taking it with you to Iki town to give to me."

"Nope. Vulpix decided to stay with him." Sarah said playfully, "Went into the pokeball and everything."

"So does that mean it's finally comfortable around other humans?" Hau asked extending a hand towards it. Vulpix immediately back away hiding behind Moon's legs yet again. "Guess not." he continued placing his hands behind his head. "Anyway, the festival can't start until Gramps gets back with whoever it was, so what should we do in the meantime?"

"I need to go look for my assistant." Professor Kukui responded. "She seems to have disappeared all of a sudden. I'll leave the three of you to it until then." the professor then turned away and walked back down route one.

"I'm gonna go play with Popplio, catch ya guys later." Hau said, quickly running off with Popplio.

"So that leaves you and me Moon." Sarah said turning to him. "What should we do while we wait?"

Moon had picked up Vulpix and had Rowlet sitting on his shoulder, nipping at his ear with its beak. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to get Vulpix used to townsfolk...considering its situation and the fact it doesn't like to be in its pokeball...but I don't know, there's still the battle in honor of the island guardian."

"Island guardian?" Sarah asked with a puzzled look on her face. "What's that?"

"Oh right, you don't know about that yet." Moon responded. "Well, every island here in Alola has their own Guardian Deity. The one for Melemele is Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele for Akala, Tapu Bulu for Ula'ula, and Tapu Fini for Poni Island. They are supposedly very powerful Pokemon."

"Wow!" Sarah said with her eyes sparkling. "That's so cool! But...why do we have to battle in Tapu Koko's honor?"

"According to ancient legend. Long ago the four Tapus fought each other to prove which was the strongest. This caused a large amount of death in the Alola region. After this disaster, the four Tapus decided not to involve themselves with humans, excluding the Kahuna that they choose for each island. Whenever new trainers get their starters, they battle to please the island's Tapu. I assume we'll be doing that either today or tomorrow. Each island guardian also has a shrine for the Tapu, would you like to check it out?"

"Sure lets do that!" Sarah responded. "But um...where is the shrine?"

"It's this way, here I'll show you." Moon grabbed her hand causing Sarah to go red as Angel, Rowlet, and Litten all grinned with amused looks.

He guided her down a small path with two stone statues through an underbrush. When they exited the underbrush they were met with a spiraling dirt trail up a hill with wooden steps and a few more statues every so often. Sarah looked around entranced by the beauty of nature. Growing up in Jubilife, one of Sinnoh's biggest cities, she had never seen too much of the nature of the world. The two exited the small forest area onto a small plateau connected to another plateau by a long wooden bridge across a raging river.

The two paused. In front of the bridge stood a blonde haired girl with a white dress and sunhat. She had pale skin and was clutching the strap of a large bag. She stood in front of the bridge before turning around to see both of them.

"Please." the girl said closing her eyes and hesitating for a moment. "Help my friends." she stepped to the side revealing two small multi-colored Pokemon in the middle of the bridge being attacked by a horde of Spearow.

"Let's go Sarah." Moon said quickly. "They need help."

The two ran past the girl onto the bridge. Instantly, a few Spearow flew over ready to attack.

"Angel stop it...Litten scratch it while it's in place!"

Blue light flashed from Angel's horn catching the Spearow in the air. Litten then jumped up and scratched it across the beak. Rowlet, meanwhile clawed another spearow with one of its talons.

"Wait where's Vulpix?" Moon asked. The two quickly turned around. Sure enough, Vulpix was standing on the edge of the bridge shaking clearly too afraid to get on the bridge.

"Forget Vulpix at the moment Moon." Sarah said hastily. "We've gotta help these two Pokemon."

The two approached the Pokemon and crouched down shielding them from the talons of Spearow.

"It's alright." Moon said to the cowering Pokemon he was shielding. "We'll protect you." Up close he could see the Pokemon had a dark blue cloudy body, kind of like a nebula. It had two small wisp like ears that looked an awful lot like cotton that were lighter blue. With a black face and yellow eyes.

The Pokemon looked up at him. Moon fake smiled at it with the Spearow clawing at him. Then it and the one Sarah was shielding started to glow. A burst of blue light and energy shot out from the small Pokemon sending the Spearow away and destroying the bridge below them.

Moon and Sarah cried out as they both started to fall towards the rapid water as they grabbed onto the small nebula Pokemon. Litten and Angel grabbing Sarah while Rowlet grabbed Moon.

'This is how it ends huh?' Moon thought to himself. 'Honestly, it could be worse, at least I'm protecting Pokemon in the process.'

Suddenly, the ocean wave pendant he was wearing began to shine. Just as he and Sarah felt water they felt themselves being grabbed by something. Moon noticed a bunch of yellow and black from whatever was carrying them. A rush of air saw both of them on the ground.

Moon looked up at what saved them. A Pokemon with a primarily black body in the center of what looked like two gigantic shields for arms. It had some white marks and yellow rings on its arms while what looked like its legs were pure yellow. On top of its head was an orangish-yellow mohawk and emerald green eyes which were looking at the two of them.

The Pokemon looked straight at both of them, then it looked at the Nebula Pokemon. Then its eyes fell on their pendants which were still glowing. Then quite strangely Moon and Sarah heard a voice.

"_I see...so they chose the two of you." _

The Pokemon then let off a screech as thunder cracked around it before flying straight up and away from them leaving a yellow dust trail behind.

The two let out a sigh of relief. The girl with the bag walked over to them and gave them a hand to help them get up. Rowlet landed on Moon's shoulder nipping at his ear while Vulpix ran over and pawed at his leg. Moon gently picked it up.

"It's alright Vulpix, I'm safe, don't worry." he said softly patting it on the head. He and Sarah then both turned to the unknown girl who was hugging one of the two nebula Pokemon in her arms.

"Thank goodness you're safe." she said. "And, thank you two for rescuing them." she added looking at both of them.

"No problem." Sarah responded. "We've helped in danger Pokemon in the past so this is nothing new to us."

"Cos!" the three turned to the other nebula Pokemon who was looking at a small patch of dirt on the ground. There were sparkles coming out of the dirt.

Moon walked over and brushed the dirt away. Underneath he found two black stones with a white Z shape in the center. There were many colors around it each in the form of a diamond. He curiously picked them up and walked back over to the others.

"Odd, I think that Pokemon left these." he said. "Or did you drop them miss...?" he asked the other girl.

"Lillie." the girl said. "No, they aren't mine. But I want you to keep them, as a thanks for rescuing my friends."

"Okay then, here Sarah you can have this one." Moon said handing Sarah the other stone and placing the other one in his backpack. "Anyway, we should probably head back to Iki town now. Would you like to come with us Lillie?"

The girl nodded quickly. "Yes, thank you...um, could you do me a favor and not tell anyone about two?" she asked as the nebula Pokemon got into her bag.

"Sure we can do that." Sarah responded as she and Moon returned Rowlet and Litten to their pokeballs.

"Thanks, we can get going now."

**(Iki Town)**

The three walked out of the underbrush back into Iki town, once they exited they saw Professor Kukui standing on the giant wooden stage in the middle of town.

"Hey!" The professor shouted before hopping off the stage and walking over to the three of them. "I see you've met my assistant Lillie! Also, Lillie, I thought you were with the Kahuna?"

Lillie shook her head. "No, he left to go meet with the surprise guest. So I just explored Mahalo trail while I waited."

"Ah and that's where you met these two right my girl?" the professor asked. "Moon has lived here on Melemele for about a year now, and Sarah is new to these islands, but I assume Moon will show her around anyway."

"Right...I didn't know you were acquaintances with Professor Kukui, it's nice to meet you." Lille said.

"Same here." Moon responded. As Sarah just smiled.

"Hey the Kahuna's back!" the four turned towards the entrance of the village where a group of people had gathered.

A large, tanned man with white hair, wearing a large orange floral robe with a blue shirt and sandals entered the village.

"Professor." The man shouted. "Thanks for bringing me Moon and Sarah! Did I miss anything while I was gone? Could've sworn I saw the Tapu flying above the shrine!"

"Um, Kahuna Hala," Lillie said shyly. "Nebby and Eclipse were attacked by a bunch of Spearow near the shrine. Moon and Sarah went to go help them, the bridge broke and Tapu Koko actually rescued them! It also left two stones for them as well."

"Did it now?" The Kahuna asked, raising an eyebrow. "Could I see them?"

Moon and Sarah both dug around in their bags and handed the sparkling stones to the Kahuna, he looked at them raising both eyebrows in surprise.

"Hoho! Interesting." Hala said. "It seems you two have peeked Tapu Koko's interests. This gives us more to celebrate with your journey beginning tomorrow! If you don't mind, would you allow me to hold onto these for a bit."

"Not at all." Sarah responded, Moon nodded in agreement.

Nebby and Nebula both hopped out of Lillie's bag circling both of them. "Come on now." Lillie said. "I know the Kahuna and the professor will protect you, but you can't just keep flying out of my bag like that! I'm sorry, it seems like they've developed a liking to you."

"That's alright." Sarah said gleefully. "They are so adorable, I'm glad they like me!"

"So uh Moon." Hala said directing the conversation back to them. "I see that Vulpix is here." he said glancing down at Moon's feet, Vulpix was yet again cowering behind them. "I assume that means you're taking it with you then?"

"Yeah, Vulpix decided to come with me." Moon responded. "Though, it doesn't seem too fond of battling."

"Ah, that's right, before I forget." the professor said reaching into his pockets. "I wanted to give you two somethings that you'll be needing on your journey through the Alola region." he pulled out two metalic pentagon shaped objects from his lab coat, one blue, the other purple. "This is a pokedex, I'm sure the two of you know what it is but I'll explain it anyway. A pokedex is a high tech device that stores knowledge of all known pokemon on them. This includes, types, habitats, cry's, moves, and abilities. It can also show some other stuff as well. Why don't you check out your own pokemon?"

Moon pointed his pokedex at Vulpix. The screen lit up and an image of an orange vulpix appeared on the screen. The pokedex began speaking in an electric robotic voice. "Vulpix, the fox pokemon. Vulpix manipulates balls of fire to catch its prey. If you raise one from when it's young, it will grow close to you like a puppy Pokemon."

"Aw isn't that cute." Sarah said teasingly. "Your little fox could turn into a dog."

"Looks like Vulpix is female as well." Moon said, glancing at the screen where a red, down pointing arrow attached to a circle was. "It also must be terrified with all these people around, here, return Vulpix." the fox turned into red energy and was drawn back into the friend ball.

"Oh, there's a few other things as well." the professor reached into his other lab coat pocket and pulled out two small booklets, one blue, the other purple. "These are your trainer passports! I've had them ready for a while, but I wanted to give them out at the same time!"

"Thanks Professor." Moon and Sarah said together.

"Now, today has indeed been productive for both of you." Kahuna Hala said. "Moon, you got your starter and Vulpix, Sarah you got your starter as well. And you've got your pokedexs and passports. I assume you two are quite tired after the whole near death experience?"

"Yeah, pretty tired honestly." Sarah replied.

"Well, we do have one last surprise for both of you." Kukui said. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

There was now a huge crowd at the entrance to Iki town yet again, just like when Hala had first come back to town.

"There's no way!"

"Could it really be her?"

"IT IS! IT IS HER!"

A tall, blonde haired woman, wearing a black overcoat with a back shirt and pants underneath and black high heels walked into town. She had gray eyes, and a few pins in her hair.

"CYNTHIA!" Moon and Sarah shouted.

The woman chuckled as she made her way over to the five of them. "Hello Moon, Sarah," she said. "It has certainly been a while."

"Wait...if you're here...then?" Moon asked.

"Olu!"

A small bipedal pokemon ran out from behind Cynthia. Most of its body and tail was dark bluish color. It had red eyes, and small metal bumps on the back of its hands. Upon emerging from behind her it immediately yelped with joy and charged at Moon, it jumped into hands as he picked it up.

"Hey, good to see you again Sapphire." Moon said.

"Olu!"

"He's certainly missed you since we last saw you." Cynthia said. "You should've seen the look on his face when he learned I'd be coming to Alola again."

"Ahem," Professor Kukui cleared his throat. "Thank you again for coming on such short notice Cynthia, we are very honored to have you here as our new trainer begin their adventure."

"Thank you again for inviting me." Cynthia replied. "I have a few things I wish to discuss with you, but I also have a few things for Sarah and Moon. But right now, it's getting late, I'll escort them home and meet with you and the Kahuna in a few minutes."

"Alrighty then, we'll see you in a bit. Moon, Sarah, I'll see the two of you tomorrow." The professor said waving goodbye to the three of them.

The three, along with Riolu, set off down the route one trail towards Moon's house.

"So Moon, the professor tells me that you now have a golden Vulpix." Cynthia said. "That's really nice of you to take it along despite its hardships, I'm sure it'll grow used to battling eventually. I can see that you already gave Sarah her sister's mega bracelet as well."

"T-Thank you again for giving this to me." Sarah said.

"It was no problem, Mavis wanted you to have it either way. But, I do have one last thing for the two of you. She handed each of them a fancy looking pokeball, they were both black and red striped with a gold bar running through the center. "Moon, I can sense that Sapphire really misses you, so I want you to take him with you on your adventure. As for you Sarah, I seem to recall you always wanted an Eevee, so here, take this one I found recently."

"Thanks Cynthia." They both replied.

The woman smiled. "Now, about those pendants of yours...would you mind if I took a closer look at them?"

Both of them hesitated. "Um...sure." Moon said. He and Sarah both removed the pendants and handed them to Cynthia. She examined both of them closely for several minutes. Then she handed them back.

"Moon, Sarah, you both have been blessed by Arceus to receive these. Do me a favor and never take them off."

"Um, okay." Sarah responded.

Cynthia smiled. "Thanks, now, I have a meeting to attend to with the Kahuna and the Professor. Sarah, your mother has agreed to let you stay the night with Moon if you wish. I'll see the two of you again tomorrow." Cynthia then walked back up route one towards Iki town.

"What do you think she meant by blessed by Arceus?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure," Moon responded. "Perhaps we'll learn later down the line. Anyway, let's rest, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." the two entered into Moon's house for the night.

**(Iki Town)**

Cynthia entered into the Kahuna's house where both he and Kukui were sitting down waiting for her.

"So Cynthia, what was it that you wanted to discuss with us?" The professor asked.

The woman sighed. "Sinnoh is falling." she said calmly. "Team Galactic has depleted most of our forces, and to make matters worse, the resistance has started running out of hope ever since we lost Moon's father and Mavis. We've lost a lot of people fighting Team Galactic and what little forces we have left isn't much."

"How many people are left fighting?" Hala asked.

"Of our major leaders, currently only Flint and Volkner. The remaining members of the Elite Four are dead, and most of the gym leaders have surrendered. I estimate we only have about five thousand people left fighting. Which is why I came to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Kukui asked.

"Team Galactic has been chasing after keepers of legendary pokemon. Most of them have been killed. We fear that when they complete their goal they'll move onto other regions. So, I wanted to request a few things. First, I want you to inform all the Kahuna's and Trial Captains of Team Galactic's plans, Second, keep a close eye on Team Skull, it is likely that Team Galactic will try to merge both groups together, and lastly, be very careful of who you trust."

The Kahuna let out a deep breath. "Oh boy, it seems like this situation is really getting out of hand. I'll gladly inform Olivia and Nanu, unfortunately, Poni Island has been without a Kahuna for a few years now, but I think I'll inform little Hapu of the situation as well."

Cynthia nodded. "As for you Professor Kukui, those Pokemon that your assistant Lillie is caring for will likely be targets of Team Galactic's plan should they learn about them, make sure someone is always keeping an eye on her."

The professor nodded. "I can make sure of that Miss Cynthia."

"Now, there is one last thing that only just came up. It regards Moon and Sarah." Cynthia said. "I'm sure you both noticed the pendants that they were wearing correct?"

"Yes of course, it was the first thing I took notice to considering Moon wasn't wearing it last I saw him." The kahuna said. "What is it that we should be aware of?"

Cynthia let out a deep breath and fingered a pendant with a small horn. "As Arceus's keeper I am informed whenever a legendary chooses a keeper. It appears that Manaphy and Shaymin chose the two of them to be their keepers."

Both men let out a gasp of shock. "Y-Y-You can't be serious?" Kukui said. "They're only fifteen and Team Galactic is targeting people like them!"

The woman nodded. "I could barely believe it myself," she said, shaking her head. "I always knew Manaphy had taken a liking to Moon because it saved him. But when Arceus told me that Shaymin had chosen a keeper, I was expecting someone other than Sarah."

The Kahuna rubbed his chin. "Cynthia, you can't be okay with this, neither of them are prepared to handle the responsibility of protecting a legendary Pokemon, and with Team Galactic possibly coming to Alola, those two will get targeted easily...it doesn't help that they've meddled with their affairs in the past as well."

"If I may." Professor Kukui interrupted. "Maybe Manaphy and Shaymin chose them because Team Galactic would never suspect that two kids would be carrying the pendants of legendary pokemon. I mean, when have legendary Pokemon ever put their trust in children?"

Cynthia frowned. "Perhaps, Professor, but you forget that Team Galactic is dangerous, with the pendants of Darkrai, Heatran, and the Lake Trio Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, Team Galactic is more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"So then Cynthia...what do you propose we do about this?" The Kahuna asked folding his hands together. "The two of them are starting an adventure to collect Z-crystals tomorrow, it'd be too much for having someone protect them twenty four seven on their adventure."

"Moon is certainly capable of handling himself...his battle performance at Rowan's summer camp was incredible, not to mention he defeated one of Team Galactic's admins using one of the rental Pokemon Rowan offered when students ventured out into the woods."

"Isn't that where they met Sapphire and Angel?" The Hala asked. Cynthia nodded in response.

"Indeed, but back to how we handle this situation...I think it'd be best if they faced every moment of their adventure together...You did say that all of the Trial Captains raised two totem Pokemon in the event of having two challengers in one day, and I know for a fact that you Kahuna's don't just carry around less than six Pokemon do you? We could just arrange for them to do everything as a duo. That way they'd grow stronger together."

Kukui looked at Hala. "I suppose we could." he said. "In any event, we should make sure the two of them are okay with that."

Cynthia smiled. "Oh something tells me they'll be perfectly fine with that."

**(Early Next Morning).**

"Alts?"

"Olu?"

"MOON WAKE UP!"

Moon felt something fall onto his bed next him. He shot up only to see Sarah laying down next to him. Sapphire and Angel looking at him with amused grins.

"Finally you're up." she giggled as he got out of bed. "Don't you remember? We've got four new Pokemon now! You know what that means!"

Moon rubbed his eyes. "Sarah, it's seven in the morning, and you wake me up so we can nickname our Pokemon?"

"Well we also need to prepare ourselves for tonight remember!"

"Yeah, I know. Get out of my room so I can change."

A few minutes later, Moon exited the room in the exact same all blue outfit he had been in yesterday. Sarah let out a grin, she was wearing a bright green dress today instead of purple.

"Is that all you ever wear?" she chuckled. "I've never seen you wear anything else!"

Moon shrugged. "Yeah, it's all you'll ever see me in." he said. "Unless of course, you'd like to take me shopping?

Sarah shook her head. "No no, you can embarrass yourself."

"Rio!"

"Shut up Sapphire. You're all blue too you know." Moon snapped.

"Anyway, we've got new friends, let's give them some nicknames!" Sarah said as she released Litten and Eevee from their pokeballs.

Moon let out a sigh, before pulling out Vulpix and Rowlet's pokeballs and releasing them out as well. Upon being let out Vulpix took one look at all the other Pokemon in the room and ran behind Moon again.

"It's alright Vulpix." Moon said calmly, "They aren't going to hurt you."

Slowly Vulpix paced out from behind him to join the others.

"Now that we've got your attention let's give you some nicknames." Sarah clapped her hands together looking at both Litten and Eevee."

"I hope you do better than you did with Ralts." Moon said. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be that way, you WERE the one who wanted to name her Bella." he said smugly.

Sarah ignored him and lifted up Litten. She turned to face Moon and held Litten up like it was some sort of holy object.

"If you think for one second that you're going to name that thing Simba." Moon began.

"I'm not going to name it Simba." Sarah retorted. "I think Scar is a much better name." Litten meowed upon hearing the name Scar.

"See he likes it already."

"What are you going to do for Eevee?" Moon asked. "It has multiple evolutions...so what nickname were you thinking of?

Eevee was busy running around chasing its own tail. "I like Glaceon the most, so I think Snowy is the perfect name for it."

Moon rolled his eyes. "I doubt we are gonna find an icy rock here in Alola to evolve it into Glaceon, but you do you Sarah."

"Well about you Moon?" Sarah snapped. "I doubt you could come up with better names for your Pokemon!"

"I came up with Angel and Sapphire mind you." Moon retorted as he looked at Rowlet. The tannish owl was fluttering its wings above Vulpix who was looking up at it nervously.

Moon pulled out his pokedex and pointed it at Rowlet. Instantly he noticed the upside down red arrow circle at the top right hand corner.

"Well Rowlet is also a female." he said. "I think Jade will suit it perfectly."

Sarah facepalmed. "Seriously, another gemstone name?" she asked. "What are you going to name Vulpix, Pyrite?"

Moon looked at his partner. "I'd say Naruto." he said. "But Vulpix is female...it's golden coat certainly looks...fabulous, don't you think?" he asked.

An idea came to Sarah. "Why don't you name her Fabby?"

Moon looked at Vulpix, who was still looking at him nervously. "I think Fabby fits perfectly." he said picking her up. "Well Sarah, we've got some training to do for our battle tonight, I assume you'll want to do that privately correct?"

Sarah nodded. "Of course, my opponent is you of all people, I've gotta make sure I come up with the perfect battle plan."

Moon grinned. "We'll see about that. Come on team...let's get going!" The two walked up to the door only to find someone waiting outside when they opened it.

* * *

**This concludes chapter two of this series. I gave a bit more background into what the pendants mean in this chapter just so everyone knows for future reference. I'm always open for suggestions if you have any so let me know if there's anything I could do. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one, whenever that is. While I'm at it I might as well record the teams for both protagonists now just for later.**

**Moon:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Rowlet**

**Sarah:  
Angel - Ralts  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Litten  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Fesitval Battle

**Chapter 3: Festival Battle.**

Professor Kukui was waiting for the two of them outside as they exited the house with Angel and Fabby by their side. He waved the two of them over as they walked down the steps and walked up to greet them.

"Good morning to the both of you!" the Professor said cheerfully. "I assume the two of you are very excited about tonight, am I right?"

Both Moon and Sarah nodded. "Of course we are, it's been quite awhile since we last had a Pokemon Battle." Moon said casually. "The last time we battled was during the tournament at Rowan's summer camp."

"Which you won." Sarah said looking down. "You swept through the competition with such ease, considering how amazing you've done in the past, it'll be hard for me and Hau to defeat you."

"Hey, who was the only one who defeated three of my six pokemon?" Moon asked.

"Me but still."

The professor laughed. "Listen here kiddos." he said. "Your threeway battle with Hau will be later tonight. Cynthia will be attending and we do have a special meeting about some plans for the two of you, we'll be doing this with a couple of people afterwards. Until then though, you two can train. I assume that since you were at Rowan's summer camp you already know how to catch Pokemon correct?"

The two of them nodded.

"Excellent, I get really tired of teaching new trainers how to catch Pokemon." the professor said chuckling to himself. "Well, here are some Poke balls...you know, for catching Pokemon. When you get six of them they'll be sent to my laboratory, you can take them out at any time using the Personal Computer in the Pokemon Center."

"Thanks professor." Moon and Sarah said together.

"Your welcome. Anyway, I've gotta help set up the festival for tonight, so the two of you should probably get to training. I hope you show off lots of exciting moves!" The professor turned and started to head up route one.

"Well then, I better start training my team if I'm going to battle you tonight." Sarah said placing her hands behind her head. "So, I'll see you tonight I guess?"

Moon nodded. "Sure thing Sarah see you then." he said turning and walking down route one.

* * *

Once he found a nice open area to train, Moon released Sapphire and Jade and set Fabby down on the ground. The three Pokemon looked at him curiously, not quite sure what he was thinking of.

"Well team." Moon said to each of them. "We might as well start training for our adventure. So let's take a look at your moves and determine what we should do from there." he pulled out his pokedex and pointed it back at Vulpix, who was closest to him looking quite worried.

"Let's see." Moon said looking through Vulpix's data. "Abilities...Flash Fire and Drought...hey that's not bad." he said smiling at Fabby. "Known Moves, let's see, Ember, Quick attack, Roar. Basic starting moves...Hey looks like you also have some egg moves. Heat Wave, Flare Blitz, Disable, Hex. You've got quite a lot to work with despite your lack of battling." Then his eye caught a rather strange move listed down at the bottom.

"Wow, you already know Flamethrower?" he asked.

"Vul!"

"Strange...you aren't supposed to be able to use that until you reach a certain level."

Moon looked down at Fabby. She was still looking up at him nervously, rather strange considering he had just given her compliments. He knelt down and patted her on her head. "Hey, you look like you've got potential." he said.

Fabby let out a nervous cry and backed away from him. "Well, if you don't want to battle, I won't force you too." Moon said to her.

"Now what about you two?" he asked pointing the pokedex at Sapphire. When he selected moves a huge list popped up. "Wow okay there buddy, you've gotta relax with your movepool." Moon said. "Let's see, unlocked abilities, Steadfast and Inner Focus. It's not too bad." Sapphire put its paws in the middle of its body standing tall and proud.

"You certainly have a way with a movepool, you've got basic moves like Endure, Counter, and Feint. However, you've also got a ton of egg moves with Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Meteor Mash, Cross Chop, and Crunch to name a few."

"Olu!" Sapphire yelped bowing down.

"Don't get a big head mister." Moon said. "If Sarah uses Angel you're at a type disadvantage."

"Now let's look at you Jade." he pointed the pokedex at Rowlet and clicked on moves and abilities. "Let's see here, Overgrow is your only unlocked ability, makes sense I guess, you are a starter Pokemon. "Movepool wise you're pretty straightforward, Tackle, Peck, Leafage, Growl, then you've got Ominous Wind and Defog as some of your egg moves."

"Rowl!" Jade fluttered around flapping her tiny tan wings before landing on his shoulder.

"Well let's get to training then shall we? Jade and Sapphire you two can have a little practice battle."

The two Pokemon got on opposite sides on area and faced each other. Fabby meanwhile, sat next to Moon watching the two of them worryingly.

"Alright let's focus on making sure your speed is well versed. Sapphire, you use Blaze Kick. Jade, just keep out of Sapphire's kicking distance.

"Olu!" Riolu charged at Rowlet before leaping up and forcing his foot out. His foot then proceeded to catch fire as it charged towards it.

"Dodge!"

In a swift movement Rowlet flapped out of the way leading Riolu to crash into the ground.

"Nice job Jade!" Moon said. "Now counter with peck!"

Rowlet flapped towards Sapphire and her beak lit up and grew a bit. She sped towards Sapphire with astonishing speed.

"Endure into Counter!"

Sapphire braced himself for impact as Rowlet pecked him. His body then glowed red as he unleashed a punch at Rowlet throwing it backwards.

"Nice job Sapphire!"

"Tret!"

A small squirrel like Pokemon with a large black and brown striped tail charged out of the grass on all fours. It's small paws were touching the ground at a swift speed. It charged up to Sapphire and whacked him across the body with it's large tail. After that, it stood up using its tail, it had a round brown body with a white circle surrounding another brown circle with it's fur.

Moon turned towards the Pokemon. "Awesome that's a Sentret!" he said, recognizing the Pokemon from the summer camp. "Fabby do you want to battle it?"

Vulpix let out a nervous cry and ran behind his legs.

"Guess not...Sapphire go and get him!"

Sapphire jumped up and lit his foot on fire charging at the squirrel. Sentret retaliated by having water surround its tail before swiping at Sapphire again. Sapphire was thrown backwards into one of the trees on the route. He collided with the tree and fell to the ground before quickly getting back up.

"Sen!" the squirrel ran up to him again it's paw was surrounded by fire as it unleashed a punch at Riolu. Sapphire caught it's paw in his mouth before clamping down on it. Sentrent let out a cry before wiggling its paw for a bit. Sapphire hung onto it with all his strength, the squirrel pokemon instead made its tail turn to steel before whacking Sapphire with it.

Moon looked at the squirrel. "It's got the same spirit...same guts...same personality. I know it's not evolved yet, it's got incredible speed and quick moving attacks...certainly not an easy foe to deal with having such a diverse movepool." he looked at Vulpix who was looking at Sapphire with a worried expression.

"Jade, take over for now." Moon said. Rowlet nodded at flew towards the squirrel expanding her beak to peck at the squirrel. She got a few good hits on it before the squirrel had its paw turn to ice and unleashing a punch at her. It then had its tail turn to steel again before whacking her with it. It then charged at her with its paw catching fire again.

"Defog! Then leafage" Moon shouted.

Jade flapped her wings super quickly, dust and dirt covered the squirrel causing it to stop. Jade then summoned a few leaves and launched them towards the dust covered area. They hit the squirrel out of the dust and flung it across the route. It landed next to Moon and Fabby with little swirls developing in its eyes.

"Excellent work Jade, you too Sapphire." Moon said as Jade landed on his shoulder nipping at his ear. While Sapphire ran up to him jumping up and down when he reached his spot.

Moon knelt down towards the squirrel. It quickly shook its head regaining sense of its surroundings and hopped up facing him again with it's little black eyes. Vulpix let out a nervous cry before backing away.

"It's okay Fabby, you don't have to battle it." Moon said looking at his partner.

Moon looked at the Sentret. "You've got some talent there with your quick moves and fast thinking." he said. "I think you've got some potential to be a great pokemon. Would you like to join me and my team on an adventure?" he asked.

Sentret looked at him blankly for a minute. "Sen?" it asked with a confused look.

Moon pulled out a pokeball. "I like your spirit Sentret. I like your potential. I like the way you battle. How'd you like to have an adventure? I can help you get stronger, it'd be fun."

Sentret looked at him, then it looked at the three Pokemon that were with him. Then it nodded and turned one of its paws into a tiny fist. "Tret Sen Sentret."

Moon smiled. "Well alright then, welcome aboard Sentret." The little squirrel punched the pokeball with its tiny little paw. The ball opened and it became a beam of red light going into it. The ball shook back and forth a few times before dinging and coming to a stop. Moon smiled at the pokeball, a team was starting a form, while he would rotate his team, Sentret would be a good start to forming an unbeatable team.

* * *

**(Iki Town)**

"Alright!" Kahuna Hala's voice echoed through the town. "Tonight, as per the tradition in Alola, we have a battle in our Tapu Koko's honor. On one end of the stage, we have my son Hau!" There was applause from the audience.

"In another corner we have Moon Wolfe, who has lived in Alola for a year now, he has had a resounding early career success as being an amazing upincoming trainer, even earning praise from Cynthia and the rest of the Sinnoh Elite Four."

There were murmurs from the crowd.

"Wow, it takes a lot for Cynthia to be impressed by one' talent."

"Agreed, he certainly will not be an easy opponent for anyone to face up against."

"I wonder why Cynthia sees such talent in him?"

"Lastly, we have Sarah Jones, who has moved to Alola very recently, but will be starting her journey as well, nevertheless."

Again murmurs from the crowd.

"Jones did he say? As in, the younger sister of Mavis Jones? The girl who nearly defeated Cynthia?"

"I think so...you can see the resemblance!"

Moon looked from his corner of the stage, Sarah was holding Angel in her arms, while Hau was constantly opening and closing a pokeball, not Popplio's as evident by the non water symbol. Next to him Vulpix stood, watching nervously, while it wasn't going to battle, he still wanted it to watch.

"Are the three trainers ready?" Hala asked.

"Ready!" the three of them said together.

"Alright then! Two Pokemon a piece, last one standing wins! Let the battle begin!"

"Sapphire, Battle Stance!"

"Angel, show your strength."

"Let's go Pichu!"

Angel teleported onto the stage while a small yellow rat that looked like a baby pikachu and Sapphire popped out of their pokeballs. Moon looked between each of them, all signs said to go after Angel, Sarah knew him better than anyone and would probably make the same conclusion from her training.

Sapphire clearly seemed to have picked up on his idea, it gave a nod. Then, on Moon's instruction, it charged at Pichu, lighting it's foot fire before unleashing a kick. Pichu used it's agility to its advantage and dodge the attack. Angel unleashed a few purple spheres using its psychic powers, which Sapphire quickly rolled out of the line of fire.

Pichu charged up an electric shock before unleashing a tiny bolt of electricity at Angel the bolt struck her making her direct her attention towards the baby pokemon, she emitted a blue light from her horn, lifting Pichu into the air before flinging it into the stage. Sapphire used her distraction to his advantage by quickly making a run towards her, he clamped down on top of her horn with his crunch attack. Causing her to let out a cry before shaking her head, trying to fling him off.

Hau, as Moon expected, had Pichu begin charging up another thunder shock, in an attempt to get both of them together. When the jolt was unleashed, Sapphire let go of Angel and rolled out of the way. Angel got shocked by a powered electric shock and was sent to the ground, below her green head there was evidence of swirls in her eyes.

"Blaze Kick!"

Before Pichu knew what was coming, Sapphire landed behind it and unleashed a powerful blaze kick at it. It was flung across the stage and landed on the ground before sliding to a stop. Sapphire then took a bow in front of the audience.

From a distance, Cynthia was watching the battle commence, when Sapphire took a bow, she silently smiled and shook her head to herself. "Moon did raise him to be a crowd pleaser, and a show stopper...not the usual traits Manaphy would usually go with huh?" her horn pendant began to flash.

"I know, I know, I must respect the decisions of Manaphy and Shaymin. But it won't stop me from worrying about them, I promised Mavis and Moon's father that I'd look out for the two of them, so you of course understand my concern right?" Then pendant began to flash again.

"Yes, I know Moon is very skilled, you don't need to remind me of that, I know first hand, but if Manaphy and Shaymin wish for them to be together, then that is what I'll make sure happens."

Back on the stage, Moon returned Sapphire back to its pokeball, now, it was time for round two. After his quick and rather stylish performance, he knew he'd be the target, it was up to Jade to fix that problem. Fabby, meanwhile, had been pawing at his leg, he reached down and patted it on its head.

"Jade! Battle Stance."

Rowlet popped out of her pokeball and landed on his shoulder then nipped at his ear. Moon felt himself go red. "Not now Jade...I need you to battle remember." She gave him a questioning look, then she fluttered off his shoulder and landed on the ground, Scar, and Popplio were already braced for a battle. Looking between them, there was no way he'd be able to win this fight if both of them teamed up on him.

"Scar! Use ember!"

The black kitten shot a few embers from its mouth at Jade, She quickly flew out of the way, Popplio used Disarming Voice, a few pink musical notes came from its mouth, floating over towards the two of them. Upon hitting both of them, an alarming screech went through their ears.

"Defog!"

Jade flapped her wings towards the stage, a bit of sawdust and others mixed into a conjured storm that followed from the stage. The wind gust blew around covering the two land born starters. She then dove down into the dust her beak glowed and expanded a little. The dust settled and She was pecking Popplio close to its nose.

Popplio, unleashed a close ranged icy wind freezing a part of her wings. Scar then shot a few more embers at her, the small embers hit parts of her wings which at least melted the ice off of them. Popplio sprayed a water jet out of its mouth, Jade quickly shook herself and flew past above it, having the stream hit Scar instead.

Moon looked at Jade, her tan wings were flapping much more slowly than usual. Which meant that she was running out of energy. One more hit from Scar's ember would probably do it, then, an idea came to him.

"Jade, Ominous wind!"

Rowlet's wings turned into more of a darkish purple color before flapping them. A purple gust of wind struck Popplio and Litten blowing them both back. But that wasn't what Moon was looking for, he looked up at Jade just in time to see a red light surround her.

"Perfect." he said to himself. "Now! Use Peck on Popplio!"

Jade's beak glowed and expanded as she dove down at Popplio, she landed the dive down and threw Popplio across the stage, it landed by Hau's feet with swirls in it's eyes. Jade flew back up securing its height above Scar. On Moon's command she dove back down towards Scar.

"Scar! Use Flame charge!"

Litten was surrounded by fire and jumped back up at Jade. The two Pokemon collided with each other, creating a smoke effect around them, they both fell onto the stage with swirls in their eyes.

"Double K.O." Kahuna Hala said, stepping onto the stage. "Which means the victory goes to Moon, since Riolu is still standing."

There were once again, murmurs from the crowd.

"Most impressive, despite getting double teamed, he still managed to end the battle in a draw."

"It appears the Kahuna was right, Tapu Koko really did see something in the two of them."

Sarah and Hau both approached him and the Kahuna. "Man, great battle there." Hau said. "How'd you manage to pull out a tie?"

"I got lucky." Moon said, shrugging. "If I hadn't gotten the stat boost off of Ominous Wind, Jade probably wouldn't have been able to take out Litten."

"A very impressive performance by our up and coming trainers!" Kahuna Hala announced to the crowd.

"Koko!" A loud crack and sudden woosh shot through the area.

"Hoho! It appears that our Tapu Koko thinks the same!" Hala said. "Anyway, that concludes this years festival. As per tradition, the three trainers shall receive some last minute words and gifts for their journey together before they begin their Alolan adventure tomorrow!"

* * *

Moon, Sarah, Hau, and Lillie, who had joined them after the battle, all entered into the Kahuna's house a few minutes later. Hala was already sitting down, with him, were Professor Kukui and Cynthia.

"Ahem." Kukui said, clearing his throat. "Thank you for bringing them here Lillie. You four sit down, there is something we want to discuss with each of you."

The four of them sat down on the large sofa in the room. Fabby and Angel were both sitting on Moon's and Sarah's laps.

"Now, as per the usual." Kahuna Hala said, he got up and withdrew three bracelets from his floral yellow over shirt pocket. One was a black color, another was a bright purple, the last was a white bracelet. "These are your Z rings he said, handing them to Moon, Sarah, and Hau. "These will allow you to use the special Z moves that you will obtain from Z crystals collected on your trail. It is tradition for the Island Challengers to carry these."

"Thanks." The three of them said.

"Now, Hau, you have been prepared for your adventure for a long time now." the Kahuna said. "However, Moon, Sarah, in light of recent events, we've decided that we're going to be changing how the two of you will go about your adventure."

"What? Why? Did we do something wrong?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Oh, no, no no, Sarah you haven't done anything wrong." Cynthia said. "It's just that well...you two have a bigger responsibility on your shoulders."

"We do?" Moon asked. Lillie suddenly let out a gasp.

"Wait...I'm so stupid, I should've recongized it before!" she said. "Your pendants! You're both keepers?!"

"We're...what?"

"You two are keepers." Kahuna Hala said. "You two were chosen by the legendary Pokémon Manaphy and Shaymin to be their guardians...basically put it, you two hold the key to connecting with very special pokemon. Keepers are often times very talented trainers with caring hearts, you know, humans that the legendaries can rely on to count as a friend, not abuse their power."

"There exists a legend, once passed down by ancients elders in Sinnoh." Cynthia added. "All of the Legendary Pokemon were once in a constant state of futile battle over their involvement with humans. To stop a massive war between all of the most powerful Pokemon, Mew and Arceus both came up with a compromise. Legendaries could, if they wished, place their trust in a talented individual that they thought was worthy of their power. How they wished to do so was entirely up to them, the Tapus used the Kahuna's as their way of selecting a keeper, others, like Arceus, decided to just use simple pendants."

"H-How do you know that we really are keepers?" Sarah asked. "How are you sure that Manaphy and Shaymin did truly pick us, and that these aren't just random pendants?"

"Well, for one thing, Arceus had to tell Cynthia that Manaphy and Shaymin had chosen new keepers, plus Lillie says that Tapu Koko rescued you two. In times of danger, if the chosen legendaries can not help, other legendaries will provide aid to other keepers who aren't their own. It is also possible for keepers to communicate with other legendaries as well."

Moon and Sarah both looked at each other. Then, they both turned back to the adults.

"Why us?" Sarah asked. "Out of everyone in the world...why'd they chose us?"

"Well, one of the traits they look for in an individual is talent." Lillie said. "Moon did show that he has a knack for developing plans in the heat of the moment. Isn't that why he peaked your interest Cynthia?"

Cynthia let out a chuckle. "Moon is a bit more special than that, miss Lillie." she said slowly.

Moon's face flushed red. "Oh great, this again." he muttered. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes, I will admit, I did see some potential in him at Professor Rowan's summer camp. He was a very quick thinker and did a great job showing his knowledge of a Pokemon's strength and weakness. But, then he did something that I, in a hundred years, would've never expected someone as young as him to do."

Everyone looked confused, except for Moon and Sarah. Both of whom, were bright red at this point.

Cynthia again, chuckled at their embarrassment. "You two get all embarrassed whenever I tell this story, it really is silly."

"What happened?" Hau asked.

"Well, one day at camp, we sent campers out into the forest to observe how certain Pokemon were affected in different conditions. Well, these two had the "bright" idea to go out of bounds."

"Because we heard Sapphire and Angel in trouble." Sarah blurted out.

"Yes...but we DID tell you to not get tangled in the nature of the habitat and you DID go out of bounds." Cynthia replied. "Anyway, the two of them bumped into Sapphire and Angel, trying to escape from a Team Galactic admin...I don't know what we'd call it, but Moon got the "genius" idea to battle him with the one rental Pokemon that pairs of students were lent. When I finally found them, I was surprised to see that Moon had defeated the admin's three Pokemon with just that one."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Well, Moon...that's certainly impressive." Kukui said. "You were what? Only twelve? To just defeat a Team Galactic admin like that is...very impressive."

"Oh, it gets better." Cynthia said. "Professor Rowan had a special type of way to scout out trainers. It was a tournament between the numerous kids. Each time there was victor, they would move on to the next round, and pick out another rental Pokemon to join their team. At the end, the two finalists would have a full team of six."

"I'm guessing that Moon won that competition?" Lillie asked. Sarah burst out laughing at her statement.

"He didn't just win." Sarah laughed. "He DESTROYED everyone in his path, throughout the entirety of the tournament, not a single person could defeat more than ONE member of his team. I was the only one who defeated three!"

"And it's not like these Pokemon were basic weak ones that younger trainers could handle." Cynthia added. "No, Rowan thought it was best to have students give it their all in this tournament, the rental Pokemon were all fully evolved Pokemon."

Moon's blush intensified. "I-I know." he said sheepishly. "But it wasn't like-" Sarah shot him a look.

"Come on...you're still embarrassed by that?" she asked.

"Embarrassed by what?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Well, you see, the winner of the tournament, was allowed to battle me in a full battle." Cynthia said. "Most years, the winner would chicken out and just accept their own victory. Imagine my shock when Moon took his opportunity to battle me."

"Holy smokes." Hau gasped. "You've battled Cynthia? Man! That's some big guts you have to just do that after nearly annihilating the rest of the competition...how badly did you get pounded?"

"Come on Hau!" Kukui said. "You don't need to remind him of his embarrassment of-

Cynthia and Sarah both laughed, making everyone look at them.

"I made sure word of this never got out, primarily for Moon's safety. But he took out five of my Pokemon, including my Garchomp."

Dead silence swept through the room. Cynthia and Sarah's giggles kept some noise circulating.

"You-You're joking right?" Hala asked. "You really lost five of your Pokemon to a twelve year old? In a full battle? With spectators? More importantly...he took out your Garchomp? That Garchomp is famous here in Alola for its shear strength and the way you use it, many would think it's invincible."

"Yep...he did." Cynthia said. "I'll never forget that, and I'm still very surprised that Moon doesn't gloat about this wherever he goes."

"That's...amazing...we've seen other elite four members and even champions of other regions struggle to defeat three of your pokemon. What Pokemon did he use?" Kukui asked.

"His team, we always thought, was a unique type of bundle. It was a Furret, Wobuffett, Heracross, Torterra, Houndoom, and Electivire"

"Oh! That reminds me." Moon said. "I completely forgot, but...I caught another Pokemon."

Everyone looked at him. "Oh, you started building your team that early?" Cynthia asked. "What did you catch?"

Moon pulled the Pokeball out of his hoodie pocket, "Come on out Sammy!" he said tossing it up in the air. The Pokeball opened and the little brown squirrel that he caught earlier on Route 1 popped out and eagerly looked around.

"OH HELL NO! NOT AGAIN!" Sarah shouted, Angel sympathetically patted her shoulder. "Moon please don't do this again! I'm not ready for that!"

"What's the deal with her and Sentret?" Hala asked.

"Furret was Moon's ace back at camp." Cynthia laughed. "The first Pokemon he picked out of the bunch, and the one Pokemon no one could ever defeat. I'm not surprised to see him pick it back up again."

"Anyway, back on topic." Kukui said. "According to Cynthia, Arceus was asked by Manaphy and Shaymin to make sure their keepers were always together...so, in light of that, we've decided that the two of you will be doing the Island Challenge together, you'll travel together, collect Z-crystals together, and do the trials of Alola together. That is, assuming that you two are okay with that idea?"

Moon and Sarah both looked at each other. "I'm good with that." Moon said, after a moment. "I'm sure Sapphire would be delighted."

"I'm good with that as well." Sarah said.

"Excellent." Cynthia said. "Now, just a few more things you need to know. Tomorrow, you both should report to Professor Kukui's lab, there's one last thing the two of you will need. On top of that, in regards to your pendants...you must never take them off. Should they fall into the wrong hands Manaphy and Shaymin will be in great danger."

"Got it."

"Alright then, you all can head home...Lillie will come and get you tomorrow morning."

* * *

**(Later that night)**

Fabby awoke on the edge of Moon's bed. She slowly lifted herself up and looked around nervously. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, Sarah's mother had also come over to see them off in the morning, so Sarah was, once again, sleeping next to Moon, a rather odd thing for humans who weren't in love to do. All of the Pokemon were scattered about the room as well, sleeping on the floor or, in her case, on the bed.

She hopped off the bed and over to a large table desk that towards the back of Moon's room. She jumped onto the single chair, then onto the desk. Curiously, she looked out the window, several small, black furred rats ran about in the open distance of Route one.

"_You weren't thinking of running away...were you?"_

The golden fox turned her head to see Sapphire on her left side. She just turned her head back out the window.

"_Fabby...what is troubling you? We're teammates, share with me your problems."_

"_I...I'm not good enough to be Moon's Pokemon...He loves battling...and I'm weak...he won't want someone like me on his team...not when he has You, Jade, and Sammy."_

The Riolu simply looked at her. "_I mean...you've got your own things."_ Sapphire responded. "_But don't think you are the only one here who has had a bad experience with humans. Even with the whole aura matching, I still didn't want to them for help. If Angel's state wasn't as bad as it was, we would've just kept going. Neither of us wanted to approach them."_

"_But yet...you did...because you were desperate...you at least still had some faith that those two could be different." _Fabby said, looking down at the desk.

"_So you were in a cage and badly hurt by your captors."_ Sapphire said. "_Big deal, you'll learn to get over it."_ Fabby turned and glared at him.

"_In a cage?"_ she snapped. "_You were just in a cage after being badly injured? THAT'S IT?!" _

Sapphire gave a deadpan stare. "_Uh...yeah...you were a poached pokemon from those Team Skull goons."_

"_I was taken from my homeland!T-T-Those stupid people in white! They saw me, and they tried to take me away! They killed my mother! When they brought me to that stupid place that they called a paradice, they starved me! Just doing hours of tortuous research, forcing me to battle Pokemon way stronger than me! They'd use me to make their image better by lying to others!" _

Sapphire blinked in shock. "_Well...sorry...I didn't know you were abused so badly...but...please tell me...why does this bother you? What are you so worried about?"_

A few tears fell from Fabby's bright yellow eyes. "_Those people...they brought me to Melemele because they were going to give me to some Special Friends of theirs. When they heard that they missed the first boat to Alola, they decided they'd just hashly train me again...so...I took my chance and ran. I fled towards here, hoping to hide myself amongst other Pokemon in the wild area...that was when Moon found me...I heard him getting closer to where I was hiding and panicked...I've tried to run away before...every time I do, someone would find me, then those people would show up and fake being thankful that the person found me...when they took me back, they'd hurt me! I'm worried that if they find me with Moon...the same thing will happen."_

Sapphire put one of his paws on her head. "_Hey, Fabby...Angel told me what happened...Moon won't give you up...I'll make sure of it...whenever the aura allows me to communicate with him, I'll tell him...I'll make sure that he doesn't give you back to those people."_

Fabby started quickly shaking her head. "_No! Don't do that! If he learns about the people who did this to me, he'll be in danger! Those people have special people...people who will make you "Disappear." If you were to go against them...he can't learn the truth...it'll only put him and Sarah in danger."_

"_Then...I'll tell him to lie...and if I can't tell him before we bump into those people...then Angel will indicate to Sarah...but trust me Fabby...none of this will matter...Moon won't just hand you back to someone without any knowledge, trust me! Now...go back and get some sleep...tomorrow is our big day, we start our adventure with Moon and Sarah...this is the first day of your new life."_

The golden fox nodded and made her way back to Moon's bed. "_Thanks Sapphire."_ she said.

* * *

**Chapter 3 coming out of nowhere I guess, again, I don't really have time to work on this as much, I mainly use it to give me a breather from my current series whenever I need a break from writing that, be sure to follow so you'll be notified when the next chapter is out. We got a bit of background on Fabby, and a bit of history on Moon, Sarah, Sapphire, and Angel. Next chapter is planned to be taken up with a flashback as well as the addition of yet another starter Pokemon to the story. Anyway, leave a review if you want, let me know what you think I'll see you all next chapter, whenever that is.**

**Pokemon Teams**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Rowlet  
Sammy - Sentret**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Ralts  
Scar - Litten  
Snowy - Eevee  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Galactic Battle

**Chapter 4: The Galactic Battle**

Moon and Sarah both woke up the next morning. They enjoyed a small breakfast with their parents before hugging them goodbye.

"You two take care of yourselves now." Sarah's mother said. "Try not to get even closer than you two...already are...for some weird reason."

"Fabby, Angel, and Sapphire," Moon's mother continued. "You keep our children safe, make sure they don't get into any trouble." The three Pokémon all nodded their heads. There was a knock on the door, which startled Fabby, who ran back behind Moon.

"Come on Fabby." Moon said, looking down at the golden fox. "If you want to travel outside of your Poke ball, you've got to stop getting so worried at the slightest thing. The fox let out a sigh as Moon picked her up.

"We've given you some spending money and some supplies you'll need for your adventure." Sarah's mother said, waving goodbye. "You two have fun now!"

The two walked outside, Lillie was awaiting them on the path of Route 1.

"The professor wanted me to come and get you." she said shyly. "He said, and I quote 'Lillie, I want you to go get me those two new trainers! Woooo!'

"Well let's not keep him waiting then." Moon said. The three set off down Route 1. They took a right upon reaching a three-way intersection between Hau'oli city, and two more route paths. Down this path, there was a tall hill or mountain with a blocked off cave entrance. There was also a large fenced in area around a large wooden house. Several different types of Pokemon were running around and playing.

"Wow. The professor sure has a lot of Pokemon here." Sarah said, watching a slowpoke move its tail into a small pond.

"Yeah, this our little ranch, Professor Kukui love researching different types of moves. So he kind of just lets the Pokemon here do as they please, many of them love engaging in little practice battles." Lillie responded as they approached the porch. A loud bang suddenly swept through the area.

"YEAH THAT'S IT ROCKRUFF!" They heard the professor's voice shout. "GIVE ME YOUR ALL WITH THAT NEXT ATTACK! WOOOOO!"

Lillie's face flushed red as Moon and Sarah just kind of stood there.

"Oh dear, it seems like he's really going at it with his research again." Moon said. "I can't imagine it's easy handling his laundry and stuff right?"

"Yeah." Lillie said, looking down at her feet. "I'm no good at mending clothes, so I'll probably have to buy him another lab coat. The professor's been so kind letting me stay here, so I do my best to help out around the lab. Nebby and Nebula certainly like hanging around here as well." as she called their names, her bag started to rustle again.

They walked inside of the lab. Hau was already there, jumping up and down eagerly as a Rockruff headbutted Professor Kukui in the chest. How does a body even withstand such a blow from a rock type? No wonder Kukui looked like a buffed up man ready for a fight.

The professor laughed as Rockruff ran around eagerly before noticing the three of them just standing in the doorway.

"Wahey! Thanks for bringing Moon and Sarah over here Lillie." the Professor said. "Now, I know that you all are eager to catch a tailwind and start your journey, but, I do have one last thing for the two of you. Both of your Pokedexes are Rotom Dexes, they are inhabited by the Pokemon Rotom, I'm sure you know about that...right?" Moon and Sarah both nodded.

"Excellent. Now, if one of you could just...give me your Pokedex for a quick second." Sarah handed the professor her Pokedex, Kukui fumbled around with it for a bit, then, a spark and crack went off as a small orange Pokemon with little blue lightning bolts on its sides shot out of the dex."

"Whoops. Sorry bout that Rotom. Must've startled you eh?" The professor asked.

"Tom Ro"

"Anyway, the adjustment has been made, you can hop back in now buddy." The orange pokemon dove back into the Pokedex and the screen lit up. Giving the two dark semi-circles near the top it's own facial feature.

"_Bzzt! That's more like it!"_ Rotom beeped. "_Now I can communicate with the humans."_ It floated over to Sarah. "_I come with many features Sarah...Bzzt! I can serve as an automated pokedex for you and Moon and I will also serve as your map! Bzzt! I can do much more as well...but that's not important. I'll just be in your backpack until you need me! Bzzt!"_ the purple Rotom dex flew into Sarah's backpack.

"I just figured that since you and Moon are still new to Alola that I'd just trick out your pokedex to give you a hand at finding your way around. Now...I'll see you off to Hau'oli city. Good luck you four."

"Wait isn't there some other important stuff that we need?" Sarah asked.

"Well, you two did go to Rowan's summer camp...so no need for basic tutorials, those are overdone anyway. You know the drill, catch lots of Pokemon, beat the Island Challenge, collect the Z-crystals, make friends with your Pokemon, yadda yadda."

The five of them walked outside, only to find it to be dark, despite being midday. Moon looked up at the sky, seeing the Moon out in front of the sun, blocking it from view.

"I...don't remember a Solar Eclipse being scheduled for today." he said. Fabby had started squirm a little in his arms. "Calm down Fabby, it's alright."

"Must be some sort of blessing...maybe an omen." Hau said, placing his hands behind his head. "Wasn't there some legend about Alola being cloaked in darkness. But then the Z-crystals gave fighters the light they needed to fend off the Darkness...or something along those lines?"

Moon and Sarah's pendants suddenly began to glow bright blue and green respectively.

"_We've lost connection with them? Did something happen?"_

The darkness faded away as the sun began to shine again. Their pendants stopped glowing and they didn't hear the voices anymore.

"Odd...well anyway. Good luck to you all." Kukui said, waving goodbye to the four of them. "Don't forget to catch as many Pokemon as possible."

* * *

**(Hau'oli City)**

The four of them had approached the big Hau'oli city and were now looking around and chatting amongst themselves.

"I hope you guys packed swimsuits." Hau said as they continued up the beachfront. "Alola has a ton of beautiful beaches on each ot its islands."

"Eh, Moon's not much of a swimming person. I'd argue that swimming is probably the last thing you'd ever see him doing." Sarah said, giggling slightly.

"You're kidding." Lillie said. "Manaphy chose a keeper who doesn't like to swim? Why?"

"Because Manaphy felt like it." Moon snapped back.

"Olu."

"Can it Sapphire."

"Rio- Olu- Ri." Sapphire was tugging on Moon's leg. Moon looked down at Sapphire.

"Is something wrong buddy?" he asked. Then, the aura connected within them and he heard Sapphire's voice again.

"_Galactic Person! Attacking others! Look!"_

"The hell, what do you mean-" he looked up and saw something on the beach. A boy, around the age of eighteen, he had dark blue hair and blue eyes, he was commanding a blue bat Pokemon with purple wings. The boy wore a gray and black uniform with a fancy yellow G sewed onto the outfit.

They were attacking a blue frog with with yellow tinted eyes and some sort of foamy back side, who was shielding a bright blue Pokemon that looked like a coral reef. Upon a closer inspection, the Corsola looked really injured, so did the Froakie.

"Stupid pieces of shit." the boy shouted. "Just get over here. My father will award me greatly if I bring him the two of you."

The Froakie, who had several bite marks on it, jumped up and smacked the Zubat next to the boy into the ground. The boy let out a hiss of rage and returned the fallen Pokemon to its pokeball. Then, from under the ground, a hole caved in around the frog and a small, monkey Pokemon with a fire burning where it's tail would usually be popped out, punching the frog with an electrical punch. Flinging Froakie across the beach, landing next to the blue Corsola, who was now looking at Froakie with tears in its eyes.

Lillie, Sarah, and Hau, had also taken notice to the boy and the Pokemon down on the beach.

"Team Galactic?" Sarah said in shock. "What's...what's one of their grunts doing in Alola?"

"I-I'm not sure...but we should probably...wait Moon!" Lillie shouted.

Moon ran down the stone ramp and slid to a halt in front of the two pokemon. He glared at the boy in disgust.

"What the hell are you doing here in Alola?" he snapped. "You have no business being here."

The boy just stared at him in silence. His face scanned him up and down slowly becoming more irritated.

"YOU!" the boy finally shouted after a moment. "You took everything from me!"

Moon kind of looked at him with a deadpan stare.

"I don't even know who you are." he responded after a moment.

"Really?" the boy asked. "Your Riolu seems to recognize me!"

Moon looked down at Sapphire, he was staring at the boy with a nervous look on its face. Sarah, Hau, and Lillie had also run down next to him on the beach. "One of you tend to those two Pokemon." Moon said to them, then, he turned back to the boy, trying to figure out who he was. Then, the memory came back to him.

"Oh...it's you." Moon growled. "What? Did your father get tired of torturing people in Sinnoh so he sent your pathetic ass over here to scout out?"

The boy ignored his remarks. "Listen," he snarled after a moment. "How about the four of you just leave, I'm not here to steal your Pokemon, I'm here to get those two rare ones right behind you. Just let me do me, and I won't have to kill all of you." his eyes fell on Fabby, who was in Moon's arms, looking at the boy nervously.

"Of course, that doesn't mean we can't work something out." the boy continued, forming an evil grin. "I'll leave that Corsola and Froakie alone, if you gave me that nice looking golden Vulpix you've got there Moon." Fabby started squirming in Moon's arms.

"No deal Dan." Moon said firmly. "But, I'll gladly fight you again."

"I accept, I've been plotting at getting back at you for three years now! Once I beat you, I'll take that Riolu, Ralts, Vulpix, and the other two." Fabby started to squirm even more. Sapphire, on the other hand, let out a furious bark.

"_Let...Let's kick his ass!" _

Dan returned Chimchar to its pokeball, before withdrawing another one. "Alright then, go get em Stunky!" a small, purple skunk with a white stripe going down its body and tail popped out of the Poke ball with a hiss. Moon blinked in shock, then, he howled with laughter. Everyone just kind of looked at him.

"I GOT YOU DEMOTED?!" He shouted hysterically. "I humiliated you that badly?" Dan's face was red with anger. "Sarah! Look at this idiot! I got Cyrus' son DEMOTED to the rank of grunt!"

"What the heck happened with you three." Lillie asked Sarah, who was now fighting to keep down her own giggles.

"We'll explain later." Sarah responded.

Moon wiped away a tear from his eye. "Alright then Galactic grunt Dan, I'll fight you!" he pulled out a Poke ball from his hoodie pocket.

"Sammy! Battle Stance!"

Sentret popped out of its pokeball and eagerly looked around. Moon gently set Fabby on the ground, the fox let out a nervous cry upon being released from his grasp.

"Hey, don't worry." he said to fox, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'll keep you safe. I promise." he then turned to Sapphire. "Watch her carefully buddy, keep her safe." Sapphire nodded. Moon then turned his attention back to the current battle.

"Fire Punch!"

Sammy charged at the skunk lighting one of it's paws on fire. The skunk quickly rolled out of the way and unleashed a spray of purple gas from its mouth. Sammy quickly dug underground to avoid getting caught by the fumes. He jumped up from the ground launching Stunky back into the air.

Stunky recovered from it's unfortunate blow and quickly used its momentum falling down to sharpen its claws and went down for a slash, hitting Sammy across it's tiny chest. Then, it went down to try and clamp on his tail. Sammy quickly turned his tail to steel just before Stunky bit it, the transformation left Stunky unable to get the bite in. Sammy then slammed it into the ground using its tail.

Stunky got back up from its position on the ground, shaking slightly. Then, it let out another hiss of poison gas. Sammy quickly dug back underground to avoid being caught. It resurfaced to the ground launching Stunky back into the air. Then, it jumped up, surrounding his tail with water before smacking Stunky back into the ground. With a swift spike from the strike of his tail. Stunky fell to the ground, creating a little hole where it now laid with little swirls in its eyes.

Sammy ran back over to Moon, give him a small little high five with its paw. Giving Fabby and Sapphire a little thumbs up as well.

"Great job Sammy!" Moon said.

"K-Kie-Froa-"

"Sola"

Moon turned to face the two Pokemon behind him. Sarah was tending to Corsola, who they now noticed had a bit of its coral stem chipped off. Froakie, meanwhile, was refusing to accept help from Lillie and Hau, and was instead watching Sarah work with Corsola, and watching Moon battle.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with you yet!" Dan shouted, snapping Moon back to the battle. "Go get em Chimchar!" the orange monkey popped out of its pokeball with an excited flare to battle.

"Can you keep going Sammy?" Moon asked. Sentret nodded in response. "Alright then! Dig!"

Sammy quickly burrowed its way underground. Chimchar responded by shooting a few embers down into the hole, the squirrel pokemon was forced up from below the ground with its tail on fire. Sammy quickly used aqua tail to extinguish the flames from around his tail before smacking Chimchar with it.

Chimchar was flung across the beach into a palm tree. It used its feet to kick off the tree branch and charge back at Sammy, it rolled around like a wheel before being surrounded by fire and continuing towards Sammy, who quickly dug back underground to avoid getting hit.

In response, Chimchar dug underground as well. Creating a large sinkhole in the ground as both Pokemon jumped up Chimchar unleashed an electrical punch at Sammy who was spiked into the ground. Sammy stood back up, ready to continue fighting. He jumped back up at Chimchar, surrounding his tail with more water and unleashing another slap, he hit Chimchar above the water of the ocean where it fell and was immersed completely. It was washed back to shore with little swirls in its eyes as well.

Sammy landed on the ground and made a little peace sign with its paws. Smiling like it had just won a major battle.

"Excellent work Sammy." Moon said. "You deserve a rest." Sammy shook his head, shocking Moon slightly. "Do you want to stay outside for a bit longer?" Sentret nodded. "Alright then." he turned back to Dan. Who looked shocked that he had just lost.

"Alright asshole, you got a fourth Pokemon that I need to teach a lesson or what?" Dan let out a growl and returned Chimchar to its Poke ball.

Sarah, at this point, had stopped tending to Corsola and was next to Moon with Angel in her arms. "You're an evil bastard for what you did to Sapphire, Angel, and this Froakie and Corsola. Get lost you stupid son of a bitch!"

"You know what...Fuck you." Dan snarled. "Mark my words Moon...you too Sarah, one of these days, I'll get you back for all this. My father has big plans for an expansion, so, if you value your life and your Pokemon's, you'll stay the hell out of our way." The boy then ran up the beachfront ramp and down the streets of Hau'oli City.

Moon and Sarah then turned back to the Froakie and Corsola. Both of whom, were looking at them, both refreshed and healed up completely. Lillie and Hau were still both looking at them in shock.

"So...what was that all about dude?" Hau asked. "That boy looked pretty ticked with you, and you were laughing about demoting him? What's the deal with that?"

Moon and Sarah just kind of giggled. "Oh, we've got a story to tell you." Sarah said. "But first...let's go somewhere where we can sit down and talk about this."

Moon turned to the Froakie and Corsola. "Hey, you two are safe now, take care of yourselves. Try to stay out of trouble." both Pokemon kind of just looked at him, then at each other.

"So...I'm getting kind of peckish." Moon said, picking Fabby up once again, and returning Sammy to his poke ball. "Anyone wanna go get some food?"

"Let's go to that Malasada shop down by the port." Hau said. "It's a great place for both people and Pokemon alike."

The four teenagers walked off the beach, leaving the Froakie and blue Corsola alone on the beach.

"_So...they seem...nice."_ Corsola said. "_We could always use protection with my special color and your rariety...plus...I saw the way you looked at that boy."_

Froakie looked at his partner. "_I know that sweetie." _he responded. "_It's the whole reason we left Kalos and came over here...but...do we really think it's wise to put our safety with humans?"_

"_Well...did you see that pendant the boy was wearing? Call me crazy, but I think he's Manaphy's guardian. If Manaphy sees trust in that boy then he has to be a pure heart boy. That girl had a pendant as well, they have to be good kids!" _

Froakie nodded. "_Alright then, let's go after them, and hopefully not lose them." _

Moon, Sarah, Lillie, and Hau, alongside Angel, Fabby, and Sapphire all arrived at the Malasada shop near the port. They were about to head inside when Sapphire began to poke at Moon's leg again.

"_Froakie...Corsola...following us." _he said, pointing out into the street.

The blue frog and coral reef approached the four friends outside of the Malasada shop. Sarah knelt down to talk to the two of them.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Kie- Froa- Froakie!"

"Sola- Cor- Corsola!"

"Sapphire...what are they asking?" Moon asked.

"_Want...Want to come with us."_ Sapphire responded.

"Kie! Froakie!"

"Cor! Sola!"

"You did protect and help them." Lillie said, looking at the two Pokemon. "So, it's only natural that they look up to you for protection."

"Well...if they want to come with us...then...I don't have any objections." Moon said, turning to Sarah. "So...which one do we take?"

Froakie hopped onto Moon's shoulder, while Corsola hopped over to Sarah.

"Well...okay then." Sarah said. "Welcome aboard Corsola, you two Froakie."

"Kie!"

"Sola!"

Rotom suddenly zoomed out Sarah's backpack.

"_Zzts!" _it beeped. "_So that's five Pokemon for Moon, and four Pokemon for Sarah! Zzzts. Let's celebrate with a commemorative photo!" _The purple pokedex turned around with a small camera hole and snapped a photo of all of them.

"Warn us next time!" Lillie cried, going red in the face.

"Well, before we go inside and eat...what do we do about nicknames?" Moon asked.

"I think I'm going to call Corsola Candy," Sarah said. "You know, like rock candy." Corsola hopped up and down at her name.

"Sweet, I think I'll call Froakie...Genji."

"I don't think Genji is the right reference." Hau said, placing his hands behind his head.

"Listen, I'm not familiar with anime and other crap, who cares if I screw up a reference. I think Genji is great name." Moon and Sarah both pulled out their Pokeballs and tapped them to Genji and Candy, both Pokemon turned into red light and entered the ball they wiggled back and forth for a bit before letting out a ding and coming to a halt.

The four trainers walked into the Malasada shop and paid for a sweet Malasada for their Pokemon, and then big Malasadas for themselves. They sat down in a booth near a window seat.

"So...back on topic before then." Lillie said. "What's the deal with you two and Dan?"

"Dan is the son of Cyrus...you know...the leader of Team Galactic." Moon said. "He was an admin who was given certain Pokemon from Team Galactic to go hunt other rare and powerful Pokemon, since he still was fresh on his journey, as you can tell from that Chimchar he had. Let Sarah and I tell you a little story."

* * *

**(Sinnoh, three years ago Rowan's Research Area)**

"Moon come on! We should really be heading back to the campground."

The blue hoodie wearing boy turned to face his companion. A girl in a lime green dress, both had sapphire blue eyes and blonde hair. He tossed a poke ball up in the air and caught it.

"Professor Rowan said to have fun and explore Sarah," he responded. "It's our free time, come on, I packed a lunch as well, I just want to see more of the area. Plus, we've got protection."

A Pokemon with white and brown stripes on its fur and tail popped out of the Pokeball. It looked quite happy to be out with its small paws and feet.

"I know...but did you really have to pick Furret?" Sarah asked, as the two of them sat down under a tree. Furret walked around on all fours speaking with the assortment of bug Pokemon around the area.

"Furret is amazing." Moon protested. "It's also really cute, come on."

The two sat quietly, eating a few sandwiches, and watching the nature of the area, several Starly and Beuatifly flew by them, as Pokemon like Seedot walked by them as well. They were just about ready to head back when Moon suddenly heard a voice.

"_Come on...we need to figure something out...this is our chance."_

"Sarah...did you say something?" He asked.

"No...why?"

"_Their Auras are pure...I sense it...we have to try...we can barely keep going."_

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes near them. A small bipedal Pokemon that was mostly blue around itself, with the exception of some black legs and ears, slowly limped out of the bushes. It had cut marks all over its body, a giant bruise on its left leg, and it was holding onto its arm, it also had some sort of metallic collar on its neck.

"Oh Arceus...what happened to that Riolu?" Sarah asked. Moon quickly ran up to it and caught it before it fell to the ground.

"Hey...are you okay?" Moon asked. "What happened?"

"Rio..._Help...friend..._Olu...Riolu!" the Pokemon said. Pointing its non-hurt arm back at the bushes.

Moon pushed through the underbrush of bushes. A small Pokemon with a thin white body, and green little makeshift helmet covering its eyes, with a chipped red horn, was lying on the ground. It also had more cuts and bruises than the Riolu and also had the same metallic collar around its neck. Sarah quickly scooped the Ralts up in her arms.

"Moon...these two are really injured...we need to get them back to the lab. The Professor and Cynthia will know what to do with them. Moon nodded and went to pick up Riolu. Out of nowhere, a black sphere shot towards them, Riolu quickly pushed Moon out of the way and took the hit at full force.

"R-R-Ral-Ralts!" The pokemon in Sarah's arms cried, extending one of it's tiny white hands out as Riolu was flung into a tree.

A boy around the age of fifteen with dark blue hair and eyes walked out through the underbrush, accompanied by a navy blue bird Pokemon, with feathers of mostly navy and red. It had a sharp yellow beak and it looked like it was wearing a fedora.

"So, the two of you thought you could just run away and seek protection from these children?" the boy snarled. "What are you two? Fools?"

"Honch!" the bird screeched.

"You did this to these poor Pokemon?" Sarah snapped.

"Yes little girly." the boy snarled. "These two are very rare finds here in Sinnoh, my father is looking for Pokemon like them to join our ranks for more members. So, do the mature thing like good little kids and hand them over."

"No, No I don't think I will." Moon snapped back. "You don't have the right to go around and torture these innocent Pokemon you piece of crap!"

"Fine then!" The boy snarled. "Then prepare to face the wrath of the son of Cyrus! The greatest man alive! Honchkrow! Kill them!"

"Honch!" the navy blue bird pokemon dove down at the two of them. It was suddenly surrounded by fire.

"Furr!" Furret jumped in and unleashed an ice punch at the Honchkrow the punch hit with an incredible amount of force and threw Honchkrow into the trees where it slammed into one, causing the tree to crack, then, the tree fell on top of it.

"Honchkrow!" The boy shouted. He quickly took out a poke ball and returned it. "Alright you stupid little brats, if that's how you want to play! Then let's fight!"

"O-Olu!"

"Alts!"

"Don't worry." Sarah said, holding onto Ralts and patting Riolu's head. "Moon and I will keep you safe from this evil boy. Don't worry."

"Alright Furret...I know I'm not technically your trainer." Moon said. "But you're going to need to listen to me. Okay?" Furret nodded.

"Skuntank! Go get em!" the boy shouted. A large purple skunk with a white striped tail and body with tan paws popped out of the Poke ball.

Furret charged at the skunk Pokemon turning its tail to steel and unleashing a blow at its head. Skuntank responded by making its tail glow purple and smacking Furret with it, then, it unleashed a blast of poison gas. Furret quickly burrowed underground to avoid getting hit.

"It's coming," Dan snarled. "Get in the air and use body slam!" Skuntank nodded and jumped up into the air.

"Furret hop out now and use Fire punch!" Moon shouted.

Furret smashed through the earth and jumped at Skuntank, it's tiny paw was surrounded by fire and it unleashed a punch, spiking it into the ground with a loud bang. Skuntank returned up with swirls in its eyes.

"Damn it." Dan snarled, returning the large skunk to its Poke ball. "Alright...Bronzong go get em!" A Pokemon that looked like a big silver bell with red buttons popped out of the Poke ball.

Furret dug back underground as Bronzong started a metal burst attack. It skillfully avoided the attack and jumped out, using aqua tail to fend off another strike from its heavy slam. Bronzong then used psybeam to take a ranged hit. Furret quickly avoided the attack again, and finished the Bell pokemon off with a fire punch.

"MOON! SARAH!"

A woman with blonde hair and gray eyes, wearing all black ran out into the clearing. She quickly got in front of them. "If you want to harm these two...you're going to have to go through me!"

"No need." Dan grunted. "That little boy there just took out my father's three Pokemon. Oh he's gonna be so pissed with me...I need to get out of here." He took out a small gray ball and slammed it to the ground, a bunch of smoke appeared and when it cleared, he was gone.

Cynthia turned to face them. She took one look at the Ralts and Riolu before saying.

"We need to get them back to the lab come on."

* * *

**(Back to the present)**

"That's basically it." Sarah said, patting Angel on her head. "What'd you think."

Lillie and Hau stared in awe.

"Wow, you two have had a very eventful childhood in Sinnoh." Hau said. "Team Galactic seems WAY more dangerous than Team Skull."

"Agreed, you both have done quite a bit, no wonder Manaphy and Shaymin see you as keepers." Lillie said quietly.

Moon looked up at a clock in the restaurant, it was now noon. "So...We've still got time to kill." he said. "Where's the first trial again?"

"Oh, Captain Illima's normal type trial is up by Route 2." Hau said. "It's just past the graveyard, you'll probably make it to Pokemon Center by the trial site by nightfall. In the meantime, I'm gonna go play with Pichu and Popplio!"

"I think I'm going to do some shopping." Lillie said. "See you all around." The two of them left Moon and Sarah in the restaurant. Fabby let out a nervous cry as people walked by the table.

"Well, what do you think?" Moon asked. "Want to head up to the trial site?" Sarah nodded. "Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

**I got this chapter up and running, I plan to make this a monthly upload series until Unfound Revenge (My Smash Brothers project) is complete. After that, my attention will shift into full gear and we'll probably be seeing weekly uploads. For now though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yeah, I gave Cyrus a son, and maybe if I feel like writing one in, I'll give Ya Boi Guzma a daughter to act as the Skull girl rival for Sarah. For now, that's all. Leave a review if you want. I'll see you all sometime in January.**

**PKMN Teams**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Rowlet  
Sammy - Sentret  
Genji - Froakie**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Ralts  
Scar - Litten  
Snowy - Eevee  
Candy - Corsola**


	5. Chapter 5: Skulls in the Graveyard

**Chapter 5: Skulls in the Graveyard**

Moon and Sarah walked up out of Hau'oli city. After stopping to talk to Kahuna Hala and his Tauros. They walked up past Route 2.

"So...I guess now that we're out on our journey...we should probably get used to doing things together." Moon said, as Sapphire walked next to him, while Fabby was in his arms. Maybe we should have a little practice match or something?"

"Well...what's our first trial?" Sarah asked, as they rounded a corner and headed up a trail.

"I think Illima is a normal type trainer." Moon responded. "Trials aren't like the gym challenge however, they could be all sorts of different things...either way, I think Sapphire and Candy are our best bets at winning this trial.

The two of them arrived in a small little cemetery. Little bush hedges made up a small walkway towards small gravestones.

Sarah looked at some of the gravestones curiously, she remembered Cynthia saying that Mavis had been killed in an attempt to stop Team Galactic spreading in a different region...she thought she remembered it being Alola, and was just curious to see if maybe she was here.

Moon suddenly stopped her. She looked at him with a hint of confusion. He had a small smirk on his face. She thought his little taunting smirk was really cute...it was his way of acting all tough and bold.

"Hey, I've got an idea." he said. "Seeing as how it's almost sundown, why don't we set up camp here and spend the night in the Hau'oli cemetery?"

Fabby started shaking nervously. Moon looked down at his partner with some sympathy. That was the other thing she liked about him. Despite his rather tough and bold personality, he still showed remorse and concern for others.

"Hey, I know you probably don't want to camp out in the wild." he said. "But we won't always get to a Pokemon Center by nightfall Fabby. Don't worry about a thing...I'll keep you safe."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sarah asked. "If we're going to set up camp...we should let everyone out."

"Agreed." Moon said, the two trainers took out their pokeballs and released all of their Pokemon out into the open.

"Alright team." Sarah said. "Moon and I are going to set up camp here for tonight, we'll get started on dinner, you all go have fun with each other, tomorrow, we take on our first trial!"

"All of you better be on your best behavior, we don't want any ancient spirits getting ticked with us." Moon added. "Also, we've got some new friends...say hi to Genji and Candy...now...go train with each other or something."

All of the Pokemon scattered about the open areas of the cemetery while their two trainers set up a blanket and fire for a small little picnic dinner. Well, all of them except Fabby, who stayed close to Moon at all times.

Snowy and Scar started their own little practice battle against each other. They were being watched by Sapphire, Angel, Genji, Candy, and Jade.

"_Snowy's a real eager one...I'll give him that." _Jade said, tilting her head to the side as Snowy headbutted Scar with full force. "_Speaking of eager...where's Sammy?" _The Sentret approached the group of Pokemon a moment later.

"_Hey, Sapphire...let's have a little battle."_ Sammy said. "_I want to be ready for any challenge, and if I'm going to take your spot as Moon's ace and I should work on my type disadvantage, what'd you say?"_

"_I say you're on! I'll always be Moon's ace!" _Sapphire responded. The two ran off before starting their own duel with little punches and kicks.

"_He says that fully aware that Fabby was his first pokemon." _Jade sighed.

"_Yeah...but...she probably won't want to even try battling for a long time. Her kidnappers forced her to fight Pokemon way stronger than her to try and toughen her up...that's why she has all sorts of moves she normally shouldn't have."_ Angel said, looking at the golden fox, who was still near Moon's legs.

"_I do feel bad for her."_ Genji said, with a hushed sort of voice. "_I spent a long time in Kalos trying to protect Candy from the likes of poachers who were after her light blue color...then we weren't prepared for all the Marinees in the Alola ocean."_

"_Speaking of which...you're supposed to be a Kalos starter." _Angel said as she watched Sapphire unleash a force palm to counter Sammy's fire punch. "_Shouldn't you have a trainer?"_

"_I was an orphan...I hatched one day near Shalour City...then...someone in a lab coat found me. He took me from Shalour over to some beach town on the coast of Kalos...he was going to transport me back to...I think he said Lumiose City...I didn't understand that he was just sending me to the professor...so I ran...when he found me…he saw me protecting Candy, so he just decided to let me stay."_

"_You sound like a tough battler." _Jade hooted_. "How about a battle Genji?" _

"_You're on!" _The two starter Pokemon took to opposite sides and began to strike with their talons and frubbles.

Candy watched Genji battle with a great interest. "_I always love watching him battle." _she said. "_It's why I love him...he's like my little frog knight."_

"_You have love." _Angel responded. "_Well good for you."_

"_Well you like Sapphire don't you?" _

Angel jolted and turned to face the blue coral reef there was a bit of red that you could see just below her helmet. "_W-What gave y-y-you that i-idea?!" _she asked.

"_Oh come on...you know you like him." _Candy giggled. "_He was the one who protected you from that stupid kid right?" _

"_Well, yeah." _Angel said, poking her tiny fingers together. "_But that was when I was weak...I couldn't battle on my own...all the other wild Pokemon used to bully me for it...so when Dan came and kidnapped us...Sapphire went with me voluntarily. Even with his injuries, he could've escaped...but he knew I wouldn't be able to fight and escape on my own."_

"_Sounds like love to me...I guarantee you anyone else would've just taken their opportunity and left you."_

"_You...you really think so?" _Angel asked.

"_I'm as positive as I am that our own trainers love each other."_ Candy said.

"_Oh that's pretty...wait...what?"_

"_Oh for the love of...You're a Ralts! You're horn can sense emotions! Just...just look at them." _

"_What are you guys talking about?"_

Sapphire and Sammy had finished their little squabble and had returned to the side of the two female Pokemon.

"_Just...watch Moon and Sarah."_ Candy said.

The four Pokemon turned their attention to their trainers. Both of whom, were now cooking some sort of soup over a fire. Fabby was still right next to Moon. Sarah went around to help him stir, her foot got caught on a root and she nearly fell over before Moon caught her.

"Careful." he said, grinning slightly. "You almost ruined dinner."

"Sorry, Sorry!" Sarah said, going red in the face.

"Vul!"

The two trainers looked at Fabby, who was standing next to Moon. Then, they looked at their other Pokemon, who were either training, or looking at them.

Moon knelt down to Fabby. "Hey, Fabby, I know you're scared...but please...just for me...go play with the other Pokemon...you'll be fine...I'll never let anything happen to you...okay?"

Fabby looked at him nervously. He reached out and patted her head. "Fabby, it's okay, I promise, if anything scares you, Sarah and I will be right here...Angel, Sapphire, Sammy, and Candy look like they want to play with you...so please go interact with them, they're you're friends."

The golden fox looked into his eyes, then she looked at Sarah. Both trainers gave her a reassuring smile.

"We're right here Fabby." Sarah said sweetly. "Don't worry, if he wanders off, I'll let you know immediately." Fabby nodded nervously and slowly trotted over to the other Pokemon.

Candy had an amused smirk on her face. "_Come on you guys...it's SUPER obvious." _

Angel and Sapphire just watch their trainers giggle and poke at each other playfully as they made dinner with a surprised look in their eyes. By now, Genji, Snowy, Scar, and Jade had returned to the group of Pokemon.

"_I mean...duh." _Scar hissed. "_Look at the two of them...Manaphy and Shaymin wanted them to be together for this journey so...a romantic spark is bound to happen."_

"_Wouldn't it be SO awesome if they started dating!" _Snowy cheered.

"_I have a feeling that happened in another timeline." _Sammy sighed. All of the Pokemon looked at him. "_Ah, yes, I picture them in another world, maybe one without Pokemon, In that world, they have powers like us! They have an adventure that starts with a shy and dark hearted boy who finds love in a sweet and kind girl...They both go on an epic adventure, accompanied by some other friends, to fend off the likes of an evil overlord, their love grows as darkness continues to consume them! They lose almost everything, and search for a way to find out who's responsible!" _

"_The hell? What are you? Some kind of all seeing divine entity?" _Genji mumbled

"_I'm suddenly very uncomfortable being around you." _Scar hissed.

Fabby, meanwhile, had been looking at all of the other Pokemon, just sitting there, not saying much. The conversation suddenly drifted back to the first trial.

"_So uh...who do you think they're going to use tomorrow?" _Jade hooted.

"_Definitely Sapphire, seeing as it's a normal type trial." _Angel replied. "_Maybe Candy, since you're a rock type."_

"_If Fabby ever comes around to battling, he'd definitely use you."_ Genji said.

"_Lay off her Genji, she's been through a rough couple of years...don't make her think she has to battle to stick around."_ Sapphire barked.

"Hey guys! Dinner's ready!" Moon called. All of the Pokemon ran up to their trainers who placed down a bowl for each of them with their own Pokemon food. The Moon had now risen over the horizon, and night sort of fell over them.

"You guys better appreciate it." Sarah said teasingly. "Don't forget that we are the ones who have to lug this stuff around for you."

"_Says the fools who took until nightfall to make dinner."_

"Can it Sapphire." Moon snapped. "Alrighty then you all, eat up, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

**(Later that Night)**

Two people wearing black beaters and shorts with a picture of a skull across the shirt, wearing some weird golden jewelry stalked into the graveyard.

"Aye yo!" one said to the other. "You really think that we're ever gonna make boss proud?"

"Guzma said that if we could bring in some rare ones, he'd award people generously." the other replied. "He's meetin with some Sinnoh man to talk about joinin forces with them...we gotta show those Sinnoh losers that we're capable yo! This captured Misdrevius will help us lure out some rare ghosts yo!"

Both men saw a large tent pitched in the middle of the graveyard.

"Aye yo! Looks like a couple o' trainers be campin out with their Pokemon. Maybe we can scare out some rare ones and capture them yo!"

"Alright then homie, let's steal some Pokemon!" the people turned to a floating purple ghost with small red eyes and a body that was nothing more than some sort of circle the Pokemon's design looked like it had some sort of weird dreadlocks. "Yo little Misdreavus You want Yo freedom? Go lure out those Pokemon with some nightmares homie!"

The Misdreavus reluctantly looked at the tent, then, after letting out a sigh, floated over. Her eyes flashed blue and she started emitting some sort of weird energy.

"_You useless piece of shit! Who said that you could lie down? Get up and fight!" _A giant Pokemon that looked like a rock snake towered over Fabby as she stood up, shaking. Giant boulders suddenly slammed onto her, crushing her into the ground. She shook herself to squeeze out from below and popped out. Then, she just fell to the ground.

"_Madame President?"_

"_No No dear...it's still not ready...keep her busy...I don't care what it takes...but we WILL turn you into a fighting machine! You're golden color is so beautiful, but you need to be elite so we can save the world in style!"_

"_You heard her Onix!" _

A giant blue light shot out of the rock snake's mouth enveloping her whole.

Fabby jumped awake and looked around. Moon and Sarah carried a large tent, so all of the Pokemon were now sleeping alongside their trainers, who were next to each other in a blue and purple sleeping bag respectively. She had been laying on Moon's right, Sarah was on his left. She looked around nervously, no sign of those people in white, but she was still so afraid of them. Even though they couldn't hurt her.

She slowly trotted outside to look at the Moonlight again, it was a clear night in the graveyard. Surprisingly, not a single ghost Pokemon in sight. She remembered coming to this cemetery with those people, they forced her to battle Haunters and Drifloons way above her power.

A Misdrevius slowly floated down to her. It had a regretful look in its eyes.

"_I-I-I'm really sorry."_ she said quietly.

A net suddenly fell on top of Fabby, startling her enough to get tangled up in the net. She felt herself getting lifted up to face two boys about eighteen years old wearing bandannas to cover their mouths.

"Aye yo homie!" the first one said. "Looks like we hit the jackpot! Look at this, a golden Kantonian Vulpix! Boss will be so pleased with us!" the two boys began to walk off with her as tears started to fall from her eyes.

No, this wasn't about to happen again, not after finally finding people she could trust.

"VUL VUL VULPIX!"

She heard a startled rustle from the tent. A moment later, Moon and Sarah came out of the tent.

"HEY!" Moon shouted. "WHERE ARE YOU SHIT HEADS GOING?"

Both boys jerked around to see the two trainers glaring at them.

"Aye yo homie! Look's like we've been spotted yo! Let's drop some fire beats on these trainers and scurry off with this rare Pokemon."

"Drop that Vulpix!" Sarah shouted. "She doesn't belong to you!"

"Let's drop some beats Drowzee!"

"Style on these two my Zubat!"

"Sammy battle stance!"

"Scar! Show your strength."

Sammy and Scar jumped in front of their two trainers while a yellow taper Pokemon with a brown lower body and a blue bat with purple wings popped out of their pokeballs.

"Scar! Use Flame Charge on Zubat!"

Litten charged at the bat Pokemon as it's tiny body was surrounded by fire. It jumped up and missed Zubat by inches as the bat flew out of the way. Sammy, however, had charged after and smacked the bat with an ice punch attack.

Drowzee unleashed a purple beam from its trunk knocking Scar out of the air. Zubat took its opportunity to unleashed a supersonic sound wave at Scar, Litten's eyes became uneven as he looked around frantically. Sammy had refocused his attention on Drowzee.

"Use aqua tail!" Moon shouted.

Sammy's tail was surrounded by water as he unleashed a smack on Drowzee's head, slamming the taper Pokemon into the ground. Scar then shot embers from its mouth, only not at Drowzee, but at Sammy. The embers sizzled on the squirrels fur and caused it to jump. Sammy turned to his partner, who was now spitting flames at random. The squirrel quickly dug underground to avoid being hit again.

A moment later, Sammy unearth below Drowzee and uppercut it across the face. Knocking the taper Pokemon out with one fell swoop.

"Scar! Flame charge!"

Scar suddenly tackled Sammy whilst being surrounded by flames launching the squirrel into a gravestone.

"Zubat! Use Wing attack homie!"

Zubat dove down at Scar as its wings started to glow. It struck Scar below his feet swiping him up and into the ground. Little swirls started to develop in his eyes.

The two skull grunts laughed and turned to walk away again.

"Sen!"

Sammy stood up, despite being heavily damaged, the small squirrel was still eager to fight. Then, Sammy started to glow blue. His ears started to shrink as his body started to expand and grow longer. His tail also started to size up to the shape of his body. The blue light stopped shining, leaving a brown and white striped Pokemon with a big grin on its face.

"Sammy evolved! Hell yeah!" Moon said. "Ice punch full force!"

Sammy charged at the Zubat and unleashed its icy cold punch with its paw. Zubat was encased in ice and launched back at the Team Skull grunt that was holding Fabby in the net. The ice sculpture hit him, knocking him out and causing him to drop Fabby from his grasp.

"Aye yo homie get up!" the other skull grunt said. Both boys got up and returned their fallen Pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Let's skedaddle homie, these two are way to strong." The two Skull Grunts ran out of the graveyard. Moon quickly ran over to Fabby and untangled her from the net.

"I'm so sorry." he said, hugging the golden fox. "I-I didn't hear them take you...are...are you okay?" he looked at his partner in her eyes. The golden fox nodded nervously.

"Pix...Vulpix!"

Moon let out a sigh of relief as he turned back to Sarah, who was using a potion on Scar.

"How...how did they even get Vulpix out of the tent?" Sarah asked.

"Drevius!" The two trainers turned to face the ghost Pokemon that was behind them. The Misdrevius had a look of regret in her eyes. Rotom suddenly flew out of Sarah's backpack.

"_Zzt! It appearz that Misdrevius is apologizing...she sayz that those Team Skull goonz forced her to give Fabby a nightmare to lure her out of your tent! Zzzt!" _

"Well, we forgive you Misdrevius." Sarah said. "Now that you're safe from those evil Team Skull people, you can enjoy yourself here."

Misdrevius suddenly floated next to Sarah. "Misdre! Misdrevius!"

"_Zzt! It appearz that she wantz to come with you?" _

"Really?" Sarah asked. "Okay then, welcome aboard." she tapped a poke ball to Misdrevius' head, the poke ball opened and Misdrevius went inside after turning into blue light. The ball wiggled back and forth and dinged.

"So, that's ten Pokemon between the two of us." Moon grinned. "Hey, looks like the Sun is rising. We should cook breakfast and then head to Illima's trial!"

Sarah nodded. "Yep, and as for Misdrevius' nickname, I think I'm going to call her Bellatrix."

"Wow…rather bold nickname." Moon said. "But it suits her...we make a good team...I think that we'll be the best trainers Alola has ever seen.

The two hugged each other in front of their Pokemon. Candy turned to Sapphire and Angel who were staring with their mouths open.

"_See...It's only a matter of time."_

The two trainers sat down to make breakfast for their Pokemon. This time however, Moon didn't force Fabby to go interact, just so he could keep a closer eye on her.

* * *

**Well, I guess since I have all the spare time in the world, I guess I can try and turn this into a weekly series as well. I had this chapter finished, and while it is on the shorter side than usual, I didn't want to have the trial AND this in the same chapter. Anyway, leave a review if you want, let me know what you think, I'll see you all next week.**

**PKMN Teams**

**Moon Wolfe  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Rowlet  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Froakie**

**Sarah Jones  
Angel - Ralts  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Litten  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Misdrevius.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Trial

**Chapter 6: The First Trial**

While Moon and Sarah ate a small breakfast, all of their Pokemon ate as well. Fabby noticed that Moon kept really close to her, however. Probably because of what happened last night had startled him and he felt really bad.

"Hey, Fabby, I'm really sorry." he said slowly. "I should've known that something like that would've happened. I'm sorry you almost got taken away again...are we still good?"

Fabby looked at him, honestly, she felt worse than he did. She was so afraid and scared that she hadn't bothered to try and escape herself. She was a fire type, she probably could've just melted the net with her fire attacks. Now, her trainer was blaming himself for something he couldn't have prepared for.

Sapphire noticed her uncomfortable nature and walked over to her, when he approached her, he noticed that she hadn't even touched her food that Moon had laid out for her.

"_Fabby, what's wrong?" _he asked. "_You haven't eaten anything."_

The fox just looked down at her food. "_I...I could've escaped from those goons." _she said. "_But I was too afraid and scared to even try...and now I've made Moon worry about me even more."_

"_Moon cares about you a lot." _Sapphire replied. "_He knows that you were hurt and beaten, he knows that you had it far worse than me and Angel did, you've shown him how rough it was for you by not battling. He's just worried that you'll run off because you don't feel safe."_

"_But I do feel safe with Moon and Sarah." _Fabby cried at him. "_I want to show them that...I want to get stronger so they don't worry so much about me...but...I don't think Moon is going to want to even try with how I've been acting." _

Sapphire smiled. "_I'll tell him for you...I'm sure he'll understand." _he walked over to Moon, who was talking with Sarah and tapped him on the leg. Moon turned to him a moment later.

"Oh, what's wrong Sapphire?" he asked.

"Olu!" Sapphire pointed at Fabby, then started doing a few little punches and kicks.

"Did those Team Skull Grunts do something to her?" Sarah asked.

"Rio lu Olu!" Sapphire shook his head.

"Did another Pokemon do something to her?" Moon asked. Sapphire facepalmed. Then he ran over to Fabby and brought her over to the two of them. "Olu Olu, Rio!" Sapphire said, looking at Fabby and pointing at himself.

"Vul- pix Vul?"

"Olu!"

Fabby gave a nervous nod and shot a few embers out of her mouth at him, Sapphire quickly rolled out of the way.

Moon blinked in realization. "You...you want to start battling Fabby?" he asked. Fabby gave a nervous nod and pawed at his leg.

"Well, okay then, if you want to start battling then, that's great...we can start today at the trial."

"Speaking of the trial...it's probably best that I check Bellatrix's moves." Sarah said. "Normal types can't do anything to ghost types, but they normally can't do anything back."

The Rotom dex flew out of Sarah's backpack and scanned Bellatrix.

"_Misdreavus! The Screech Pokemon. What gives meaning to its life is surprising others. If you set your ear against the red orbs around its neck, you can hear shrieking!" _

"Wait, did we seriously go a whole chapter spelling this Pokemon's name wrong? Damn it!"

"Wow...we are stupid." Sarah said. She flipped over to the movepool section.

"Let's see...we have Psybeam, Nasty Plot, Nightmare, Hypnosis, Shadow Sneak, Nightshade, wow she also has Shock Wave and Icy Wind!"

"Damn, that's pretty cool." Moon said as Bellatrix floated over to them.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Sarah asked. "Let's head up to Verdant Cavern." The two trainers returned the majority of their team, Moon picked up Fabby while Sarah picked up Angel, and Sapphire walked next to Moon, and the trainers set off down the trail.

"Hey Moon," Sarah said as they walked through the grass. "Um...remember what Dan said back in Hau'oli city? About how Cyrus has plans for expansion? Do you think Team Galactic might try to come to Alola?"

"Knowing the state Sinnoh's in, it's likely." Moon said. "We'll just have to get stronger so we can face them if they do come. Unlike Team Skull, they won't be as dumb."

The two trainers arrived at a Pokemon center that was next to a large cave mountain. On the outside of the cave they could see two wooden poles with blue and red markings on them. Up north, there was a large barricade, blocking them from going any further.

"Those stakes signify the location of a trial." Moon explained. "The barricade is set up to prevent trainers from moving on without the Z-crystal, usually, Pokemon in the area past the barricade are much stronger than those not. Let's heal our Pokemon and see what's up."

The two were waiting in the Pokemon Center while Nurse Joy healed their Pokemon when Hau approached them.

"Hey! Moon, Sarah!" the boy said excitedly. "How's it going?"

"Going great Hau." Sarah replied. "Moon and I were about to take on Ilima's trial."

"Wow, second day as trainers and the two of you are ready to take on a trial?" Hau asked. "Man the two of you are eager...we haven't had two trainers attempt the island challenge together before...so I wonder how the captains will be handling the totem!"

"Totem?" Sarah asked with a puzzled look on her face. Hau's eyes widened.

"Moon, you really didn't tell her about the Totem Pokemon?" he asked.

"Kinda had a lot going on." Moon responded.

"Well, anyway, Totem Pokemon are special Pokemon specially trained for guarding the Z-crystals." Hau said. "They are way bigger than the normal species of Pokmeon, which is what gives them their names. They also have this special aura that gives them a power boost as well. I've never seen the Totem Pokemon that Ilima has, but I'm certain that it'll be strong."

Sarah's eyes were shining. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"It certainly is! I don't think Popplio and Pichu are quite ready for a Totem Pokemon yet, so I'm gonna go train a bit more. Catch ya guys later!" Hau said, waving goodbye. Moon and Sarah waved goodbye back.

Moon and Sarah head a ding from the center, they walked up to the counter where Nurse Joy handed back their poke balls in a little tray with Fabby and Angel still there as well.

"Thank you for visiting." Nurse Joy said cheerfully. "You're Pokemon are back in tip top shape. We had a little trouble getting your Vulpix to comply with the healing process. But Ralts was able to calm her down. We hope to see you again, and good luck with your trial."

"Thanks." the two of them said. They walked out of the Pokemon Center and towards the trial site. Outside stood tanned man with light pink hair wearing a brown padded vest and white pants. The man gave a grin as the two of them approached him.

"You must be Moon and Sarah I take it?" the man asked. They both nodded in response. "Excellent, I'm Ilima, the normal type trial captain. Inside of Verdant Cavern is where my trial will take place, Kahuna Hala has made me aware of your little arrangement, so the rules of your trials will be a bit different. The two of you will look for six hidden Pokemon that are inside of little dens inside of the cave. Once you two defeat all six, you can head to the final area where you will face the two Totem Pokemon I have raised. You are not allowed to catch any Pokemon in the cave however, and you cannot leave until you complete or fail the trial."

The two of them nodded in response. "Alright then...just head inside and begin the trial, a trial guard will be blocking the back exit until you've defeated the six Pokemon, so begin."

The two of them walked inside the cavern. Moss grew on several rocks scattered about the area. Sapphire immediately jumped out of his poke ball and readied himself for action.

"Hold on their buddy." Moon said. "I know that this is a normal type trial, but give Fabby a chance."

"Olu Rio."

"We really need to work on the aura thing at some point." Moon muttered. "Anyway, Fabby, help us look for the Pokemon."

Fabby approached a small cavern hole and looked inside curiously. Two Yungoos shot out of the cavern, startling her and making her run back. She caught a glimpse of Sarah facepalming.

"Moon...maybe having Fabby start with a trial isn't such a good idea." She said as Angel launched a few psychic spheres at the Pokemon.

She saw Sapphire looking at her with a deadpan stare. Moon giving her a look of remorse and pity. She felt embarrassed, she wanted to prove to her trainer that she wanted to fight, and yet, she still couldn't do that. But she had to try.

She shot a few embers from her mouth, searing the fur of the Pokemon who were double teaming Angel. She then dashed into the one of the Pokemon knocking them out into a wall. Angel then grabbed the other one with her psychic powers and tossed it next to the other one.

Moon smiled as Fabby looked at him, there wasn't much confidence in the fox's eyes, but she seemed more relaxed at the sight of his smile. "Good job." he said happily. "You did great."

"Rio _All she did was use ember and quick attack." _

"Really Sapphire?"

"_I'm just saying."_

Moon rolled his eyes and walked on through the cave with Sarah, who released Bellatrix from her Poke ball. The Misdreavus floated next to them as they walked through the cave.

Two rattatas with black fur and a sharp pointed nose with little black mustaches sprung out of the caves.

"Use Psybeam Bellatrix!"

Misdreavus shot a purple and pink beam out of the red orbs towards the rat pokemon. The beams hit the rat, but it didn't seem to have any affect on them.

"These Rattatas are a bit different from the ones we are used to." Moon said. "Several Kanto Pokemon aren't used to Alola's different climate, so they started inheriting different traits changing them. These Rattatas are dark types and normal types, as he said that, one of the Rattatas jumped up and sunk its teeth into Bellatrix. Fabby shot a few more embers out of her mouth to help her teammate. The other rat changed its attention towards Fabby and ran up for another bite attack.

Bellatrix launched an electrical shock from her orbs at the Rat, shocking it with the wave of electricity and sending it to the ground, stunned. Fabby then attacked with a flame charge, finishing the two rats off.

"Hey...Moon." Sarah panted. "Is it just me...or is it getting really, really hot in here."

Moon felt himself sweating as well, the heat was certainly cranked up to a higher degree inside, Sapphire and Angel were also having small sweat drops on their heads. The Rotom Dex flew out of Sarah's backpack again.

"_Zzzts, one Fabby's abilities appearz to be Drought. When in battle, the sunlight and heat will become more powerful, Zzt. Fire attacks will have increased power, while water attacks will deal less damage, it'z very rare that you find a Vulpix with this ability." _

"Thanks for telling us that Rotom." Sarah said. "That'll be useful to know for our double battle trials...right Moon." Moon nodded in response.

"Ticate!"

"Shoos!"

Two loud screeches echoed from the outside of the caves opposite exit.

"_Zzt! It appearz that you've angered the Totem Pokemon, Zzzt, apparently they can sense when their minnonz are defeated."_

"Well we still have to defeat two more Pokemon." Moon said.

Suddenly, the same two Skull Grunts from last night suddenly ran down one of the ramps that they were about to go up.

"Aye yo homie!" one said to the other. "It's those two kids from last night yo! Look there's that golden Vulpix, let's get em homie." The two of them released the same Drowzee and Zubat from their Poke balls

Fabby nervously backed behind Moon's legs.

"So much for revenge...alright Genji, Battle Stance!"

Genji popped out of his Poke ball and braced himself for an attack.

"Bellatrix, use Hex!" Sarah shouted.

Bellatrix unleashed a purple flame from her red orbs and launched it at Drowzee. The taper Pokemon's eyes flashed blue and redirected the flame back at Genji, who stood their, a shadow appeared below him moving towards Drowzee, when the shadow was behind the taper, Genji suddenly warped over behind it and smacked it from behind.

Zubat's wings glowed brightly as it dove towards Bellatrix, who used psybeam to stop the bat dead in its tracks, before unleashing a shock wave, shocking the bat pokemon multiple times before it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Genji used a water pulse, launching a small blue sphere of water at Drowzee, the orb of water hit encasing the taper with water before Genji finished it up with quick strike to its belly.

"Aye yo homie, these two kids are way to tough yo!"

"I know that homie, and we failed to steal the totem pokemon as well...boss is gonna hammer us for sure...but we best make a retreat." the two boys scurried off and out of the cave.

"Somethings never change." Moon muttered, watching the two run off. "Thanks for the help Genji...take a break for now." he returned Froakie to his Poke ball before he and Sarah set off up the ramp, they walked around and checked other dens, having no success at finding the last two pokemon they were looking for. However, what they did find, was a small object that looked like a capture card.

Rotom hovered over to the object. "_Todayz your lucky day!" _it beeped. "_You found a Technical Machine, these amazing items are like little USB drives to your pokedex. If you plug the little machine in, I'll download the information video stored inside, this will allow me to teach your Pokemon brand new movez Zzt! Once the cartridge is inserted, it disappears, but I'm able to use the videos indefinitely." _

"And someone just so happened to leave it right here?" Moon muttered. "Well, I think I remember reading something about Trial Captains and other Trial guides leaving TMs in places near or on trial sites for trainers, so we might as well pop it in and see what it is." Sarah nodded and inserted the cartridge into a top slot on Rotom. There was a small click before a quick download bar appeared.

"_Zzzt! TM 031, Brick Break, a fighting type move. The user will launch a powerful chop with a hand, paw, or talon, if a move like Light Screen or Reflect is active, the move will break it." _

"Well, we have the time, Sapphire?"

"_You want me to watch an educational video to learn a move that I should learn naturally?"_

"Listen, you never know what could happen, we might run into a totem Girafarig or some crap."

"_Fine." _Rilou sighed.

Rotom floated over to Sapphire, it's screen changed to show Machop in some sort of dojo. The blue muscle pokemon raised one of its hands in a chopping motion, the hand started to glow brightly, then, it slammed it on top of an actual brick, slicing the hard block in half.

"_This is honestly so dumb...I should be able to do this without needing to watch a video." _

"Hey, we aren't the ones who came up with this, remember?" Sapphire let out a weird groan before raising his paw up in the air, it glowed brightly before he swung it at a rock, slicing it in half."

"I think he learn rock smash instead." Sarah said.

"_Zzzt, for him to learn Rock Smash, He would've had to first summon a rock, then punch it."_

"Thanks for clarification." Moon groaned. The two of them approached one final den, this time, a longer and browner Yungoos dashed out of the hole, accompanied by a fatter looking Rattata.

"Gumshoos and Raticate." Moon said. "Well, looks like we found the last two...Fabby use ember!"

Fabby shot a few little flames out of her mouth, searing the fur of the Gumshoos who swiped some sand at her, the sand encased her making her shut her eyes. Bellatrix meanwhile, launched off another shock wave, stunning the Gumshoos so she could float up and hit it with a close range Icy Wind. Raticate, however, jumped up to protect it's teammate ready to unleash another bite, however, it just jumped through Bellatrix.

Moon and Sarah both mentally facepalmed. "Seriously, it could've use bite, but it went for Hyper Fang?" Sarah asked.

Fabby shot a few more embers out of her mouth lighting the tail of the Raticate on fire, the fat rat ran around irritably before unleashing a fast moving quick attack at Fabby, who only barely made it out of the way. Bellatrix used another shock wave attack to finish off the rat.

Gumshoos let off a roar before making a charge at Bellatrix it readied itself for a bite attack.

"Use Flame charge."

Fabby tackled the Gumshoos while being surrounded by Fire. Gumshoos fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Moon and Sarah high fived each other.

"Alright, first part of the trial complete." Sarah cheered. "Now all that's left are the totems!"

The two of them approached the back of the cave, where a trial guard was standing, his arms folded.

"You two have defeated the six Pokemon required to finish this trial, your last challenge awaits you now...good luck!"

Moon and Sarah nodded before walking out of the cave. They appeared inside of a large outlet area, there wasn't much there, but what they could see was a small pedestal with two sparkling crystals, both were shining white with a black Z engraved on them.

"Hold up...where are the totems?" Moon asked, looking around.

"GUMSHOOS!"

"RATICATE!"

From above the pedestal behind a large den, another Raticate and Gumshoos emerged, both were about 10 times the size of what they saw in the cave. The two Pokemon jumped down, letting off a roar. Another Rattata and Yungoos joined them.

"Well, if they're going to use two allies, then I see no reason why we can't use two pokemon a piece. Candy, Show your strength."

"Sapphire, Battle Stance."

Sapphire charge up next to Fabby while the blue Corsola popped out of her Poke ball next to Bellatrix.

The Totem Raticate and Gumshoos suddenly glowed a bright orange color. Then, the two Pokemon charged at the four Pokemon in front of them. Raticate slapped Sapphire with its tail, launching him backwards into the rock wall on the cave. Gumshoos attempted to headbutt Candy, but ended up hurting itself due to her rock hard structure. Bellatrix launched a shock wave at Gumshoos, stunning the massive beast temporarily while Fabby charged into it with a flame charge. Gumshoos slid backwards, then, it turned to Yungoos, the smaller Pokemon nodded and jumped at Fabby, sinking a bite attack in.

Fabby cried out and launched some embers at the Yungoos, the Pokemon didn't let go of her tail and just held on as she swung it around. Raticate the charged into her at full force, Yungoos quickly released its grasp and Fabby was slammed into the wall, she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"One hit?" Sarah said it shock.

"_Zzt! Totem Pokemon are special Pokemon as Moon stated, not only are they bigger than normal Pokemon, they are also more powerful. They have a special "Totem Aura" that will give them stat boosts during battle. Trial captains raise these Pokemon very carefully."_

"Sapphire, Bullet Punch!"

Sapphire jumped up and after it's paws turned to steel, unleashed a furry of quick, rapid punches at Raticate, Only stopping to hop out of the way of Candy's quick bubble beam attack. Moon quickly ran over to Fabby while the Totem Pokemon and their allies were distracted. Fabby stood up shaking, there were several bite and claw marks on her and she looked upset.

"Hey, it's alright." he said quickly. "Just return, take a rest, you did fine." The golden fox turned into a beam of red and went inside the friend ball. Moon then turned back to the group of Pokemon.

"Genji! Battle Stance."

Genji once again popped out of his Poke ball and immediately launched off a water pulse. Yungoos hopped in front of Gumshoos, taking the attack, but getting knocked out in the process. Bellatrix then used a Psybeam attack, however, Raticate stood in front of Gumshoos, leaving the attack to have no effect.

Candy summoned a few rocks and launched them at the Raticate, three rocks hit the Raticate before she had to stop. Rattata then charged at her, readying a hyper fang. Genji quickly jumped in front of her, taking the attack, before flinging Rattata off of him and launching another water pulse, knocking the small Rattata out of the trial.

Both Totem Pokemon let of a roar, making the ground shake and all of the Pokemon flinch. Raticate then charged at an astonishing speed, it shot through Bellatrix and into Genji, who was flung into Candy from the force of the attack.

"We need a way to take out that Raticate." Sarah said furiously. "It appears to be the stronger of the two."

Moon looked between the four Pokemon they were commanding, suddenly, an idea came to him.

"Sapphire, jump off Candy and use Cross Chop!"

Sapphire nodded and ran forward, timing a very precise jump so that he didn't land on one of the coral stems on Candy, he found his one foot on a flat surface and hopped up, doing a flip and crossing his paws. He dove straight at Raticate who took notice and tried to move out of the way, however, Bellatrix used Icy Wind, encasing the giant rat in ice, Sapphire dove into it with a smash and the rat was flung into an opposite part of the cave with swirls in its eyes.

Gumshoos let off another roar and charged once again. It launched into Bellatrix landing a bite attack, with its final chomp it flung her at the side of the cave, Bellatrix fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes. Sarah quickly returned the fallen ghost before looking down at Angel, who was in her arms.

"Show your strength Angel." she said. "Use Magical Leaf."

Angel teleported to the ground and summoned some leaves surrounded by weird purple energy. She fired them off at the Gumshoos, scratching the totem with the leaves. Sapphire then hopped in close and unleashed a powerful Blaze kick, launching the Gumshoos into Raticate, both totems now had swirls in their eyes.

The friend ball suddenly opened and Fabby popped out again, there were still cut and bite marks on her, but she was still standing, then, she fell to the ground. Moon quickly picked her up. He and Sarah both quickly noticed that she looked upset and afraid, in response, they gave her a sweet smile.

"Hey, it's alright." Moon said. "You did a great job for your first time battling, sure you got knocked out, but that's just a part of our journey, don't worry, we aren't mad. Fabby looked at them with her sparkling yellow eyes.

"Here, let's get you fixed up." Sarah took out a Super Potion and sprayed her with it, the cut and bite marks vanished completely and Fabby let out a refreshed cry.

"_Hey, do you mind _Olu?"

"And there goes our connection." Moon muttered. The two trainers turned back to their own Pokemon, with the exception of Angel, they all had small bites and cut marks, but not as bad as Fabby had been.

"You all will be fine." Sarah said. "We'll get you to the Pokemon Center."

"Spectacular work you two." The two of them turned to see Ilima approaching them, he was clapping his hands very quickly.

"I saw the whole thing." he said proudly. "You two have amazing teamwork, I would've never expected someone to have their Pokemon footstool another one to get extra height for a cross chop attack! You both did an amazing job, go on, you two can take those Normalium Z crystals from the pedestal, you've earned them!"

"Thanks!" The two of them approached the pedestal and took the shining white crystals from the area. They turned back to each other and hugged, it just felt right.

"First trial down." Ilima said to them. "First, let me show you how to use a normal type Z Move." He formed a pose placing both of his arms in front of his face, before separating them he linked them together again before moving down to his left, he outstretched his hand forming some weird cross clock path, then brought them down over his head and chest.

"That's how you perform a Normal type Z move. Just remember, you'll only be able to do it once per battle, since the move really takes a lot out of your Pokemon, and your Pokemon must know a normal type move as well."

"Hang on a second, these crystals seem pretty breakable." Moon said. "How do you expect us to keep these around with our things?"

"Oh, not a problem, if you two could just place the crystals on your Z-bracelets." Moon and Sarah placed both crystals on their bracelets, there was a flash of light and the crystals slowly started shrinking before becoming tiny and falling into one of 18 small crevices on the bracelet.

"As you collect Z-crystals, you'll place them in your bracelet, securing their position, whenever you wish to use a Z-move, you'll just call out the power of said Z-crystal to harness its energy."

"Alright, makes sense I guess."

"I shall tell the Trial Guard to lower the barricade for the two of you and allow you to pass." The man took a moment to think before saying. "Oh yeah, Sarah, Alola has a few areas of flower patches, Shaymin is often thought to give life to those areas, so I think It'd be nice for you to check them out. There's one up across route 3. You can't miss it."

"Thank Ilima, we'll go check that out immediately." Sarah replied.

* * *

The two of them walked outside of the Pokemon Center on Route 2 a few minutes later, having restocked on supplies and healed their Pokemon, they were ready to head off past the now taken down barricade when they were stopped by Professor Kukui.

"Wahey!" the professor said. "I heard from Ilima that the two of you won your first trial together! Wooo! I bet you two are real eager to catch a tailwind down route 3 back to Iki town to battle Kahuna Hala for the Fighting Z-crystal, but uh, he's a bit preoccupied with Cynthia at the moment, if you're looking for something to do, you should Check out the Melemele Island flower garden, I heard Lillie say that she was taking Nebby and Nebula there. I'll send Hau up your way when he's finished his trial."

"Thanks Professor." the two of them walked up route 3, looking at the scenic trail up the side of what was probably a cliff. Fabby was back to walking on her own next to Sapphire, while Sarah still carried Angel.

"Pretty cool that we can use Z-moves now." Sarah said, fingering her pink flower pendant. "But, um, Shaymin huh? Isn't weird how we're guarding Pokemon that we don't even know?"

"Yeah, it is pretty weird." Moon responded as they watched a Bagon jump off of a large rock, trying to imitate its mother, who they could see was flying high above him.

"Holy shit! There's just a random wild Salamence here?" Moon asked in shock. "Imagine showing up to Hala's trial with a freaking Salamence by our side!"

"Olu Rio _Don't you even think about making me fight that one you _Rio!"

"Yeah, but we'd be taking away that Bagon's parent if we did." Sarah said. "Plus, it'd be a bit absurd of us to try and take on a Salamence with the Pokemon we have."

"Yeah I know." Moon said half heartedly. "Well this is the place." They saw a small opening leading to a bright flower field, they also saw Lillie looking quite worried as she clutched her bag strap. The two of them approached her and she turned around, looking relieved at their arrival.

"Thank goodness." she sighed. "I was worried it was Team Skull, Nebby and Nebula got out of my bag again, and they went towards that little cavern over there." she pointed at a small cavern. "I was going to go after them, but...um...just see for yourselves."

The two looked past her, they could see a small Pokemon that reminded them of a cabbage. It was lying in the middle of the field with a poisoned effect evident on its face.

"That's a Petilil." Sarah said. "And it's poisoned, we need to help it!"

"That's kind of the problem." Lillie said. "Look."

Overhead, they could see a red outline of the tip of what looked like a feather. A black Pokemon with sharp claws jumped in front of Petilil it glared at the three trainers it had the look of, "back off."

"That's a Sneasel." Moon said. "I thought they weren't findable on Melemele."

"That's what I thought as well, but this one appears to be protecting Petilil," Lillie replied. "Other Pokemon have attempted to get close to it, but it won't let them."

Sarah walked into the flower field towards the two Pokemon. Moon followed after her a moment later, Sneasel didn't take too kindly to this however, it jumped towards them and attempted to claw at Sarah.

"Brick Break."

Sapphire quickly jumped in front of Sarah slapping Sneasel into the ground. She quickly looked at Moon who was going after Sapphire. "You take care of Petilil, I'll deal with Sneasel."

She nodded and approached the poisoned Pokemon cautiously. The Petilil immediately hopped up and backed away from her towards the cavern. When she got closer, it fired off a dark green sphere at her. She quickly ducked out of the way to avoid the attack. She didn't understand why until she saw the Petilil looking at Sneasel with worry.

"It's okay." she said. "Moon and I just want to help you...but your friend isn't letting us. I'm not going to hurt you...or take you away...I just want to help you."

"Lil?"

"Ralts Alts!" Angel started making noises.

Sarah approached the Pokemon again, this time it complied to her, she fished around in her backpack, only to find that she didn't have an antidote.

"Shit." she hissed. "I knew I forgot something." she looked around, there was no sign of a berry tree for Pecha berries, there was nothing here, and there was no chance that she could make it to the Pokemon Center.

Her pendant suddenly began flashing, she glanced down at it, then she looked around again. From the flower patch, a small green hedgehog with a white body and two pink flowers on it's back walked out. It took one look at Sarah and smiled, then, it approached Petilil, a soothing aroma suddenly flooded the air. It smelled like a strange mixture of nectar and fresh cut grass. The poison effect on Petilil faded.

"Petil? Petilil?" the Pokemon asked, looking at the hedgehog.

"_Stay with her, she's my friend, you'll be safe from them."_

The hedgehog then walked back into the flower field and disappeared. Sarah's pendant stopped flashing and glowing. Leaving her in a state of shock, was that? Was that Shaymin?

Petilil approached her and waved its leaves at her. Sarah looked at the Pokemon, feeling a sense of pride coming from its face.

"That's very sweet of you," she said. "But you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"Pet! Petilil!"

"Hey, is the Petilil okay?" Moon asked as he approached them. "I had to capture Sneasel, it wouldn't settle down, I'll release it back into the wild if everything's okay now."

"No, keep Sneasel." Sarah replied. "Petilil wants to come with us. Sneasel is her friend, let's keep them together."

"Oh, okay then, well I have a nickname for this Sneasel, I'll name him Silver."

"I don't have a nickname for Petilil, I'm sure we'll come up with one eventually," Sarah said, "tapping a Poke ball to Petilil." the pokemon went inside of the ball and it dinged shut.

Lillie approached them as well. "I can see Nebby and Nebula inside the cavern." she said. "Let's go help them."

The three entered into the cavern, being closely watched by the green hedgehog from the flowers.

* * *

**So, I think Friday or Thursday will make a good set time for these chapters. As this chapter stated, I don't have a good nickname for Petilil/Lilligant, so, I'll let anyone decide on a nickname. Next chapter is probably going to be filler, no need to have a Grand Trial quite yet. But now that we've got six Pokémon between Moon and Sarah, we're going to start having a rotational team, I haven't decided how I'll handle that, maybe I'll switch Pokémon between scenes for the Trial, but I think I'll start labeling the teams with On hand now. Leave a review letting me know what you think, I'll see you next Friday. Also, I don't know how I managed to go a whole chapter not realizing I spelt Misdreavus wrong. Also, this was the first time I've ever written a longer battle scene, I hope I did alright with that.**

**I hope you've been enjoying the series so far, compared to my work in Earthbound, this series has been harder to write for, I hope I'm making the plot enjoyable as well as keeping your interests high**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Rowlet  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Froakie  
Silver - Sneasel**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Ralts  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Litten  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Misdreavus  
Petilil (Awaiting Name)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Beach Time Love

**Chapter 7: Beach Time Love**

Moon, Sarah, and Lillie all entered into the cavern. Both Nebby and Nebula were looking at the wall of the cave. Lillie quickly ran over to both of them and scooped them up.

"You two sure give me a headache." she said. "Running off like that, what were you thinking?"

"Cos!" both of them said, waving their little puffy ear things around.

"So, you two have Z-crystals?"

They all turned to see two people wearing some sort of metallic suits with masks approach them. One had some orange hair waving out of her back, the other had some purple hair.

"Phew, running like this sure is tiring." The female one said.

"Patience Zossie," the male responded. "These two children are special in more than one way, perhaps The Blinding One has reason to be so angry recently."

"Um, forgive me, but who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dulse, this is Zossie." the man continued. "We are a part of the Ultra Recon Squad, our work is top secret, but we are allowed to tell you who we are."

Zossie's eyes fell on Fabby, who nervously backed away from them.

"Tell me, young ones, where did you find that Vulpix?"

"Um…" Moon suddenly felt himself being poked by Sapphire. He looked down at his other partner, who shook his head at him.

"She was a gift from my father back when I lived in the Sinnoh Region." he said.

Both Zossie and Dulse frowned at his words. "Very well then, our mistake." Dulse said. "Anyway, we've been sent out on a bit of a mission, would you two care to battle us?" Moon and Sarah looked at each other.

"Uh, sure." Sarah said. "We're kind of doing a whole double battle thing...so...are you okay with that?"

"Of course." Zossie responded. She and Dulse pulled out a weird type of pokeball, it was a bright blue color all the way around with yellow arcs attached to the outside. They tossed the pokeball up, releasing two white furry dog Pokemon from the balls.

"Sammy, Battle Stance!"

"Scar, show your strength!"

Furret and Litten popped out of their Poke balls, ready for a battle.

"Furfrou! Use headbutt!"

The first dog charged at Sammy with its head down, Sammy unleashed a fire punch attack to knock the dog away. Scar jumped on top of the other dog and used a bite attack to clamp down on its tail. Sammy surrounded his tail with water to smack the other Furfrou, however, it quickly dodged the attack.

Meanwhile, the second Furfrou threw Scar off of it and headbutted him back into a wall. Scar got back up and charged at the Furfrou, he was surrounded by fire as he tackled the Furfrou. Sammy then dug up from underground and whacked Furfrou with his tail, smacking the first dog into the ground where it developed swirls in its eyes.

"Scar, use bite."

Scar jumped at the Furfrou and clamped down on its furry head. The dog once again tried to shake him off by flailing its head around. Sammy once again dug up from underground and struck the dog, sending it across the cave, where it hit the wall and swirls developed in its eyes.

Zossie and Dulse returned the two fallen Pokemon to their Poke balls and approached Moon and Sarah. "An excellent battle you gave us." Dulse said. "Perhaps the Blinding one will face some challenges this time around, or maybe not, this place is still on the brink of collapse, please, let us battle again at some point."

"Sure." Moon and Sarah replied. The two members of the Ultra Recon Squad gave off their own version of the traditional greeting in Alola and walked out of the cave. Lillie let out a sigh after they had left. Nebby and Nebula had been returned to her bag.

"Those two were very strange." she said quietly. "But I think they see something in the two of you...maybe they know something about your pendants?"

"Well, regardless, now that we've gotten Nebby and Nebula back, we can make our way-"

"HEY GUYS!"

Hau ran up to them in cave. "Man, those two people that walked by were pretty freaking, kept talking about some blinding one...Anyway, you guys came to check out that secret beach cove that's outside past this cavern right?"

"Uh, well, you know, we have time to kill before our trial, let's just relax and spend some time at the beach."

* * *

The four friends were now happily playing at the beach, with all of their Pokemon outside playing as well. Most of Moon and Sarah's Pokemon were keeping close to where their trainers were changing for the beach. Fabby, Sapphire, and Genji all watched Silver distance himself from the rest of the group.

"_You know, you could try to have some fun."_ Genji said. "_It's not like being here is the end of the world to you."_

"_Was I talking to you?"_ Silver snapped, sharpening his claws by rubbing them against a rock.

"_Jeez, if you don't want to be a part of this team, Moon will happily release you back into the wild you know."_ Sapphire muttered.

Silver turned to face the group of Pokemon, crossing his arms and glaring as he looked at them. "_No point in going back to the wild."_ he said. "_Maybe I'll find myself facing more challenging opponents with Moon as my trainer. Plus, with Petilil over on Sarah's team, I best stick around in case something goes horribly wrong." _

Sarah walked out of the tent Moon had pitched for her to change in, she walked over to a more shallow, pond like area and sat down, accompanied by Candy and Snowy. Looking over in the tent, Sammy, Jade, Scar, and Petilil, were all sleeping, Angel teleported over to the group of Pokemon hanging out.

"_What are you guys talking about?" _

"_About how much of a jerk Silver is." _Sapphire muttered.

"_Hey, unlike the rest of you, I don't need to be petted and pampered. I don't want to be a soft baby like Fabby." _Silver snapped.

"_I...I'm not a baby!" _

"_Yeah you are," _Silver snapped. "_You never want to leave Moon's side, you're all nervous and jumpy, you barely fight, and Moon just lets you get away with it. You've gotta be the biggest baby I've ever seen." _

Fabby put her head down and ran into the cavern where Moon was changing.

"_Okay, you know what?" _Angel snapped. "_You can act all tough and rude, but that doesn't give you the right to bully your teammates, we're all on this adventure together, Fabby has been through way more than you could ever imagine, she barely trusts anyone, she hardly feels safe with us most of the time. So what if Moon babies her a little, after everything she's been through, she deserves a little preferential treatment." _

"_Yeah, not cool Silver." _

"_You can talk like that all you want."_ Silver scoffed. "_You won't be able to change my mind."_

Moon walked out of the cave, now in blue swim trunks and a blue swim shirt, he was carrying Fabby with him, who had come to him looking very upset. He took notice of the squabble going on with Sapphire, Angel, Genji, and Silver, he walked over to the four of them.

"Alright, what's going on?" he asked. Genji, Angel, and Sapphire all pointed at Silver and started all saying stuff at once.

Moon looked at Fabby, who was still pawing at his chest with a dejected look on her face.

He knelt towards Silver and placed Fabby in front of him. "Listen, Silver." he said. "We're all friends here, I get that you're used to protecting Petilil and battling off other Pokemon who wanted to hurt her, and you're used to working alone and all. But if you want to travel with us, you need to be nice to everyone else. If you don't think you can do that, I'll release you back into the wild."

Silver's sharp eyes narrowed before he uncrossed his arms and let out a sigh. He walked over to Fabby and patted her head.

"Sne Sne, Sneasel."

"Vul...Vulpix."

"Alright, now that we're all good, you all can go have some fun."

Silver watched everyone scatter about, he just stayed by his position, leaning against the rock with his arms crossed. Just keeping an eye on Petilil.

"_BOO!" _

He jumped and looked around furiously, Bellatrix appeared in front of him giggling uncontrollably at him.

"_Where the hell did you even come from?"_

"_Touching, you're a cold one, I was always here, you just couldn't see me." _

Silver glared at the ghost Pokemon as she floated around him.

"_Ouch! No need to be so cold there. Icee that you aren't a talker." _

"_Really?" _

"_Sorry, puns aren't my thing, not much of a comedian, I just had an uncomfortable encounter with a Haunter who was really into that type of stuff." _

"_Do you have ANY reason to be here? Or did you just come to laugh at me?" _

Misdreavus floated down next to him and flipped herself upside down.

"_Eh, I don't think you're necessarily wrong with the idea that Fabby is being babied. But if you were kicked to the curb several times by poachers and forced to battle Pokemon ten times stronger than you, I guarantee that you'd want to be babied as well." _

There was a sudden loud splash coming to their right, while everyone else was on their left. The two Pokemon looked from around the rocks, they could see Team Skull grunts heaving in a giant net full of several water type Pokemon.

"_Great, these guys again." _Silver hissed. "_They poisoned Petilil."_

"_Well...they used me to do a bunch of evil schemes, wanna have some fun?" _

"_Do I ever." _

"_You go get Moon and Sarah then, I'll scout out."_

Bellatrix disappeared and made her way towards the skull grunts. While Silver ran over to Moon and Sarah

* * *

Sarah sat down in the shallow edge of the beach relaxing, and watching Candy and Snowy play around with each other in the sand. She found herself thankful that she had packed a bathing suit with her when she started her adventure, Alola had very beautiful beaches and she was thrilled to be watching.

She watched Moon come out of the cave holding onto Fabby and felt a small blush rise up. She watched as he moved over to Silver, Genji, Angel, and Sapphire, talking to them about something. After a couple of minutes, he petted Silver's head and walked over to her, followed by Fabby. Genji, Sapphire, and Angel, all went off to play with a ball.

"What happened with Silver?" Sarah asked.

"He's not used to being a part of the team, I just told him that he needs to be nice to Fabby." Moon said as Fabby nervously ran away from the small waves that crashed against the shore.

Sarah smiled to herself. She loved how caring and understanding he was to his Pokemon, and how he would stop to help other Pokemon that were being injured and hurt by other people. Then, she noticed him staring at her in silence, feeling a big blush arise she asked him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

His face went bright red as well. "Yeah, everything is fine." he said. "It's just...it's been a while since I've seen you like this."

"Hey guys!" Lillie called. "Hau wants to know if you guys are up to swim for a bit?"

"We're good Hau." Sarah called back. She turned back to Moon, "So, what's our strategy for Kahuna Hala's trial?" She asked.

"Well, according to what Cynthia said." Moon replied. "We'll probably be having a double battle with Kahuna Hala, he specializes in fighting types, Hau and I have watched him give grand trials to other trainers in the past, we'll probably have a 6 on 6 battle, the two of us will be allowed 3 Pokemon most likely. The only known Pokemon I've seen from him are Machop, Makuhita, Mankey, and Crabrawler."

"So, our best plays are Angel, Bellatrix, and Jade?"

"Most likely, I'll give Fabby and chance, and maybe Genji."

Moon felt a sharp poke by his leg, he looked over to see Silver tapping him.

"Is something wrong Silver?" he asked.

"Sne Sne, Sneasel!" Silver said, pointing over to a corner area.

The two of them followed Silver over to the area, there, they saw the two Team Skull Grunts, alongside Dan, holding two nets of a variety of water Pokemon.

"So...you two idiots are good for something I guess." Dan growled. "We've got a decent amount of Pokemon...so we might as well get-" he saw Moon and Sarah looking at them. "Shit." he took out a pokeball and released a big blue bat with purple wings and a large gaping mouth.

Out of nowhere, the loud screams of several children emitted from the area. Causing all five people to cover their ears. One of the skull grunts dropped the net of Pokemon into the water. Bellatrix appeared in front of the other one and her eyes flashed blue, making the other grunt untie his net of Pokemon and put them back in the water.

"The other water Pokemon won't be able to escape that net if it's still tied." Moon said. "Silver, do whatever Sarah tells you do, got it?" Silver nodded. Moon dove into the water after the net of Pokemon.

Dan looked at Sarah furiously. "Alright Girlie, let's see how strong you are without your boyfriend to back you up!" Sarah's face flushed red.

"Bellatrix! Shock Wave!"

Bellatrix launched her electric shockwave at Golbat, electrocuting the bat with a heavy strike. Golbat recovered from the shock and dove at Bellatrix, having its wings glow a bright blue color. Bellatrix launched a psybeam striking Golbat with a purple and pink colored beam.

Moon meanwhile, arrived at the net of Pokemon, there was a tight rope tied around the top of the net to ensure that it would hold. He struggled to get untie it and felt himself furiously running out of air.

Suddenly, his pendant began flashing he looked over to see a small light blue Pokemon, with a weirdly shaped blue ponytail over its head swim over to him. It had yellow tinted eyes with two strands of black with yellow circles on top popping off of each one. It still only had two eyes however, It had two small flippers like arms and some weirdly spaced nubs for feet, in the middle of its body was some sort of weird ruby.

The Pokemon smiled at him and pointed to a loose area on the end of the rope. Moon pulled the string and the net unraveled sending all of the water Pokemon scattering in different directions.

The Pokemon then turned to face him. "_See, I chose you for a reason, you're so kind and caring, Sarah is as well, we were right to chose you to be our guardians."_

Moon made a motion to swim up when he felt a snag at his leg. He looked down to see his foot caught in between two spaced together rocks. He made a desperate attempt to pry himself from them, but he slowly felt himself fading, everything was slowly fading to black.

He felt something pop, heard a splash, followed by a scream. He felt himself being pushed before some pressure was applied to his chest.

He felt something crash upon his lips and felt a flow of air enter between them.

"_M-n? -Oo- Wa- -p! Mo-n!" _Another force crashed on his lips followed by some more puffs of air entering his body.

"Olu? Riolu!"

"Vul...Vulpix!" he felt a smaller force pawing at his side.

He coughed and opened his eyes. Then, as he stood up, he started wheezing and spitting out water, coughing and hacking like he was about to die. Eventually, he felt his wind pipes clear up and he was back to breathing normally.

He felt himself embraced in a tight hug from Sarah, in response, he hugged her back.

"Thank Arceus we learned CPR." Sarah said, hugging him tightly. "I didn't want someone I loved to die."

Moon looked at her as her face became heavily red, it appeared that she just realized what she had said.

"Y-You...You love me?" he asked as his heart started to pound, Sarah nodded nervously.

"Well...we could...we could start something if you wanted...because...I feel the same way."

"Re-Really?" He nodded and placed a wet kiss on her lips, the two just stayed in silence.

"_Do you mind?"_

"Can it Sapphire." Moon growled, separating from Sarah.

"_I do agree Moon...I'm most pleased that you and Sarah are finally together, but we all have places to be, plus...you two have company." _

Moon turned to face the weird Pokemon, whose face was popping above the water. It had a smile on its face. Then, he realized that his pendant was still flashing.

"HOLY SMOKES THAT'S MANAPHY!"

Oh, right, with all the commotion, he'd completely forgotten that Hau and Lillie were here with them. Good thing Sarah made Dan and the two skull grunts run off as well.

Lillie and Hau ran up to the two of them, mouths hang open at the sight of Manaphy swimming around. The water legendary swam up on land and hopped out of the water, it was clutching an egg with it as well. It more or less waddled up to Moon and handed him the egg. It was a darker blue color, but it had the same design as Manaphy.

"_I think this'll be safe in your care...after all...if it wasn't for you, my guardian, I would've lost it to those evil people, it was in the center of the nets. Take care of this. Also...it seems that another Pokemon is quite grateful for your rescue." _Manaphy pointed at a small, brown seahorse Pokemon it had blue flippers and a small purple body. It's sucker was closed together and it had red tinted eyes. "_Goodbye Moon, I'll see you again at some point." _Manaphy dove back into the water and disappeared from their sight.

"I can't believe we just saw Manaphy." Hau said in shock. "It's not everyday that we get to see a legendary Pokemon like that.

"Cos!" Everyone looked at Nebby and Nebula.

"Oh you two." Lillie cried. "Get back in the bag!"

"Hey uh guys," Sarah said. "It's nearly nightfall we should probably head over to Iki town."

"Yeah right, you guys got a big day tomorrow." Hau said. "My gramps has never had to use six Pokemon in a battle before. So it'll be interesting to see what you two do. So, we'll see you two then okay?"

"Right, see ya." Moon and Sarah waved goodbye to them as they walked back through the cavern.

"I think that this Skrelp wants to come with us as well." Sarah said, looking at the seahorse. "You want to take it?"

"Nah, you can have it."

"Alright then." Sarah took out a pokeball and tapped it to the Skrelp. The Pokemon turned into a beam of red energy and went into the ball, wiggled back and forth before dinging shut. "I think I'll name this one Delta." As she finished that statement, the Pokeball vanished from her hand.

"That literally makes no sense." Moon said, shrugging. "But Delta is with the professor now, do we have a nickname for Petilil?"

"I think Flora is a fine name." Moon nodded in response.

"We might as well change and start making our way back towards Iki Town." he said, glancing up at the sky, "If we can't make it back to Iki Town, we could just camp out on Route 3."

* * *

The two changed and took down the tent before walking back through the icy cavern. They exited the flower field and set off south down the route. They crossed over a bridge overlooking the beach they had been on and close to a waterfall that was pouring down below. Eventually the sun had almost set, so they just set up camp on the side of the path. Moon carefully placed the egg Manaphy had given him inside of the tent before turning back to Sarah, who was cooking, they both smiled as they watched their pokemon happily run around and play with each other. Their hands met each other in the center.

"So," Moon asked. "What does this mean for us going forward? Now that we're...you know."

"I uh...I'm not sure." Sarah replied, going red in the face, "How do you think our parents will react?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't be surprised." Moon said dully. "The thing I'm more concerned about is Dan and Team Skull, that couldn't have been a good sign that they were working together...and then those two Ultra Recon people...wonder what they wanted to know about Fabby."

"Yeah, it's very strange."

The two laid out food for their Pokemon and returned to eat their own. All of the Pokemon started a little friendly talk as they finished eating.

"_Someone want to explain what the hell happened?" _Jade hooted.

"_Typical anime plot logic, you know, always starting and forcing stuff in the Beach episode." _Sammy replied.

Everyone uncomfortably moved a step away from him.

"_Keep talking and I'll have a reason to turn you into a ghost type." _Scar hissed at him.

Sammy did his best attempt to shrug with his small paws.

"_Well, either way, our trainers are together now." _Genji said, looking at the two of them. "_I'd imagine this won't be a huge part of our journey."_

"_It won't be, they've already done that in Giegue, this whole thing will most likely just be for funny interactions during filler."_

"_SAMMY!" _Angel shouted.

"_Seriously, stop it, you're really freaking us out." _Sapphire said.

"_I think this'll be fun." _Snowy said. "_It's great that we're together it only makes sense, we all work so well with each other. Speaking of working together, there's a Grand Trial tomorrow...what are your thoughts?"_

"_According to what Sarah and Moon were saying," _Candy said. "_The most likely candidates for tomorrow are Jade, Bellatrix, and Angel, whoever else they decide to use is up to them though." _

"_Then, what about Manaphy." _Silver muttered. "_We aren't going to talk about our trainer holding onto an egg?" _

"_It hasn't hatched yet." _Flora replied. "_We'll be fine Silver, tomorrow is a new day."_

"Hey, everyone!" Moon called. "It's time to go to sleep, you all can still fit in our tent, so anyone who wants to sleep better come now."

All of the Pokemon hopped or ran over to the tent and climbed inside. Each of them drifted off into a comfortable night's sleep.

* * *

**(Iki Town, Next Day)**

Moon and Sarah walked into the town at about noon of the next day. Cynthia was waiting for them on the outskirts of town.

"Hello you two." she said. "Captain Ilima told us about your success at his trial, Kahuna Hala was most pleased to hear that your island challenge is coming along very well so far. How's it going? What's your team building at the moment?"

"Well, I have seven Pokemon, Angel, Eevee, Litten, a blue Corsola, Misdreavus, Petilil, and a Skrelp." Sarah said proudly.

"I've got six, Vulpix, Sapphire, Rowlet, Sentret evolved into Furret, Froakie, Sneasel, and um, Cynthia, we had an encounter with Manaphy, who gave me this." Moon said, carefully removing the egg from his backpack and handing it to her.

Cynthia's eyes widened as she took the egg from him. She examined the egg carefully from all angles, looking at it with mixed expression of interest and confusion.

"You said that Manaphy gave this to you?" she asked.

"Yes, it helped us rescue some water Pokemon from Dan and Team Skull, then, it just gave me the egg and swam off."

"Most Legendary Pokemon don't breed with other Pokemon, being immortal deities, there's no point in making more of themselves, actually, other keepers have tried to breed legendaries in an attempt to lessen the rarity, thus making their Pokemon less valuable to poachers. To no avail however as almost all of them have no gender or just can't breed in general. I've never seen an egg like this before."

"So...we could be looking at a brand new Pokemon?" Sarah asked.

"Perhaps, but in any event, if Manaphy gave it to you Moon, it's best that you hold onto it. I know that carrying it around in your backpack will be a bit of a hassle, so I can take it to Professor Kukui and we can get a traveling incubator."

"Thanks Cynthia."

The woman smiled. "Oh, Kahuna Hala is awaiting your trial. Hau already battled him and won earlier this morning. I'm most excited to see you're double battle strategy and how you two work together. You'll both be allowed three Pokemon to Kahuna Hala's six. I wish you the best of luck. You better go prepare yourselves."

Both Moon and Sarah nodded and walked off towards Hau's house. Cynthia watched them go, after they had gone inside, she let out an irritated sigh.

"Cynthia?" Kahuna Hala approached the woman. "You seem agitated, what's wrong? Also, where'd you get that egg from?"

"I'm just...concerned." she said quietly. "Moon and Sarah had an encounter with both Manaphy and Shaymin, Arceus told me about that. Which means that they're keeping close. Manaphy gave Moon this egg, I'm going to take it to Professor Kukui so we can get him a travelling incubator. But back on topic, I'm worried that if they keep too close, Moon and Sarah's secret will be discovered. According to our inside agent, Team Galactic has been unsuccessful in attempting to figure out who Manaphy and Shaymin's keepers are."

The Kahuna rubbed his chin. "I'm guessing now would be a bad time to mention that Oliva has already spotted their grunts running around on Akala with Team Skull."

"I'm not surprised, Moon and Sarah had an encounter with Cyrus' son Dan. I'd imagine he's out scouting Alola for Cyrus...trying to figure out how this region works."

"Just out of curiosity, do you know who his mother is?"

"We have reason to believe his mother was most likely a woman who Cyrus loved dearly. Around the time Dan was born, Cyrus started having a weird cold hearted behavior, we believe that she died giving birth...or died sometime later."

Out of nowhere, her pendant began flashing. Kahuna Hala waited patiently for the light to settle down before asking. "Arceus wanted to say something...I presume?"

"Just wanted to know if Moon told me about the egg. Manaphy must've said something to Arceus about it."

The Kahuna nodded. "So uh...Moon and Sarah are here correct?" he asked.

"Yes, they're waiting at your house, I'm going to go to Kukui's to get the egg ready. You might as well start their trial."

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, yeah, I started a small romance thing this time around, but I find it better to just have the MoonxSarah relationship out now, seeing as how it defined their characters in their appearances for Bound By Earth and Unfound Revenge. It's not going to be used as a defining plot point this time around, just kind of there so that their interactions can be a bit more of a comfortability to me. I'll still make use of it for like small dates and cute interactions but not a plot driven focus.**

**Anyway, next chapter is going to be my first attempt at a large battle, it won't take up the entire chapter, most likely at least half, then we'll move onto Akala Island. I hope I've been making the series enjoyable, seeing as how I've received some...mixed opinions on it. If you have any advice on how I could improve character interactions I'd appreciate it. I'm well aware that there aren't exactly "nice" people around here, but I don't mind that type of stuff, Internet is full of trolls anyway.**

**Also, small little trivia tidbit as we close Arc 1 (Melemele Island). I originally had a few different Pokémon planned for Moon and Sarah. Originally we were going to end Arc 1 off with sixteen Pokémon (8 per character) As you may have counted, that number is only thirteen. (fourteen if you count the egg I guess) The five Pokémon were a Rufflet, Horsea, Rockruff, Bagon, and Grubbin. 3 were cut so I could avoid a potential conflict of "copying" another writer, and the remaining two were cut because I didn't feel like they'd bring much to the team.**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear how I'm doing so far with this story, if you don't want to that's fine too. Hopefully we'll see Arc 1 close next Friday, but we may not, plans for family vacation the day after Christmas are up in the air at the moment.**

**PKMN Teams**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Rowlet  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Froakie  
Silver - Sneasel**

**Caring for: Egg**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Ralts  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Litten  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Misdreavus  
Flora - Petilil  
Delta - Skrelp  
**


	8. Chapter 8: A Grand Trial Battle

**Chapter 8: A Grand Trial Battle.**

Moon and Sarah were now standing on top of the stage that had been built for them during their first ever battle as trainers. Kahuna Hala stood on the opposite side of them fiddling around with two Poke balls in his flora robe.

"I hope you two are ready." he said. "Because I'm not going down easily. Especially not the two of you. Now, the rules are quite simple, the two of you are allowed three Pokemon a piece, I'll be using six Pokemon, the battle is over when one side loses all six Pokemon, so even if one of you loses all three of yours, you'll still have a fighting chance. Are you two ready?"

"Ready!" Moon and Sarah said.

"Alrighty then, Machop, Mankey, it's go time!"

"Jade, battle stance!"

"Bellatrix, show your strength!"

Jade and Bellatrix popped out of their Pokeballs while a tan monkey with dark brown paws and feet and a weird light blue creature with though muscles popped out on the opposite side.

"Jade, use peck!"

Jade's beak glowed and expanded before she dove down towards the Mankey, Mankey quickly hopped out of the way and unleashed a powerful kick at Jade, sending into Machop who attacked with a hard karate chop.

"Bellatrix, Psybeam!"

Bellatrix unleashed a purple and pink beam from her red orbs stunning Mankey, she then used hex to unleash several small purple flames at it, hitting Mankey and engulfing him with fire.

Machop's eyes suddenly glowed blue as it concentrated on Bellatrix's position. The ghost Pokemon looked at it with an amused grin. Then, Machop charged at her and unleashed a karate chop, sending her backwards.

"Machop is using Foresight." Moon said, "I completely forgot that was move honestly...Jade help Bellatrix out! Use Peck again!"

Jade dove down at Machop with her glowing beak again. Mankey jumped in front of its partner and took the hit at full force, sending Jade backwards as she and Mankey skidded across the stage.

Bellatrix unleashed an electrical shockwave stunning both fighting types so she could unleash another hex attack. Both Mankey and Machop were engulfed by the small purple flames. Giving Jade the opportunity to dive down at them, landing a super effective peck on Mankey, who was flung across the stage with little swirls in his eyes. Machop saw his partner go down and proceeded to hit Jade with a hard Fire Punch attack. Jade was flung across the stage where she landed with ashes on her feathers, little swirls developing in her eyes.

Moon and Hala returned the two fallen Pokemon and withdrew two different Pokeballs.

"Pancham, it's go time!"

"Sapphire, battle stance!"

Sapphire ran out onto the stage while a small, black and white bear popped out of its pokeball. It had some sort of weird leaf in its mouth and looked ready for a fight.

"Sapphire Blaze Kick!"

Sapphire charged at Machop and jumped towards it with his foot ablaze. Machop eye emitted a sparkle and it quickly ducked out of the way, leaving Sapphire to keep going and crash. However, it failed to notice Bellatrix unleashing another Psybeam attack at it. Machop was flung into the stage by the barrage of beams and little swirls developed in its eyes. Hala returned the Pokemon, then.

"Makuhita, it's go time!"

A small sumo wrestler like Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball. Bellatrix attempted to use Hex. However, Makhuita clapped it's big punching bag like hands, a sonic booms swept through the area startling Bellatrix, who lost concentration of her attack. Pancham quickly landed on top of her and unleashed a fury of comet punches. Sending Bellatrix to the ground where little swirls developed in her eyes.

Sarah returned the fallen ghost type and looked down at Angel, who nodded and teleported from her hands onto the stage.

Sapphire jumped back up and unleashed a barrage of bullet punches to counter Pancham's comet punches. Both Pokemon kept their fists banging into each other.

"_Ora Ora Ora! Am I right?" _

"Now is not the time for Jojo references Sapphire! Blaze Kick!"

Sapphire unleashed one last punch before spinning around unleashing a blaze kick across Pancham's face. The panda pokemon was caught by Angel's telekinesis who kept it in a hold until Makuhita hit her with a forced down slap. Sapphire then landed on top of Makuhita with a fiery cross chop.

"A sneaky move on your part." Hala called. "But you aren't ready for this one, Makuhita, Arm Thrust."

Makuhita landed in front of Sapphire and its boxing glove hands flashed blue, it started pummeling Sapphire at close range for a hard hitting attack. Angel attempted to summon a psybeam to help, but Pancham got in close and hit her with his own brick break attack.

"Steady Sapphire," Moon said.

"_Easy for you to...say you're not the one being...pummeled."_

"Counter!"

Sapphire's body was surrounded by a red light and he unleashed a quick punch at Makuhita, launched the boxing pokemon across the stage and onto the ground below. He then turned to Pancham and used crunch to hold the panda in place.

"Angel, Psybeam!'

Angel unleashed another pink and purple beam from her horn at Pancham, who only barely shook Sapphire off of him in time to dodge. It got in close, and slid across the stage leaving a quick sweep attack below Angel, who was thrown back at Sarah's leg where she landed on the ground, a hint of swirls could be seen in her eyes.

"Sapphire! Now!"

Sapphire landed behind the panda Pokemon and used a strong force palm attack to send Pancham across the stage where it landed on top of Makuhita with swirls in the two Pokemon's eyes. Kahuna Hala returned both Pokemon to their Pokeballs before taking out the last two he had. "Hawlucha, Crabrawler, it's go time!"

A bird Pokemon that looked like a luchador, and a crab with boxing glove hands popped out of their respective Pokeballs.

"Hey, Sapphire, take a break." Moon said calmly. "Let Fabby have a go." Sapphire nodded and walked behind him, pushing Fabby out onto the battlefield. Fabby looked up at Moon nervously.

"Hey, it's alright," he said calmly. "Even if you faint, Sapphire will still be ready, it won't be your fault if we lose this, no pressure."

"Scar, show your strength."

Scar popped out of his Pokeball and readied himself for a fight with Fabby.

Hawlucha jumped up and spread its wings before falling down towards Scar, who quickly rolled out of the way letting the luchador bird crash into the ground. Fabby then shot a few embers at Hawlucha searing the birds feathers with a small bit of fire.

Crabrawler summoned a rock from somewhere before unleashing a heavy punch at it, the rock shattered and pieces shot at Fabby and Scar who were both unprepared for the amount of debris.

"Flame charge!" Sarah commanded.

Scar charged at Hawlucha with incredible speed, however, the bird Pokemon was ready for the attack and used a quick kick with its leg to smack scar backwards. Then, Crabrawler shot a few bubbles at the two fire types, both of whom were taken aback a took damage.

"Fabby, use hex!"

Fabby's eyes glowed a purple color as small purple flames surrounded her, she directed the attacks towards both fighting types. Crabrawler put the few directed towards him out with another round of bubbles, Hawlucha, however, took the attack at full fledge. It retreated backwards, before making a little pose as light blue feathers began to surround it. The burn marks on the luchadors body suddenly vanished.

"Roost." Sarah said. "We need to take out that Hawlucha, now."

Moon nodded in response. "Fabby, flame charge on Hawlucha!"

Fabby charged at the luchador bird as fire began to surround her Hawlucha made another attempt to counter with a kick as it had done with Scar.

"Scar use Lick!"

Scar jumped on the back of Hawlucha and licked it with his tiny tongue before jumping off, the luchador bird froze in place as Fabby tackled it into the ground. She got up, only for Crabrawler to unleash a close ranged punch at her. She was flung back across the stage where she landed next to Moon with swirls in her eyes.

"Scar cross chop!"

Crabrawler quickly jumped out of the way as Litten came down on Hawlucha, a fiery explosion shook the stage as a bit of smoke covered the area. Scar hopped back out leaving Hawlucha laying on the ground with swirls behind the weirdly masked beak. Kahuna Hala returned Hawlucha to its Pokeball while Moon knelt down towards Fabby.

"Good job Fabby." he said to her. "You helped us take out Hawlucha, take a good rest." he returned Fabby to her Pokeball and turned back to Sapphire.

"Up to you now buddy."

"_Don't worry, I got this!"_ Sapphire responded before running back on stage.

"Scar, use Fire Fang!"

Litten opened its mouth as flames surrounded his teeth before charging at Crabrawler, the crab jumped out of the way before firing more bubbles at Scar. Sapphire jumped behind it and unleashed a Blaze Kick, launching the crab across the stage. Crabrawler jumped up and unleashed another power up punch attack on Sapphire.

"Counter!"

Sapphire took the hit, then glowed red and unleashed a punch back at Crabrawler, the crab was flung backwards where it skidded to a halt in front of Kahuna Hala.

"Looks like we need to even things up eh Crabrawler." the Kahuna asked. The Z bracelet on his arm started glowing. Light shone around Crabrawler as the Kahuna made a separating motion with his arms, before unleashing a couple of quick punches, then winding up and charging one last one.

"Crabrawler, All out Pummeling!"

Crabrawler punched the air and a giant fist shot towards Scar. Sapphire quickly pushed him out of the way and took the beam punch. Sapphire was then hit by a fury of beam punches before Crabrawler charged at him and unleashed a final punch throwing Sapphire back into Moon.

Scar looked at his fallen comrade, then let off a hiss. Suddenly, blue surrounded the kitten Pokemon as it grew a bit longer it's tail expanded and his claws grew a bit. The light settled down and in its wake, left a larger cat with mostly red fur over black. It had yellow eyes and was ready for an even bigger fight.

"Scar evolved!" Sarah cheered. "Alright buddy! Hit them with a flame charge."

Scar charged at Crabrawler, the flames grew much larger than usual as he tackled into the crab into the ground. Crabrawler skidded to a halt on the floor of the stage with swirls in its eyes.

"We did it!" Moon said, pumping his fist. The two friends hugged each other while Scar watched them. Kahuna Hala let out a sigh and returned Crabrawler to its Pokeball. He approached Moon and Sarah with a hearty smile on his face.

"Hohoho." he said. "You two really surprised me their, baiting me with a K.O. on one of your Pokemon so the other could finish the job, not once, but twice was certainly incredible, heck, the two of you didn't even use the normal type Z move! The two of you have really bonded with each other and your Pokemon so far. I'm excited to see where you two keep going with that in mind." The Kahuna reached into the pockets of his floral robe and withdrew two brown crystals, both of which were embedded by a fist.

"This is the Fightinium Z." Hala said. "Proof that the two of you have completed the two trials on Melemele Island. Also, here, take this as well." he handed them a weird looking gadget that was mostly resembled a semi circle on a square.

"This is a ride pager." the Kahuna said. "Here in Alola, we've made special digital ways to travel around with Pokemon, no need to teach Pokemon those silly HM moves like in other regions. Just press the button on the ride page and you'll be able to access Pokemon that you can ride. I've registered Tarous as one of the Pokemon, so, if you're up for a bit more exploration before you two head to Akala Island, that mountain up by Professor Kukui's laboratory is worth checking out. If you're lucky, you may pick up another Z-crystal."

"Thanks Kahuna Hala." the two of them said at the same time.

"No problemo." the Kahuna said. "You two also happen to be in luck. Professor Kukui needed to to Akala island to have a chat with the Kahuna over there. He'll be able to take the two of you over to Akala tomorrow with his boat. You two take care now, I'm going to go heal up my team."

Moon and Sarah waved goodbye to Kahuna Hala as they set off down the Route one trail, hand in hand with their Pokemon rested, ready for a bit more exploration.

* * *

**(Professor Kukui's Lab)**

"Great job Delta!" Sarah giggled as Skrelp shot a few bubbles at Scar to help prepare themselves. They decided to stop by Professor Kukui's laboratory before checking out Ten Carat Hill. Moon had let his own Pokemon out to play while he was inside talking to Cynthia about the egg.

Sapphire was meditating while Jade was sleeping next to him. Fabby curiously approached him when Angel joined her.

"_What is Sapphire doing?" _she asked curiously.

"_He's concentrating on his aura." _Angel responded. "_The Aura is what allows him to communicate with Moon, as Sapphire grows stronger, his bond with Moon will become more connected, pretty soon, perhaps when he evolves into Lucario, they'll be able to carry out a conversation for a good length of time." _

"_You know, the same could happen with me." _the two female Pokemon turned around as Genji hopped up to them.

"_I'm confused...you're a Froakie." _Angel said, tilting her head sideways. "_You don't possess aura communication."_

"_I don't." _Genji replied. "_But, according to that...Alain person who wanted to send me to Professor Sycamore's laboratory in Kalos, my evolution chain possess something known as Bond Phenomenon, every now and again, a Greninja and his trainer can become deeply connected, allowing me to reach powers quite similar to Mega Evolution." _

"_That's so cool!" _Angel said. "_I've never heard of anything like Bond Phenomenon before! What do you think Fabby?" _the two Pokemon looked at Fabby, who strangely looked terrified after what they just said.

"_Fabby? Is something wrong?" _Genji asked.

"_T-T-Those people." _Fabby said nervously. "_The people in white, the people who took me away, I remember them saying something during one of their experiments...about how I had a...special condition...I thought it was my golden color at first...but...they already knew that about me, this was after ten days of electro-therapy or whatever the hell they called it. After that, they started having me battle stupidly strong Pokemon, under the command of their head, som blonde haired woman that was just nuts, she said that she wanted to "Bond" with me, that way, I could become an unstoppable weapon...could...could I possibly have-?" _

Genji gave a deadpan stare. "_According to Alain, only Greninja have ever had the ability to perform the Bond Phenomenon, however, the way he talked about it, it seemed like almost every Pokemon would be able to perform Bond Phenomenon."_

Angel looked at Fabby with a big grin on her face. "_Fabby! That would be so cool if you could perform the Bond Phenomenon! After everything you went through, it would be the ultimate story of becoming such a-"_

"_NO!" _Fabby cried. "_T-Those people were evil! If I can do this...and I grow too close to Moon, they might try and recruit him! If he denies, then they'll just kill him! I-I don't want him to find out about those people!" _

Angel placed one of her tiny white hands on Fabby's head. "_Hey, Fabby, it's okay." _she said. "_Moon won't join those evil people, he'll always do good. Don't worry Fabby, everything will be fine. I promise." _

"_Agreed." _Genji said calmly. "_There is nothing to worry about Fabby, those people in white can't hurt you anymore, you're with us now...you're safe." _

The golden fox calmed down and nodded her head. "_Y-You...You're right." _she said. "_I...I shouldn't worry about those people...I'm with Moon now." _

"Hey." Genji, Angel, and Fabby all jumped as Moon knelt down to the three of them. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you all." he said. "Sarah and I are heading to Ten Carat hill to hopefully find that other Z-crystal...you all coming?" The three Pokemon nodded. "Alright then, let's go."

The two trainers entered Ten Carat Hill alongside Fabby, Sapphire, and Angel. They began their trek through the cave system.

"According to Professor Kukui, there's a blocked off ledge that will take us to an outing where a pedestal is in place, there's no Totem Pokemon or anything like that, just walk up to the pedestal and take it."

"Awesome." Sarah said.

A sudden rumble shook the ground as a giant rock snake Pokemon emerged from the ground. Fabby let out a loud cry and ran behind Moon at the sight of the large Pokemon.

"That's an Onix!" Moon said. "Genji! Battle Stance!"

"Candy! Show your strength!"

Candy and Genji both popped out of their Pokeballs and readied themselves for an attack. Onix started by burrowing underground, Genji quickly shot a water pulse down into the hole, forcing onix out of the ground. Candy then quickly shot a few more bubbles as well to finish the snake off.

"Great job you guys." Moon said.

Genji made a little pump with his own flipper and started glowing. He grew in size, and in the wake of the light, another blue frog with a dark blue mask covering his yellow tinted eyes was left in its wake.

"Genji evolved as well!" Sarah cheered.

"Froga!"

"Sola!"

The two trainers continued down the pathway before walking up to a cave outing. In the center of a pedestal similar to the one they had seen in the normal type trial, laid two bright blue crystals. Both of them had feathers on them and sparkled.

"Flyinium Z." Moon said, as the two trainers placed the Z-crystal in their bracelets. "Wow, today has certainly been a productive day, hasn't it?"

"It has, should we go to your house for the night?"

"Yeah, let's do that, tomorrow, we head to Akala Island with Professor Kukui and Lillie. They said that they'll have the egg in it's own traveling incubator by then.

The two set off back towards the cliffside home, hand in hand with their Pokemon by their side. After a long productive day, it only felt right that they spend some time together.

* * *

**Honestly, I didn't have much planned for this chapter, mainly just meant to be the Grand Trial against Hala and then a couple other things that you can do around Melemele Island afterwards. So, that's alright I guess.**

**Anyway, I was re-reading this chapter and, now that I'm looking at it, I see a possibility opened up, The Bond Phenomenon as it's called in the anime never specifically said that this was exclusive to just Greninja (to my knowledge at least) Given the requirements needed (again stated by the anime) I think I see potential for a possibility of Battle Bond Ninetales. I initially included that segment as more of a gag and tease for Moon getting an Ash-Greninja, but, I think I could pull some strings and make it happen. I'd be happy to hear some thoughts on that.**

**Anyway, that's all for today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, yeah it's a bit short, but if I'm being honest, it was kind of just meant to be short. Let me ask you all, if you want, How's my series going so far? I've kind of just thrown around what I thought would be funny with the Pokémon, giving details hear and there for a story, but honestly, I'm kind of just throwing all this together as it goes along. I hope I've been doing a good job with that and hey, I may make you change an opinion about Phione, seeing as how Moon has the egg and all. Anyway, leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**By the way, no new chapter next week, I'll be on a cruise with the family and can't write/upload on a boat, so next chapter will be up maybe two Fridays from now.  
**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Rowlet  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Frogadier  
Silver - Sneasel**

**Caring for: Egg**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Ralts  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Torracat  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Misdreavus  
Flora - Petilil  
Delta - Skrelp.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Onwards to Akala

**Chapter 9: Onwards to Akala!**

Fabby awoke early the next morning, she looked around Moon's bedroom curiously. He and Sarah were sleeping next to each other in the same bed. All of the other Pokemon appeared to have exited the room, she could smell a hint of food and hear the other Pokemon talking amongst themselves from the Kitchen.

"_Fabby? You good?"_

She turned her head to see Sapphire and Angel next to her. Both of them were looking at her with a confused look on their faces.

"_What...what's going on with them?" _Fabby asked, looking at the two of them. "_I've never seen two people get so...so close." _

"_That is what love is Fabby." _Sapphire said. "_Moon and Sarah share close feelings of affection towards each other, like they do with us." _

"_Fabby, throughout our adventure, we will all grow closer together, as friends, it's only natural that we become the best team we could possibly be working with one another." _Angel continued.

Fabby looked over the two trainers in silence.

"_Is everything alright?" _Angel asked curiously. "_You've been acting a little strange." _

"_Stranger than usual...OW!" _Sapphire barked as Angel smacked him.

"_It's just that...Bond Phenomenon...if I can truly tap into powers similar to Mega Evolution...what would that mean for me? What if I'm-"_

A sudden gust of random wind blew through the area as Genji appeared in front of them, startling the three Pokemon.

"_Gah, dammit Genji! Don't do that!" _Sapphire barked.

"_Fabby...Bond Phenomenon is very special." _Genji said calmly, ignoring Sapphire completely. "_By definition, if you were capable of performing it, Moon and you would have to be very close. It's all about trust and love Fabby, you won't be able to tap into your power as a Ninetales otherwise." _

"_But...what about everything else...what if Moon starts to abuse my power...what he gets corrupt...what if he and Sarah both start too-" _

The three Pokemon felt one large drop of sweat fall on their heads Genji and Sapphire both facepalmed.

"_Fabby...please…"_ Sapphire said. "_Do you even hear yourself? Moon and Sarah would never do something like that...they both care about you!" _

Moon and Sarah both suddenly awoke. They looked around the room and saw the four Pokemon talking to each other. Fabby looked really upset.

"Is everything alright?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure." Moon said, looking at the four Pokemon. "Sapphire's aura isn't connected so I can't get the slightest idea of what is going on...not that that matters though."

"I know…" Sarah said with a hint of disappointment. "You just want to know what's going on with Fabby, she's always getting upset over something."

Both of their pendants suddenly began to shine as a voice, not Sapphire's started to speak.

"Vulpix pix..._I...I can't be sure of that...I...I put my trust with this one girl who worked with those horrible people, and she just turned me over to their crazy president...I trusted her and she tossed me away like I was scraps off her plate!" _

"Olu Rio Olu!"

"Alts Ral-alts!"

"Dier Frogadier!"

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I want to trust Moon and Sarah...I really do! B-But those people...they hurt me...I want to believe this is different...but...those people...they're still out there! They're everywhere! I don't want to go back! I don't want Moon and Sarah to get hurt by them_...Vulpix Vul-vulpix!"

The two looked at each other, then back at their Pokemon. They slowly got out of bed and didn't say a word as Moon went to the bathroom to change while Sarah did the same in his room. After a couple of minutes, the two returned and walked over to their Pokemon.

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked. The four Pokemon turned around to face their trainers.

"Ral Alts Ralts!" Angel said pointing at Fabby.

The Rotom Dex flew out of Sarah's backpack and over to the them.

"_Zzzt! It appearz that Angel is saying something about Bond Phenomenon...she'z asking you to look it up." _

Moon sat down in front of his laptop that his mother had given him when they moved to Alola and typed Bond Phenomenon into the search bar an article by Augustine Sycamore from Kalos appeared.

_Bond Phenomenon is a mysterious new form that the Pokemon Greninja takes. My assistant Alain and I have been researching this mysterious new phenomenon with the help of Diantha. As you probably know, the trainer who brought Bond Phenomenon to our attention, a Mr. Ash Ketchum was unfortunately killed in a disaster going back to the Sinnoh Region with his wife Serena, and it is unknown what became of his Greninja. We were able to conduct studies on the history of Bond Phenomenon in ancient Ruins found in Geostone Town. _

_Bond Phenomenon appears to have a very specific connection with trainers. According to the ruins, If a Pokemon and Trainer are perfectly in sync with their emotions, personality, and spirit, they can awaken a secondary form of power of said Pokemon. Currently, Greninja is the only documented Pokemon capable of performing such an extraordinary task. However, the ruins seem to indicate that more Pokemon may be capable of performing Bond Phenomenon. (See List Below)_

_Very little is known about this mysterious new power as to meet such a feet as truly becoming one with your Pokemon is next to impossible. Do not let this statement offend you, the ruins indicate that this is not about friendship and is far from ever being something you could force and replicate. This fascinating find really opens up a question of how distant we've become with Pokemon now. I encourage anyone who is interested to try and connect with Pokemon as much as possible to understand this find._

_Now, before the list, the ruins also seemed to indicate that Bond Phenomenon could cause numerous other changes like mega evolution, such as type, stats, and much more. It's also indicated that they may also learn special moves and have said moves buffed. _

_Of the 55 fallen Pokemon listed in the Geosenge Ruins, only 15 were fully evolved, these 15 Pokemon (including the already discovered Greninja) are as follows:_

_Delphox, Chesnaught, Espeon, Golurk, Breloom, Crobat, Ninetales, Milotic, Darmanitan, Goodra, Lapras, Infernape, Butterfree, Flygon, and Greninja._

Moon looked at Sarah and motioned to her with his hand, pointing at one thing on the screen. She looked over his shoulder and read through it. She turned her face to him and he nodded at her.

"Sapphire, Angel, Fabby, Genji...could you please...give us a moment in private?" Sapphire, Angel and Genji all nodded their heads and warped or walked out of the room. Fabby, on the other hand, stayed put, looking at both of them nervously.

"Fabby, you can leave us alone to talk in private." Moon said. "Don't worry about a thing we aren't going to abandon you or anything like that. Just go hang out with the other Pokemon, our Moms made you all breakfast." Fabby gave a reluctant nod and walk/ed out of the room. Moon slowly closed the door behind the Pokemon before turning to Sarah.

"So that's what Fabby's been so worried about." he said quietly. "She's afraid we'll end up just like those people who abused her, and now we know why they abused as well, they were trying to unlock her full potential when she evolved."

"Well...let's just tell her you won't." Sarah replied. "She'll trust us...she has too. You aren't like whoever was working with those people, you won't just hand her over to someone!"

"We…" Moon corrected. "She talked about how she wants to trust both of us...she doesn't see herself as just my Pokemon, she sees herself as both of ours...and remember...she thinks we couldn't hear what she said. She didn't want us to learn about whoever abused her before I found her."

"Wait...those two people...the Ultra Recon people...they asked how we got Fabby...do you think that they may know her? Do you think they did it to her?"

"They couldn't be." Moon said. "If they were the people, Fabby would've lost her cool...maybe ran away from us. But maybe they knew something about her."

"Well...okay then."

Moon glanced at his alarm clock in his bedroom, "Oh shit! It's 10:30." he said. "Kukui and Lillie leave in another hour, we need to hurry up and get down to the Marina."

The two walked out of Moon's bedroom and sat down at the kitchen table. All of their Pokemon were now waiting for them over by their food bowls. Except for Fabby, who ran over to Moon's seat upon seeing the two of them. Both of their mothers were sitting down on the opposite end. They both glanced up and smiled as the two took their seats.

"Good morning sleepy lovers." Moon's mother said. "Are you two off to Akala today?"

"You bet!" Moon said proudly. "We've got more trials to take on together."

"Just don't let your adventure blind yourselves from what's important." Sarah's mother said from behind a Poke Tips, magazine. "Sure you two are now dating and facing your adventure together, but completing the island challenge shouldn't be your only focus, take some time and have a nice dinner every once and awhile."

The four ate a rather quiet breakfast together. When they had finished, Moon and Sarah called their Pokemon, except for Fabby, Angel, and Sapphire, back to their Pokeballs and turned to their mothers when a knock was placed on their door.

"Ah, that must be professor Kukui or Lillie." Moon's mother said. "Before you two go, here, take these." she handed them a cartridge similar to the TM for Brick break that they had found. "We saw these while were shopping and just thought we'd get them for you. We had them combined and put onto one cartridge for your download, we aren't sure what moves they are, but we hope they'll prove to be of use on your journey."

"One last thing as well." Sarah's mother said. She and Moon's mom both placed a kiss on their children's cheeks, making both of them go red. "Alright, you two can go now." They both waved goodbye as the two of them walked out the door.

Outside, Professor Kukui and Lillie were waiting on the trail. In Lillie's hands, there was an orange capsule with some glass around the outside, behind the glass was the egg Moon had been given from Manaphy. The two turned to face them as they walked outside.

"Wahey!" the professor said as they came down the stairs. "You both ready to go?" They both nodded in response. "That's fantastic, Lillie will explain how the travelling incubator works. After that, you three catch a tailwind and get to Marina, Hau's been waiting, and I still need to put a few finishing touches on our ride." The professor began walking down the trail towards Hau'oli city.

Lillie let out a sigh as she watched him go, then she turned to face Moon. "Well, as you know, trainers are only allowed to carry six Pokemon." she said, handing him the incubator. "However, using this incubator, trainers are able to carry an egg around with them until it hatches. The incubator does all the work that a mother Pokemon will usually provide by keeping the egg warm. However, it can be stored in a Pokeball to avoid the hassle of carrying it around everywhere you go. When the time comes to hatch, the Pokeball will alert you with a buzz."

"Alright then." Moon said. "Seeing as how Manaphy gave it to me, I think it's only fitting that I put this in a Dive Ball." he tapped the aqua blue Pokeball to the incubator, just like with Pokemon, the incubator turned into a ball of light and shrunk down entering the ball.

"The Professor said that the egg seemed quite healthy." Lillie said. "He also noted that he could occasionally hear some sounds from the egg...so it's much closer to hatching than you initially think, however, it still probably won't hatch for another week."

"That's about what? Three chapters...give or take?" Sarah asked.

"Probably...let's get going...we shouldn't keep Hau and the Professor waiting."

* * *

**(Akala Island, Heahea City)**

"LAND HO!" Hau shouted, hopping off the old motor boat onto the pier of Heahea City.

"It's a bit too late to declare land ho after already landing on the island." Lillie deadpanned.

"Awe man seriously?" Hau asked. "Come on, Moon, Sarah, you two thought it was funny right?"

"No no, Lillie's got a point." Moon said. Hau frowned and shook his head at him.

"No way, I thought it was great." Sarah said, high fiving Hau.

"Thanks Sarah." he said. The four were suddenly interrupted by a female voice, it sounded up front and stern, but it had that mixture of sympathy if you listened closely.

"I see you still have yet to find a shirt that goes with that coat Kukui."

Two females, one who looked to be about the same age as Illima who wore gray shorts and suspenders holding up her outfit with a red under shirt, with green hair in two pigtails, the other maybe about 30 with dark skin, pink lip gloss and shirt with magenta shorts walked up to the five of them at the pier.

"Ah Oliva," Kukui said, shaking his head. "You never seem to change."

"Who are these friends of yours professor?" Moon asked.

"Well, Oliva here is the Kahuna of Akala island." Kukui said. "She was chosen by Tapu Lele at a surprisingly young age, she runs a stone and jewelry store at the southernmost part of the island and she specializes in rock type Pokemon."

"And I'm Mallow." the green haired girl said excitedly. "I'm one of the three trial captains you'll be seeing here on Akala island. I run a grass trial up in the Lush Jungle...I've gotten several people telling me I run one of the hardest trials as well." she added with a wink. "I've never gotten two challengers working together though, so I'm most excited to see what you two can do."

"Nice of you to come see us into port." the Professor said. "You four behave yourselves now, Oliva and I are off to the Dimensional Research Laboratory to talk with the head their about some recent...concerns that we've noticed." The professor and the Kahuna walked up to the road towards a large building with a radar detector on the outside.

Hau turned to the group. "I'm gonna see if there's a Malasada shop somewhere, different islands offer different tasting ones, so I want to try them all." the boy ran up off the pier.

"Oh Hau, always wanting to eat something." Lillie sighed. "I always thought Munchlax would be his spirit Pokemon should he have one."

"What are you going to do Lillie?" Moon asked.

"Well, I was thinking about maybe doing some clothes shopping." the girl said shyly, but the professor and Kahuna Oliva are staying in the hotel resort here, so, I should probably go check in and see if our rooms are ready...I'm sure I can find my way there...I can see the hotel from over that building. Plus, when I'm in the room, I can let these two out of my bag again." her bag started to rustle again. "You two should probably rest up at the Pokemon Center and make your way to Paniola town. It's just down Route 4 by the hotel, you can't miss it." she waved goodbye to the two as she walked up the pier as well.

* * *

The two sat down in Pokemon center after giving their Pokemon to Nurse Joy. The Rotom Dex flew out of Sarah's backpack.

"_Zzzt! Now that we are on Akala Island, there'z a bunch of new Pokemon to discover! I'm updating myself to accommodate for the new Pokemon found exclusively on thiz island!"_

"While you're at it, could you download this as well?" Moon asked, inserting the cartridge into the dex.

The Rotom Dex's eyes turned into a bunch of lines forming a circle spinning around. After a moment, a bar appeared at the bottom and filled up. The eyes went back to normal.

"_Download complete! Zzzt! Your Pokedex now store information for Pokemon on Akala Island. You've also discovered three new TMs!" _

"Great, what are they?" Sarah asked.

"_Zzzt! TM 96, Nature Power, a normal type move that allows a Pokemon to use a different move depending on the nature of the area, for example, in watery areaz, they'll use Hydro Pump, In sandy areaz, they'll use Earth Power, Indoorz, they'll use Tri-Attack." _

"Sounds like a move for Flora." Moon said, looking at Sarah.

"_Then there'z TM 62, Acrobatics!"_

"No need to tell us about that one." Sarah said. "Moon abused this move to hell and back during Rowan's summer camp."

"Hey, it's not my fault that Flying gem gave a stab bonus and disappeared BEFORE the move made sure the Pokemon wasn't holding an item to give it another power bonus!"

"I don't blame you for doing that but was it really necessary to run RECYCLE with that as well?"

"You're just jealous that you didn't come up that strategy first!" Moon teased, Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Lastly, there'z TM 17, Round, This move allowz Pokemon to sing a song, if more Pokemon join in on the song by using round, it'll do more damage! It'z perfect for your little duo mechanic!" _

"Thank's Rotom." Sarah said. The pokedex beeped and flew back into the side pocket of her backpack. The two approached the counter of the desk where Vulpix, Sapphire, Angel, and their Pokeballs were all waiting. The two thanked Nurse Joy and walked outside, making their way towards the hotel, when they were stopped by two people who were about their age.

The first was a boy wearing a brown fishing hat with a yellow beater and faded jean shorts. The other was a dark skin girl wearing a white beater and what looked like jean shorts as well. Both were wearing sunglasses and approached the two of them.

"Sorry, we just saw you two in the Pokemon Center and...we noticed your Mega Bracelets." the boy said. "I'm Dexio,"

"And I'm Sina, a beautiful name for a beautiful lady, don't ya think?"

"Sure...I guess." Moon said.

"Anyway, you two know all about Mega Evolution right? Oh don't bother, of course you do if you have the bracelets...now...follow up question, do have any Mega Stones?"

"I have a Gardeviorite," Sarah said.

"Superb!" Sina said. "Once that Ralts of yours evolves, it'll be able to mega evolve. What about you?" she asked, looking at Moon.

"No I don't have a mega stone." Moon said.

"Well, we have a proposition for you." Dexio said. "If you can best the two of us in a battle, we'll give you an extra one that we just found."

"Sounds like a deal." Moon said. "Sarah and I are kinda doing a double battles type thing though."

"Well that's fine," Sina said as she and Dexio pulled out two Pokeballs, One Pokemon a piece sound good to you?"

"Absolutely."

"Espeon, Time to shine."

"Glaceon, Let's go!"

A light purple four legged Pokemon with a tail that seemed to split into a mini lightning bolt with a red gem in between its two eyes, alongside another four legged Pokemon with a light blue body and two dark blue streamer like hangings from its ears popped out of the two Pokeballs.

"Candy, show your strength."

"Jade, Battle Stance!"

Jade and Candy both emerged from their Pokeballs and readied themselves for a fight.

"Espeon, Quick attack!"

Espeon dashed at Jade and leaped up to attack head on, Jade quickly flapped out of the way to dodge, her small wings turned a dark purple color and she flapped a dark gust of wind at Espeon, hitting and pushing the Psychic Pokemon back.

"Candy, use Scald!"

Candy unleashed a blast of steaming water at Glaceon, who looked to strike Jade from behind with an Ice fang attack. She pushed the ice type back and summoned a few fossil rocks to appear and launched them at the Pokemon.

"Mirror Coat Glaceon!"

Glaceon's body flashed a rainbow color and the rocks bounced back towards Candy. The coral Pokemon felt the chunks of rock smack her harder and push her back. Espeon lifted her up telekinetically and threw her at Jade, the two Pokemon collided with each other and fell to the ground. Espeon quickly moved over to Glaceon's side.

"Espeon, give a Helping Hand to help Glaceon finish this!"

Espeon's body was surrounded by orange light and she placed her paw on Glaceon's body. The orange light now surrounded both Eeveelutions.

"Jade, use Roost!"

"Candy use Recover."

Small green light sparkles surrounded Candy's body while green feathers surrounded Jades. After a bright flash of green light, both Pokemon were refreshed and ready to continue. Jade flew at Espeon, expanding her beak as it glowed a bright blue color. She pecked Espeon on the head while Candy followed up with another scald. The force of the attacks knocked Espeon off of Glaceon, the Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Glaceon, Icy Wind."

Glaceon launched a blast of cold, sparkling air at Candy and Jade. The cold air was surrounded by the orange light and blasted both of them backwards.

"Jade, Leafage!"

Jade summoned a few leaves and flapped her wings, blowing them at the cold icy blast. The cold blast of wind tore through the attack and surrounded Jade completely.

"Candy, Ancient Power!"

More small fossil rocks were summoned and launched at Glaceon, who was too slow to move out of the way on time. Glaceon fell to the ground next to Espeon with swirls in its eyes as well.

Sina and Dexio returned the two fallen Eeveelutions and walked up to Moon and Sarah.

"Great battling." Dexio said. "You remind us of a few trainers that we knew a while ago. As we agreed to, I'll give you an extra mega stone that we came across." He handed Moon a stone that was colored yellow and black in the center of the stone. "We aren't sure what Pokemon it goes to exactly, but we have another stone just like it, no need for an extra. Grow close to your Pokemon, and you two could master Mega Evolution."

"Well, we're off now." Sina said. "Alola, you two." the two teenagers walked away leaving Moon and Sarah left by the trail for route 4.

"Well, that was nice of them to give this to me." Moon said, looking at the stone with interest. "What Pokemon do you think it belongs to?" Sarah shrugged.

"Rowl Owlet!" The two trainers looked up at Jade, who was fluttering above them and hooting loudly. When she noticed them looking, she pointed her wing in the distance. Then, she dove down and flew down the trail of Route 4. Sarah quickly returned Candy to her Pokeball and the two ran after Jade. She led them off the trail and through a few woods into a clearing.

In the clearing they found a lime green bee Pokemon with blue eyes. It had two small black legs and giant drills on its front. It's black stripes made up the other part of its body, parts of its light blue wings were damaged and bent, parts of the drills were also dented, and it was entangled in some sort of net.

"A Beedrill." Moon said. "A...different color Beedrill."

"Oh for fucks sake."

Moon and Sarah let out a sharp sigh as they turned to face Dan.

"Do you honestly have nothing better to do?" Sarah asked.

"I should be asking you two the same thing. You two keep getting in my way. That Beedrill is mine, just do the polite thing and leave me to it."

The Beedrill's small wings started buzzing as it got up. Both of its drills turned purple and it charged at Dan with a furious look it its eyes.

"Ferno!"

A brown monkey with small fists and an actual tail with a small flame attached to the end suddenly lashed out and punched Beedrill across the clearing into a tree.

"Stupid Pokemon." Dan snarled at it. "You don't get to attack the trainer."

"What did you do to make that Beedrill so angry with you?" Sarah demanded.

"None of your business girlie." Dan snarled.

"Jade Peck!"

Jade dove down at Monferno and pecked it across the face. The Monkey was tossed backwards, then it was lifted up by Angels telekinesis and tossed on top of Dan.

Dan pushed his partner off of him and returned it to its Pokeball. "You two think you're so clever. I'm gonna find someone to help me, then you'll really be screwed." he took out a small gray ball and threw it into the ground, smoke enveloped the area and when it settled down, he was gone.

Jade landed on the ground, hooting happily, then, she started glowing. She grew in size and after the light settled down, an owl with a white body and brown feathers surrounding its face, with leaves that stretched out to look like little eyebrows was left in Jade's place.

"Oh, well...that was unexpected."

Moon and Sarah turned back to Beedrill, they pulled out a super potion and used it to fix the bug Pokemon back up. The Beedrill rose up a moment later.

"Well...you're safe now." Moon said. He noticed that the Beedrill had a red scarf tied around its neck. "Wait...are you...are you a trainer's Pokemon?"

"Bee Bee Beedrill." The Beedrill stuck one of its drills through the scarf and shook it to the ground. "Drill Bee Bee Drill!"

The Rotom Dex flew out of Sarah's backpack and looked at Beedrill.

"_Zzzt! Beedrill thankz both of you for rescuing him...But, he sayz that he'z not a trainer'z Pokemon anymore. It appearz that Dan didn't actually do most of the Damage to this Beedrill, but his original trainer did after he failed to pick up a win from one of the trialz. The trainer then abandoned him and left him to suffer...while Beedrill was being healed by some other helpful wild Pokemon Dan came along and...I beg your pardon?"_

"Drill...Bee Bee Bee...Beedrill!" a few tears fell from the Beedrills blue eyes.

"_Zzzt! It appearz that Beedrill still is not happy with his trainer...who also happens to be travelling with a friend...It wants to know if he can come with you? He wants to get stronger, and hopefully one day find his trainer and show him that he'z not weak. Zzzt!" _

Moon looked the Pokemon in the eyes. "You know what...sure thing." he said. "I'll help you get stronger...and you know what...hopefully we do find that dumbass trainer of yours so we can show him how wrong he was." he tapped a Pokeball to Beedrill's head the Pokemon went inside the Pokeball and wiggled back and forth before dinging shut.

"You got a good nickname for this one?" Sarah asked.

"Not off the top of my head." Moon said. "I'm sure it'll come to me eventually." Sarah noted that the Pokeball didn't vanish.

"Um...Moon." she asked. "Were you not carrying a sixth Pokemon?"

"Oh...right...I let Sammy take a bit of a breather at the Professor's ranch...he seemed to like it there."

"Oh...well...okay then. The next town is Paniola town, if we hurry, we can make it there by nightfall."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." The two set off through the woods, continuing their adventure.

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter and we finally close out Arc 1 of my story. Moving onto arc 2 for Akala island will be a great start for my series as I've started kicking off the series into high drive. By the way, if you have a nickname suggestion for Beedrill (cause I'm gonna be honest, I don't have a decent one) then I'd love to hear it. Also, while we're on topic of Beedrill, I think you all may have noticed that Sapphire won't be Moon's mega Pokémon...honestly I really don't like Mega Lucario which is why I opted to use my personal favorite Mega Evolution.**

**Eh what the heck, I might as well give some trivia on some of the Pokémon I've chosen for this story.**

**I chose Vulpix since it's my favorite Pokémon and holds a special place in my heart, my very first game was Pokémon Soul Silver, while playing through the game with some friends who were teaching me the ways of Pokémon, I ran into a shiny Vulpix, young me did understand that this was different and my response to my friends was "I like this one, it sparkles." I gave it the nickname Fabby on the request of a friend...completely unaware that there was a Youtuber who chose this exact name for a Vulpix, someone finally brought it to my attention years later.**

**Riolu is another one of my I always gave it the name Sapphire just because I liked it.**

**Rowlet is my favorite Alolan starter, her nickname comes from an old friend I played online with who loved the Rowlet line.**

**Furret holds a special place in my heart for being the first Pokémon I ever captured and I used it all throughout Soul Silver...because young me didn't understand how early game stats worked.**

**Froakie is my favorite starter and I love Greninja, I wanted to utilize Ash-Greninja in the story which is why I chose it.**

**Sneasel is a Pokémon I always liked simply because of how fierce it looked. The nickname Silver comes from the Gen 2 Rival.**

**Manaphy and Phione are personal favorite legendries not the most beloved but the ones I liked.**

**Most of Sarah's Pokémon are Pokémon that the person who Sarah is loosely really likes. The nicknames are definitely her nicknames with the exception of Petilil's.**

**Anyway, that's all for today's chapter, again, if you have a nickname for a Shiny Male Beedrill who will Mega Evolve, I'd love to hear it, I have a placeholder name, but I honestly don't like it that much so I'm going to ask you all if you have an idea.**

**PKMN Teams**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Frogadier  
Silver - Sneasel  
Awaiting name - Beedrill**

**Caring for: Egg**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Ralts  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Torracat  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Misdreavus  
Flora - Petilil  
Delta - Skrelp.**


	10. Chapter 10: Waterbound

**Chapter 10: Waterbound**

Moon and Sarah exited the Pokemon Center in Paniola Town the next morning, after asking about the next trial site from a guide inside of the center. Sarah had swapped out Scar for Delta upon learning that they would be doing a water trial at the Brooklet Hill lake. The two now made their way up past Paniola town and into a small ranch that was to the north of the city.

"Wow," Sarah said, looking around at the nature scenery. "Look at all the Pokemon. We've got Ponyta, Mareep, Tauros, and Miltank."

"Screw Miltank," Moon muttered as they made their way past a gate ranch opening.

"Oh, Moon, Sarah, a pleasure to see you two again."

The two turned their heads towards the gate as Mallow walked up to them. Her green pigtails swayed back and forth in the calm wind.

"Hey Mallow...what are you doing here?" Moon asked.

"Oh, I was just here to pick up some Moomoo milk." the girl said calmly. "I love cooking, and fresh Moomoo milk is very helpful in cooking new recipes. My Pokemon and I love using new recipes to stir up business, before I became a trial captain, I actually worked in my family's restaurant over on Melemele Island."

"Really, that's so cool!" Sarah said. "We'll have to try it sometime."

"Hey, now that I'm thinking about it..you two have ride pagers correct?"

"Well, we share one between the two of us." Moon said. "Kahuna Hala tricked it out so we could both ride the Pokemon at the same time."

"Well, could I please borrow yours for a quick second?"

"Sure," Sarah took the ride pager out of her backpack and handed it to her. Mallow fiddled around, tapping the screen with her own fingers and after two small dings, she handed it back to Sarah.

"I registered Lapras and Stoutland into your ride pager." the girl said. "You'll need Lapras for Lana's water trial and you'll need Stoutland for mine. Lapras will allow the two of you to surf on the water. Stoutland will help sniff out buried items in my trial, or if you just want to have fun sometimes, you can use him to look for dropped stuff."

"Thanks Mallow."

"No problem, say hi to Lana for me, I'm eagerly awaiting the two of you to come to my trial to take it on." she said.

"We won't let you down." Sarah said happily.

"Great, see you all around." the girl waved goodbye to the two of them as she made her way south down a split path at the end of the ranch.

The two continued up north into Route 5, they walked up the path before they were stopped. Hau returned his Brionne to its Pokeball and placed his hands behind his back.

"Man, you're pretty strong." he said casually. "I had a fun battle, thanks."

On the opposite side of the pathway, there was a boy with blond hair and green eyes. He wore a black hoodie with a skull imprinted on the front, he had two piercings on his right ear, and tight black pants. In front of him, was a Zubat, flapping its wings as it was in place. The boy scoffed at Hau.

"What the hell were you even doing during that battle?" the boy asked with a rather harsh tone. "Were you even taking it seriously?"

"Course I was." Hau replied. "But I like to have fun when I battle you know."

The boy growled and shook his head. "See, this is why your Pokemon get so hurt." he muttered. "Sure, they'll get hurt in a battle regardless of the situation, but if their trainer doesn't take battles seriously, then it'll only lead to a Pokemon getting more injured."

Hau simply shrugged and turned to see Moon and Sarah standing there looking at them.

"Oh, hey," he said. "This guy's pretty strong, quite edgy and scary too."

The boy took notice to Moon and Sarah. His green eyes scanned them up and down before glancing at Fabby, he momentarily had a surprised expression on his face before turning back to an edgy glare and looking at them.

"So, you're the two I've been hearing about." he said. "You're the double battle trainers?"

"You'd be correct...but...who are you?" Moon asked.

"My name is Gladion." the boy said. "My partner Null and I are out on an adventure to become stronger trainers...would you mind if I battled the two of you?"

"I'm down for a battle," Moon replied.

"So am I." Sarah said.

"Good." the boy said, he took out another pokeball and tossed it up in the air.

"Show em, Zubat!"

Another Zubat popped out of the pokeball, flying next to the other one.

"Olu!" Sapphire yelped, pumping its paw.

"Not so fast mister." Moon said. "Silver, battle stance!"

Silver popped out of its Pokeball and readied his claws for a battle.

"Flora, show your strength."

Flora joined Silver on the field as they waited.

"Wing attack!"

The second Zubat dove down at Flora while its wings glowed a bright blue color Silver jumped in front of Flora and unleashed an Icy Wind attack freezing the bat in place with his Icy breath. The other Zubat unleashed a large amount of fire from its mouth, hitting both Pokemon together and pushing them back.

"Wait a second, Zubat can't even learn Flamethrower!" Sarah snapped.

Zubat did a flip in the middle of the air and purple light surrounded it, a small four legged Pokemon with dark purple fur and red little legs and strands of hair with deep blue eyes took its place. The fox like Pokemon giggled mischievously.

"Zorua." Moon muttered. "Silver! Ice Punch on Zubat!"

Silver jumped up and sped towards Zubat unleashing an ice punch, throwing the bat Pokemon across the field where it recovered and flew back at Silver with its fangs growing a bit larger.

"Flora, Nature Power!"

A bit of white light shone around Flora before a small green ball of light developed where her mouth would be. She charged the ball of energy and fired at Zorua, who was too slow to dodge the attack. Zubat then sunk its teeth onto Flora, who cried out and made an attempt to shake it off of her. Green light started flowing from Flora's head onto the Zubat's teeth.

"Metal Claw."

Silver's claws turned to steel as he slashed Zubat, knocking it off of Flora where he then unleashed another quick Ice punch attack knocking Zubat out of the battle. Gladion returned the fallen Pokemon before pulling out another Pokeball.

"Alright Null! Showtime!"

A Pokemon that looked like a weird Hybrid of several different things popped out of the Pokeball. It had a bronze like masked face with an axe looking headpiece. It had two legs that were like claws and two that looked like paws and it had a weird fish tail.

"Wow! That Pokemon looks so cool!" Sarah shouted. "Where'd you get it?"

"Classified information." the boy muttered. "Null was a...um...gift...from my mother."

"Silver, Metal Claw."

Silver sped towards the weird Pokemon surrounding as its claws turned to steel once more.

"Flamethrower!"

Zorua leapt up from behind Null and launched another barrage of fire at him. The attack launched Silver across the trail where he fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Leech seed, then Mega Drain!"

Flora launched a tiny seed at Zorua, the seed stuck to the fur of the Pokemon and a bunch of vines sprung around it, holding the fox Pokemon in place as green light started to surround Flora, then, a bunch of green spheres made their way towards Flora from the Zorua's body.

"Null, Crush Claw." The boy commanded.

Null's claw grew in size as it pounced on Flora with astonishing speed. The slash threw her across the trail where she landed next to Sneasel with swirls in her eyes. However, Null had been too slow to save Zorua, who also fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Gladion returned Zorua to its Pokeball before looking directly at Sarah. "I commend your efforts, but using healing moves isn't always the best in a double battle situation, especially when you're on your own" he said sincerely. "It left your Petilil very vulnerable to Null's stronger attacks."

"Thanks...I guess." Sarah said.

"If you don't mind...Moon correct?" Moon nodded. "I don't have a fourth Pokemon at the moment, would you mind if Null battled just Sarah?"

Moon shrugged. "You okay with that?" he asked her. She nodded in response. "Alright then."

Sarah turned back to her opponent. "Angel?" she asked. Angel nodded and teleported onto the ground. "Alright Angel, Psybeam!"

Angel launched a purple and pink beam at Null who took the attack head on, literally. Null charged at her and used just one of its claws to slash at Angel's small body. Angel skidded backwards and summoned a few leaves surrounded by psychic energy she fired them at Null the leaves pushed Null back a little.

"Crush Claw."

Null swept forward, and, just like with Flora, slashed his claw across Angel, throwing her across the trail.

"Angel...use...Psybeam again!" Angel got back up and fired another Psybeam at Null. The beam this time, was significantly stronger than the first had been. Null dodged the attack and went in opening its mouth showing some weird teeth. The Pokemon clamped down on Angel before tossing her up and smacking her with its tail.

Angel landed on the ground next to Sarah, she stood back up, shaking a little. She hesitantly fired another beam another beam at Null who once again, took the attack head on, charging into Angel again and knocking her into a tree.

Gladion's eyes narrowed as he looked at the Pokemon. "Null, finish it off with Crush Claw." Null charged at Angel once again with its claw growing in size.

All of a sudden, blue light started to surround Angel, she grew in size, making herself about as tall as Sapphire was, her helmet started to fade on two parts, revealing her red eyes forming a more accurate sort of samurai helmet with parts extending down to look like hair. Her small white body formed to look like a white skirt as her legs now thinner and longer gew as well. Her red horns were now on opposite sides of her helmet.

Angel teleported out of the way and blue light flashed from her horn, lifting null up in the air. She then tossed Null back across the trail and launched another, more powerful, psybeam attack. Null was struck by the beam and fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Great Job Angel!" Sarah cheered.

"Kirli, lia!" Angel cheered doing a little ballerina spin.

Moon smiled and looked at Sapphire, who was too slow to hide a small amount of red in its face as it watched Angel. His other partner noticed him staring and started barking.

"Lu Ri Olu RI _Say anything and I will Aura Storm you into next year you _Ri lu Ol Rio!"

Moon chuckled and turned to face Fabby, who had been looking at Gladion nervously the entirety of the battle. The boy approached the two of them.

"Well, seems my assumption was incorrect." he muttered. "You both work very well together, and individually. You both take battling seriously, not that I'm surprised by that, your friend Hau on the other hand."

"Yeah, he's been kind of carefree the whole time I've known him." Moon said.

Gladion nodded. "You uh...You two are doing the Island challenge to get stronger I take it?"

"Yeah...what about you?"

"Yeah, I've been doing it for a while now." the boy responded, a sudden look of realization crossed his face. "I'm uh...I'm a member of Team Skull by the way." he added

"Wait...really?"

"Yeah...don't think less of me though, unlike them, I don't waste my time with meaningless battles that I know will just get my Pokemon hurt. Also, I'm not cut out for stealing, I just joined them in the hopes that I could get stronger...also just to irritate my insane mother...beside the point though. Let's battle again sometime okay?"

"Sure." Moon said.

"There's a trial site up ahead. They've built a Pokemon Center for trainers who wish to rest up before taking on the trial...best of luck to the two of you." the boy walked off down the trail and left the two of them there.

Outside of the Pokemon Center, there was a girl smaller than the two of them. She had long blue hair that flowed down her sides, she wore a tan beater and aquamarine shorts. She had deep blue eyes and smiled as they reached her.

"You must be Moon and Sarah I take it?" she asked. The two of them nodded in response.

"My name is Lana, I'm the first trial captain for Akala Island, as you can probably tell, I specialized in water types...you two may want to change into any swimwear you guys have. Also, you're challenge will be taking place entirely in lakes...so any Pokemon who can't swim or fly is probably better off waiting for you. We've had people lose Pokeballs in the lake in the past. I'll wait for you outside of the trial site okay?" The girl then walked off to the north.

"I guess we could send everyone to Professor Kukui except Jade, Genji, Lancer…"

"Lancer?" Sarah asked.

"I saw the same on an online suggestion board...post was made by someone named Sapphire Chaser...you know, like the weapon? I think it's perfect for Beedrill."

"Oh, okay then, so for me, it's Delta, Bellatrix, and Candy then."

Fabby let out a nervous cry upon hearing this and started shaking.

Moon knelt down towards his partner.

"Hey, it's alright Fabby." he said calmly. "It's only for a couple hours and Professor Kukui is a strong trainer, he fought against Lance, the champion of Johto and nearly won. You'll be perfectly safe there...okay."

"Rio...iolu lu!" Sapphire barked, patting her on her head.

"Lia, Kirli." Angel said.

"Pix, Vul ulpix?"

"Angel and Sapphire will take good care of you." Sarah said. "You'll be fine."

The two called Professor Kukui and sent him their Pokemon before changing into their swimwear and heading towards the trial.

* * *

**(Professor Kukui's laboratory)**

"_What the hell do you mean?"_ Scar hissed at Sammy.

"_I'm just saying." _Sammy said flatly. "_Out there in the universe, there exists several thousand worlds! Worlds without Pokemon! Worlds with human goddesses! Angels! Kids with physic powers! People with swords! If you become a good enough Pokemon! You could get invited to compete in their big Multiversal showdown!"_

"_I WILL kill you!" _Scar hissed at him.

"_What's going on here?" _Sapphire asked as he approached the two Pokemon.

"_Wait, when the hell did you get here?" _Sammy asked.

"_Moon and Sarah were asked to drop off any Pokemon that couldn't swim or fly with the Professor while they took on the Water Trial. What about you Sammy?"_

"_NO!" _Scar hissed.

"_Glad you asked. I was telling Scar about how there are several different worlds out in the open! Worlds without Pokemon, instead, humans in those worlds rely on things like swords, or psychic powers, maybe they are even gods! Stuff like real Angels! Witches! Bounty hunters an-"_

"_Shut the actual hell up."_

"_You call me crazy now. But just you wait, you three will be called to that Multiversal tournament. Maybe you'll meet another version of Moon and Sarah there! Maybe there's a world where you're the human Sapphire, and you're out on a Pokemon journey of your own!" _

"_Shut up Sammy!" _Sapphire barked. Sammy simply smiled and did his own cute little walk over to a shady spot under a tree and curled up into a ball, falling asleep.

"_You called me crazy." _Scar hissed. "_I swear, he's out to drive us all insane!" _

"_Let's make a deal then." _Sapphire responded. "_If he turns about to be right and we do run into another version of our trainers...we all take a vote on what his dumb punishment from us is." _

"_I don't think that's how bets work." _Scar hissed.

Sapphire shrugged and looked around the ranch. Silver, Flora, and Snowy had all come over to the two Pokemon, while Angel was busy trying to persuade a terrified Fabby to come and join the others. The aura Pokemon felt a small amount of red form.

"_Sapphire?" _Snowy asked. "_Are you okay?" _

Sapphire blinked back into existence. "_Uh...yeah...I'm fine." _

Silver formed a sly grin as he looked at him. "_Yeah...fine...you were thinking about Angel weren't you...you like her?" _

Large drops of sweat started forming of Sapphire's head. "_N-N-No"_ he barked. "_I'm not thinking about that." _

Flora had a deadpan stare before giggling. "_Yeah you were." _she snickered. "_You like her...don't you? She mentioned to me that you were the one who protected her from other Pokemon, and you went with her voluntarily when Dan captured her."_

"_She was weak...She wouldn't have been able to escape on her own." _

"_But you could've avoided capture, she said it herself."_ Scar hissed at him. "_You don't just let yourself get captured by someone JUST to help them." _

"_I will end you!" _

Across the ranch, Fabby and Angel were talking with each other.

"_Come on Fabby...it's only for a few hours." _Angel said. "_Like our trainers said, Professor Kukui's assistants are well prepared for an event where people try to steal Pokemon from the ranch." _

"_N-N-No." _Fabby responded. "_I'm fine here." _

"_Fabby...it's okay...if anything happens...Sapphire and I will keep you safe." _Angel replied. "_You can always count on Sapphire, he protected me, and now, the two of us will protect you, just like our trainers."_ the two female Pokemon took notice to Sapphire, who now punching Silver in the chest with a pissed off expression.

"_Sapphire is just...so strong." _Fabby said. "_He's not even evolved yet and he's Moon's best Pokemon...isn't that why you like him?" _

Angel flinched. "_What makes you say that?" _she asked.

"_Just that...you two have known each other longer than you've known Moon and Sarah...I just thought that maybe...I'm sorry Angel."_

"_No no, it's alright." _Angel said, as small red marks appeared under her now visible eyes. "_Maybe one day we'll figure something out." _she added to herself, watching Sapphire turn and wave at her.

* * *

**(Brooklet Hill, Inner Lake)**

Moon and Sarah arrived at the last lake that made up Brooklet hill, both of them changed into swim and ride wear as they were on the back of Lapras. Jade and Bellatrix were floating and flying above them as they looked around for a splash of water.

"Lots of Dewpiders." Moon said calmly. "I assume that means one of the totems is an Araquanid, so Jade's dual flying type will come in handy."

Suddenly, Lapras started shaking a little. Two large bubble spots had started to emerge from the water. The first, was a large blue fish with massive fins and a large tail emerged from the water. Then, from behind it, a large spider Pokemon with a bubble like helmet, and green teeth and legs emerged from the water as well. Both were way bigger than the Wishiwashi and one Araquanid they had seen during their trial of Wishiwashi hunting.

"Washi!"

"Quanid!"

A pale orange fish Pokemon popped out of the water next to the totem Wishiwashi it had two light green eyes and large fins. Meanwhile, another regular sized Dewpider came to the aid of the Totem Araquanid.

"Alright Candy, Show your strength!"

"Genji, Battle Stance!"

Candy and Genji both popped out of their Pokeballs and splashed into the water.

"Jade! Pluck!"

Jade dove down at the totem Araquanid, he beak glowed and expanded as she shot into the Araquanid. She soared above the totem water spider, clutching a small berry in her mouth, which she promptly swallowed.

The totem didn't take to kindly to having its berry stolen, however, it raised one of its legs and fired a bright neon light beam at Jade, the beam hit the owl Pokemon, freezing a part of her wing, Jade fell into the water and resurfaced with swirls in her eyes.

"Well shit, didn't expect it to have Aurora Beam." Moon muttered, returning Jade to her Pokeball. "Alright Lancer, Battle Stance!"

The green Beedrill popped out of its Pokemon and readied itself for a fight.

"Candy, use Rock blast!"

Candy launched several rocks that she summoned at Totem Araquanid, the rocks multi-hit the giant spider, pushing it backwards on the water. Dewpider shot a webbing from its mouth, entangling Candy in some sort of sticky string. In a gust of wind, Genji appeared behind the small spider and and kicked it across the lake.

"Bellatrix, shock wave!"

Bellatrix launched an electrical discharge at Totem Wishiwashi, the massive fish dove down into the water to avoid getting hit, instead leaving Alomomola to take the hit. Lancer than dove down onto the fish Pokemon, using its stinger to land a strike on its fin.

Wishiwashi resurfaced and smacked Bellatrix with its tail, the ghost Pokemon recovered and quickly fired a blue wave of circles at the Pokemon, the Totems eyelids suddenly became heavy before shutting fully.

"Lancer! Poison Missile!"

Lancer drills turned purple before seeminging firing them from its hands at Wishiwashi. The drills struck the totem into the lake, Alomomola dove down after it, a bit of green light emitted from the water and the Totem shot back out, launching a water gun at Candy, who was still stuck in webbing. The blast of water launched her up into the air where Araquanid unleashed several waves of dark green light at her before Dewpider caught her with its webbing again and slammed her back into the water. The coral Pokemon resurfaced with swirls in her eyes.

Genji let off an irritated croak and summoned created bowing knives out of water before kicking Dewpider up into the air. He jumped up and unleashed several quick cutting motions before moving to the top and smacking it down into the water. It spiked next to Alomomola creating a massive splash.

"One down, three to go." Sarah said, returning Candy. "Delta show your strength."

The little brown seahorse Pokemon splashed into the water and readied itself for a fight.

"Bellatrix, Shadow ball!"

Bellatrix started charging a purple sphere with her mouth before launching it at Totem Wishiwashi, the massive fish responded by launching another water gun, the blast of water destroyed the sphere and kept going hitting Bellatrix.

"Delta, Dragon pulse!"

A dark blue beam was launched from Delta's sucker like mouth at Totem Araquanid, the spider Pokemon was forced across the water and started Shaking. Alomomola surfaced next to it and tapped her fin to its legs. A wave of green light refreshed the Totem Pokemon back to health.

"We need to deal with Alomomola, it keeps healing them." Moon whispered. Sarah nodded.

"Lancer! Swords Dance into X-scissor!"

Red katana like swords of light surrounded Lancer has it buzzed in the air, the swords all clanged their tips above his head and red light the bug Pokemon. Lancer then crossed his drills forming an X as they were surrounded by dark green light and dove at Wishiwashi, Wishiwashi launched a water pulse however, Genji stopped the attack with a slash from his water bowing knife.

"Delta, use sludge wave on Lancer!"

Delta, though confused by the request, obeyed and was surrounded by a purple wave of what looked like thicker water, he directed the wave at Lancer, who instead of taking damage, merged with the attack as he crashed into the Totem, creating a large splash of water. When the fish resurfaced, water bubbles surrounded it and it became one lone white fish Pokemon

As they expected, Alomomola surfaced next to Totem Wishiwashi and began to attempt to heal it.

"Lancer, Poison Jab into Poison Missile!"

Lancer jabbed one of its purple drills into the side of the fish, before launching the same drill up into the air. Bellatrix and Delta both attacked the vulnerable Pokemon with a Dragon Breath and Shock Wave the pale orange fish took the three combined hits in an explosion and splashed into the water resurfacing with swirls in its eyes. Leaving Totem Araquanid on its own.

The totem Spider furiously launched larger webbing, sticking Genji to a rock, before firing off another Bug Buzz attack, the waves of light smashed the rock that was holding Genji and threw him into the water with swirls in his eyes.

"Lancer! Hit em with an Ariel Ace."

"Delta use Sludge Bomb!"

Lancer flew and slashed across Araquanid's body and flew up just as a ball of purple goo splattered on top of it. The Totem splashed into the water with swirls in its eyes.

Moon and Sarah hugged each other on Lapras' back as Lapras guided them back to the shore where Lana was waiting. Lancer and Bellatrix hovered around them after Sarah returned Delta to its Pokeball. When they turned back to Lana they noted that she was looking at Lancer with a look of surprise.

"Um...where did get this Beedrill?" she asked with a hint of suspicion.

"We uh...we found it near Paniola town." Moon replied. "It's trainer abandoned it after it failed to pick up a victory for it at one of the trials.

Lana raised her blue eyebrows. "Odd," she said. "A couple of days ago, I was approached by another group of people just like the two of you, they got special permission from Kahuna Oliva to do the Island Challenge together as well. They were using this Beedrill for the trial."

"Do you remember their names?" Sarah asked.

"No, my memory isn't exactly the greatest, I usually need to go home and watch my annoying younger sisters after my daily challenger comes by so I lose track of things quite easily. Oh, by the way...if you ever want to do some fishing, I'll give you some rods that my father made." she handed them two foldable fishing rods that they could carry. "Also, you'll be needing these as well." She handed them two blue crystals with a water droplet embedded on the front.

"This is the Waterium Z." she said. "Watch carefully now." She made a beginning motion with her hands, before doing a wave motion with both of them on either side of her body before striking a finishing upwards motion. "That's how you perform the Water type Z move, and if you use it at a dance club, it's perfect for getting rid of your horrible dates!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Long story." Lana said, blushing slightly. "Anyway, the next trial is at Wela Volcano Park past Royal Avenue. My friend Kiawe runs the trial there, he specializes in fire types."

"Sounds like we should leave Flora and Silver at the ranch then." Moon said. "I think I'll leave Sammy there as well."

"I'll guide you back to the Brooklet Hill Pokemon Center where you two can spend the night." Lana continued. "Shall we get going?"

Moon and Sarah both nodded in response and the three walked out of the trial site.

* * *

**(Royal Avenue)**

Gladion swiftly walked down the dimly lit streets of Royal avenue and into the still open Malasada shop. He sat down after ordering and waited patiently. After a moment, his skull phone started buzzing, he opened and answered the call.

"Yes Guzma, this is Gladion." he said. "No, they haven't arrived yet...can you who am I looking for exactly?"

"Okay, blue hair and eyes, gray uniform...and...excuse me? … Your daughter? When did you even?" His eyes narrowed into a pissed off expression but didn't say anything. "Alright, then...what does she look like?"

Thankfully there was barely anyone in the shop. The only other people in there, a boy with flaming red hair and green eyes, as well as a girl with long black hair and silver eyes had gotten up and left the shop once he had sat down. The person on the phone had begun to speak a bit louder than usual.

"Yes, I'm aware of that boss." the boy muttered with a hint of irritation. "Purple dyed hair and green eyes? Got it."

A bit more muffled voices could be heard from the phone.

"Alright Guzma, I understand...Gladion out." he hung up the phone and continued to wait in the shop. After a couple of minutes, the door opened, a boy with dark blue hair and deep blue eyes wearing a gray suit with a yellow G sewed in on the front sat down alongside a girl with bright purple hair and soft green eyes, like his, both also looked to be about eighteen, like he was.

"You're Dan, I presume." Gladion asked, looking at the boy. The boy nodded in response.

"Son of Cyrus, I'm the-"

"Nobody gives a damn." Gladion fired at him, shutting the boy up. "And you are?"

"Lavender, Daughter of Lusamine and Guzma." the girl responded.

Gladion's eyes looked disgusted at the sound of the name. "What do you want?" he asked. "Guzma has made you both aware that, despite being an Admin, I'm only here to train the grunts, not commit stupid crimes."

"Yeah we know, you're a big let down to my father." Lavender said furiously.

"I'd argue that he's more ashamed of you, considering he never mentioned you for the four years I've been a part of Team Skull." Gladion fired back.

Dan shrugged, "Apart from being a major let down, and a homeless loser who ran away from home, some tragic bullshit story that made you grow up to be all tough and edgy. Enough said about you."

"Just get to the point." Gladion fired at them.

Dan pulled a manila envelope out of his travelling bag and slid it across the table. Gladion opened the file and took out a few things, one was a picture of the two kids he had battled earlier today. The next was a picture of a dark blue egg with black dots and a red gemstone in the center. The last thing were two files the first one was of the kids.

_Keepers of Pokemon Shaymin and Manaphy (Moon Wolfe and Sarah Jones)_

_Recent evidence has come to light that supports that the two ignorant brats of Sinnoh who moved to Alola after rescuing subjects Riolu and Ralts from Ex Admin Dan are now the keepers of the legendary Pokemon Manaphy and Shaymin, we've heard reports of said Pokemon from other people around the Melemele Island, where the two of them live. There capture and possibile killing is in order to gain access to Manaphy and Shaymin._

The other one, was on the egg.

_Project Delta Phony Clone (Phione): _

_The egg shown in the picture above is a recent creation of Project Delta headed up by the president of the Aether Foundation. After accidentally rescuing Manaphy, a worker of Aether brought its DNA back to the island. The DNA has been infused inside of an Egg alongside Delta DNA discovered in the Torren Region. The egg was lost by a couple of idiots on a journey back to the mainland. If this egg is to hatch in a trainer's hands...well...we don't know what will happen. _

_Phione, A Pokemon species that sometimes occur when Manaphy breeds with another Manaphy, however, since there is now only one Manaphy left in the Pokemon world, Phione have become extinct as they can't breed on their own. However, this is no ordinary Phione, Delta DNA that was discovered from Torren can do who knows what to Pokemon._

Gladion set the file down and looked at Dan and Lavender.

"Okay, what's the deal?" he asked.

"It's quite simply idiot." Dan scoffed. "Have you seen these two?"

Gladion looked at the two of them. Then back at the files. "Nope, haven't seen them." he said flatly. Dan gave him a look of doubt.

"Are you sure?" Lavender asked. "Dan said he saw them yesterday, they were heading north to Brooklet Hill...which is where YOU were, getting your Z-crystal."

"Haven't seen them." Gladion scowled. "But they sure as hell don't look strong, Null and I could probably take them easily."

"Don't get so cocky." Dan scolded. "Those two are giant pains to deal with. The boy has gone toe to toe with Cynthia, and nearly beat her."

Gladion shrugged. "Well, if they're so important to our business, I'll keep an eye out." he said. "Where do I bring them in the event I capture them?"

"Aether." Lavender said dumbly. "You should know that by now."

"Really? Because I'd be happy to bring them to Po To-"

"You will bring them to the Aether Foundation!" Dan snarled. "The last thing we need is Nanu knocking on your door."

"I presume that this whole thing with Moon and Sarah is ALSO in addition to my assignment to look for this...Lillie girl? The other daughter of Lusamine?" Gladion asked.

"We gave you that assignment sixth months ago and you STILL haven't found anything." Lavender scolded. "Be lucky that Guzma entrusted this to you as well!"

"Whatever," Gladion muttered, rolling his eyes. "Could I at least get some insight on this Delta Phione?"

"Sorry, classified information only the higher ups get to know."

"Weren't you a grunt?"

"Father repromoted me after I pieced together that Moon and Sarah were keepers." Dan snarled. "Your orders are very clear...report any sightings you have of these two immiediatly." he turned back to Lavender. "Let's go sweetie." the two shared a quick kiss before getting up and leaving the shop.

Gladion waited until they had walked out of the shop and the door had closed before taking out his skull phone once again. He dialed a few numbers and held it up to his ear. After a moment, a femine voice struck through.

"Lillie?" he asked. "It's Gladion." a pause as she spoke. "No, it's alright, your position hasn't been compromised yet...but uh...is it at all possible that I could speak to Professor Kukui at some point soon? We've uh...We've got a bigger situation at hand."

* * *

**Oh boy, this chapter was certainly eventful. What did you all think of Gladion's Character? I wanted to definitely try something unique considering that I've got a whole other story going on alongside the original Ultra Sun and Moon story. So thoughts on it would be greatly appreciated. Hopefully I've been keeping you all entertained and excited for each new chapter that I release. Not much more to say about this chapter...I hope the Water trial battle was satisfying for all of you, I even threw in an extra with the Pokémon interactions as well. Also, yes, Delta species Pokémon from Pokémon Insurgence will have a small role in this story with Phione, hope you all enjoy that.**

**Now, moving forward with this series, I don't know if this'll suddenly blow up or anything like that late into development, but I've had a few Ideas for a sort of sequel to this story. I won't share any insight as I'm not sure, but there's potential that I'll have more to this story.**

**We had a few references to A New Dawn (Shout out to the author, Phoenix Claw who recommended Beedrill's nickname of Lancer), another Pokémon fanfic that I recommend you check out if you have the time, as well as a not so subtle nod to TyranitarTube's Sun Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke with one of Lana's lines of Dialogue. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, any thoughts you have are always appreciated, see you all next week.**

**EDIT: Just occurred to me to say this, but if you want to get a sneak peek at Sapphire, Scar, and Genji as fully evolved Pokémon, check out my Super Smash Brothers Story; Unfound Revenge, A Smashing Tale of Reform, all three make an appearance and will have a small role down the line.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Frogadier  
Silver - Sneasel  
Lancer - Beedrill**

**Caring for: Egg**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Kirlia  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Torracat  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Misdreavus  
Flora - Petilil  
Delta - Skrelp**


	11. Chapter 11: Double Trouble

**Chapter 11: Double Trouble**

Moon and Sarah walked down south back towards Royal Avenue. After Returning their team back to them, leaving Silver, Sammy, and Flora at the ranch. They made their way down towards Royal Avenue like Lana had told them. As they made their way towards Paniola town, they were suddenly stopped by two familiar faces.

"Greetings Island Challengers." Dulse said, approaching the two of them. "We meet again I see, It is a pleasure to be here in the presence of two extraodinary trainers."

"Nice to see you all again as well." Sarah replied. "How's your research...or...your task...how is that going?"

"It is going pretty well actually." Zossie replied. "We've been practicing and observing different trainers on their island challenges. Z-moves are fascinating, the fact that a Pokemon can muster up the strength for an all out attack is certainly out of the ordinary. The history of Z-moves being used to conquer almost eternal darkness has left us in great wonder about the Blinding One."

"The Blinding One?" Moon asked curiously.

Both members looked at one another. "Forgive us." Dulse said. "But the Blinding One is something we aren't actually allowed to share with the outside world. Our research is strictly private so the mention of this goes against the wishes of our founder. To no avail however, we've actually been battling trainers a lot recently, as such, we are down to just one of our Pokemon, we've yet to use this Pokemon against a trainer however, would one of you care for a battle?"

Sarah looked at Moon, who had a determined expression in his eyes. "I'll battle you." he said.

Zossie raised an eyebrow. "Very well then," she said, she pulled out the same strange Pokeball from earlier. "Go on Poipole."

A weird alien like Pokemon that was pink and purple with a small antenna like horn on the top of its head with a small tail popped out of the strange Pokeball. It floated around for a bit before coming to a halt in front of Zossie.

"Never seen a Pokemon like that before." Sarah said.

"_I'll battle it!" _Sapphire said, poking Moon in the leg.

Moon looked at his partner, then over at Fabby. The golden fox kept looking at the strange Pokemon nervously.

"Fabby, you can battle it." he said. Fabby looked up at him with a nervous look in her eyes.

"Come on," he said. "You can do it." Fabby gave a reluctant nod before going out in front of him.

"Alright Poipole, use Acid!" Zossie commanded.

The strange Pokemon fired a string of light orange liquid at Fabby, the liquid hit the golden fox's fur and made her cry for a brief moment. Fabby responded with a Flame charge, her body was surrounded by fire as she tackled Poipole head on.

"Use Will-O-Wisp."

Fabby's eyes flashed purple as small flame orbs shot out of her mouth, the flame orbs hit Poipole, leaving the strange Pokemon to be surrounded by fire. Poipole launched a wave of purple arrows from around its body, the waves hit Fabby several times pushing her backwards. The flames then sprung up around the Pokemon, inflicting a small amount of damage.

"Heat Wave, then Hex!"

Fabby launched a wave of fire from around her body sweeping Poiple up in the air as orange streaks hit the small Pokemon's body. Fabby then launched some purple flames from her mouth. Poipole quickly dodged the attack from her.

"Poipole strike with dragon pulse!"

A dark blue beam was launched from Poipole's tiny mouth. The beam hit Fabby pushing her backwards towards Moon, the small fox tripped for a moment before standing up, shaking slightly.

"Fabby, Flamethrower!"

Fabby launched a giant blast of fire from her mouth, the flames engulfed Poipole entirely, the Pokemon fell to the ground after being released from the flames. Swirls began to form in its eyes.

Zossie returned the fallen Pokemon to its Pokeball and looked up at the two of them. "You two are very talented trainers indeed." she said. "Both of you should be proud to have such a wonderful honor that you two have."

"Uh...thanks." Sarah said.

"We must be off now." Dulse said, "Alola to the two of you." the two then walked off.

"Well, okay then." Moon said, watching the two of them go. "They are a strange group don't you think?" Sarah nodded.

"Rlia! Kirli!" Angel said, pointing with one of her white hands.

The two looked down the trail, they saw two Skull grunts harassing a Pokemon that was like a weird tannish green color. It had a rounded spherical tail and one sharp pointed tip above its head. It had two small nubs for hands and feet and a red spot on its chest. It also had two black diamonds that looked like holes around its body.

The two of them ran up to the Skull grunts who immediately turned to face them.

"Aye yo what's the deal?" The male grunt said. "My homie and I are just tryin to catch this Pokemon yo! What's wrong with you?"

"You're harassing that poor Larvitar." Moon grunted.

"Aye yo homie." the female grunt said. "Let's just style on these two losers and skedaddle with their Pokemon yo!" The two grunts pulled out two Pokeballs.

"Haunter, let's drop some beats."

"Raticate, show some style!"

A purple gaseous Pokemon with two floating hands and a body popped out of the Pokeball alongside a smaller alolan Raticate.

"Sapphire, Battle Stance."

"Bellatrix! Show your strength!"

Sapphire ran out in front of Moon as Bellatrix popped out of her Pokeball and readied herself for a fight.

"Cross Chop!"

Sapphire leapt into the air and dove down with his paws crossed, he slammed into Raticate with a heavy force. The rat got back up and headbutted Sapphire in retaliation, Sapphire quickly rolled out of the way leaving the rat to miss its attack.

"Bellatrix Shadow Ball!"

A small purple sphere developed from Bellatrix's mouth as she launched it at Haunter, the ghost Pokemon took the attack head on before launching its two hands, which were now balled into fists at her. Bellatrix moved out of the way, however, the fists auto locked and punched her backwards.

"Sapphire, use Blaze Kick!"

Sapphire landed on top of Haunter and kicked it with a power Blaze Kick, the kick spiked Haunter to the ground where Bellatrix hit it with a Shock wave. The ghost Pokemon was unable to take the beating of two powerful attacks, and didn't float back up from its original position, leaving the Pokemon on the ground.

"What in tarnation is going on here?"

The four trainers stopped and turned their heads to the right. A short girl wearing khaki overalls with a purple undershirt and a weird bonnet like hat approached them. She was accompanied by a large brown horse Pokemon with orange hooves and black string like objects around its head. The girl looked to be about twenty or so.

"Oh shit homie this is no good!" The male grunt said with wide eyes.

"Oh no Homie that's Hapu! On man let's get the hell outta here before we really become screwed yo." the two grunts quickly returned their Pokemon and ran off.

Moon and Sarah turned to the girl as she approached them. The girl let out a sigh and smiled as she approached the two of them.

"Howdy!" the girl said. "Name's Hapu, I'm a trainer from Poni island. My grandfather used to be the Kahuna over there before he died, I've been keeping watch over the area since then, but the island still has no Kahuna...you must be Moon and Sarah I take it?"

"You'd be correct...but uh...why did your mere presence scare off Team Skull?" Sarah asked curiously.

"You become well known if you kick some hightail and effectively remove all of Team Skull from our mostly nature filled island." the girl said. "My partner Mudsdale is no easy opponent, like Officer Nanu, I'm not one to take lightly, we're kinda the only two people, other than Professor Kukui that really scare Team Skull."

"Wow, you sound really strong!"

"You betcha." Hapu replied. "I think that Larvitar thinks the same about you." she added, pointing at the Pokemon.

Larvitar had been poking Moons leg for who knows how long now.

"Lar, vit, vitar!" the Pokemon said, pumping its little nub.

"Sapphire?" Moon asked.

"_She wants to come with us!" _Sapphire said.

"Wait, this Larvitar is a girl?" Sapphire nodded.

"Well, I don't have an objection to this." Moon said. "Welcome aboard," he tapped a Pokeball to the creatures head. The Pokemon went inside as the ball wiggled back and forth a few times before dinging shut.

"Don't tell me." Sarah said, "You're going to name her Gojira?"

"Hell yeah I am!" Moon said.

"_Why can't you be more clever and cool for our names then?" _Sapphire muttered.

"Can it," Moon snapped at him.

"So, anyway, thanks for the help Hapu." Sarah said.

"Don't mention it," the girl replied. "Team Skull can be a big pain in the tail sometimes you know. You know Sarah, I think that Misdreavus of yours is ready to evolve."

"You really think so?" Sarah asked. "I haven't had her that long."

"Sometimes in life, it's best to just let the Pokemon decide when to evolve." Hapu said, rubbing Mudsdale's head. "Don't think you have to follow basic procedures of strength, this isn't a freaking game, it's a story. I know a trainer who brought a Talonflame and Seadra to Kiawe's trial."

"Who am I to judge that, especially when he's doing much better than we are."

Hapu took out a purple stone with a weird looking black hole in the center and tossed it to Sarah. "I think that your Misdreavus is ready to face evolution." she said.

Sarah extended her hand with the stone out to Bellatrix. Bellatrix looked at the stone, then at Sarah.

"If you don't think you want to evolve just yet that's fine." Sarah said.

Bellatrix's eyes closed in consideration, then, she approached stone and touched it. Her body began to glow as her dreadlock hair shortened in and shapeshifted into a little witches hat as her body grew in vertical height. What emerged was a dark purple Pokemon with a large witch hat and yellow eyes. Her small body lengthened out to look like a cloak with little streamer like ends on either side of the enclosed product.

"Mismagius." the Pokemon said with a rather femine tone.

"Well, that's really nice." Sarah said. "Thanks Hapu."

"Don't mention it." Hapu replied. "Well, Mudsdale and I are off now...catch ya guys later." She hopped on Mudsdale and rode off down the road, waving goodbye to Moon and Sarah, who waved back.

"Hey, you want to grab a bite to eat here and stay the night?" Moon asked. "Wela Volcano Park is up north of here, but we might as well take the time to do some training or something right?" Sarah nodded in response.

* * *

The two sat outside of the Pokemon Center by a small battlefield that was built by it. They were eating a basic burger and fries meal from a local burger joint while they watched their Pokemon play.

"_So Gojira, what's your story?"_ Snowy asked as the Pokemon waited on their trainers.

"_Nothing too special. I just came out of the Diglett Mine in the hopes of getting stronger, I think I'll do well with Moon." _

Lancer, meanwhile, had just been staring across the field, he was looking at a trainer with flaming red hair and green eyes. The boy wore a red t-shirt and a red scarf around his neck. He was sitting with a girl who had silver eyes and long midnight black hair, she wore a bright pink sundress with a fancy black sweater.

"_Lancer...are you okay?" _Angel asked.

Lancer didn't respond to any of them, he just fluttered in place, glaring at the person.

"_Well anyway," _Candy said, continuing the conversation. "_Tomorrow is the Fire Type Trial, I guess that means Genji and I are first in command." _

"_Am I a joke to you?" _Delta muttered, swimming around in the little pond like pool near them.

"_You can float on land and breath on land for extensive periods of time Why are you demanding to be in the water all the time?" _Genji croaked.

"_Natural Habitat doofus." _Bellatrix giggled. "_Water you doing asking such a stupid question." _

"_NO! NOT THE PUNS!" _Scar hissed at her.

"_You're pretty negative about everything Scar." _Jade hooted. "_You could try to act a bit more positive." _

"_I just got away from that insane Furret! I'm not going to sit here and listen to damn puns!" _

"_You could always stand up and listen to them." _

"_Don't make me add another person to my list." _

Sapphire, Angel, and Fabby were all next to Lancer, who was still glaring at the two trainers across the stadium.

"_Is there something wrong with those people Lancer?" _Sapphire asked.

"_Yes." _Lancer buzzed. "_I've got a problem with them." _

"_Let me guess...your old trainers?" _Angel asked.

Lancer didn't answer that question, but it was pretty evident that this was the case. The boy and girl who were sitting over there took notice to the group of Pokemon staring at them. Both of them blinked in surprise for a moment before standing up and walking over to Moon and Sarah.

Moon looked up from his conversation with Sarah as the two people took seats in the table next to them. He noticed that Lancer's furious blue eyes didn't move from the two.

"Is there something we can help you with?" he asked the two kids.

The red haired boy took a moment to smooth out his hair before completely ignoring the question, the boy extended his hand out to him with a rather arrogant look that made Moon honestly want to punch him across the face.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Potter." he said with a hint of smugness.

"I'm Echo, Echo Star." the girl said.

"Sarah Jones." Sarah replied to the group.

"Moon Wolfe." Moon continued, though, not shaking Ruby's hand.

Ruby quickly picked up on the fact that he wasn't going to shake his hand, he drew back and sort of leaned back on the chair.

"You both got a nice looking team between you." he said smoothly. "You also have some very rare finds as well."

"Thank you." Sarah said sweetly.

"Although, I must say...you've got some...flaws." Echo said with a quiet ring to her voice.

"What types of flaws?" Moon asked with a rather irritated tone.

"Well your Beedrill for one thing." Ruby said smugly, Lancer's glare intensified. "How do you expect to pick up victories with this pathetic excuse of a Pokemon?"

"Who are you to judge my Beedrill's potential?" Moon growled.

"I speak from experience...this was my Beedrill."

Sarah's eyes formed to rather irritated expressions as well. "So you're the trainer who abused this poor Pokemon?" she snapped at him.

"There's a difference between abuse and intense training." Echo replied. "Beedrill just couldn't keep up with our wants...so we made the decision to release him."

"It must take a will of titanium for you to voluntarily release a shiny Pokemon." Moon said cooly.

"What good is a Pokemon if it's worthless in battle?" Ruby asked. "That Beedrill is useless as all get up. You're better off just ditching it and bringing in a different bug type, or maybe just a better Beedrill."

"Now here's the thing though." Echo continued. "Beedrill isn't exactly the only Pokemon you own that lacks potential."

"Oh this I've got to hear." Sarah said, her tone becoming more irritable and cold. "What else on our team do you think is flawed?"

Ruby and Echo took a long look amongst the remaining eleven Pokemon. After a very long and tense silence, during which the two had scanned each of their Pokemon with their own Pokedex the two turned back to them.

"If we were going to be completely honest with you, only one Pokemon here has any real potential. With only a few others just barely falling short."

"Which would be?" Moon asked.

"Well, the Vulpix has the most potential out of all your Pokemon." Echo said. "If we turn our eyes the other way on a few minor things, your Riolu, Frogadier, and Torracat could qualify."

By this point, almost all of Moon and Sarah's Pokemon had pretty angry expressions on their faces as well. The only Pokemon who wasn't angry was Fabby, who was nervously shaking in place after being called out.

"Perhaps it's best you leave." Moon said bitterly. "Or do you idiots want to battle us?"

"Perhaps we should battle another time." Ruby sneered. "I'm thinking, when you two get better Pokemon between the two of you."

"Well, we best be off." Echo said casually. "Ruby and I still have a journey to complete." Without saying another word to them, the two got up and left. Once they had left, Moon let out an irritated sigh,

"Don't worry." he said reassuringly to his team. "We'll beat those jerks another day."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Let's not worry about those two meanies," she said. "Tomorrow we head to Wela Volcano Park to take on the Fire trial."

* * *

**(Professor Kukui's Lab)**

Professor Kukui and Cynthia were all sitting down at the Laboratory. They had been chatting about how Moon and Sarah's adventure had been going when there was a knock on the door. The professor got up and opened the door. Lillie was standing next to a blonde haired boy with green eyes, the boy wore a black hoodie with a skull imprinted on it with tight black pants. He also had two piercings on his right ear.

"Oh Lillie." the Professor said. "I thought you were going to stay with Kahuna Oliva for a bit."

"She's here on Melemele to discuss something with Kahuna Hala." Lillie responded. "Plus, I needed to come back here...could we speak with you and Cynthia?"

Professor Kukui let the two of them inside, the two took a seat in the living room across from Cynthia. The champion of Sinnoh looked at the two of them curiously as Professor Kukui sat down next to her.

"Professor, Cynthia, this is my brother, Gladion." Lillie said nervously. "He's an admin in Team Skull, he uses his position to make sure no one discovers where Nebby and Nebula are." as she said that, her bag started rustling. "He doesn't commit crimes or anything like that, Guzma mainly makes him try to train the grunts...they don't really listen to him though."

Cynthia nodded her head slowly. "So, Lillie, why did you feel the need to tell us this information, stuff like this is usually better kept private."

"Miss Cynthia." Gladion spoke up. "Last night I was given an assignment by our new workers. This assignment was in addition to my assignment to look for Lillie, which I obviously am not doing. However, I think you both may want to take a look at this." the boy took a manilla envelope and handed it to Cynthia.

The champion of Sinnoh took the file out and scanned through it curiously. As her eyes scanned through it they got wider and her facial expression turned to more of a terrified one. She set the file down without even looking at the rest.

"Oh no...Oh no no no." the woman groaned. "Ugh, why?" she asked. "Just when I thought there was a chance! A small chance that they'd never find out!"

Gladion's skull phone suddenly began ringing. He shushed the people in the room and picked up the phone, putting it on speaker.

"_Hello? Gladion?" _a tough and stern voice asked. "_Gladion, do you copy?" _

"Yes Boss," Gladion replied. "I was just looking over the files on those two kids."

"_Okay good, you got the assignment. We did entrust you with the assignment, however, do note that Dan and Lavender will also be searching for them. Given Dan's track record however, I'm certain that you'll do a much better job. Remember as well, that Delta Egg, it's very close to hatching, if you find it, and it still hasn't hatched yet, get it back to the location as soon as possible. Cyrus has been having a bit of an issue with his _"_**Secret Weapon" **__so in the event you do capture them, make sure that Sarah is unharmed. Moon on the other hand, well, I know it's not your style...just make sure if you capture them, that Sarah is in good condition. Guzma Out!"_

"Secret Weapon?" Professor Kukui asked. "Looks like Cyrus is preparing for a fight with someone. I suspect that he wishes to take over Alola quickly if he can."

"Why make sure that Sarah is in perfect condition though?" Lillie asked. "Seems like a lot of trouble to go through if he wants to capture both of them."

Cynthia let out a horrified gasp. Everyone looked at her curiously. The woman sat there, petrified in horror and fear.

"I-I never thought...never in a hundred years...oh Arceus...that son of a Bisharp!"

"What is it?" Gladion asked.

* * *

**(Aether Foundation)**

A woman with stupidly long blonde hair and emerald green eyes wearing an all white dress with white tights and black high heels stepped into an office room. Inside, there was a tall man with a stern face, he wore a black and gray outfit with a yellow G sewed in on the front. He was chatting with a girl who had bubblegum pink hair and bright blue eyes. The girl wore a gray travelling cloak and she looked furious.

"You promised me that you wouldn't touch her!" the girl nearly shouted.

The man turned to glare at her. "That was before she became of importance Mavis." he scowled. "Your sister now holds access to one of the few remaining legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh that Team Galactic has yet to acquire. It must be done."

"You don't need Shaymin you greedy bitch!" Mavis cried. "I've gotten you and your Team to Cresselia, Darkrai, AND Heatran! I've told you that Cynthia is Arceus' keeper! AND I've given you the whereabouts of Dialga, Palkia, and Giritina's keepers! Hell, I even went through the trouble to ally you with Aether thanks to my connection with Lusamine! Can you please just leave my sister alone!"

"For as long as your sister continues to stand in my way alongside Moon AND wear that flower pendant that connects her with Shaymin, she is nothing more than an object to me." Cyrus said coldly. "Should you sister choose to give up Shaymin, she will be unharmed. You will have until we deal with Moon to make that happen."

"And what about Moon?" Mavis snapped at him. "From what Cynthia told me before I was supposedly killed, Sarah took a liking to him! What are you going to do with him?"

Cyrus' stare was coldhearted. He clenched his fist. "Moon represents everything I lost." he growled. "Not only is a scary kid in battle, he's also the son of Saturn...that damn traitor sold us out to Cynthia. If he is unwilling to comply with us, he won't be shown any mercy. Fitting that he ended up being Manaphy's keeper. Manaphy has had a habit of outsmarting us numerous times in the past."

"Not only that," Lusamine said, alerting the two people to her presence in the room. "But hasn't Moon gotten in your way in the past?"

Cyrus let out a growl. "Like his father, he's a royal pain in the ass." the man muttered. "I'll take great pride in having the opportunity to take away the very thing Saturn loved so dearly."

"What's the deal with you and Saturn?" Mavis asked. "You seem to resent him."

"Saturn was a good boy, I should know, I was there for most of his childhood being a good family friend. He was eager to start working with us when we started. He was a respectable admin, but I never told him my goals. Because I knew that he'd never cooperate if he did know what we were truly planning. Of course, when he found out, I was proven correct."

"Why do fear the child though?" Lusamine asked curiously.

"Saturn took the time to raise Moon the way I feared, to be a boy who would fight for what he saw as right, unless it was proven to be morally wrong. Moon has all the joy of having the quick thinking brain Saturn once had as well as having that perfect mixture of compassion and battling experience. The kid plays in astonishing ways...Anyway, back on topic. How's the whole Ultra Wormhole thing going...Madame President."

"It is going well." Lusamine responded. "Just as soon as we get our hands on the two Cosmogs, we'll be ready for it."

Cyrus nodded in response. "Very good," he said, "Now, there's nothing stopping me!"

* * *

**That's all for today's current chapter, however, I decided I'd pick up on a new trend. This chapter has changed my style of writing for this series. I decided to switch up my style for this story by looking at other popular Pokémon stories. So, I want to share with you a little Omake...or whatever this thing is called. I'm going to start using this to give more light to the "less important" Pokémon throughout the story for Moon and Sarah. This time however, this'll reflect on my changing style for this story.**

**Anyway, I call this little story: Dawn of a New Friendship**

* * *

Moon walked outside of the Royal Avenue Pokémon Center. It was almost sunrise he guessed. Fabby had woken up with him and followed him outside. He silently walked down the streets before coming to a rest in front of a bench. He sat down on the little white bench and withdrew the Dive Ball he held the egg Manaphy had given him. He opened the ball and the incubator developed in front of him. He opened the incubator and silently just held the egg in his lap.

"Cobalt seriously!"

He darted his eyes to right, A boy around the same age as him approached him and Fabby on the bench. The boy had slightly tanner skin than he did, messy chocolate brown locks down to around his mid neck which were almost covering his bright sapphire blue eyes. For whatever reason, he wore black sunglasses on his forehead, though, not down in front of his eyes, given that it was still nighttime however, this was alright. The boy wore a pair of blue jeans and a plain white shirt with his belt buckle holding onto the rest of his Pokeballs, he was accompanied by another Riolu, who approached Fabby curiously, making her cry out and back away in fear.

"Dammit Cobalt! Stop scaring that poor Vulpix!" the boy scowled before turning to face Moon. "Sorry about that. Cobalt here is a bit of a well..."

"Don't worry about that. Fabby is like that with just about everyone she meets." Moon replied, just rubbing the egg while Fabby sat next to him, shaking slightly.

The boy didn't continue on his way however, instead, he just looked at Moon curiously.

"You uh, you seem rather tense about something." he said after a moment. "Is something wrong?"

Moon blinked in surprise. "Well," he said. "You ever just get that feeling that you should just stop doing something because you don't feel as if people are enjoying it?"

"Can't say I have." the boy responded, taking a seat next to him. "You can't expect everything you do to be something spectacular obviously."

"Yeah, I understand that." Moon replied. "It's just kind of...offsetting...you know. It's like hearing thoughts lets me know what people think about what I've done. Helps me know that they actually enjoy what I do. When I don't get advice...makes me think that people just aren't that into it. You know what I mean? Like, you think what people want is something interesting, something unique, something that would make them go, 'Damn, wish I had thought of that one' you get what I'm saying?"

"Rio Olu!" Cobalt said with a rather deadpanned expression as he began tugging at the pant leg of his trainer.

"Vul Vulpix!" Fabby snapped back.

"Can it Cobalt." the boy muttered. "Yeah, I get what you're saying honestly. But, there's a simple way to deal with that problem."

"Which is what?" Moon asked.

"Just be thankful that there's a small amount of people out there who actually do like what your doing, even if they don't give you criticism, or you don't see growth or anything like that. Take pride in knowing that there's five or six people out there who follow what you do because they like it. I can see that you certainly don't have an ordinary Pokémon journey going on, You got that mysterious egg, that Pendant probably holds some importance, hell, for all I know, you could be looking at something only a genius would've thought of!"

Moon smiled at the thought of that. "Thanks...that sounds like advice that Manaphy...or maybe my father Saturn would've given me."

"Well, I better get going." the boy said, standing up from the bench. "I've got an adventure myself going on as well." the boy said with a wink. "Maybe we'll cross paths again someday? How'd that sound?"

"Sounds nice...what's your name by the way?"

"Sapphire Chaser, I'm from the Kanto Region...you?"

"Moon Wolfe, I'm from Sinnoh."

"Funny, I feel like we've met before?"

"Maybe, who knows though. You and Cobalt take care now." Moon said waving goodbye to the boy. The boy waved goodbye as he and Cobalt walked off.

Moon sat on the bench, rubbing the egg. "Sapphire Chaser huh." he said to himself. "I'll have to keep that one in mind." His pendant suddenly began shining as he heard a voice, quite strangely, he felt as though Sapphire could hear it as well.

* * *

**That's it for the Omake, and today's chapter. I'm not sure if anyone is actually familiar with A New Dawn, but the Author of the story, PhoenixClaw2128 and I became 'friends' whilst I was writing my Earthbound Story, since then, I gained the confidence to dig up this story and post it. I started out just kind of throwing things around, trying to follow a standard Pokemon journey as much as possible, however, I decided I'd spice things up now. Seeing as how I've decided to fully commit to this story, I've come up with a pretty straightforward plan moving forward. Moon being the son of the Galactic Admin Saturn is yet another unique twist I'm throwing your way. I also decided I'd turn Mavis into a bit more of a nessecity instead of just a one off mention every now and again. The Omakes are going to be dedicated to the Pokemon who unfortunately won't be getting much storytime after a while. I preplanned Moon and Sarah's final team that they'll use. Ironically, this doesn't include Manaphy, Shaymin, or the Delta Phione, those three will join the team obviously, but they're use is strictly for the story, I don't intend to make them a final part of the team.**

**Anyway, leave a review letting me know what you think. Next Chapter will be Kiawe's trial and we'll finally get to see Delta Phione as well. Hope you all are excited for that.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix**

**Sapphire - Riolu**

**Jade - Rowlet**

**Sammy - Furret**

**Genji - Frogadier**

**Silver - Sneasel**

**Lancer - Beedrill**

**Gojira - Larvitar**

**Caring for: Egg**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Kirlia**

**Snowy - Eevee**

**Scar - Torracat**

**Candy - Corsola**

**Bellatrix - Mismagius**

**Flora - Petilil**

**Delta - Skrelp**

**See you all next time.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Fire Up, Delta Phione!

**Chapter 12: Fire Up Delta Phione!**

Moon and Sarah arrived at the entrance to the Fire trial for Wela Volcano Park. In front of the two markers that indicated the location of the trial. A boy with fairly dark skin with dark black hair with a few strands of red here and there stood. The boy also had no shirt on and only wore a pair of red shorts. He had fairly large muscles and a small developing six pack of abs on his chest. As they approached him, the man took interest in Fabby, who was walking next to them.

"Ah, you are Moon and Sarah." the boy said rather humbly. "My name is Kiawe, I see that this is the mysterious Vulpix that Kahuna Hala told me about, if you don't mind, before you begin the trial, may I please take a look and observe your Vulpix?"

Fabby let out a cry and ran behind Moon. "So, um Kiawe, Fabby isn't exactly top keen on letting people observe her...we aren't sure why, but she gets all jumpy with that stuff."

"Not a problem," Kiawe responded. "I'm not going to hurt her, I just love observing fire type Pokemon. It's like my thing, I already know all about Sarah's starter, I raised an Incineroar myself. But I've never actually gotten to observe a Kantonian Vulpix. You'll be able to watch me as well." the boy knelt down towards Fabby and motioned with his hand.

"Go on Fabby." Sarah said, looking down at the golden fox. "We're right here, Kiawe won't harm you, he just wants to look at you."

Fabby slowly walked out in front of them. Sapphire then pushed her a bit closer to the boy. Kiawe reached out and patted Vulpix with his hand, Fabby squirmed for a little before the boy reached down and picked her up. Fabby started crying, and squirming again.

"Maybe you should put her down." Moon said.

Kiawe held Fabby close to his chest. "It's alright little one." he said calmly, rubbing her back. Fabby stopped squirming and crying before settling down. Kiawe held her out in front of him and looked at her carefully.

"Such a fine specimen this one is." the boy said calmly. "She has a delicate golden coat, it still shines, I can see that you tend to her needs very well. Fire types are usually quiet fierce battlers, their tempers can be quite hard for trainers to deal with. However, this one appears to be very reserved, even a bit shy." he set Fabby back on the ground before looking at Moon.

"Your Vulpix is certainly a fine one." he said calmly. "She will go far in your hands, I feel as though you, as her trainer have something to do with that."

"Thanks Kiawe." Moon replied.

"However, there is one thing that I noticed." Kiawe continued. "Your Vulpix seems to have reached her fullest potential...given the circumstances...I think she is ready for evolution." the boy took out a fire stone from his pocket.

Moon bit down on his lip as he took the stone from the boy's hand. Fabby looked at him with a curious expression on her face. She then took notice too the stone in his hand, her eyes widened as she backed up nervously.

"Moon...are you feeling okay?" Sarah asked. "You've been standing still for quite some time now...is everything alright?"

Moon looked down at the stone in his hand. This was an opportunity for him, if he were to evolve Fabby now, he could possibly access the Bond Phenomenon and, if he could master it, he and Sarah would probably be able to breeze through the island challenge. Ninetales was a fairly powerful Pokemon in general and it would make his life a whole lot easier. Then, he recalled what his father Saturn had told him.

"_Remember Moon, Pokemon are your friends, you work and grow with them together, a good trainer will treat his Pokemon as if they were their own person. If a Pokemon isn't ready to take another step in their lives, chances are, neither are you." _

"Thanks for letting me know Kiawe." he said calmly. "But...I don't think Fabby is ready to evolve."

Kiawe nodded in response. "A wise boy," he said. "You think of your partner before you think of her strength. I'm certain that in due time, she'll come around to it. Now, moving on, my trial is very straightforward, my three Alolan Marowak are going to perform a ritual dance that will summon the two Totem Pokemon, the only thing you need to do is watch them."

"Alright, sounds easy enough." Sarah replied.

"Alright then, follow me." Kiawe led the two up the side of the hill and at the peak where three Pokemon with dark purple bodies and some weird blue paint like stuff forming a mark on their skull covered heads stood. Each of them carried a bone club that was on fire around with them.

"Alright my beloved Marowaks, dance for these two challengers."

The three Pokemon spun their bone clubs around like batons as they moved in quickly styled motions around the area. They walked while twirling, two of them struck poses, another tossed his bone up into the air, catching it as it fell down. The three Marowak gathered in the center and struck one final pose in front of them."

Moon and Sarah both applauded the three Marowak, who bowed in front of them. Then, they heard the familiar cry of totem Pokemon.

"WAK!"

"LAZZLE!"

A bigger Alolan Marowak hopped up from the side of the hill, alongside another Pokemon that looked like a giant black salamander. It had a few purple streaks across its thin body and two weird paws like hands. A Cubone and Salandit both came to the aid of the totem Pokemon.

The Rotom Dex flew out of Sarah's backpack and scanned the giant Pokemon.

"Zzzt, Pokedex Entry number 757," it beeped. "Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon, a Poison and Fire type. Only female Salandit can evolve into Salazzle. Salazzle lives deep in caves and forces the Salandit it has attracted with its pheromones to serve it."

"Sounds like a big drama queen if you ask me." Moon muttered. "Alright Genji, Gojira, Battle Stance."

"Candy, Delta, Show your strength!"

Genji, Candy, Delta, and Gojira all popped out their pokeballs and braced themselves for a fight.

"Candy! Water Pulse!"

Candy charged up a sphere of water before firing it at the Marowak. The totem twirled its club around quickly, the water sphere splashed into it scattering about to nothing. Cubone and Marowak both flung their bones at Genji and Delta, Genji jumped on top of the bone club and kicked off of it for a higher time in the air. Genji dove down, creating two bowing knives out of water before slashing across Marowak.

Salazzle fired a purple gunk sphere at Gojira, who took the attack head on before sliding to a halt in front of Moon. She then summoned a ton of rocks that began falling from the sky. The rocks slammed on top of the Salandit and Cubone. Marowak quickly smacked one with it's bone club, launching the rock at Delta, The seahorse shot a jet beam of water, shattering the rock into several pieces.

"Delta, use bubble beam."

Delta launched a jet stream of bubbles at the four Pokemon, the bubble jets hit all of the Pokemon creating a smoke effect in the area. When the smoke had cleared, Salandit and Cubone had been knocked out of the battle.

Salazzle launched a blue blast of flames from her mouth, the blast enveloped Genji and pushed him into Candy. Delta responded by firing his own dark bluish flames at Salazzle, the lizard hissed as she was pushed back across the top of the mountain.

The totem Marowak charged at Gojira, readying its bone club for a hard strike.

"Protect, then Dark Pulse!" Moon said.

A blue barrier appeared in front Gojira, the Marowak's bone struck the barrier several times before the barrier lowered and Gojira fired a pulse effect of purplish black cross beams at it. The totem Marowak was blasted backwards across the field. Both Totems got back up and let off a war cry.

"Genji Shadow Sneak."

Genji suddenly appeared behind Marowak and kicked it hard in its back. The club weilding Pokemon moved slightly before unleashing a powerful thunder punch. Genji was flung across the battle where he fell and slid to a halt in front of Moon.

"Can you keep going?" he asked. Genji looked up and nodded at him.

"Moon, I've got an idea." Sarah whispered, get Gojira to use rockslide again...tell her to focus the attack more on Salazzle."

"Alright then," Moon replied. "Gojira, Rock slide, focus Salazzle!"

Gojira nodded and summoned more falling rocks from the sky. Each rock slammed in random locations, however, more were directed around Salazzle. One rock landed on the Pokemon's tail, Salazzle cried out in pain as it tried to dislodge itself from the area. Candy then launched a scald blast of water, the force blasted Salazzle into the rock forcing her against the side.

"Genji, Water Pulse!"

Genji launched a blue sphere at the salamander. The sphere splashed over the fire types body, Salazzle fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes. The Totem Marowak let off another war cry before flinging its bone club at Genji, the bone smacked Genji before swirling around to hit Candy, knocking the two Pokemon to ground.

"Gojira! Dark Pulse!"

Another blast from the cross beams of black and purple smacked Marowak across the field. The totem Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes, the flames on its bone extinguished as well.

"Alright! We did it!" Sarah cheered as she and Moon shared a hug.

"Lar! Larvit!" Blue light began to surround Gojira as her body slowly morphed into more of a cocoon like object. When the light settled down, a gray cocoon was left her place. It had a look of an armor chestplate it had several spikes surrounding it as well.

"Alright sweet! Gojira evolved into Pupitar!" Moon cheered.

Kiawe approached the two of them as they returned their Pokemon. "Very well done." the boy said calmly. "You two defeated my Totem Marowak and Salazzle with such ease, challengers usually struggle with the large amount of poison that Salazzle and her partner cause. You two have earned the Firium Z." he handed both of them a red crystal with fire marked on the top. "Watch carefully now." he separated his hands and made motions with his arms upwards before thrusting both hands out, one further than the other.

"That is how you use the Firium Z-Move, Inferno Overdrive." Kiawe said. "Also, may I see your ride pager please."

Sarah nodded and handed the boy the ride pager. Kiawe fiddled around with it for a few minutes before handing it back to them. "I've added Charizard to your ride pager." he said. "Use it to return to any location that you've previously been to."

"Thank you Kiawe." Sarah replied.

"Don't mention it." the boy said. "Also, one of you has an egg...correct?"

"That'd be me." Moon said. "Is there something we can do with it?"

"There's a little beach down by the tunnel where the barricade is. There's an area similar to Hoenn's hot springs, eggs from Paniola Ranch are usually brought there to give good luck to their life and health before the egg should hatch. Good luck on the rest of your trial, I'll go tell the trial captain to lower the barrier."

"Sounds like a place we should go to." Moon said after Kiawe had walked off. "I'm sure Manaphy would want the egg to be healthy."

"Kirl!" Angel said, tugging at Sarah's dress. "Kirlia!" Sarah looked at her partner before tugging at Moon's hoodie.

"Um...Moon." She pointed to a small Pokemon trying to hop up a ledge. It was a small purple creature with tiny paws and small claws on its hands and nubs for feet. It had two spiky looking ears and a round white patch on its belly. It looked like it was only a baby by the looks of things it made a few jumping motions to try and hop up the ledge, however, it failed to do it.

"Is that...a Kangaskhan's baby?" Moon asked. "What's one doing out here on its own?"

The two approached the baby, they hopped over the ledge to get closer to it. The baby Kangaskhan back up into the wall of the hill in fear when it saw them.

Sarah knelt down towards the baby. "Hey, where's your mother?" she asked.

The little baby looked at them for a moment, then, she started walking around the edge of the mountain. The two followed after her curiously, after a while of walking, they came across a pile of rocks covering the top half of a larger, browner Kangaskhan. The baby walked over to its mother's pouch and climbed inside of it.

Moon and Sarah both stared in shock. "Oh...oh dear." Moon whispered. "How does something like that even happen?"

"Maybe the mother was letting the baby play outside her pouch when this happened."

"Olu, Rio!"

"Kirli Lia!"

"Pix...Vulpix!"

"I don't know if the baby even understands that its mother is dead." Moon continued. "I don't think it's safe to take the baby ourselves or…"

"Rotom?" Sarah asked. The Rotom Dex floated over to her. "Call professor Kukui."

"Zzzt! You betcha!" The Rotom dex's screen began beeping as a call issued. After a moment, the screen changed to show Professor Kukui and Cynthia.

"Wahey!" the Professor said. "Alola to the two of you. What's up?"

"Um, Professor, we were just finishing up our Fire Trial when um...well...we found this." she flipped the screen over to the baby Kangaskhan with its dead mother. She flipped it back over to her and Moon, Cynthia and Kukui both looked shocked at the sight.

"Well...that's uh...that's quite a conundrum." Kukui said. "A baby Kangaskhan on its own is normally too weak to survive without its mother for protection."

"Sarah," Cynthia spoke up. "Offer the baby Kangaskhan the option to come with you. If the baby accepts, she'll see you as her new caretaker, you'll have to carry her around for a while, at least until she's comfortable on her own. We'll set up a transfer link for you to send a Pokemon over."

"Can I also send one over, the egg is getting close to hatching according to the tracker I used at the Pokemon Center earlier this morning."

"Sure," Professor Kukui said. "Link has been set up, just tap your Pokeball to Rotom."

"Let's send Candy and Genji over for a while." Moon said. "Next trial is Mallow, who as we've been told, uses grass types."

"Alright." the two tapped the two Pokeballs to Rotom and the two vanished. Professor Kuikui showed them the two Pokeballs a moment later.

"Alright, we've got them. Good luck you two." the two people then hung up the call.

Sarah approached the baby Kangaskhan slowly. The baby stopped clinging to its mother and looked up at her. She smiled at it as she knelt down to it.

"Hello there." she said kindly. "My friend and I noticed that...um...your mother doesn't seem to be able to take care of you anymore...how about you come with us?"

The baby Kangaskhan looked at her curiously. Angel walked up to her and smiled at it as well.

"Lia, Kirlia."

The baby looked at its fallen mother, then it looked back at Sarah. It slowly climbed out of the pouch and approached Sarah. It outstretched one of its tiny hands and wrapped it around her finger.

"Ka?" it asked.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sarah said. She took out a Pokeball and tapped it to the baby's head. The baby entered the pokeball and it wiggled back and forth before dinging shut. She smiled as she held the Pokeball in her hand.

"Nicknames?" Moon asked.

"I think I'll call her Lyn," Sarah replied. "Not really sure why, just call her Lyn."

"Alright then, let's hit the hot springs."

* * *

**(Route 7 Beach)**

Moon and Sarah sat down, relaxing on the beach. The egg Manaphy had given Moon was laying down in the center with a bit of warm sand covering it. After they had let the egg soak in the springs, they put it under the sand to warm it up. Their Pokemon were now scattered about, talking with each other, except for Lyn, who Sarah had told all the Pokemon to keep away from for the time being.

"_Aww, look at the little baby Kangaskhan." _Snowy said happily. "_She's so cute." _

"_Best you stay away from her though." _Lancer replied. "_Sarah's gotta nurture her the way a mother would've, until Lyn is ready to announce herself to us, we've gotta not bother her." _

"_So much for preferential treatment." _Scar hissed, as the Pokemon watched Sarah feed the baby with a bottle. "_I sense a disturbance in our trainer's feelings." _

"_Ah Come on." _Bellatrix said, while she floated behind him. "_Babies are fun, plus, it's not everyday that humans can accept and raise a baby Kangaskhan, human's rarely attempt it since it's so much of a hassle." _

"_I was expecting you to make another damn joke."_

"_Is there even such a thing as a baby pun?" _Delta asked with narrowed eyes from the ocean.

"_Perhaps switching out maybe with baby?" _Gojira replied.

"_Whoo Baby she's got it!" _Bellatrix snickered.

"_You little!" _Scar jumped at Bellatrix, who vanished out of sight.

Sapphire sat next to egg, meditating as he listened in on the conversation. "_I swear...it's like Angel and I the only sane Pokemon around here." _The aura Pokemon sighed. "_At least it wasn't as bad as the time I was chewed out by that shiny Ponyta for playing a prank with Cobalt." _The aura Pokemon opened his eyes and looked around the beach. Moon was sitting with Fabby in his lap next to Sarah, who was still feeding Lyn with her bottle.

"_Sapphire?"_ Angel sat down next to him, he was still not used to seeing her like this, normally, he'd be sitting down while Angel was standing next to him, unable to sit down do to her smaller body size. Now, she was able to sit down next to him.

"_Hey," _Sapphire replied, trying his hardest not to show any sort of embarrassment.

"_It's so strange now...isn't it." _Angel asked. "_Everything has become so different since Pokemon Camp hasn't it?" _

Sapphire shrugged. "_Sure," _he replied. "_But we always knew a time would come when Moon and Sarah would have their own journey." _

"_Yeah but still...Manaphy and Shaymin, Fabby, Team Galactic in Alola, the egg, our worlds have turned upside down." _

"_Yet, we're still together, we are Moon and Sarah's first Pokemon, they'll always have us." _

The two Pokemon sat in silence, watching the other Pokemon play together.

"_Do you ever wonder what happened to Erick and Sunny?" _Angel asked suddenly.

"_You mean the other boy that had an Eevee back at Summer Camp? I think Moon mentioned that they lost touch after he moved to Unova...why'd you ask?" _

"_I don't know...the thought just randomly came over me." _

"_I'm sure he and Sunny are just fine."_

More silence encompassed the two as they sat down looking at the setting sun.

"_Hey, Sapphire?" _

"_Yeah?" _Sapphire asked curiously as his hopes went up.

"_The egg...it's glowing!" _

"_Oh...wait a second!" _

The blue egg was indeed glowing as the two looked at it. Sapphire quickly jumped up and ran over to Moon, tugging on his hoodie sleeve. After a moment, Moon looked at him, he pointed at the egg.

"Oh shit," he quickly moved Fabby off of his lap and carefully reached over, taking the egg and putting it where she had been. Sarah stopped looking at Lyn, who was now looking at the egg with her wide black eyes as it started to expand while glowing. A few cracks popped up and expanded in the egg before a giant flash of light and one loud final crack swept through the area. When the light settled down, Moon looked at what was now in his hands.

It was a strange creature. It had a very strong resemblance to Manaphy. There were a few noticeable differences however. The first was that it was a midnight black color. It's eyes were blue. It's weird ponytail extended out of a weird bulb at its head and was in a heart shape at the tail end instead two blue orbs. It's flippers were smaller and its nubby feet were now one spike thing at the end. The ruby in the center was also rainbow colored. The creature opened its eyes and looked at him curiously.

"Phi?" it asked. Tilting its head to the side.

"Hello." Moon said to it, giving it a smile. "I'm Moon." he turned the Pokemon towards Sarah, who smiled at it as well. "This is Sarah."

"Ione?" it asked again.

By now, all of their Pokemon had come over to greet the new Pokemon in Moon's hands. Understandably, the newborn moved as close to Moon as it possibly could.

"Hey, it's alright." Moon said, giving it a bit of a hug. "These are your friends." The Pokemon looked at him nervously, after they shared a moment of just looking at each other, it nodded its head.

"Phi-Phi, Phione!" it squeaked.

"Hey, Rotom." Sarah said. The Rotom Dex flew out of her backpack and faced her. "Could you scan this Pokemon please."

"Sure thing! Zzzt!" The Pokedex floated over to the baby Pokemon, it's camera moved around for a bit before it snapped a picture.

"Dex Entry Not Found! Zzzt! Maternal DNA structure is insufficient to known Dex Entries."

"That's rather...odd." Moon said. "This looks like a Pokemon I read in a Sinnoh legends book. Maybe we should try looking up by name."

"Phione?"

"Try looking for Phione." Sarah said.

The Rotom Dex beeped and clicked for a little bit before they both heard a ding. A picture of the baby Pokemon appeared on screen. However, the little gem on its body was a red ruby, not rainbow colored, and it was significantly lighter in blue color than the one Moon had.

"Dex Entry found." Rotom beeped. "Pokemon number 489, Phione, Phione is a weird offspring that serves as a counter to Manaphy, Phione is unable to evolve into Manaphy but is a species that exists by breeding Manaphy in a colder water location."

"So...wait...why would the DNA structure be different if this is known Pokemon?"

"Pardon me...but I couldn't help but overhear your question." the two of them darted their heads to the left. A man in a gray lab coat with blond hair approached them. He wore gray mechanical gloves with buttons and gadgets that he was constantly clicking without looking at them. He had a pair of glasses with some sort of blue thing that extended off one end and around his head. His soft yellow eyes looked at the two of them.

"Dr. Colress." the man said. "I'm a Pokemon DNA professor. I study the DNA structure of Pokemon to determine the closer bonds between certain Pokemon. I just on a stroll to the market when I overheard you talking about your Phione."

Moon and Sarah both nodded as they looked at the man. He kept clicking buttons on his arms, after a moment a USB cable extended out of one of the glove's finger holes. His eyes observed the Pokemon in Moon's hands before they reached the pendants that they were wearing, the man gave a weird smile before closing his eyes and nodding. He took the Rotom dex and inserted the cable into a plug.

"I'm not going to take away your Pokemon for research, I've learned from past experience that it's best to not research Pokemon without a trainer or permission from a higher authority. Given that this Phione is a newborn Pokemon, I wouldn't dream of harming its health, I'm simply going to transfer a bit of my research into your Rotom Dex, this should update it's DNA scanners...just note that information about whatever it scans, if it pertains to my research, will be sent back to my laboratory."

"Seems reasonable." Moon said.

"I hope that whatever you have found will be of use to me. My research is quite extravagant, and my assistant in Unova has done a great deal to help me with it. But I think this'll help improve my research even more! Alola to the two of you." the man then walked off, leaving the two of them on the beach.

The Rotom Dex took a moment to process, before scanning Phione again. After a bit of beeping and scanning, then, the image of Phione came up again, this time, it was the same midnight black color with the rainbow gem on it.

"Zzzt! Dex Entry created." the Rotom Dex beeped. "Phione, Delta Species. A Dark Type Pokemon."

"Delta Species?" Sarah asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Zzzt! Last year in the Hoenn Region, A meteorite nearly wiped out the entire region, a brave young was able to stop the meteorite from crashing into earth with the help of Rayquaza, Zzzt! However, the meteorite, which was blown up by Raquaza, was apparently carrying a strange sort of DNA, known as Project Delta; a group of scientists in the Torren region began experimenting with the DNA by injecting it in other Pokemon Zzzt! The DNA is unharmful, but it affects a Pokemon's breeding patternz, typez, and abilitiez! This Phione appearz to have an injection of that Delta DNA."

"So it's a dark type." Moon said, looking down at the newly hatched Pokemon.

"Hey, you always said you wanted to be a dark type gym leader." Sarah said. "Look, you've got four dark types already with Silver, Genji, Gojira, and now Phione."

"True, but Gym Leaders aren't required to specialize in one type. That's just how most leagues want it to be."

"Fair enough." Sarah said, shrugging slightly. "So, what are we going to do with a nickname."

"Edelgard has a nice ring to it." Moon said. "I know that this isn't some axe wielding empress from a Fire Emblem Game, but I like it."

By now, the sun had almost set across the beach. The two friends returned their Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs and headed back to Royal Avenue to spend the night in the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, Stick around for my notes afterwards, I discuss some important stuff there. But, I came up with our first little Omake, this one is dedicated to Sammy, our fourth wall breaking Furret, I'm dedicating this also to a few other things as well, but mostly Sammy, for anyone who's wondering, I will consider these Omakes Canon simply for the hell of it. Enjoy**

**Omake #1: Path of the Lords**

* * *

_"For the actual love of Arceus Sammy SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ Genji croaked. He, Flora, Silver, and Candy were all getting sick of the Furret's constant weird remarks.

_"I'm just saying Genji, I think you'd make a great Smash Competitor once you evolve, the world is out there waiting for you!"_ Sammy replied._ "I must say though, you should stop using Arceus' name in vein my friend."_

_"Why? Arceus is literally the creator of the world!" _Candy said.

_"Many people in the Pokémon world have grown accustom to different Gods, there's of course, the Legend of Helix, all about Lord Helix, an Omastar who watched over a young trainer to help him finish his chaotic adventure. Then of course, there is Peeko, a Slakoth of the Children of the Lily, Peeko is said be a holy figure who watched over another young trainer on his journey. The boy had been under a terrible curse, every Pokémon he lost in battle, died. No restoration for him. Peeko helped the boy save the world and meet his goal!"_

Silver's eyes narrowed. _"You're actually so freaking insane! There's no such thing as Lord Helix! There's no such thing as Peeko! Arceus is going to send you to the Distortion World as punishment for your sins!"_

Sammy, tilted his head to side, then, he cutely walked around in a circle and curled into a ball before falling asleep.

**"Wake up young one."**a sudden voice called out to him, it was calm and relaxing, Sammy opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself inside of the Hall of Origin. Arceus stood in front of him, alongside Lord Helix, and Peeko.

Sammy smiled at the sight of this. _"Everyone calls me crazy, but I knew, I knew you all were real!"_

**"Sammy, you are no ordinary Pokémon, as I'm sure you already know." **Lord Helix said.

**"You possess knowledge that others could never begin to believe or understand. You know all about our adventures." **Peeko Continued.

**"Which is why we've come to ask you an important question. Which of us do you truly believe is the true god?" **Arceus asked with his stern look.

_"Eh, I don't really understand why the Pokémon world needed gods." _Sammy replied. _"Personally, I think you've all done amazing things! I don't think that it would be necessary to say who is a true god. All of you are in my opinion."_

The three Pokémon looked at each other.

**"You make a good point young one." **Peeko chirped. **"Perhaps you are right, maybe we all are the gods of our own worlds."**

**"Speaking of which...How'd it feel to be captured by that kid with a Riolu then ridden on like horse Arceus?" **Helix asked smugly.

**"That was not canon Lord Helix, We discussed that already." **Arceus said calmly. The llama god turned his attention back to Sammy. **"Anyway, you may return to your friends now young prophet, is there anything you'd like to ask before you go?"**

Sammy thought about it for a moment. _"Is all that I say about my trainers, about how they exist in other worlds, are lovers surrounded by darkness, about those Super Smash Brothers Tournaments, is that all true?"_

The three gods looked at each other for a moment.

**"Of course young Furret." **Arceus responded. **"Goodbye now!"**

* * *

**That's it for the Omake, hope you all enjoyed it. I referenced Twitch Play's Pokémon Red and TyranitarTube's Alpha Sapphire/Sun Extreme Randomizer Nuzlockes, which if you haven't seen, definitely go check them out, it's also where I got the inspiration for Baby Kanga.**

**Oh yeah, Baby Kanga, what'd you all think of that? It honestly baffles me that Kangaskhan still does not have a pre-evolution, seriously, how the actual hell does it hatch from the egg with a freaking baby in it's pouch? I've seen attempts at creating a Baby Kangaskhan in Fan games like TyranitarTube, and I believe the Adventure Red Rom Hack where you play as Red from the Pokémon Adventures Manga. So, I thought, why the hell not, and threw my own baby Kangaskhan for Sarah.**

**Then there's Delta Phione, which is taking inspiration from the Fangame Pokémon Insurgence, which I recommend you play before Nintendo decides to get their greedy little hands on it and take it down. I'll include more information on Delta Phione in later chapters, be ready for that, because this little thing is going to be absolutely insane!**

**Lastly, a reference to Erick, a character who we have not met, and likely will never meet for the duration of this story. I might as well just confirm the project now, long after this story is completed, I plan to upload a Spin-off Prequel to this story. I won't go too in depth, but you can probably piece together the basic premise from what I've mentioned already. I plan to keep a lot of what I've done here in Alola and carry it over with a few tweaks here and there.**

**Anyway, I've probably eaten up a lot of your time now, so that's all for today's chapter I guess. As I always say, any thoughts or suggestions you have are always greatly appreciated.**

**PKMN Teams**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Frogadier  
Silver - Sneasel  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Kirlia  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Torracat  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Petilil  
Delta - Skrelp  
Lyn - Baby Kanga**

**See you all next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Jungle Rush Trial

**Chapter 13: Jungle Rush Trial.**

Moon and Sarah made their way down the path of Route 8 towards the Lush Jungle. They were enjoying a peaceful walk together as they discussed plans for the upcoming trial. Fabby and Sapphire both walked next to Moon while Sarah was holding Lyn and Angel walked next to her.

"So, Mallow's trial is all about Grass types." Sarah said. "Fabby, Delta, Scar, and Lancer are probably our best bets huh?"

"I guess so." Moon replied. "I could give Jade some action with her dual flying typing. But other than that, we've pretty much got that whole thing under control."

"_I feel as though I've been ignored greatly with my potential." _

"Can it Sapphire, you'll be getting plenty of action against Oliva's rock type Pokemon."

"Ka! Ka ka!" Lyn growled as she started making kicking motions with her tiny feet.

"Aw, is someone getting a little jealous?" Sarah giggled as she tickled one of Lyn's paws. "You must be eager to fight, huh? Well, you're still just a baby Lyn, you'll have to wait a bit longer."

The two of them giggled at Lyn's little temper tantrum as she squirmed in Sarah's arms as they made their way down the streets. Lyn did not settle down though."

"I think she's getting a bit fussy." Moon said after a while. "Why don't we take a break and sit down to do some fishing or something? It'll give our Pokemon time to prepare themselves for the trial." Sarah nodded in agreement and the two went off the main road down to a little shore edge where they released their Pokemon.

Sarah sat down over a small fire to cook some food, since she and Moon hadn't eaten any breakfast in their hurry to leave earlier this morning, while Moon sat down by the shoreline to fish, with Fabby sitting next to him curiously. Lyn sat propped up next to Sarah, poking her on a regular basis to demand a bottle. Sapphire and Angle sat atop a small ledge watching the other Pokemon play.

"_So...what do you think is going on with the two of them?" _Scar hissed in a rather quiet voice.

"_I'm sure that they'll figure something out eventually...it's super obvious." _Lancer replied as he fluttered down next to Scar. "_I'm certain that both of them know that they have feelings for each other, it's only natural that something sparks between them."_

"_Would now be a weird time to mention that they aren't even in the same egg group?" _Jade asked as she landed next to them.

"_You're telling me that a Gardevior and Lucario won't breed, but if a Wailord wants to bang a freaking Skitty it can? What the hell type of sense does that make?" _Scar hissed.

"_Now would also probably be a bad time to mention that Angel could breed with a Stunfisk, Weezing, Muk, Chandelure, and Bellatrix if possible."_

"_Who the hell assigned these egg groups again?"_

"_That's an eggcellent question!" _Bellatrix giggled as she appeared behind them.

"_You piece of shit!" _Scar jumped at her but she once again vanished before he could attack her.

"_Wouldn't Arceus have assigned them?" _Lancer asked. "_I mean, I'm in the bug egg group, the weirdest thing I could breed with is a Flygon family." _

"_Yeah, let's just make a freaking bee breed with a freaking dragon! Makes total sense!" _

"_Speaking of eggs..where did Edelgard go?" _The three Pokemon looked around, the Delta Phione was nowhere to be seen.

"_Uh oh...that can't be good. Before we alert someone, let's try looking for her ourselves." _Jade fluttered up and looked around. She could see the Delta Pokemon floating her way up the trail back towards the road, in response, she fluttered down over to it and landed in front of her.

"_Where are you going?" _she hooted.

"_Just looking around...I was planning on coming back." _

"_Don't wander off without Moon, he'll have a heart attack if he thinks you've gone missing." _

"_Oh...okay then...wai-" _Jade suddenly pushed her into the bushes and put her wing over the Pokemon's mouth. The two looked out as Dan, alongside a girl with purple dyed hair and silver eyes looked down the path at Moon and Sarah.

"Those are the two." Dan said. "You think you can at least separate the two of them...perhaps if we could just get Sarah, Moon might be willing to just come with us regardless...you'd have to separate them though."

"That shouldn't be a problem...I'll just invoke some charm and trickery." the girl replied. "I'll have her in our hands before Moon knows what hit him." The girl then started walking down the path while Dan moved out of sight.

Jade turned back to Edelgard. "_Don't move from this position...those people are bad people...stay here unless you are called otherwise...understand?" _Edelgard nodded in response. Jade then flew out of the bush and over towards Sapphire.

Sarah was still busy tending to Lyn's needs as she fed the baby Pokemon with the bottle. Cynthia's advice on being patient was certainly coming in handy, raising this baby Kangaskhan was certainly going to be a chore.

"Excuse me...miss." Sarah looked up, a girl older than her with purple hair and shining silver eyes approached her. "I'm sorry...I just...I saw you and, I couldn't help but wonder...are you by any chance related to Mavis Jones?"

Sarah blinked in shock. "Um...yeah." she replied. "I'm Sarah, her younger sister...Why do you ask?"

"My name is Lavender." the girl replied. "I'm a part of the Galactic resistance...I'm here in Alola on an assignment from Cynthia...but that's not important...I believe your sister is still alive."

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. After all this time had passed, what, two years since Cynthia had told them Mavis was killed...and here was a member of the resistance who thought she was still alive. "You...you really think so?" she asked. Lavender nodded in response. "

"I was also tasked with giving you something from Cynthia, would you mind coming with me so I could get it for you? It'll only take a minute or so."

"I...I guess so." Sarah said. She picked up Lyn and followed after the girl.

Moon had picked up on their conversation, but didn't think much about it. Everyone kept secrets, even Cynthia, if she wanted to deliver something to Sarah in private, this was probably how she'd do it.

"Dart! Trix! Dar Dar ix!"

He looked to his side when he heard hooting. Jade had landed next to Sapphire and Angel was hooting and pointing at Sarah and the girl. Both Pokemon's eyes got bigger as Jade kept hooting at them. Sapphire then turned to Moon.

"Rio! Olu Ri _Girl...bad...working with Dan...trying to kidnap Sarah! _Iolu!"

"Oh you've gotta be freaking kidding me." Moon growled. "Lancer, with me, the rest of you keep Edelgard as far away from them as possible. He stood up from his spot and ran after them.

Sarah and the girl arrived at the beginning of the road where a laboratory for some Aether Foundation was constructed.

"So...what is it that you have to give to me?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I'm just giving you what filthy traitors like you deserve. Ariados String shot!" A sudden webbing spun around Sarah before tightly binding her together, with Lyn clutched in front of her chest. The webbing then shot over her mouth and then her legs as she fell to the ground.

"Excellent work sweetie." Dan came out from behind the laboratory and placed a kiss on Lavender's cheek. Sarah looked up at them enraged as she held on tightly to Lyn who was clinging onto her chest and letting out small crys.

"Great, now let's get her ready for bargaining with-OW! WHAT THE HELL?"

Lancer buzzed down and jabbed both of his drills into Dan's and Lavender's backs. The two jumped in pain and turned around.

"You stupid piece of shit." Dan growled. "Monferno! Fire Punch!"

Monferno jumped down from behind Lancer and unleashed a fiery punch with its fist. Lancer was launched down into the bush.

"Quick, just grab...gah...Sarah and let's get the hell out of here." Dan growled.

Edelgard watched in horror from inside the bush as Lancer layed next to her.

"_Just, stay out of sight Lady Edelgard."_ he buzzed. "_Moon wouldn't want you to be seen."_

"_No!" _Edelgard said back. "_They're going to take Sarah away! Their defeat must be inevitable, I'm not going to stay here and let them take away my mother!" _

"_Lady Edelgard wai-" _Edelgard ignored the bee and floated out.

Dan and Lavender both looked at her as she emerged from the bushes.

"Wait a second...that's...that's Project Delta!" Dan nearly shouted.

"Edelgard!" Moon finally caught up to the rest of them. He scooped the Delta Phione into his arms as she continued trying to make her way towards Dan and Lavender. When she felt herself get lifted off the ground she started flapping her flippers around.

"Phi Phi Ione Phione!"

"Hey, it's alright...I'm here." Moon said calmly. His pendant suddenly began flashing as Phione kept crying.

"_I will prevail! Let me at them Moon! I can end this! Please." _

Moon bit down on himself. He didn't know all the side effects of Delta DNA, for all he knew, Edelgard's development might be more advanced than an average Pokemon. But, she was still just a baby...what could she possibly do in battle. Then again, Lancer was out of commission...if he wanted to rescue Sarah...he didn't have much of a choice.

"I'm sick of you stupid piece of shit always getting in our way." Dan growled. "You're just like your worthless father once he found out about Cyrus' true intentions. You're so lucky that Cynthia was willing to forgive him after what he did."

"I must admit, the mere sight of you is wanting me to wash my eyes." Lavender said, wrinkling her nose. "People like you and her don't deserve to hold such power with legendary Pokemon. However, we are willing to make a compromise, give us Project Delta in your hands, and we'll let your little friend go." Dan glared at her.

"Our assignment is too-"

"Project Delta will be of more importance than the two of them."

"_Moon, I will prevail!" _Edelgard continued to say.

"Whatever, let's just grab both of them then! Monferno Fire Punch!"

"Ariados, Poison sting." The monkey and spider both charged at Moon and Edelgard.

"If you can do anything Edelgard, now would be the time." Moon whispered quietly.

Edelgard nodded, she placed her flippers facing each other and charged up a little black sphere, then, she fired it at the two Pokemon. The circle hit and enveloped both of them. Both Pokemon fell asleep and layed on the ground. Edelgard then floated out of Moon's hands and blue spheres of water surrounded her head and one charged from her mouth. She fired all of them as beams pushing the two Pokemon back into their trainers and the trainers into the side of rocky ledge.

"_Your defeat was inevitable!" _

"Origin Pulse and Dark Void?" Moon said in shock. His pendant stopped flashing as Phione came back to him, she looked very pleased with herself.

Dan and Lavender both got up, there were several cuts and bruises on them as they returned both Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "I swear...there will come a day when you regret all that you've done." Dan growled. "Consider yourselves had, Manaphy and Shaymin are as good as Team Galactic's pretty soon." He took another smoke ball and threw it into the ground. When the smoke cleared, they both had vanished.

Moon quickly knelt down towards Sarah, it didn't take long for him to realize that Ariados' string was not coming off easily. In a panic, he quickly returned Edelgard and Lancer and picked Sarah up bridal style, carrying her back over to their Pokemon. He set her down as all their Pokemon came running over to him.

"Alright...Fabby, Scar, come here." he said calmly. Both fire types approached him. "Alright, Scar, see if you can burn a few of the strings off with ember, Fabby you try as well.

Sarah started making some muffled noises from behind the string that was on her mouth. Moon took notice of her and placed a hand on her cheek. Feeling a bit of looseness in the string he pulled a small amount off, when he didn't hear any shouts or see any tears fall down her cheeks, he knew it wasn't hurting her and continued to carefully pull it off. When he had gotten the whole thing off she started talking rapidly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She said, nearly on the brink of tears. "I should've known better than to trust that girl. I'm sorry Moon."

He placed a finger to her lips. "Hey, it's alright," he said calmly. "I trusted her too...if it hadn't been for Jade telling Sapphire, they probably would've gotten away with you...I still don't understand how she figured it out though."

"_She went after Edelgard, who was wandering around, she noticed Dan and the girl overheard what was going on...she knew she'd never be able to convey that to you in time so she told me."_

"Great job Jade." Moon said. "I'm very grateful you got the message to Sapphire."

"Moon, please, don't use fire." Sarah said with a hint of worry. "I don't want Lyn getting hurt." The baby Kangaskhan was still clinging to Sarah with her eyes shut tight.

"Ka Ka!" it cried.

"Alright then, um...Scar...use your claws." Moon said.

Scar carefully looked for an opening, after a moment of looking carefully, one of his claws extended a bit and he slowly placed it in an area between Sarah's arms and the side of her body and cut through. Lyn slowly climbed off of Sarah's chest and slid back onto the ground.

Moon moved over to the amount of string that had tangled up her legs and slowly began to look for an area for Scar to cut through.

"Hey Moon, no peeking." Sarah said, sitting up.

Moon's face flushed with red color. "Y-You know that...that I wouldn't d-do t-that." he stuttered. "Ta-taking a-advan-advantage of y-you w-would bb-be wrong."

Sarah giggled at his embarrassment and nervousness. "I'm just trying to make light of the situation." she said, fighting down her giggles. "You seem way too tense and nervous."

Moon's face flushed an even deeper red as he heard snickers from their watching Pokemon. "I'm supposed to take care of you and protect you as your boyfriend." he said shakily. "Cynthia made me promise that I'd protect myself and you now that we're keepers." he said, then he added quickly, after noticing Sarah's sort of upset look. "She doesn't doubt your abilities, she just promised Mavis that she'd do everything she could to protect you."

"Didn't she promise the same to your father?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly," Moon said as his face still flushed a deep red. "My father, as you know, was once a Team Galactic Admin, he was still paying Cynthia back for all the damage he was responsible for before realizing Cyrus's plans."

"Oh...I see." Sarah said quietly.

Moon nodded. "Are...are you okay?" he asked. "They didn't hurt you or Lyn did they?"

"No...all they did was tie me up with the Ariados." Sarah replied. "Lyn, are you okay?"

"Ka, Ka ka!" Lyn replied, she then started poking Sarah again.

"Still hungry?" Sarah asked. "You know what...maybe you need a rest...take some rest." She returned Lyn to her Pokeball before letting out a sigh.

"We've already had an eventful start to the day." Moon said, letting out a sigh. He noticed his fishing rod was moving a little. He quickly moved over to it and reeled it in, a Pokemon that looked like a small purple oyster leaped out of the water. It had a small black pearl with large eyes and a tongue sticking out.

"Shell Shellder!" it said happily.

Sarah took notice of the Pokemon and quickly looked at Moon, his face had gone from red to pale white, she understood why though.

Moon pointed a shaky finger at the Pokemon. "Sapphire...destroy it!" he said. "Blaze Kick!"

Sapphire lept in front of Moon and quickly blaze kicked the oyster pokemon. The small Pokemon was sent flying across the water, creating a small wavelike effect before it hit a rock sticking out of the water and plopped back in.

The Rotom dex flew out of Sarah's backpack. "You weren't going to catch that Shellder? Zzzts!"

"No…" Moon said shakily, as his hand balled into a fist. "I am not catching such garbage for my team...no Shellder...and no Cloyster."

"But Cloyster is quite a powerful Pokemon! Zzzt!"

"No." Moon said strictly. "No Cloyster…let's just go to Mallow's Trial."

The two of them approached the entrance to a thick looking forest at the edge of the route. Mallow was waiting for them outside.

"Hey!" she said, waving excitedly. "I hope you all are ready for a good trial! For the trial, you'll have to gather some ingredients from around the Jungle, when you're both done, you can bring them up to the entrance way, one of you will then make a Mallow's Secret Surprise to attract the Totem Pokemon. Stoutland will be of great use to you all...you ready?"

"You betcha!"

"Alright then, let the grass trial begin!"

* * *

**(A hidden cottage)**

Cynthia approached a cottage just off the south of Royal Avenue. She had received a call from Cloress to come and visit her, as she approached the cottage, she felt a sudden large gust of wind from behind her. She simply closed her eyes and let out an irritated sigh.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You aren't going to turn and face me?" A femenine voice replied.

"Last I was told...you were dead...not working for Cyrus."

"I'm sorry Cynthia...I really am." the voice got sadder, almost to the point of a soft cry. "B-but...he threatened Sarah...he'd been watching her all the time back in Sinnoh...he was going to just kill me...but when my father gave up her location, he just decided to use me...I'm sorry...I just wanted to protect her."

"I'm not mad at you." Cynthia replied calmly. "But that doesn't mean I necessarily forgive you for what you've done...wait." she turned around and was met with a rather unexpected sight. It was just Mavis, no one else, she didn't even have a weapon. It was just her, crying. Something that was rather unusual for her.

"Mavis...with you working for Cyrus, Sarah will be absolutely fine, he'd be a madman to try and betray your loyalty, you don't need my help with anything and you aren't going to get it either."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Mavis screamed. "He did things to me...horrible...evil things." He wanted me to suffer as I slowly died off! If I betray him, he'll do all of that to Sarah! She's only 15 Cynthia...please...I just need one thing."

Cynthia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she had a feeling that she already knew what Mavis would say to her, but it didn't hurt to ask. "What is it?" she asked with as close to a calm voice as she could manage.

"If I just bring Cyrus Moon then he wou-"

"Absolutely not." Cynthia said flatly. "Much like I promised you I'd keep Sarah safe...I promised Saturn that I'd keep Moon safe."

Mavis' face flared with anger. "Saturn sold me and my family out to Cyrus!" she said in a rather loud voice. "He's the reason we're in this situation today! He's the reason my father is dead and my family was tracked until they moved."

"If that's what Cyrus told you, then it's a lie." Cynthia replied calmly. "Keeping both of your family's identities safe was the whole reason we kept Moon and Sarah from seeing each other for those three years after Rowan's Pokemon camp. Yes Saturn knew who you were and your family. But I never revealed their location to him. I only told your family his location because it was where I lived. I simply delivered the countless letters that Moon and Sarah wrote to each other during that time. But Saturn never knew anything more than the fact you had a sister."

"I told you that Saturn was untrustworthy, and he was!" Mavis shouted. "Now my family is in danger because of him!"

"Mavis please…" Cynthia began.

"I don't want to hear it." Mavis interrupted as she pulled out an ultra ball. "If you won't let me bring Moon in, then I'll do it myself. Swanna, take me away!"

"Saturn didn't sell you out, he didn't, on top of that, Sarah won't like it if you bring Moon in, she lo-" but it was too late, Mavis had already hopped on the back of Swanna and flew off into the distance.

* * *

**(Lush Jungle)**

Moon and Sarah arrived at the entrance of the Jungle, after gathering a few requested berries, alongside an energy root, they were finished and ready for their battle with the totems. Sarah was now busy mixing and crushing the ingredients with a thick club the way Mallow instructed her to. A weird aroma filled the air around Moon as he waited patiently. The aroma was a sweet nectar like smell, one that he often found whenever he was close to Sarah. He felt a large blush rise up from somewhere as it continued to spread.

"Alright, you're done." Mallow said. "Now that the smell fills the air, the totems should be here any minute."

"I don't smell anything though." Sarah said.

"Well, Moon seems to." Mallow whispered to her, "Let's just say that my secret surprise recipe has a unique trait of identifying a group of lovers...in a way, a male will be able to identify the smell if it's created by someone they have an affection for." Sarah felt herself going red as well.

"Shiino!"

"Rantis!"

Moon and Sarah both turned around. A giant Pokemon with pink and green all over its body with two sword-like hands it had glowing red eyes and flowers making two antennas. Next to it was a pale pink mushroom with pupil eyes and a little mouth. It had pale white steam where its face was with twig like hands. A green lizard Pokemon with a red zigzag pattern across its body alongside an orange crab-like creature with little mushrooms on its back joined the two totems.

"Shiinotic and Lurantis." Moon said. "Fabby, Lancer, Battle Stance!"

"Scar, Delta, Show your strength!"

Fabby ran out in front of Moon while the remaining three Pokemon popped out of their respective Pokeballs.

"Delta, Sludge Bomb!"

Delta launched the purple gooey ball from its puckered mouth at Lurantis. The Totem showed off incredible speed as it dodge the slime ball with ease. Lurantis then held one of its sword-like hands up towards the sky, green light surrounded the swordhand before it was swung down like a blade at Lancer, who blocked the attack with his stingers.

"Fabby, Flamethrower!"

Fabby launched a trail of flames from her mouth at Kecleon, who was too slow to move out of the way, the lizard stopped itself before summoning a few fossil rocks from nowhere, and firing them at Scar. Each of the rocks slammed against him pushing him into the ground, where Shiinotic then launched a leech seed. Which Lancer got in front of to take the hit.

Parascet fired a few spores from its mushroom back, the green puffs of spores scattered in the wind, a few hit Delta and Fabby, who instantly fell asleep. Lancer swiftly buzzed over to Shiinotic, turning his drills purple as he unleashed a fury of rapid jabs with each one, poking and pushing Lurantis around. Lurantis didn't take to kindly to this as it made a swift kick with one of its legs, pushing Lancer back further. The totem then directed its attention to the sun as green light surrounded it, making its injuries fade.

Shiinotic fired a pink beam of light from its mouth at Fabby, who was still sleeping. The beam enveloped her and launched her backwards. She landed by Moon's feet and quickly got back up, though, she was now shaking slightly.

"Scar! Fire Fang!"

Scar jumped up and targeted Lurantis, fire surrounded his fangs as he unleashed a critical bite into the totem's blade. Lurantis let off a screech before flinging Scar off of it and then slashing it with its swords. Kecleon then moved over to Lurantis and fired off a green beam from its mouth, once again taking away the damage. Parasect launched more spores, which everyone quickly dodged.

"I think I get it now." Moon said quietly. "Parasect, Kecleon, and Shiinotic are all playing as supports for Lurantis, who hits hard and moves fast. We'll never be able to take out Lurantis with all of them still on the field. Let's deal with Parasect, then Shiinotic." Sarah nodded in response.

"Fabby, Flame burst on Parasect, Lancer, Swords Dance into X-scissor, aim it at Shiinotic!"

Fabby launched a small blast of fire from her mouth at the mushroom crab. The burst hit the crab and then exploded, sending drops of fire everywhere, hitting Kecleon and Shiinotic, Thanks to being bug and grass type, however, that was all it took to knock Parasect out of the battle.

Lancer did a little ninja like dance in the air as red katanas surrounded his body and clanged against each other before connecting their tips over his head. His drills were then surrounded by dark green light as he crossed them and dove head first at Shiinotic.

"Delta, Sludge Wave on Lancer!"

Delta's body was surrounded by more purple goo as the wave of sludge trailed up towards Lancer, the goo enveloped the bee as it continued down towards Shiinotic, Kecleon quickly jumped in front of the mushroom and quickly unleashed a circle of blue light from its mouth. Lancer suddenly flopped in midair and started falling towards the ground. Lurantis quickly moved to a close position and quickly kicked Lancer, the green bee was sent back at Moon where he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Go Fabby! Fire Spin!"

Fabby quickly launched a fiery tornado from her mouth, the tornado surrounded all three Pokemon as it closed in created a shockwave of heat that blasted the three Pokemon apart. Delta then fired off a sludge bomb, the gooey ball hit Shiinotic with a massive plop and splattered a bit on Kecleon. The Totem Shiinotic fell to the ground with swirls developing in its eyes.

Lurantis did not take too kindly to this. It quickly charged at Delta and unleashed a fury of slashes. Each slash pushed Delta back before a final blow jab sent the seahorse backwards. Scar then landed on the back of Lurantis and unleashed another Fire Fang, this time going into the small neck the totem had. Lurantis cried out as Kecleon used another ancient power to throw Scar off of it. The last rock sent Scar off the neck of Lurantis, who quickly turned around and kicked it, Scar landed on a large tree and fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Now Fabby!" Moon commanded, use Extrasensory!"

Pink light flashed through Fabby's eyes, Kecleon was suddenly lifted into the air as a rocket head shape of pink and purple light started flowing over top of it. Fabby then twitched her head to the left, sending Kecleon into a large moss covered rock. Kecleon fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Leaving Lurantis on its own. Lurantis quickly looked back up at the Sun as green light started to surround it again.

"Moon, finish this quickly." Sarah said. "I don't know how much more Delta can take!"

Moon nodded. "Alright Fabby, let's try out a Z-move!" he said. Remembering what Kiawe had shown him, he summoned the fire Z-crystal to his bracelet. All of a sudden, he felt some weird energy sync up with him almost like a spark of flames had entered his body. Light flowed between him and Fabby, who was looking much more confident than usual. He made the wave flap motions upwards with his hands before pumping them out.

"Fabby! Inferno Overdrive!"

A large fireball charged up from Fabby's mouth, it kept getting bigger and bigger until it was larger than the moss rock. Then, she fired it at Lurantis, the wave of travel created a small flame trail that was quickly extinguished as the fireball hit Lurantis and exploded! A massive blast of light and heat erupted through the area as a large gust of wind blew through as a shockwave. When everything had settled down, Lurantis was still standing tall. In one swift movement the Totem Pokemon charged at Fabby and unleashed a cross slash, followed by a quick kick. Fabby fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"You're kidding me! It lived a Sunny Day boosted Z-move from a fire type of all things?" Moon said with wide eyes. "Alright then, whatever," he took out the friend ball and returned Fabby and then Lancer.

"Delta, quick, Sludge wave!"

"Skrelp!" Delta sputtered. Suddenly, blue light surrounded the brown seahorse as it started growing, it nearly doubled in size! When the light settled down, a large brown seahorse like dragon was left in Delta's place. It basically looked like a larger version of Delta, only with brown coral-like spikes around its body and tail.

Delta launched a dragon pulse at Lurantis, enveloping the Totem Pokemon whole and pushing it into the moss covered rock. Lurantis fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright! We did it!" Sarah cheered. She quickly hugged Moon tightly and placed a kiss on his cheek. Both of them then realized that Mallow was still watching and they separated going red.

Mallow giggled and clapped her hands. "Most impressive." She said excitedly. "I always have people who think they can be cheeky and try to wrap my trial up with Kiawe's Firium Z-move. However, I raised my Lurantis and Shiinotic in excellent defense and speed. You'd need a Moltres or some other fire type legendary to use a fire Z-move to take these babies out in one hit. It always catches people off guard and they're left unable to do anything as they lose."

"Thanks Mallow." Moon replied. "We definitely weren't doing that already, but now that we know this, we're even less likely to do it."

"Anyway, here." the green haired girl took out two dark green crystals and handed them to the two of them. "This is the Grassium Z-crystal." She said, "it's proof that you have completed my trial and can now take on Kahuna Olivia...if you don't already have some grass types, there's plenty to pick from around here."

"Aren't you going to show us how to use it?" Sarah asked.

"Oh right, I completely forgot! Alright, watch carefully now." Mallow made a little teepee like a tent with her hands flatly pressed together as she crouched down before quickly moving up and separating them like a blooming flower. "That's how you use the Grassium Z-move, Bloom Doom! Now, as for you Moon, you still need to do one more thing for me!"

Moon's face flushed a red color. Something about Mallow gave him an offsetting vibe. He wasn't sure what it was, probably his nervousness that she'd ask him to do something stupid in front of Sarah, or bring up his seemed reaction to Sarah's cooking. "Yes?" he asked.

"It's usually tradition for challengers to eat the food I have them prepare." Mallow replied with a wink. "In the case of you two however, I had Sarah cook you a special meal that's been passed down in my family for generations. The soup that she has created however, will taste like nothing more than crushed berry juices. However, you should try it and see what you think."

Moon nodded nervously and looked at the pot of stew that Mallow had out for him. It still had the ever loving nectar smell that he smelled from Sarah...now that he was thinking about it, was this some type of Voodoo magic or some bullshit like that?

"Well Moon?" Mallow asked with a testy look in her eye. "Are you going to try Sarah's Special Surprise? She worked hard on it."

He let out a sigh as Mallow handed him a bowl and a spoon. He stirred it around for a bit, taking note of the coloring, it didn't seem like Sarah had done a good job, there was mainly a lime green color to match Sarah's dress, with some blue and gold colors around the area in a shade of her eyes and hair. There was also a bit of pink, the same shade as Sarah's pendant.

"Whatever, I gotta choke it down...for Sarah," he said to himself. Hah, choke it down? Him? He was a picky eater most of the time, how the hell was he going to like this thing? He looked at Sarah, gave her a reassuring smile and raised the spoo to his lips, taking the liquid in whole.

A weird sensation flowed through his taste buds. The stew tasted incredibly sweet, sweeter than anything he had before. However, it also had a small bit of spice to it as well. The weirdest thing however, was that the stew, despite being over a fire for the duration of the totem battle, was kind of cold, almost like the tastes were trying to cover up for its temperature. But that didn't matter, he loved it! He drained the entire bowl, without even using the spoon. Then, he looked up at Sarah with a dazed expression.

Mallow giggled at the two of them. "I think he likes it." she said to Sarah. "Just like he likes you."

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, stay tuned for my notes as I discuss a bit of Moon and Sarah's character traits, I think you'll be interested in that. Also, how about we check up on two old friends of ours? No? Well too bad! It's Omake Crossover Time!**

**Omake #2: One In The Same?**

* * *

Moon and Sarah sat waiting in the Pokémon Center near Lush Jungle, Fabby, Sapphire, and Angel waited patiently next to them.

"You sure we're good on supplies?" Sarah asked. "I mean, Lyn's already a big pain...so are we sure this'll get us to Konikoni?"

"It should," Moon replied calmly. Sudden laughter suddenly came into hearing distance, the two turned around, the boy Moon recognized as Sapphire Chaser came into the Pokémon Center alongside Cobalt, he was followed by a girl with light skin and rich brown eyes and hair that was brushed neatly to the small of her back. She wore a tight green tank top with a burgundy shoulder bag and skirt to her knees, unlike Sarah, she had black leggings and...heels. She was followed by an Espurr by the looks of things.

"Hey, Sapphire!" Moon called, waving over to the two of them.

"Olu?"

"Not you, the boy!"

Sapphire and his friend took notice to him and Sarah as he directed the girl away from the counter and over to them.

"Hey," he said. "Didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"You know him Sapph?" the girl asked.

"Oh right, sorry," Sapphire said. "This is my friend Willow, she's from Kalos, Willow, this is Moon Wolfe, he's from Sinnoh...who's your friend?"

"I'm Sarah, Sarah Jones, I'm also from Sinnoh." Sarah replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Sapph huh?" Moon said, cracking a sort of devilish grin. "Normally takes a while before couples get to the nickname faze huh...not that we need to...right Sarah?"

Both Sapphire and Willow's faces flushed red at his words while their companion Pokémon snickered.

"So uh, are you two doing the Island Challenge together as well?" Sarah asked.

"Together?" Sapphire's face seemed to go more red. "Nah, we're rivals on separate journeys!"

"Well, who are we to argue?" Moon said shrugging.

"So uh, I couldn't help but notice." Willow said, finally jumping in on the conversation. "But uh, you just so happen to also have Riolu, while Sarah also has a psychic type as her main partner, I sense that there's some romantic tension between both of you, and you also happen to be on an Alolan Journey like us...where's the room for difference between us?"

"You could argue that our journeys are kind of like a...mutual friends agreement." Sarah replied. "You've got your own things going on separate between the two of you, while we tackle every problem together."

"Also, you guys don't get to be keepers of awesome legendary Pokémon!"

"Dammit, who decided that?" Sapphire asked to no one.

Meanwhile, the five Pokémon watched their trainers, dumbfoundedly.

_"What the hell happened here?" _Sapphire asked.

_"We should be asking you the same thing!" _Cream replied.

_"I fear that Sammy might have something to do with this." _Angel sighed.

_"I don't like being written by some other lunatic!" _Cobalt muttered.

Fabby just sat there in silence. To herself, and only herself, she inwardly smiled.

_"Well, looks like we're all one in the same! I hope we can see more of this." _

* * *

**That's all for the Omake and Chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't know if Phoenix is ever down to do something like this himself, but lord knows I could care less about putting someone else in my stories to do funny gags with them myself instead of just making them easter eggs. Hehehe...you can probably tell that I don't have a lot of friends. Not that it matters to me, the friends I have are all really great and supportive of my writing anyway, hell most of them became characters in Bound By Earth and Unfound Revenge.**

**Anyway, let's talk about Moon and Sarah's characters for this story. I never have a clear cut way of identifying character traits here, as they were much more obvious in BBE.**

**Anyway, Moon Wolfe (AGAJ): Moon is a kind-hearted individual with a love of battling, raised by a former admin of Team Galactic, he was raised to treat Pok**

**émon as friends, just as if they were human. With a quick thinking brain and immense knowledge of type matchups, he's been able to get himself out of situations that would take even long time trainers a while to figure out. He has shadows of his past however, that have caused issues in his relationship with other people. He was tasked with serving as a sort of guardian to Sarah.**

**Sarah Jones (AGAJ): Sarah is an incredibly sweet girl with a quick temper. She cares for Pokémon deeply, however, she lives in the desperate shallows of her "dead" sister. She struggles early on with battles, having little slip ups and a small confidence. She sees Moon as sweet person, even with his quirks and flaws. Her past remains a happy lifestyle with lot's of experience with Pokémon, with Moon by her side, she's grown more confident and aware of battles and is growing out of her sister's shadows to make a name for herself.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed seeing more of Edelgard and Lyn, they'll have time to grow as well. Leave a review if you want, let me know how you feel.  
**

**PKMN Teams**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Frogadier  
Silver - Sneasel  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Kirlia  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Torracat  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Petilil  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga**


	14. Chapter 14: A Time of Memories!

**Chapter 14: A Time Of Memories!**

Moon and Sarah arrived back on the outskirts of Heahea city and walked downwards by a large laboratory with a satellite when they ran into Lillie standing outside.

"Oh, hey Lillie!" Moon called, waving his hand over to the girl.

Lillie turned to look at them and gave a happy smile as she clutched her bag strap. "Hello," she said calmly. "I see that you two have been well...how's the baby Kangaskhan?"

"She's been fine." Sarah said as she continued to hold Lyn in her arms. "A bit of a hassle to raise but she's overall fine." Lyn started making more kicking motions with her tiny feet and growling. "Although, she seems to get really fussy." Sarah added.

Lillie nodded as her large white hat flapped in the slightly calm wind. "Yeah, Nebby and Nebula are the same way." her bag rustled again. "Anyway, this the Dimensional Research Laboratory." she said. "They research these things called Ultra Wormholes."

"Ultra Wormholes?" Sarah asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh, I've read about those." Moon said. "Ultra Wormholes are supposedly this new mysterious study being done to track Pokemon from alternate dimensions!" he said. "Legend has it that there are all these weird Pokemon within dimensions that are nowhere near as close to similarities as we are. These Pokemon are supposedly very powerful, emitting auras to buff their already high stats. They've been given the title Ultra Beasts."

"Wow, you really know your stuff." Lillie replied. "Yeah, I've been coming here with Professor Kukui for a while since I've been with him. His wife, Professor Burnet, is actually the head of this study. Apparently, Nebby and Nebula may be Ultra Beasts!"

"Wow...that'd be really cool!" Sarah replied with a cheery tone.

"Wahey cousins!" The three turned their eyes towards the entrance as Professor Kukui, alongside a woman wearing a gray tank top with tight black sweatpants and frizzy white hair with soft yellow eyes approached the three of them.

"Hello Professor." Sarah said, tightly gripping Lyn again as she started squirming and flailing in her arms.

"I'm sure you don't need any introduction, seeing as Lillie here already told you about my wife." he said. "I heard you defeated Mallow, Kiawe, and Lana's trials...amazing job! I wanted to present you all with a gift for your amazing accomplishment." he handed them another TM cartridge.

"This here contains the TMs for Smart Strike, Rock Tomb, and Light Screen. I'm sure you both will put them to good use."

"Thanks Professor." Sarah replied.

"So, um, Professor Burnet," Moon asked. "Could you tell us anything about your research on the Ultra Beasts?"

The woman smiled. "Our studies have been going well, but this is all still nothing more than a theory." she said. "The closest thing we may have to Ultra Beasts are the two Cosmogs that Lillie carries...but even then...we still don't know if these Ultra Wormholes even exist. My hope is that we can soon see all of our hard work pay off, but we may never know."

"Don't worry honey." Kukui said with a caring tone. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for eventually, it'll come at you like a Pikachu using Quick Attack!"

"_Sounds like someone doesn't realize a Rapidash using Extreme Speed would be quicker." _

Moon fought down a giggle at that. "Well, thanks professors," he said. "Sarah and I are heading to Konikoni city now, is that alright?"

The professor nodded. "Yeah cousins," he said excitedly. "Just make sure you report to Oliva's stone shop instead of going around looking for her, just so she'll know you're there immediately!"

"Alright professor we'll do that." Sarah replied.

"To get to Konikoni city, you'll have to go through the diglett tunnel." Lillie said, pointing to a cave entrance near the center south of the city. "Please be careful, both of you."

"You got it dude." Moon said, giving a thumbs up.

"_I wonder if anyone will get that reference." _

"Knowing our train of luck, they'll probably mention something that came before the one we intended."

The two of them waved goodbye and began walking towards the cavern. Once they arrived, they saw that the cavern tunnel was very well lit with lanterns hanging from both sides every four yards or so apart. The two of them walked into the cave followed by Sapphire, Angel, and Fabby. Lyn still clung to Sarah, despite the cavern being pretty well lit up.

"I've heard that miners use this tunnel to look for fossils." Moon said, looking around at the cave structure. "Bringing Pokemon back to life would be pretty cool...but none of the known fossil Pokemon really suit either of our teams."

"You're joking right, remember Archeops?" Sarah said, fighting down a laugh. "You've taken lives with that Pokemon, you wrecked Sapphire with that thing online, it claimed victory for you during the rock tournament back at summer camp, and do I really need to mention you reverse sweeping someone's ENTIRE TEAM when you were down 6 to 1?"

"Yeah, but raising an Archen, let alone an Archeops is hard work." Moon said, placing his hands behind his head. "Sure it would be a fun Pokemon to use, but it's not one I'm going to line up for, especially when I have Gojira...speaking of which, we should probably get Flora, Genji, and Candy before Oliva's trial."

"Oooh, that reminds me...do you think Oliva has a sun stone for Flora, she's already learned energy ball, so there's not much of a reason to keep her as a Petilil."

"We'll have to see." Moon replied.

"_Oh boy...looks like we've got another problem." _

"Kirli?"

The two of them turned to face their Pokemon. Sapphire was pointing across the cave with his paw. Up further from them there were two Skull Grunts just leaning against the wall of the cave. A third person was there, it was a woman with pink and yellow hair wearing a...well...weird black top leaving her flat belly exposed with long tight black sweatpants. They had cornered a Slowpoke into the wall of the cave just outside of the opposite side exit. As they got closer, the noticed that there were two other people wearing completely white uniforms and work hats looking on in horror.

"VUL!"

Out of nowhere Fabby let out a large cry and started to move backwards. Moon knelt down towards her.

"Hey...is everything alright?" he asked. "I know you're scared of Team Skull...but we need to help those people and their Slowpoke."

Fabby shook her head quickly.

"Vul Vul! Pix Pix! Vulpix!" She cried. Her cries were loud enough to echo through the tunnel, alerting the five people to their presence. The people in white looked at Fabby in shock while before snapping back to reality and approaching the two of them. As they got closer, Fabby backed further away from them.

"Excuse me, are you two trainers?" one asked. "These Team Skull pests have been bothering this injured Slowpoke, we are members of the Aether Foundations, we specialize in providing safety and security for injured Pokemon until they are healthy enough to be released into the wild once again...could you please help us get this Slowpoke back before we speak with you some more?"

"VUL!" Fabby cried. "Pix Vul! Vul Vul!" she just kept letting out nervous cries.

"Sorry about that." Moon said to the people. "Sure, we'll help you out, my Vulpix is just really afraid of everyone...here." he took out the friend ball and returned Fabby to the Pokeball.

The woman who was leading the two grunts had turned to face them, somehow only now being alerted to their presence.

"So, you're the two who've been the top of Team Skull." she scowled. "Name's Plumeria, the big sister of Team Skull. I'm afraid I can't allow you two to go any further, once I defeat you, you'll be coming with us."

"Fat chance." Sarah retorted. "Angel, show your strength,"

"Sapphire, Battle Stance!"

Both of their Pokemon ran in front of them and readied themselves for a fight. Plumeria gave a devilish smile before pulling out two dusk balls. "Salandit, Trubbish, cause havoc!"

A Salandit and Pokemon that was literally a garbage bag with trash pile arms and eyes popped out of the dusk balls.

"Alright, Angel! Psybeam!"

Angel launched a pink and purple beam of light from her hands hitting Trubbish and pushing it back. Sapphire quickly moved in front of it and unleashed a quick blaze kick launching the trash bag against the wall of the cave.

"Salandit, Sludge Bomb!"

Salandit fired a ball of purple goo from its mouth, the goo landed on top of Sapphire and splattered on the floor with some drops hitting Angel. Trubbish then unleashed a close range slap with its garbage hands to fling Sapphire back towards Angel.

"Sapphire, bullet punch!"

Sapphire's paws turned to steel as he quickly charged at Salandit. The dragon lizard jumped over top of him before unleashing a burst of fire from its mouth. The flames enveloped Sapphire as he braced himself to endure the hit.

"Angel quick! Psyshock!"

Angel's eyes flashed blue as little chunks of rock appeared around Salandit, the rock bits all smashed into the Pokemon creating several dents and a smoke effect. Sapphire quickly jumped up and kicked the lizard to the ground. Angel then telekinetically held the Pokemon in midair.

"Trubbish use Gunk Shot!"

Trubbish summoned a dark purplish gaseous ball and hurled it at Angel, Sapphire quickly jumped in front of her to protect her. However, the force of the attack pushed both Pokemon into the wall of the cave.

"_Are you okay?" _Sapphire barked.

"_Y-Yeah...I'm fine." _Angel replied.

Both of them quickly stood up and faced their opponents again. Sapphire quickly charged at Trubbish before attacking with a barrage of Bullet punches. The garbage bag Pokemon was hit with one final blow into Salandit.

"Angel, finish it with Psyshock!"

Angel's eyes flashed blue as more small rock bits surrounded the two Pokemon. They then crashed into both Salandit and Trubbish, creating a dust and smoke effect around the area. When the dust settled down, both Pokemon were unable to battle.

Plumeria let out an irritated growl as she returned both Pokemon. "Leave the Slowpoke." she muttered to the two grunts. "We're outta here." She took out a smoke ball like Dan had been using and threw it onto the ground. As usual, when the smoke cleared, all three of them were gone.

One of the people in white approached the Slowpoke with a super potion while the other one turned to Moon and Sarah.

"Thank you so much for your help." she said. "We'll make sure this Slowpoke makes it to our paradise for Pokemon. And um, about your Vulpix…"

Moon raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What about her?" he asked questioningly.

The woman bit down on her lip before saying. "Well...she's uh...she's just really afraid of humans, perhaps it's best you give her to us until she's ready to return to you. Aether is well suitable for Pokemon like your Vulpix...where did you find her?"

Sarah looked at Moon, much like him, he could see a look of doubt in her eyes. More of a questioning type look as well.

"Um...no thanks," he replied. "My father rescued this Vulpix in Sinnoh before he was killed, she's only comfortable around me and my friend...she's even afraid of some of our own Pokemon...your little paradise is probably the last place she'd want to go."

"If you're concerned about your Pokemon, you're always able to come with us." the girl added quickly. "You two could really help the Aether Foundation."

"I...uh...I think we'll pass." Sarah said. "We do love Pokemon...but...we aren't sure that doing this is something we want to do full time."

"I completely understand that." the woman replied. "You two are young and on your island challenge...but uh...please...after your grand trial, could please come to the Hano Grand Resort. Madame President is there and she'd love to meet the two people who helped us rescue this Slowpoke."

"We'll uh...we'll consider the offer." Moon replied.

"Thank you again...come along now Slowpoke!" the two people in white then walked off.

Moon turned to Sarah after the two had walked off. "They're shady right?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Sarah replied. "It was like that with Team Plasma...I wonder how Erick's doing after dealing with them."

* * *

**(Konikoni PKMN Center)**

Moon and Sarah sat down outside of the Pokemon center. After sending Gojira, Lancer, Scar, and Snowy over to professor's, Silver, Genji, Candy and Flora, who was now an evolved Lilligant, had joined their team outside. Moon and Sarah were busy tending to Edelgard and Lyn, both of whom were propped up and needing help being fed. Their Pokemon, on the other hand, just sat there talking with each other.

"_Flora, you look amazing." _Silver said.

"_Too bad about that new height problem."_ Sapphire chuckled.

"_Hey, I can always evolve into a Weavile." _Silver scowled. "_Besides, I'm just showing my friend some appreciation." _

"_That's very sweet of you Silver."_ Flora replied. "_Look, I finally have arms as well!" _she waved her dark green vine like arms around.

"_So uh, quick question." _Genji croaked. "_If Edelgard can talk to us, why does she need to be treated like a baby? Follow up question...why does she look like she's ready to kill someone?" _

"_She still struggles to eat her food...so...Moon's been helping her." _Jade said.

"_I don't know though...everything seems a bit shady, doesn't it?" _Candy asked. "_I mean, the two babies get to eat crushed berry juice while we're stuck with the Pokemon food and only sometimes get berries from our trainers."_

"_You're berry disappointed in that aren't you?" _Bellatrix asked.

"_And you wonder why Scar hates you." _Silver muttered.

"_Hey, he can talk all he wants...end of the day, he's with Sammy." _

"_Dear Arceus, what is actually wrong with him?" _Angel sighed. "_Every Pokemon on that ranch doesn't like him."_

"_Well, except that one Haunter named Spooks...and I guess Cobalt." _Sapphire sighed. "_Scar thinks that he's a nutcase, he's terrified of what Sammy says."_

"_I guess you can say that Sammy...Scared him?" _

Fabby had sat down next to Angel, just nervously looking around. None of the other Pokemon seemed to notice her worrying however.

"_So uh...Angel...Sapphire...how'd the two of you meet Moon and Sarah?" _Jade hooted.

"_Oh man...that's uh...that's quite the tale." _Angel sighed as red started to form under eyes. "_How about we start about as far back as the day it happened."_

* * *

**(Sinnoh, Three Years Ago)**

A young Riolu happily played around in the forest near the edge of his home cliff. The little community that had been built up by the Pokemon there had become his sort of home. It was run by a couple of older and evolved Pokemon that kept the community relatively away from humans. Truly, it was a perfect place for him to be. As he was meditating, he was approached by Teddiursa, a messenger for the elders.

"_Riolu?" _Teddiursa asked. "_The elders have requested to speak with you."_

Riolu opened his eyes and nodded at the small bear. He jumped up and ran over to the cliffside area where there were three Pokemon. The two elders, A female Quagsire who wore a kings rock on her head and a male Heracross. With them, was a Pokemon he recognized. It was a Ralts, a female one, she was a fairly weak Pokemon that was bullied by others in battle, he had stuck up and fought for her in the past.

"_Ah, Riolu, you're here." _Quagsire said. "_I'm sure you don't need an introduction to Ralts?" _Quagsire was a caring and relaxed elder, she often was very lenient with younger Pokemon and provided care and comfort to others.

Riolu shook his head. Heracross looked at him with a stern look. As the only elder who was originally owned by a trainer, he often kept refugees from humans. Heracross was a stern elder who was, more often than not, very forceful towards younger Pokemon who would get themselves in dangerous situations.

"_Well Ralts here has been telling us about your actions." _Heracross said. "_We are most impressed with you. After all, Ralts is still quite new to our community...so...we are asking you to take her under your wing and care for now. She needs to get used to the community, she is your responsibility...understand?"_

"_Come now Heracross." _Quagsire sighed. "_While it is Riolu's job to look after her, he does not need to be a helicopter caretaker...he's just a friend looking out for a friend." _

"_I know, I know." _Heracross replied. "_Riolu has done a good job helping out Ralts, she'll be perfectly fine with him...Go on now Ralts." _

Riolu looked at Ralts, she was quite nervous and seemed a little shy. Using her tiny legs she slowly stepped over to him and outstretched one of her tiny white hands to his paw.

"_H-hello." _she said.

Riolu smiled at her. "_Hey...looks like I'm going to help you out," _he said. "_How about I show you around?" _

Ralts gave a smile. "_O-Okay...thanks." _

The two of them walked around outside of the Pokemon community.

"_So...that's about the gist of it." _Riolu barked. "_How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm...I'm fine...but...um...there's something I wanted to tell you." _

"_Hmm?" _Riolu asked curiously. "_What is it?" _

"_Well...um." _a bit of red started to form under the Ralt's helmet.

"Honchkrow! Shadow Ball."

A black sphere suddenly shot towards both of them the ball landed and exploded between both of them Riolu was thrown behind a rock while Ralts was launched into a tree. Riolu got up, he was a bit bruised on his legs from the impact but he was still able to get up. He watched a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes approach Ralts backed by a big Honchkrow. The boy had an evil aura surrounding his body. Honchkrow clawed at Ralts a few more times before pecking at her with his beak. He hit hard enough to chip off a part of her horn.

The boy reached down and fastened some sort of weird collar around her thin neck before taking out some sort of weird staff and tapping it to her body. Horrifically, electricity jolted out of the staff and on Ralts body as she cried out in pain. The boy then grabbed her and tossed her into a metal cage that was attached to the back of some weird vehicle. She hit the back of the cage and fell to the floor of it with a loud clang.

"Today's my lucky day." The boy said. "A Ralts and a Riolu, these'll make great Pokemon for Team Galactic, and they're quite rare as well, father will be most proud of me...Now...where'd that aura asshole go?"

Ralts took notice of Riolu watching her within the cage while the blue haired boy looked around the area. She quickly made a weak shake of her helmet covered head.

"_R-Run…"_ she said. "_P-Ple-please! I'm...not worth the trouble...g-get o-out wh-while you can!" _

No, he was given a job to protect Ralts, he wasn't going to fail his assignment. If the boy wanted to take Ralts away, he was going with her.

He quickly ran out from behind the rock and quickly used a blaze kick on the back of Honchkrow, the bird Pokemon let out a screech before turning and clawing at him with its talons. Honchkrow then clapped its beak over his arm and flew upwards before mimicking a kamikaze nose dive into the ground slamming him into the ground where he lost his conscious for a second. He heard a click and a sudden constant annoying beeping sound from below his head. He felt as though there was now an increased weight on his body, and he also felt someone shaking him.

"_Riolu? Riolu? Riolu...are you okay?" _The aura Pokemon opened his eyes, he was now inside of the cage with Ralts, sudden shaking hit the ground, made sense however, they were now traveling along a dirt path on some sort of weird motorbike thing. In front of them, they could see the blue haired kid, behind them, it was just the vast open road.

"Quiet you obnoxious pests." The boy snarled. He pressed a button and both Pokemon felt a spasm of electricity shock their bodies.

Riolu grunted and stood up, he felt weak and tired.

"_W-Why?" _Ralts asked him. "_Why...you could've escaped! Why did you choose to protect me?" _

Riolu looked at her. "_We're friends," _he replied. "_Friends stick together, no matter what happens, I had to be there for you." _

The motorbike suddenly skidded to a halt next to some sort of weird lake. The two Pokemon watched as the blue haired boy got up off the bike and pulled out a phone to answer a call. The boy talked and sort of shouted at the person he was talking too before hanging up.

"No funny business." he growled at the two of them. "I'll be back soon...if you two try and escape, there will be very harsh consequences." he pressed the button again and another spasm of electricity jolted their bodies. "Those collars should help keep you in place, plus, they've got a tracking device...so don't bother, if you try to escape, I'll be watching you like a Staraptor." The boy then walked off into the woods.

"_I'm...I'm so sorry I got you into this mess." _Ralts said as tears started to flow out of her eyes. "_I'm just too weak...you felt obligated to protect me...now look...we're getting poached by people, probably going away for research purposes." _

Riolu placed a paw on her head. "_Don't worry...I'll protect you...I'll think of something...I promise, nothing will happen to us." _

A sudden burst of ground came from near them. A Sandslash hopped out of the ground and looked around. It quickly found a berry bush and took a few berries before noticing the two of them watching in the cage. It walked over to the two of them.

"_Oh Arceus...what happened to you guys?" _he asked.

"_Some...Some evil boy." _Riolu replied. "_My friend and I were taken from our home community. He's abusing us...we need to get out of here...do you think you can help?" _

Sandslash looked at them for a moment. Then, his claws turned to steel and he slashed at the cage. The iron bars were sliced in two and a large hole was created for them to escape out of.

"_T-Thank you." _Ralts said.

"_Listen here, I'm only gonna tell you this once." _Sandslash said quickly. "_Just south of here, there's a laboratory run by a very nice Pokemon professor. If you can make it into his boundaries and into the hands of him you should be safe from that boy...the man is a bit chubby, white hair and beard, and looks like he won't hesitate to yell at somebody...but he's a kind man. Here's some advice, you guys don't have time to rest and heal, you'll have to go now...good luck." _Sandslash then hopped back underground and disappeared.

Riolu quickly turned around to Ralts. "_Do...Do you think you can run?" _he asked.

"_Y-Yeah...I should be able to." _Ralts replied.

The two hopped out of the cage and began heading south. They moved about as quick as they could, running past trees and bushes, alongside numerous bug type Pokemon. Every so often, they caught sight of a Sitrus berry tree, and although their instincts screamed at the chance to eat and restore their health, they kept going on Sandslash's advice. After a while, Riolu heard a drop and turned around. Ralts was just lying on the ground.

"_Wha-what are yo-you doing?" _he asked. "_Come on...get up...we have to keep going." _

"_I-I can't keep going." _Ralts said. "_Please...just save yourself...I'm not worth the trouble." _

Riolu bit down on himself. Suddenly, two pure hearted auras came into his senses, he quickly looked around and looked through a bush. He saw two young kids, a boy and a girl, the boy wore a blue hoodie and baseball hat. He had short blond hair and sapphire blue eyes and wore black sneakers. He was accompanied by a Furret doing some sort of cute little walk.

Next to him was a girl around the same age as him, she wore a lime green dress with long golden hair and sapphire blue eyes. Both kids appeared to be relaxing under the shade of the tree.

"Come on Sarah." the boy said. "I packed us lunch, let's sit and eat with all the Pokemon."

The girl nodded and sat down next to the boy. Both of their auras screamed pure and Riolu knew it...the two were good kids...their auras said it all. He quickly turned to Ralts.

"_Hey, Ralts, there's two kids here, their auras are pure...they can help us!" _

"_N-No." _Ralts replied. "_Th-The boy is coming!" _she pointed up, Riolu could see a Honchkrow circling above them. "_Please...Riolu...just run...go!" _

"_Come on...we need to figure something out...this is our chance." _

"Hmm, Sarah...did you say something?"

Riolu's eyes widened. Could...could the boy hear him? Did he share an aura to the boy?"

"_Riolu...please...run...save yourself...we shouldn't put those two in danger...plus...they might be just as bad as the boy." _

"_Their Auras are pure...I sense it...we have to try...we can barely keep going." _Riolu then walked through the bush and into sight of the two kids. The hoodie wearing boy ran over to him.

"Oh Arceus...what happened to that Riolu?" the girl asked.

"Hey...are you okay?" the boy asked. "What happened."

"_Please...help...friend...help...her!" _Riolu replied, pointing at the bushes.

* * *

"_And that's about it." _Angel said. "_Moon and Sarah rescued us from Dan and we spent the rest of our lives with them." _

"_Wow...that's...that's so cool!" _Jade hooted. All of the Pokemon heard roars of laughter, Moon and Sarah were looking over their phones on some group chat they had set up with Sapphire, Willow and Anthony. Apparently, they had sent a picture with Lyn and Edelgard after laughing over some sort of picture.

"Let's flex on our relationship some more." Sarah giggled.

"_Just one question though." _Candy said. "_Angel...what were you going to say to Sapphire before Dan came and attacked you?" _

Angel's face flushed red. Sapphire looked at her curiously.

"_You know...you never actually told me," _he said.

"_Well um...I didn't tell the elders about what you did because I wanted you to get recognition or to show me around." _Angel said. "_I...I just wanted to spend some time with you...because I liked you alot...I just wanted to spend more time with the Pokemon I...I loved...I'm...I'm sorry Sapphire." _Angel hid her face in embarrassment.

Sapphire's face flushed red as well. "_I uh...I like you to Angel...that's why I decided to protect you from Dan...because I wanted to help protect you." _

"_Really?" _Angel asked.

"_Y-Yeah...I was just too embarrassed to say anything." _Sapphire replied.

The two Pokemon took each other's hands instinctively. "_Let's...Let's not let this hide in the shadows anymore then...just like our trainers." _Angel said.

"_It's about damn time." _Genji croaked.

"_Congrats...both of you." _Fabby said.

"_Just in time for Valentines Day as well." _Candy said.

"_The hell is that?" _Silver muttered.

"_I think Sammy is rubbing off on her." _Flora replied.

* * *

**Happy Early Valentine's Day y'all. That's it for today's chapter. I don't have an Omake for today, simply do to time constraints, but I can't have one every chapter, even though I'll try to come up with one.**

**Anyway, I was really hesitant on doing this chapter, simply because it put a lot more focus on Sapphire and Angel's relationship, I wanted to have a deep emphasis on many of Moon and Sarah's Pokémon, as you can tell, with the exception of Sammy, all of their Pokémon come from either dangerous people, are abandoned, released, or were once used by Team Skull. Which is why some of them, like Silver and Flora, have small little relationships with each other. Going into this, I wanted to maybe do a Vulpix/Alolan Vulpix, However, I switched to Ralts/Riolu since those two felt like a more compatible duo and because I really didn't want two Vulpix's in my writing. I hope I've been doing a good job with the primary Pokémon's character traits...I've always been super nervous about them.**

**Also, that gag with Archeops, that's actually true, I was doing some online battles back in Black and White with an Archeops on my team. In a stunning twist against my friend (Not PhoenixClaw) who was about to get a clean sweep. My Archeops reverse swept him. He was so salty and I've never let him hear the end of it to this day. Archeops was heavily considered for Moon's team, however, I cut it simply because I wanted to tone down on Unova Pokémon as the sequel in development will most likely take place during Black/White 2.**

**Anyway, I've gotta get to school...man High school really picks up in Third Marking Period, Happy Valentine's day to you all...leave a review if you want letting me know what you think.**

**PKMN Teams**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Frogadier  
Silver - Sneasel  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Kirlia  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Torracat  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga**

**See you all next time.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: A Rockin Grand Trial

**Chapter 15: A Rockin Grand Trial.**

Moon and Sarah entered Olivia's jewelry store the next morning, they looked around the selections curiously as they waited for the Kahuna to be ready for them. After waiting for what seemed like twenty minutes, a Probopass approached them, scaring Fabby who ran behind Moon.

"Probo?" the Pokemon asked, looking at the two of them.

"Hey, we're looking for Olivia." Sarah said. "Do you know where she is?"

The rock Pokemon hovered there for a bit, then, it floated out of the room and up the stairs. It came back downstairs a moment later with a letter in its hand.

_Moon, Sarah,_

_Hey, sorry if there were any mixups today, hopefully I leave this note attached to the door of my shop, if not...hopefully Probopass will find it. I forgot to mention that your grand trial will take place by the Ruins of Life set up for Tapu Lele, just go past the graveyard and up north in the following route to get there. _

_Olivia_

"Well, that's twenty minutes of our life we're never getting back." Moon muttered. "Let's just get going."

The two left the shop and made their way out of Konikoni city. They continued down the trail, passing by a small lake as they went. After a while, they arrived outside of another cemetery. This time however, it was more of a little hedge pathway to go around it.

"So...we should probably discuss this now." Moon said, placing his hands behind his head as they walked. "What are we going to do about that Aether lady's offer?" At the mention of the word Aether, Fabby let out a loud cry before backing up.

"It's alright Fabby." Sarah replied calmly. "We aren't going to give you to some complete stranger alright?" Fabby gave a reluctant nod as Angel and Sapphire kept walking along in front of them.

Sapphire paused suddenly, he held out his paw, stopping all of them.

"Something wrong buddy?" Moon asked.

"_It's...you know." _Sapphire muttered.

"Scythe!"

A green bug with four small flapping wings and blades like hands shot out of the trees. Sapphire and Angel both quickly ducked out of the line of travel for the bug as it sped off and over their heads.

"Oh goddammit, not these assholes again." Moon muttered as Dan and Lavender both ran out of the forest.

"Let's just get this over with." Sarah replied.

"Scyther, use Slash!" Lavender commanded.

"Monferno, Fire Punch."

Monferno and Scyther both charged at Sapphire and Angel. Scyther unleashed several slashes, which Sapphire quickly dodged the rapid slashes of each of them. Angel ducked under Monferno's Fire Punch before unleashing a Psyshock to counterattack. The little bits of rocks smashed into Monferno and pushed it back.

"Sapphire, Blaze Kick!"

Sapphire dodged one last slash from Scyther before unleashing a close ranged blaze kick. The foot of fire launched Scyther back across the field. Monferno got up and unleashed a flamethrower attack. Angel's eyes flashed blue as a wall of light appeared in front of her and Sapphire, the wall of light blocked the flames from hitting either of them.

"Scyther, use wing attack!"

Scyther's wings extended as it charged at Sapphire once again.

"Counter!"

Scyther clashed with Sapphire as the Riolu's body was surrounded by red light, Sapphire unleashed a quick punch blowing Scyther into a withered tree. Monferno charged up a flame wheel as it rolled towards Sapphire. Angel fired a psybeam at the monkey as it rolled towards Sapphire, the beam knocked Monferno into the air where Angel directed it with her telekinesis towards Scyther. The monkey's flame wheel hit its partner, both Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Now Ariados Toxic Thread!"

Moon quickly caught wind of her intention and pulled Sarah out of the way as a purple bubbling string shot out from the woods missing her by mere inches. He directed his intention to the woods when all of a sudden, a blast of water erupted from the woods sending Ariados out of the woods and into the ground in front of Dan and Lavender. Both of them returned their Pokemon to their pokeballs.

"Honchkrow, get us out of here!" Dan called. In the blink of an eye, the two hopped on the back of the bird and flew off into the distance.

Moon and Sarah turned to the woods curiously. All of a sudden, a white Pokemon with small wings on its round body and tiny little nubs for arms and feet flew out of the woods. It had little blue and red markings that you'd usually see on a decorated easter egg or something. It had a long pearly white neck to a head with small black pupil eyes.

"Toge!" the Pokemon said.

"Hello." Sarah said sweetly. "You must be the one that helped us...right?"

"Tic?" the Pokemon asked, tilting its head to the side.

"You shot the water at the Ariados to help protect us...right?"

Togetic looked at her with a confused expression in its eyes. It seemed more confused than anything else as it floated in front of her.

"Getic?"

"I don't think this Togetic helped us." Moon said calmly. "Maybe some sort of water Pokemon?" he looked back into the woods. There was no sign of anyone or anything. For a brief second he thought he caught a glimpse of something pink. But he blinked and it disappeared. He heard the dinging of a Pokeball and turned back to Sarah, who now held a Pokeball in her hand while Angel looked thrilled.

"I think this Togetic will be a great help to our team." she said. "Any Pokemon who helped us is always welcome...I'll call him Lucky."

"Real original." Moon said sarcastically as the Pokeball transfered over to Professor Kukui. "I still think that Togetic was just lost though...just showed up at the right place at the right time maybe."

Sarah shrugged, "Let's go." she said, grabbing his hand making him blush as she sped off towards the shrine.

From behind a brush, Mavis stepped out, followed by a fat, green, bipedal frog with yellow patches on its body and red cheek marks. The toad Pokemon clapped its flippers together happily as it did a little dance.

"Thank you Politoed." Mavis said calmly. "You did great."

"Poli!"

She watched Moon and Sarah approach the entrance to the ruins from a spot which she knew they couldn't see her from. She let out a sigh, "Thankfully that Togetic showed up." she said. She watched Moon calmly as he and Sarah started battling a wild Electabuzz and Magmar. She gripped a dive ball with her left hand as she watched him with a cold hearted stare.

"Your father has taken so much from me." she said with a hint of irritation. "But...my sister." she closed her eyes as she shook her head. "You're...helping protect her." she looked at Politoed, who was looking at her with a confused look.

"Maybe...maybe you aren't like your father...after all...Manaphy sees something in you...and…" she felt rather disgusted by the thought. "What does Sarah see in you?" she asked irritably. "I just...why?" She watched her sister and the boy hug each other after they defeated the Magmar, and Electabuzz. Then, she noticed the golden Vulpix next to them. Shaking her head in disappointment, she returned Politoed to its Pokeball and continued watching them from the woods as they made their way to the ruins.

* * *

Moon and Sarah arrived at the Ruins of Life, they were in a small enclosed area set up for a mini battlefield, they were in front of a mountain that had a hole with solid support beams decorated for paying tribute to something. The entrance was dimly lit, but they could see a lot of light off in the distance.

"Oh, Moon, Sarah." The two turned to see Lillie behind them. She was clutching her bag strap as usual and looked surprised. Professor Burnet was with them as well.

"Hey Lillie." Moon replied. "I thought you were staying with Professor Kukui at the Research lab? What are you doing out here?"

"I uh, Nebby and Nebula wanted to visit the ruins." Lillie said shyly. "Professor Burnet was kind enough to escort me here to drop me off with Kahuna Olivia."

"You're welcome Lillie." Professor Burnet said kindly. "Now, if you children will excuse me, I need to get to Royal Avenue, the Masked Royal is doing another showdown. That man is such hot stuff...I just wonder who he is behind that mask of his!" The professor turned away and walked off.

"Who's the Masked Royal?" Sarah asked.

"He's the top competitor at the Battle Royale ring." Moon said. "4 trainers use three Pokemon in a free for all, the last trainer standing wins...Here's a photo of him." he showed her a picture of a dark, tanned, buff man with a six pack wearing nothing but black wrestling like shorts and a multi-colored mask on covering his face.

"Professor Burnet is joking right?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "That's definitely Professor Kukui!"

"We know." Lillie giggled. "But Professor Kukui asked us not to tell her." She noticed Sapphire, Angel, and Fabby, who each looked a little worn out. "Seems like you two ran into some trouble." she said, pulling out a few super potions. "How about I fix your team up before your trial?"

"Go ahead." Moon said, placing his hands behind his head.

Olivia walked out of the ruin's entrance a moment later. She gave off a smile as she walked up to Moon and Sarah.

"There you two are." She said calmly. "Sorry about the sudden change in location, Tapu Lele called me here to discuss something with me. Hello to you as well Lillie, I got Professor Burnet's text, glad to see you made it here safely."

"So...are you ready to start our trial?" Moon asked.

"Absolutely." Olivia replied. "Remember, both of you are allowed three Pokemon a piece, I will be using six Pokemon, as I'm sure you both know, they will all be strong and sturdy rock types. Are you two ready to fight?"

"Hang on just a second." Sarah said quickly. She took out Lyn's Pokeball and released the baby Kangaskhan from the ball. She picked the baby up and carried it over to where Lillie was sitting to watch and placed her on the bench. Moon picked up on her idea and released Edelgard from her Dive ball and moved her and Fabby over to the bench as well. The three Pokemon looked at their trainers curiously.

"You three stay here." Sarah said. "We want you to watch this battle."

"Fabby, you'll be safe here as well." Moon said calmly, noticing her nervous stare. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. Nobody will try and take you with us and the Kahuna right here...plus, we need you to watch Edelgard and Lyn...understand?" Fabby looked at him nervously, then, she gave a reluctant nod. Moon smiled and patted her on the head.

"See, you'll be fine," he said. "Plus, I can take you to get a massage in Konikoni if you want."

"Lyn, you behave yourself." Sarah added, "Don't give Fabby and Lillie a hard time." The baby Kangaskhan looked at her blankly before nodding its head.

"Good. Okay Olivia, we're ready!" Moon said as he and Sarah walked over to the opposite side of the battlefield.

"Excellent." Olivia said, smiling boldly. "I'll be sure to rock your worlds! Shuckle! Carbink! Rock and Roll!"

A Pokemon that looked like a large stalagmite with diamonds shining over it and sapphire eyes and a Pokemon with four yellow tentacles connected to a rock with a tentacle-like yellow head sticking out of the center and black pupil eyes popped out the Pokeballs.

"Genji! Battle Stance!"

"Candy, Show your strength!'

The shiny Corsola and Frogadier both readied themselves for a fight as they landed on the battlefield.

"Time to show you what Pure Rock Strength is all about!" Olivia said, pumping a fist. "Carbink use Rock Tomb!"

Carbink summoned a handful of large rocks before hurling them at Genji. Genji dodged each rock with quick ninja-like movements and dashed at Shuckle. He created two bowing knives made of water and unleashed a flurry of quick slashes across Shuckle's body.

"Candy, use Water Pulse."

"Protect yourself Shuckle! Infestation!"

Shuckle's yellow tentacles attached to Genji and a swarm of dark green light trapped Genji to the Shuckle's hold as Candy launched a water pulse at him. A sudden gust of wind and Genji vanished from Shuckle's hold and appeared behind Carbink, kicking the gemstone Pokemon across the field as Candy's water pulse hit Shuckle head on.

"Clever strategy." Olivia called. "Using Shadow Sneak to escape from Shuckle's trap was genius. However, your tricks aren't going to help you here. Shuckle! Sticky Web! Carbink use Stealth Rock!"

Shuckle launched a spider web of light from its mouth into the air while Carbink summoned a few pillars of rock from the ground. The web and rocks appeared on Moon and Sarah's side of the battlefield before disappearing. Sarah heard Moon let out an irritated curse from under his breath.

"Focus Carbink." he whispered to Sarah, who nodded in response.

"Candy, use Ancient Power!"

Candy summoned a few fossil rocks and fired them at Carbink. Carbink's eyes flashed blue as a wall of light appeared in front of it and Shuckle. The rocks damaged the wall but did not seem to have an effect.

"Genji! Hydro Slash into Smack Down!"

"Candy! Coral Crash!"

Genji appeared behind Carbink, and made a quick uppercut slash with his water bowing knife, launching Carbink into the air, he then jumped up a flung a small rock at the Pokemon before smacking it with his flipper, spiking Carbink into the ground where Candy then slammed into it with the back of her coral top half. Carbink landed on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Shuckle, Shell Smash then Toxic on Corsola."

Shuckle withdrew into its rocky body and orange light surrounded it as light appeared to make little cracks. It then appeared back out as it had been before.

"Candy use rock slide!"

Candy summoned raining boulders from the sky. However, in almost impossible like movement, Shuckle moved towards Candy and stuck its yellow tentacles to her. Purple light and bubbles latched onto Candy as she cried out in pain.

Sarah reached for Candy's Pokeball when Moon put his hand in front of her.

"Refrain from withdrawing." he said calmly. "I know that Candy's Natural Cure ability has its reason to activate now, but that is what Olivia wants, Sticky Web and Stealth Rocks will put Flora or Angel at a disadvantage if you were to swap, now is our opportunity to take ou Shuckle, when I give you the okay, you can call Candy back. For now, just use Recover."

Sarah nodded. "Candy, use Recover!"

"Staying in now, are we?" Olivia asked. "Very well, now Shuckle, Finish it with Gyro ball."

"Genji, use Hydro Slash!"

Genji and Shuckle, who had attacked by turning its body to steel and spinning at Candy. Genji leapt in front of her and unleashed a quick range slash both Pokemon slid past each other with seemingly no damage taken on either of them before collapsing. Candy, meanwhile, surrounded herself with Green light before poisonous bubbles caused her to take some damage.

Olivia returned Carbink and Shuckle to their Pokeballs while Moon returned Genji.

"Alright then, Anorith, Lileep! Rock and Roll!"

"Jade, Battle Stance, in the sky."

Jade popped out of her Pokeball in the air. Immediately, spiky rocks arose from the ground and smashed into her. Meanwhile, a rocky crab like Pokemon and weird plant rock thing popped out on Oliva's side.

"Looks like she's got two fossils." Moon said. "Lileep is a grass type, Anorith is another bug type. I'll get Candy out of her situation immediately, you switch to Flora...got it?" Sarah nodded in response.

"Enough talk, Anorith, use X-scissor on Dartrix! Lileep, use Ingrain!"

Firm, green glowing roots sprung from around Lileep and dug into the ground. Anorith, meanwhile, charged at Jade and launched itself up into the air, crossing its sharp claws together as dark green light surrounded it. Jade quickly dodged out of the way as Anorith flew past her.

"Alright Jade Defog!"

Jade's wings flashed a clearish color as she flapped them rapidly. A large gust of wind flapped over the area, the large rocks sprung up into the air, alongside the glowing spider web they were lifted into the air and then hurled at Anorith and Lileep. Anorith was crushed by the rocks while the web tangled around Lileep.

"Get Candy out of here." Moon said quickly.

"Got it, Candy, come back." Sarah said, returning Candy to her Pokeball. "Flora, show your strength! Use Giga Drain!"

Flora landed on the ground doing a little spin before absorbing large green orbs from Anorith's body.

"Lileep, use Sludge Bomb!"

Not moving from its position, Lileep fired a gooey ball of purple sludge from the top half of its body. The ball of sludge hit Jade, splattering all over her and leaving a poison effect. Jade landed on the ground and surrounded herself with green feathers, healing the cuts on her wings, but not her poison effect.

"Jade, Steel Wing."

Jade dove down towards Lileep as her wings turned to steel she struck Lileep in the stem area, the fossil Pokemon obviously took damage, but it remained firm in the area it was in. Jade landed back on the ground before poison damage started again.

"Flora, Aromatherapy."

A gust of wind flowed through the surrounding area as pink leaves scattered about. Jade's poison effect faded almost instantly.

"Now's our chance, Anorith, Bug Bite, Lileep Sludge bomb!"

Anorith landed on top of Flora's head and jammed its claws inside of her flower-like hat. It held firm as Jade was recovering from the effect of Aromatherapy, Lileep fired another sludge bomb from its mouth as Anorith detached itself from Flora, the ball of goo landed on her head, sending her to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"Jade, Razor Leaf, then Steel Wing!"

Jade summoned and fired a large gust of sharp leaves at Anorith and Lileep, the leaves cut both Pokemon severely before Anorith fell to the ground, without missing a beat, she dove down at Lileep having her wings turn to steel once again and hitting the Pokemon with all her might, she knocked the Pokemon into the air where it fell to the ground with swirls in its yellow eyes.

"Dar, trix dar!" Jade hooted as she landed on the ground.

Olivia returned both fallen Pokemon to their pokeballs. "Impressive." the Kahuna commended. "You were able to make quick work of both of them before I could team up on a single Pokemon. Now, however, I think it's time that I even the score, "Lycanroc, Amaura! Rock and Roll!"

A red bipedal wolf-like Pokemon landed on the ground with a devilish look in its eyes. It was quite intimidating with just its looks alone. A cute little light blue stegosaurus Pokemon with yellow finn looking ears landed next to it.

"Candy, show your strength again!"

The light blue Corsola popped out of her pokeball and landed on the ground with excitement flaring in its eyes.

"Amaura, use aurora beam!"

Amaura launched a multi-colored beam of light from its mouth. The beam hit Jade and she fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes. Moon let out a sigh and returned Jade to her Pokeball.

"Sapphire, Battle Stance!"

Sapphire ran out in front of his trainer with flames ready in his eyes.

"Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!"

Lycanroc summoned several sharp, jagged rocks from nowhere and sent them towards Candy. Candy's body flashed a silvery color as the stones hit her hard, pushing her back only slightly. She then fired a jet stream of bubbles, which Lycanroc quickly ducked out of the way of.

"Sapphire, use Bullet Punch."

"Amaura, Reflect, then Take down!"

A wall of light appeared in front of Amaura and Lycanroc as Sapphire ran up to it and unleashed a barrage of quick punches with its steel paws. When he stopped punching, Amaura rammed into him with a heavy thud. Candy responded to her teammate's aid by firing another jet stream of bubbles, each splashing on the fossil rock Pokemon's body.

"Lycanroc, let's use Giga Impact!"

Lycanroc was surrounded by orange and white light as it charged at Sapphire. Sapphire's body flashed with red light as Lycanroc struck him. He responded with a quick paced kick to the Pokemon's stomach, launching Lycanroc back across the field.

"Now's our chance to deal with Amaura." Sarah said quickly. "Candy use Scald."

"Sapphire, Brick Break!"

Candy unleashed her blast of scalding hot water from her mouth launching Amaura backwards across the battlefield. Sapphire then jumped down, ready to unleash a karate chop. The wall of light sprung up again, however, Sapphire struck through it with his downwards swing, shattering the wall of light into bits as he struck Amaura. Amaura fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Olivia chuckled. "Well now, it seems I'm backed into a corner." she said. Her Z-bracelet suddenly began to shine and glow from around her wrist.

"Sarah, quick, respond to her." Moon said.

Sarah quickly called forth using Lana's Waterium-z, she did the little wave like motions with her arms before finishing with a pose.

"Lycanroc, Continental Crush!"

"Candy, Hydro Vortex!"

Lycanroc's body glowed as it summoned a giant boulder that looked almost like the top peak of a mountain. Candy was still charging up a large blast of water. Both Pokemon launched their attacks at each other, with Candy's huge blast of water shattering the rock into bits as Lycanroc was struck by water and thrown into a massive whirlpool before being thrown high into the sky.

"Sapphire, finish it with Cross Chop!"

Sapphire hopped onto Candy's head precisely, then jumped high into the sky, doing a little flip before crossing his arms and diving down, he struck Lycanroc hard and continued to spike it into the ground. The two Pokemon collided with the ground and created a massive gust wave of dust as they finished. When the dust cleared a large hole was left in the middle of the battlefield, Lycanroc was in the center with swirls in his eyes.

Olivia let out a sigh as she watched both teens hug and kiss one another before returning both Pokemon to their pokeballs and approaching them. "Well done." She said, "You both showed an excellent display of strategy and skill." She took out two dark brown crystals with a black rock embedded on them. "This is the Rockium-Z, proof that you have bested me in my grand trial, I'm sure you both saw me do the motion needed to do the dance. Now, let me stamp your passports."

From in the woods, behind the bench. Mavis stood, watching both trainers talk amongst themselves. "Both of their brains seem to function well together." she sighed. "To think that my sister would ever associate herself with a family that came straight from the likes of Team Galactic is despicable. I can't believe mother would even allow such a thing." She looked on, only to notice the black Phione and Baby Kangaskhan looking at her with confusion. She turned away and simply walked out of sight.

Sarah noticed their Pokemon looking in the woods, but didn't see what they were looking at. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Moon, seeing him smile.

"That's two islands down," he said. "Two to go." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, however, I think I've got an idea for another Omake, I was recently scrolling through my recommended section on YouTube, when I came across A Byleth Reaction compilation, so, I was like, "yeah, this'll work." I know I said I was going to dedicate this to Pokémon, but currently, I'm struggling with coming up with a good one for Silver and Flora, I'm kind of holding out until Silver evolves, so maybe I'll show how Lucky ended up with Moon and Sarah at some point.**

**Anyway, Omake #3: The Salty Savior.**

* * *

"Alright baby, it's that time again!" Moon said, sitting down with Sarah in front of his laptop. "Time to see who has the honor of joining Super Smash Bros as Fighter 75!"

"I'm just saying." Erick said through voice chat. "It's gonna be Dante or Sora, those three fingers are going to mean something."

"Dante, I'll be fine with." Moon replied. "Just please for the love of god don't be Sora. Who knows though, watch it be Byleth from Three houses."

"I swear, that would be the most hilarious thing in the world." Sarah giggled. "Imagine, all that hype and speculation and it's just another Fire Emblem Character."

Moon looked down at his phone, seeing a text from Sapphire, Willow, and Anthony each that read.

_NO! NO GOD PLEASE NO!_

_ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS SAKURAI?_

_NOT AGAIN DAMMIT!_

"It's starting!" Sarah said.

The smash logo appeared after Mr. Sakurai had finished talking. The background changed to sunset over a forest. Dark Purple stuff and a glowing sword.

Moon and Sarah started laughing hysterically as the trailer played showing Byleth getting into Smash. Erick just sat behind his headset speechless...either that or he had just gotten up and walked away.

"Oh my god, this is great." Moon said, wiping away a tear. "Everyone wanted Dante and Sora, but nope, we got another sword user! People are going to be so pissed!"

"Not to mention, this is good for you." Sarah replied. "You were worried that if Sora was revealed, their would be no time to turn him into a wrong doer for Unfound Revenge."

"Listen, I am not mad about this, neither should anyone else, Byleth will be a great addition to the roster." Moon said. "Sakurai has done enough for us...we have no right to complain."

* * *

**I know I'm a bit late to defend Byleth here, but who really cares, I used Sapphire, Willow, and Anthony to fill in for my other friends who aren't here in this story and their reactions, I don't these characters would actually react to Byleth like this, well, except Anthony. Anyway, that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the grand trial battle and seeing more of Mavis. Next time we'll be doing some Ula'Ula stuff, I'll be skipping visiting Aether Paradise for some plot reasons.**

**Not to worry though, we'll still have an interaction with Lusamine and Faba. Leave a review letting me know what you think, if you want. The whole thing with Byleth joining Smash was really unnecessary, Sakurai put a lot of work into this game and Byleth is unique, to his credit, he didn't even choose the DLC, Nintendo did. The battle with Kahuna Olivia was a bit challenging to write and make the main focus of this chapter, so that's why it's on the shorter side, as most Grand Trial chapters will be. Hope I did a good job making this battle fun and intense.**

**PKMN Teams**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Frogadier  
Silver - Sneasel  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Kirlia  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Torracat  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic  
**

**See you all next time.**


	16. Chapter 16: Unovan Royalty

**Chapter 16: Aether President & Plasma Royalty.**

Sarah awoke later that night in the Konikoni city Pokemon center. She had been sharing a bed with Moon as the only room available contained only one bed. Sapphire and Angel had been sleeping with each other on the specially made beds they had laid out for their Pokemon with their sleeping bags. Well, except for Fabby and Lyn, who were supposed to be sleeping at the edge of the bed. Before bed, she had sent Delta and Bellatrix over to Professor Kukui for Snowy and Scar, while Moon had sent Jade back for Lancer.

Quite strangely, however, Moon was not sleeping next to her, Silver, Fabby, and Edelgard also appeared to be missing as well. She glanced at the clock, it was five thirty! Sunrise wasn't for another hour. She quietly slipped out of bed and attempted to walk outside of her room before she heard a small quiet cry.

"Ka?"

She let out a sigh and turned around, walking over to the edge of the bed and picking Lyn up and walking outside of her room. Pokemon Centers were always open 24-7 since you never knew when your Pokemon could get sick.

She slowly yawned as she walked into the lobby of the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy wasn't behind the counter, in fact, the whole place looked deserted. She wasn't worried however, knowing Moon, it was pretty obvious where he'd be.

"Ka Ka?" Lyn asked.

"It's alright." Sarah replied calmly. "We're just going on a little walk...okay?"

"Ka." Lyn cooed.

She walked out the backside of the Pokemon Center and onto the battlefield. As she expected, she found him outside. He was standing next to Edelgard, who was watching Silver and Fabby on opposite sides of the field with interest. Both Pokemon appeared to be in a mini practice battle as Fabby dodged one of Silvers quick ice punches.

She stood next to Moon with Lyn propped up in her arms. It took him a moment to realize she was standing next to him. When he realized she was there, he turned to her and smiled.

"Oh hey," he said. "I didn't realize you were up?"

"A bit early for a morning training session don't you think?" She replied.

"Well, I was going to take the opportunity to evolve Silver." Moon replied. "There was a Razor Claw for sale in the Poke mart, only 100 pokedollars, so I decided to give it a go."

"And Edelgard is here?"

"She woke up when I was heading out with Silver and Fabby, so I just let her come and watch."

"Phi!" Edelgard squeaked. It was then that Sarah noticed that the baby Pokemon had a few scratches and burn marks on her.

"Um...Moon...Edelgard is injured." She said,

"Yeah, she wanted a go at battling, so I gave her a chance. Don't worry, I took her out the second she got injured."

Sarah nodded in response. "Alright, that makes sense."

Moon nodded, "Okay Fabby," he said calmly, "Try out your fireball attack."

Fabby gave a nervous nod as she charged up a small fireball in her mouth before firing it a Silver, Silver quickly rolled out of the way of several small fireball charges from Fabby's mouth, each one was launched in quite rapid succession.

"Alright Silver, try an Icy Slash."

Silver rolled out of the way of another fireball before quickly dashing at Fabby, his sharp claws turned to ice as he unleashed a slash across the fox's body. Fabby fell back and let out a large cry, startling Moon.

"Silver...I told you to be gentle." he said calmly as he approached Fabby and picked her up, who looked devastated at her defeat.

"Hey, it's alright," he said calmly. "We're right next to a Pokemon Center, and it's only for practice...you're alright...please relax."

"Sne!" Silver's body started to glow as he grew in size. His claws expanded from two to three, his feather head became a type of red diadem type thing that went around his neck, and there was now some yellow dot in between his eyes.

"Weavile!" Silver roared.

"Amazing." Moon said calmly as the sun started to rise.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Sarah asked as Lyn started to drift back asleep.

"Well, not much I guess." Moon replied. "We should be making our way towards Ula'Ula island, but, those Aether Employees wanted us to meet them at the Hano Grand Resort so we could speak to their president...so...we might as well just listen to them."

"VUL!" both of them looked at Fabby, the golden fox shook her head at them before running over and pawing at Moon's legs. "Vul Vul Pix!" she cried.

Both trainers knelt towards her as she continued pawing at Moon.

"Is everything alright?" Sarah asked. "What's wrong...those people help injured Pokemon...you don't need to be afraid of them."

Both of their pendants began flashing as she started speaking to them again.

"_No...No...No!" _Fabby said, completely unaware that they could hear her. "_Don't go! They're bad people! Their president is evil! Please don't go! I don't want to go back to them! Please!" _

Both of them looked at her with confused faces.

"_Oh dammit, where's Sapphire when I need him." _She cried. "_I don't have aura connection! What am I supposed to do? Why can't you just understand that I'm nervous about these people because they're the ones who tortured me! I don't want you to know that they did all that horrible stuff to me...because they'll find a way to get rid of you...but I can't indicate that they're evil! Please...just change your minds!" _

Moon turned to look at Sarah, apparently, Fabby had mistaken their looks of shock for just being confused by her constant cries. He and Sarah had good chemistry in the past when it came to making stuff up on the fly, so hopefully they could do the same here.

"I don't know Sarah," he said calmly. "Those people really freaked Fabby out...maybe it's best we don't go."

Sarah seemed to pick up on his intentions quickly. "Oh come on." she replied. "Those people were just trying to help that poor Slowpoke...maybe she's mistaken them for someone."

"_No No NO!" _Fabby cried. "_I didn't mistake them for anyone! Please...understand that I'm trying to protect you two! PLEASE!" _They waited a bit in silence before Fabby stopped pawing at Moon to start pawing at Sarah. "_I wish I could talk! But I can't!" _she continued. "_Please Sarah, can't you see that those people are evil! They use their facility as a cover fire!" _

Moon shrugged. "It's a possibility," he said to Sarah. "But they did seem a little shady asking all those questions about Fabby."

"Maybe meeting their president would help give us a better picture." Sarah replied. "We should still go...I think it's just her paranoia."

"I guess you're right." Moon replied. They both looked at Fabby, who looked absolutely mortified by their words. "Let's go to the Hano Grand Resort and see for ourselves."

* * *

The two of them arrived in a large walled off area outside of Heahea City, they could see a large marble hotel of beauty in the center of the resort, with a large beach down at the southern end of the area, a waterpark in the east, Pokemon services and it's own mini market place with several restaurants in the south. Sapphire, Kirlia, Fabby and Lyn were all out and with them.

"Damn," Sarah said. "This resort looks like it could be its own city!"

"I think that this place is used for tourists of Alola and as ports for cruise liners from other regions." Moon said, looking around. "Hey look, there's a cruiseliner from Unova!" he continued, pointing to a large boat that was docked in the port.

"Well, while we look for those Aether people, why don't we take a look around?" Moon asked her. She nodded in agreement before they set off to the marketplace. They looked in a variety of different shops selling all sorts of Pokemon goods that would be customary for people to the region, like flower leis made from the help of wild Comfey, Nectar from the four flower fields for Oricorio, there were even breeders looking to give away eggs of Alola form Pokemon.

Their exploration was cut short however, when Lyn started to throw another fussy tantrum. So they halted themselves in front of a cafe, where they decided to have lunch, feeding themselves, and giving all their Pokemon malasadas, which Sarah and Moon had to crumb feed to Lyn and Edelgard after they both threw a fit of jealousy.

"You sure you've been okay?" Moon asked as he watched Sarah struggle with Lyn. "She's quite demanding don't you think?"

"It's alright." Sarah replied with a smile. "Besides, she's good training for when we have kids of our own someday!"

Moon's face flushed red in embarrassment while their Pokemon all snickered. He stuttered over his words for a reply and all that he was able to bring himself to say was "sure." in a low voice. After that his face turned to look amongst a crowd of people surrounding a battlefield when his face fell again.

"Looks like Ruby and Echo are battling," he said quietly. Sarah looked out into the crowd, sure enough the red loving boy was on one side of the battlefield with Echo by his side. On their side, a Lapras and a Darmanitan stood firm.

The two other challengers returned their pokemon to their Pokeballs and walked off with a defeated look in their eyes. The crowd slowly died away leaving only Ruby and Echo left on the battlefield, the two of them took notice of them and their Pokemon watching and made their way over to them.

"Quite the battle." Moon said calmly as the two sat down next to them.

"Don't be modest." Ruby sneered. "Those two were weaklings. Don't even know how to use their Pokemon properly...much like the two of you. We didn't even have to use our Darmanitan and Lapras's full power."

"Judging a Pokemon and Trainer's skill on power alone is not a good thing." Sarah replied flatly. "That's like basing a team focusing on Fire types alone, sure, they're powerful, but they're useless against someone with water, rock, or ground types."

"Yet, such feats have been accomplished before." Echo hummed. "Charging headfirst is just too good, power is key, if a Pokemon is not powerful, it is not useful. The Aether Foundation was kind enough to give us a tour of their facilities. They showed us some very powerful Pokemon who just got the bad end of the stick."

"Like you did to your Beedrill?" Moon snapped back.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you're carrying the little thing around." Ruby replied. "I'm assuming that you haven't given up hope that he can be useful...please...he couldn't even deal with Mallow's totems for us!"

"Funny, because he did a pretty damn good job against them for us." Sarah replied with an irritated tone.

"He must've been carried by your Vulpix and your Torracat then." Echo sneered. "I just can't see a world where he actually does something useful." Both trainers' eyes fell on the two baby Pokemon they were holding.

"Wow...you must actually be dumber than you look." Dan sneered. "Why would you be carrying around babies? No wonder you two have such a pathetic looking team, most of your time is spent caring for fussy Pokemon. Starting with you Sarah, you shouldn't even have that baby Kangaskhan, it's mother is going to come and rip you to shreds, and I believe the Aether Foundation would have your head."

"I rescued this poor creature, her mother was crushed under volcanic rock! She would've died on her own!" Sarah spat at him.

"There's a reason why though." Echo replied with her quiet ringing voice. "The baby is born weak so it's mother can raise it to be strong and live on its own when she gets older. The baby is given proper guidance by its mother and is often even left in dangerous situations without their child to see if they are ready. You are babying an already weak Pokemon to become even weaker...how do you expect to pick up wins with her in the future?"

"She's a baby!" Sarah hissed. "What the hell is wrong with both of you? She could've died if we didn't take her into our care...and you say we should've let her die?" The whole exchange went on as Lyn looked up at Sarah with a confused look in her eyes.

"Circle of life." Ruby shrugged, "Weaklings die, Big deal."

"Then there's you, Moon." Echo continued. "You look to be holding onto a new species of Pokemon, you could have a true powerhouse right in your arms...maybe it would be best to throw her into combat and see what happens...or maybe have a researcher perform some tests to see if she holds any further capabilities...or...even better...give her to a more qualified trainer."

Sarah noted that a hint of red could be visible in Moon's usually blue eyes, a trait that she had come to realize, was his anger towards people bringing something about his past whether intentional or not.

"I was given a duty by Manaphy to protect this Pokemon." he snapped at them. "I would never let someone else take her, or any of my other Pokemon, away from me. Unless you assholes have something nice to say, I recommend you both leave."

Both trainers raised an eyebrow at his comment before leaning back and observing him and Sarah with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, I get it now." Echo said slyly, "You both think that you're SOOO special because you both hold onto more powerful Pokemon, you think that it's your duty as their guardian to be open and considerate huh? Pssh, please, if anything, this just makes you both even more pathetic!"

Moon stood up in a clear break of blind rage. However, before he could do anything, his ocean wave pendant began to shine.

"_Everyone is entitled to their own opinion." _Manaphy said to Moon. "_However, you should not let one's opinion get to your heads."_

Moon stayed silent, bawling his hands into fists.

"_Moon, just because you regret not helping that one Pokemon that got captured long ago, doesn't mean that you should feel like you must protect every Pokemon that is in your care. What if Edelgard had decided she didn't want to be your Pokemon and just live in the wild? Would you have let her go? Or would you have forced her to stay because of a duty I gave you?"_

He still stayed silent just trying to calm himself down.

"_I know you can hear me, my guardian," _Manaphy continued. "_If you are worried about seeming like a fool by talking to yourself...you don't need to be, this conversation is happening inside our shared connection. Others cannot hear you...I can tell that there is something on your mind, what is it?"_

Moon bit down on himself. "I'm your guardian Manaphy," he said. "I'm supposed to serve you, if you ask something of me, it is something I must do."

"_What do you think you are to me? A Knight? A Servant?" _Manaphy asked. There was a faint sigh in the distance before continuing. "_I must've known it was a bad omen when Shaymin said that Sarah wouldn't need as much guidance as you would. You are so much more one-sided than I first thought...but...that's what I liked about you...I saw an opportunity to help someone." _

Moon blinked in confusion, from off in the distance, he heard an explosion.

"Manaphy...are you okay?" he asked nervously.

"_I am okay, my guardian." _Manaphy replied calmly. "_You do not need to worry about me, I am only in danger if you are in danger...that is how this works." _

"Manaphy...please…"

"_My guardian, you must not fret over me, I am alright. My life is only in danger should that pendant you wear end up in the wrong hands. Be patient and stop fretting about your past. You are not my servant, nor are you my knight, you are my friend...if I give you a task, it is your rightful duty to follow my task up to a Pokemon's choice. I don't get to control every Pokemon."_ Another explosion could be heard in the distance.

"_I must go, my guardian, but I am always with you. Do not forget that." _

Moon blinked back into reality. Ruby and Echo both looked pissed.

"What? Are you just going to stand there in silence?" Echo snapped. "How dare you ignore us."

"You don't deserve to wear those pendants." Ruby reached for the ocean wave pendant around his neck.

"Psychic, at once!"

Blue light surrounded Ruby, Moon looked at Sarah, who seemed just as confused as he was. They were approached by a boy and girl around their age, the boy had raven black hair, wore a pair of black sunglasses, which should've been covering his hazel brown eyes, and an outfit that gave you a sort of...Plague Doctor type feel, around his neck, he wore a pendant with an orange star. A green Espeon walked beside him with blue flashing from its gem within its forehead.

His companion was a girl with chocolate brown eyes and hair tied into two little braids, she wore a yellow sundress and small heels. Around her neck was a pendant that looked like a music note that you'd usually see on a sheet of music. Next to her was a Breloom.

The boy approached Ruby, who was still being held by Espeon's Physic control. He had the expression of a forceful but calm sentiment to him. "You sure are a fool." the boy said. "Trying to take an object of importance, Manaphy did not choose you as its guardian did it?"

"If there is some sort of problem you have with these two, please share it with us at once." the girl said.

Ruby didn't say anything, however, he certainly was trying.

"Right...sorry, Release your hold." he said, looking at Espeon. Espeon nodded and stopped emitting blue light from her gem. Ruby was suddenly able to move and speak again. He and Echo took one long look at the two new people before muttering.

"No, there's no problem." Ruby muttered. "Just...got a little jealous, didn't believe he was actually Manaphy's guardian, sorry about that. We'll take our leave, see you two around." he and Echo bobth did a little bow to the two people and walked off.

The boy waited for the two of them to walk off before turning to Moon and Sarah. He gave them a smile before lowering his sunglasses over his eyes and extending his hand out to them. "Hey Moon, hey Sarah." he said. "Been a while hasn't it?"

Both of them blinked in confusion at him, Espeon approached Angel and Sapphire and started talking to them.

"Oh...you both are acquaintances of Lord Heart?" The girl asked.

"Oh shit!" Moon nearly shouted. "Wow, Erick...I uh...yeah it has been awhile...I see that Sunny evolved as well...jeez...how have you been?...and uh...who's your friend?"

"I have been doing well." Erick replied. "I've risen to my own power within Unova, after all, I am the champion."

Both Moon and Sarah felt their jaws hit the ground. "Wow…" Sarah replied. "You're the champion?"

"Well...half champion." Erick replied. "This is Petra Gropius," he said. "She's the heir to the reign of house Unova, and the future queen of Team Plasma."

"Wait...why are you working with Team Plasma? I thought they were bad guys?"

"That was three years ago." Petra replied. "After my father N was brought to the realization that Ghetsis was an evil leader, the ranks of Team Plasma split, those who wished to follow the royal line of Unova who were now working for fair treatment of Pokemon, and those who wished to follow Ghetsis. Lord Erick is essentially my guard. I adventured with him throughout his Unova journey, together, we both stopped Team Plasma, my partner is Ares." she pointed at Breloom.

Moon raised an eyebrow. "Wait...are you a true descendant of the royal Unovan family?" he asked. "Like...your family heritage can be traced all the way back to the two brothers who caused the split of the original dragon?"

"That is most correct." Petra replied.

"So...you can understand what Pokemon say to you?"

"Indeed, I can hear the voice of Pokemon, much like my ancestors could...In addition, I am also the keeper of Meloetta. While Lord Erick is the keeper of Victini."

"Espe!" Sunny said,

"I know you are excited to see Sapphire and Angel again Sunny," Erick said. "But we are here on business at the moment."

"You can understand your Pokemon?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Physic type Pokemon are able to translate their speech to humans when they master their powers." Erick said. "It is likely that Angel could do the same. But, moving on, we better be heading off, we are here on important business, but we wouldn't mind vacationing for a bit, maybe we can travel around with you for a while."

"AH!" a female voice said "What a coincidence, we weren't expecting all of you at once."

The four turned around the Aether foundation member that Moon and Sarah had helped in Diglett's cave approached them.

"Lord Erick, Queen Petra," the woman said, bowing. "Madam President was not expecting your company so soon. Hello to you as well Mr. Moon and Mrs. Sarah. Please, may you all report to the hotel in the center, we've reserved a meeting room there, don't worry, everything will be alright."

"You've got business with Aether as well?" Erick asked in shock after the woman had left.

"Not really," Moon replied. "We just helped her out with an issue against Team Skull. Now she wants us to meet the president. Sarah and I will return most of our Pokemon and go up there with you all."

While they did that, Petra looked at Fabby, who had jumped and backed away at the sight of the woman. She was still shaking nervously. She listened to the Pokemon's thoughts and was given quite the startle.

* * *

The four trainers, along with Fabby, Sapphire and Angel had entered a large executive room inside of the Hano Grand Resort. Inside, there was a woman that reminded Moon and Sarah a lot of Lillie and Gladion, she had emerald green eyes and stupidly long blonde hair, she wore a white dress, tights, and heels and some weird black jewelry necklace. There was also a man with a little blond bear and stupidly big lime green goggles.

"Hello Lord Erick, Hello to you as well Queen Petra." The woman said. "Thank you so much for agreeing to meet here with me. I am Lusamine, president of Aether Foundation, this is my assistant Faba."

"Pleasure." the man said with a low tone.

She then turned to Moon and Sarah. "You must be the trainers my employees were talking about, thank you for helping them out against Team Skull. We are most aware that you are not interested in becoming members of the Aether Foundation, after this meeting is over, we will see you both through to the next island." Her eyes however, never left Fabby, who Moon was holding onto.

"If it is all the same." Erick butted in, "Her highness is supposed to be on vacation, I know that you had plans in mind Madam President, however, I must inform you of my royal duties."

"This will not take very long." Faba said, folding his hands together, he got up from his seat and walked over "Moon, correct? Where did you find that Vulpix?" Moon felt Fabby starting to shake nervously. Faba observed her closely, coming in a very uncomfortable distance to him. He looked over Fabby before looking up at Moon.

"Tell me, young boy, where did you find this Vulpix?" he asked.

"_Lie, you better lie." _Sapphire's voice said to him. "_We shouldn't trust these people. I don't sense very pure auras around here."_

That was enough confirmation for him, he looked over at Sarah and nodded his head. Then he turned back to Faba.

"This Vulpix was a gift, my father rescued her from a poacher in the Sinnoh region."

Faba raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" he asked, leaning closer to Fabby. "It is very rude to lie to others I'll have you know, and I sense that there's a lot you wish to hide about yourself. Did you maybe perhaps, find her somewhere in Kanto? Or maybe on one of our Islands? We have rare instances of Alola-species breeding their Kanto variants...or maybe-"

"Enough Faba." Lusamine snapped. "If the boy says that his Vulpix was rescued in Sinnoh, she was rescued in Sinnoh."

"Madam President-"

"Enough Faba!" Lusamaine said with a really sharp tone.

"Very well then," Faba said, "Forgive my rudeness." Fabby still was shaking in Moon's arms. Faba walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Madam Lusamine." Petra said, doing a little curtsey, "I have heard many...things about the Aether Foundation, Team Plasma has been most interested in your work...why do require us?"

"Aether has been looking to expand its resources to other regions and hopefully one day reach a goal similar to Team Plasma's." Lusamine said calmly. "Considering our situation, we would love to expand our capabilities into other regions. We were hoping you'd allow us to set up a research base in Unova."

"Vul Vul VUL!" Fabby cried.

"Sorry about that." Moon said quickly. "Fabby's still quite scared of new humans."

Petra locked eyes with Lusamine, almost giving her a judging stare.

"I will commend Aether's efforts." she said calmly. "However, Unova does not have the resources capable of funding such an activity as the paradise island you have built. Plus, I am still quite new to the queen thing, I am sure that Unovan citizens will be unwilling to comply."

"Perhaps you should come and tour the Aether Paradise." Faba said, rubbing his chin. "Aether could prove itself to you."

"Forgive me, but I do not wish to take time out of my already short vacation schedule to tour on business purposes." Petra said. "I wish to explore Alola and see the nature of the region. I do hope that you can be forgiving."

Lusamine and Faba looked less than happy at her response.

"Are you sure, your highness?" Lusamine asked with a hint of anger.

Erick stepped in for her. "If her highness wishes to not waste her vacation time, then I must insist that we extend this meeting no further."

To them, it looked like Lusamine was ready to explode in rage. Instead, she let out a sigh and stood up.

"Very well then, thank you for your time your highness." she said with a hint of disappointment. "If you wish to see the nature of the islands, I recommend that you go and visit Ula' Ula island with Moon and Sarah, they have a very diverse terrain of nature there. Faba and I will accompany you back to the Aether Base, then our boat will escort you to Ula' Ula."

After boarding a small white motor boat and riding for about 30 minutes, Lusamine and Faba stepped off in a closed off port. When they had stepped off, Moon turned to Petra and Erick.

"Something tells me you didn't just deny them access into Unova just because of resources." Moon said. "What was up with that?"

"I do not wish to believe that Aether is following suit." Petra replied. "Something about Lusamine and the way your Vulpix acted around the rest of Aether was very concerning, Lord Erick and I would be safe since we have Sunny and Ares, along with Victini and Meloetta should the situation present itself. But other than that, I just don't trust that woman, she gives me a bad vibe."

"So we're going to part ways in Ula' Ula?" Moon asked.

"No, I wish to observe the two of you in a trial first." Petra said. "I'm very interested in how you hold such a challenge without gyms."

"If that is what Petra wishes, then I shall do the same." Erick replied.

"Alright then, looks like the Sinnoh Triforce is back in action!" Sarah said.

* * *

Lusamine approached the central elevator inside of the Aether Paradise, followed closely by Faba.

"Madam President, I know we were in public, but we still could've done something about those kids. And then Moon, Why did you let Project Gold AND Project Delta get away?"

"Project Gold and Delta are still of interest, and now we know who holds them." Lusamine replied as she entered a secret code. "But still Faba, we were in a public area, we could not do such a thing with all four of them. Especially with a Plasma Knight around."

"But we really could've used Victini and Meloetta to-"

"Silence Faba." Lusamine replied. "I will take credit that Dan and my daughter Lavender will step up their game. It is most useful that we remain on good terms with Cyrus, and more importantly, you should be thankful that Moon didn't recognize you!"

The elevator door dinged and slid open as they entered a massive laboratory, several people dressed in white hazmat like suits inside stopped clicking on various lab computers or looking at printing papers and test tubes to immediately stand up and bow to them.

"Madam President." One of them said. "We've been trying, but the true Cosmogs energy is running very low, and the the fake energy we've been squeezing out isn't enough."

Lusamine's eyes flashed a reddish color as she looked at him. "Then keep trying dammit!" she snapped. "We can't count on Team Skull to get back the real Cosmogs."

She pushed past the rest of the members who kept trying to tell her other things and approached a glass cage, inside of the cage, a pink cat-like pokemon laid on the ground, electrical sparks erupted off of it as it struggled to even move about from several injuries. She pounded on the cage with all her might making the Pokemon jump up with an irritated look in it's bright blue eyes as it floated there.

"Me-Mew!" it cried angrily as it coughed out a bit of smoke..

"STOP WHINING!" She roared. "We need more of your power to get what we need. Why can't you just be compliant with us! I don't care how much I have to torture you until you understand, but you will bond with me and do as I say...and once we have those Cosmogs, you will continue to help us! We have your pendant, and we know Mavis has Lugia's! You can't do a damn thing about it. Now, don't struggle, and this won't hurt." She pressed a button as an electrical discharge zapped Mew within the cage. The small Pokemon cried the whole zap before falling onto the floor as Lusamine's evil cackle echoed through the laboratory.

* * *

**Well, that's all for today's chapter, unfortunately, I'm really pushed for time following this, so the Omakes that I write separately will be short another chapter, Plus, I'm not sure about my current word count, but given my notes, I don't want to give a weird word count on today's chapter.**

**Anyway, a couple of things to note, Number 1, Erick and Petra will be here for a short while or the rest of the story depending on how I feel like writing, these two will be the protagonists of the Prequel to this story, whenever the hell I get around to writing that. For now though, they are going to be here to help Moon and Sarah get used to the upcoming start of using Megas and Battle Bonds, I'm going to attempt keep much about them, such as their Pokémon and backstory at a minimum as much of their plot has yet to be decided upon.**

**Number 2, Mew was heavily considered to be Moon's main legendary as it has grown on me progressively. However, I decided to cut that idea in favor of Manaphy when deciding I wanted to add more hatred between Moon and the Aether Foundation with Delta Phione. Something that, as you may notice, he seems to have an issue with. Maybe Mew will join the team along with Manaphy and Shaymin, maybe not, we'll have to see.**

**I brought this one up because you may think that Moon seems to get more attention than Sarah. I wrote this story with attention of having Two-protagonists with different ideologies and personalities, but with a similar goal, development of each character seems to shift focus from time to time. Sarah's conflicts were her struggles early on which will come back in the form of our main conflict to kind of bite her. She doesn't have much value of hatred towards enemies because of Mavis.**

**Moon on the other hand is already a developed character still looking for his purpose, as stated in his description, he has a hard time interreacting well with others. I wanted to put emphasis on the character traits between both Keeper and Legendary, however, the direction of the plot for Sarah just didn't allow that kind of support that I wanted Shaymin to offer. Shadows of the past are always something that plays into effect with Moon, throughout both stories for Earthbound and Pokémon, I have him as a rigid character with a straightforward mindset, it's thanks to the issues that Sarah has that make him start to slowly change. In fact, for anyone who has read/is reading Bound By Earth and Unfound Revenge, you can see that his old traits are still visible in some ways. I'll probably include some more details on that in the next chapter of that though.**

**I think that personally, this is the reason why my stories don't seem to interest that many people, because I have protagonists who constantly fight for development and sort of leave everyone else in the dust at times and (as I have been so rudely informed of by multiple people) makes for shitty writing. But, as I've come to learn, it doesn't really matter about views or favorites here, I'm just satisfied that a few of you found enjoyment in what I write. I also think that this is part of the reason why I struggle so much with fight scenes, because I put to much emphasis on characters, but, as I was shown in Bound By Earth, that can actually be pretty entertaining giving light to usually mute protagonists. I just wanted to clear up any confusion that I may have caused.**

**Also wow, seems I've gone a bit off topic here, well, who cares, maybe I've opened up some eyes. Leave a review if you want.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Frogadier  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Kirlia  
Snowy - Eevee  
Scar - Torracat  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic**

**Erick Heart:  
Sunny - Espeon  
Victini**

**Petra Gropius:  
Ares - Breloom  
Meloetta  
**

**See you all next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Bonding Time!

**Chapter 17: Bonding Time!**

Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Petra all arrived on the docks in the outskirts of a Japanese like island. Erick took a moment to smooth out his smooth black hair before looking around.

"This is Malie city," he said. "It has a rich history here on the islands. They have a library telling you about the mysteries of Alola and how Z-crystals came to be. It's not very popular with Tourists, who'd rather see the diverse nature of this island, but it still makes for a great spot nonetheless."

"Wow, you really know your stuff about Alola." Sarah said as she struggled to hold onto Lyn who was kicking the air with her tiny feet once again.

"Ka Ka! Anga!" Lyn growled.

"Lyn says that she's tired of sitting on a boat, she wants to eat or look around do literally anything other than wait for you to move." Petra said, noting Sarah's confusion with Lyn's tantrum. "It appears that you have a hard time entertaining her."

"She's still just a baby though." Sarah said, looking down at Lyn. "Like, I'd entertain her with a Pokemon battle, but all the other Pokemon we have are much stronger than her. Even Edelgard would hurt her if we weren't careful."

"Speaking of being careful...we've got company." Moon muttered, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. Several people had looked out to see them enter from the docks and had now run down over the hands of Aether Security.

"NO WAY!" One girl cried. "IT'S LORD ERICK! The champion of Unova! And he's with the Queen!"

Erick facepalmed. "I...should've seen that coming." he muttered. "Perhaps it would've been in better interest to take more security than just me."

"I am most satisfied with just the security of an elite Plasma Knight." Petra replied.

"Wait...you're a Plasma Knight?" Moon asked in shock.

"What's a Plasma Knight?" Sarah asked.

"Plasma Knights are highly ranked trainers that serve the Queen of Unova." Petra replied. "Becoming one is a real honor that takes time and dedication, we don't just pick any old trainer, you have to be willing to put forth the time and commitment, act mature and responsible, and, you have to do at least one act of chivalry in your life."

"I think that's the part I'm having a hard time understanding." Moon said with a devious grin. "How'd Erick become mature enough to be a Plasma Knight?"

Erick scowled at him from behind his sunglasses. "I didn't choose to become a Plasma Knight." he muttered. "You nominated me after literally just meeting me."

"Hey, you grew accustomed to it."

"Espe!"

"Lia!"

A young girl, no older than five, somehow broke through the crowd and ran up to the four of them. Two of Aether's security quickly ran after her before Petra held her hand up.

"Stop your madness at once." she commanded.

The girl finally made it to the four of them after another man, presumably her father broke through the crowd and made it to them as well.

"Queen Petra," the girl squealed. "I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to meet someone like you!"

"Maria," the man finally made it to the girl and scooped her up. "It's very rude for you to push into unauthorized areas just to bother royalty."

"No, No." Petra said calmly. "I am used to such activities taking place in Unova, I really do not mind such behavior, especially from young children."

"I appreciate you for being so kind." the man said. "Maria adores royalty. Come along now dear, we must let our guests enjoy themselves peacefully." Maria waved goodbye from her father's arms as he walked off.

After Aether security had calmed the crowd, (all of whom wanted autographs from Petra), the four finally made it to the Pokemon Center. It didn't take much longer for more people to start crowding them as well outside near the battlefield. This time, however, they wanted to speak to Erick.

"Lord Erick," one man said. "I was wondering if you'd care for a battle with me and my friend here?"

Erick turned to Moon. "Well, what'd you say?" he asked.

"You bet buddy!" Moon said, pumping a fist. "Let's show them!"

The four trainers took to opposite sides of the field while Sarah sat with Sapphire, Fabby, Angel, and Lyn with Petra.

"I am most curious to see Moon battle," the unovan queen said. "Erick has spoken quite fondly of him."

"You'll see Moon soon enough." Sarah replied, tickling Lyn's paw.

"Alright, Genji, Battle Stance!"

"Showtime Sunny!"

Genji and the green Espeon both popped out of their respective pokeballs and braced themselves for a fight with a Heatmor and Crobat.

"Genji, hydro slash!"

Genji created two bowing knives made of water before dashing at Heatmor. Heatmor dodged out of the way before spitting flames from its snout. Sunny quickly put up a light screen, protecting him from the wave of flames.

Crobat dove down as it was surrounded by orange flames before making a head dive at Sunny. The Espeon quickly flashed a white color as several copies of it started shifting around Crobat crashed into one, making it vanish as the bat Pokemon hit the ground.

"Sunny, use magic burst!"

The green espeon nodded as a blast of purple light swept through the area, the light and energy blasted Heatmor and Crobat off the ground where Genji jumped up and unleashed a quick smackdown on Heatmor, spiking it into the ground. Heatmor stood up and unleashed a fire blast at Sunny, who was blasted by the flames and tossed backwards.

"Espe!" Sunny growled as he landed on the ground with perfect precision.

"Patient yourself Sunny." Erick said, moving his hand across the air. "Use swift!"

"Genji, use Shadow Sneak."

Sunny summoned a bunch of white stars before telekinetically throwing them towards Crobat and Heatmor, the stars collided and exploded tossing both Pokemon back. Genji vanished and reappeared behind Heatmor, kicking the anteater pokemon with his frog flippers and unleashing a quick hydro slash at the Pokemon's back. Heatmor landed on the ground, Crobat then quickly swiped at Genji using its wings throwing the ninja frog back across the field.

"Froga!" blue light suddenly began to surround Genji as he grew in size, his frubble backside became replaced by a large pink tongue that wrapped around his neck like a scarf. His pose became more of a passive ninja stance, and he now had little yellow bumps across his legs and flippers.

"Grenin!" Genji croaked.

"Awesome! Let's finish this!"

Erick nodded and turned to Sunny. "Sunny...let's show Moon just how strong you've gotten! When hearts connect as one! We become stronger with each battle!"

Purple light started to surround Sunny as he spoke before a spiral vortex of purple surrounded the Espeon whole. Moon temporarily stopped looking at the battle to look upon Sunny. From up in the sky, a lightning bolt struck down the light vortex. The vortex burst and Sunny was left with a completely new look. His tail now looked like a mini battery generator, his ears were pointed with electrical sparks coming out of them, and his green fur stood up in places looking like a shock wave.

"Sunny! Psychic Bolt!"

"ESPE!" Sunny cried as a purple lightning bolt struck down on both Crobat and Heatmor creating a mini explosion of dust. When the dust cleared, Crobat and Heatmor were both on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

The two trainers returned their Pokemon and thanked the two of them for the battle. Once they had left, Moon and Sarah both turned to Erick as purple light surrounded Sunny once again and his appearance changed back to normal.

"Wow," Moon said. "That was incredible...was that the bond phenomenon?"

"It was." Erick replied. "Sunny and I grew close on our adventure and, as a result, we were able to master his bond transformation. When Sunny and I wish, he can transform into an amalgamation of my personality, bond phenomenon appearances can change depending on the trainer and Pokemon's personality, for example, Sunny may be an electric psychic type when he bonds with me, but if he were to bond with you...he could be psychic fire...or maybe something else."

"Well, I've been wondering about the Bond Phenomenon." Moon replied, placing his hands behind his head. "I know that Genji and I could probably do one, but, here's the thing, according to a research article, Fabby could as well."

Erick raised an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses. "Cynthia has told me about your Vulpix," he said. "So you think that's the reason she was experimented on? To potentially forcefully awaken her true power?"

"Maybe, she's still very nervous and gets really upset when she loses battles because she thinks that I'll get mad and abandon her."

"You can learn more about her as she continues to open up." Erick replied with a smug grin appearing on his face. "But, moving on from that, I've been told that you and Sarah are...dating?"

Moon felt himself going red. "Yeah...yeah we're dating." he mumbled, rubbing his hoodie covered arm.

"Well, good for you, I didn't think that you'd ever get together with her...how long?"

"About...three months now." Moon replied.

"Ninja!" Genji croaked.

"So...could you teach me how to do the bond phenomenon?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, I'll teach you how to do mega evolution."

Petra and Sarah watched as Moon and Erick started doing some bond training between him and Genji. Petra turned to Sarah as they watched.

"So...what Pokemon do you have?" she asked curiously. "I know Moon's got a thing for dark types, but I didn't get a good look at all your Pokemon when we met at the cafe."

"Well, there's Angel," Sarah said. "Then you know Lyn...then with me at the moment, Scar, my Torracat, Lucky, my Togetic, Snowy, my Eevee, and Candy, my shiny Corsola. I have a Dragalge, Lilligant, and Mismagius in storage. Moon currently has Edelgard, his Delta Phione, I know you already know Sapphire Fabby and Genji of course, Lancer, his Beedrill and Gojira, a Puptiar. In storage is his Weavile, Dartrix, and Furret."

"Hey, so, there's this stone that that little girl gave to me." Petra said, taking out an oval stone that looked like the shard of an ice rock. "It's called an Ice Stone, it comes from this ice rock that is on Mount Lanakila, sounds like the same ice rock that evolves Eevee into Glaceon.

"Eevee!" Snowy cheered as he jumped onto Petras lap and touched the stone.

"Wait Snowy-"

Blue light surrounded snow as he grew, his body turned a very pale blue shade with dark blue eyes and ribbons on each of his cold ears.

"Glace!"

"Well...alright then." Sarah muttered.

"Ka KA!" Lyn pouted.

"Calm down Lyn, I was getting your bottle." Sarah sighed as she took the Pokemon baby bottle out of her backpack and began to feed the Baby Kangaskhan. Lyn's small paws grabbed onto the sides of the bottle trying to hold it in place.

"Vul...Vulpix." Fabby cried.

"Rio, Olu!" Sapphire replied, patting her on the head.

"So...Erick has told me how he met the two of you...but how did you and Moon meet each other?" Petra asked.

"Oh boy...that's...a long one." Sarah said. "It all started back at the Summer Camp to be honest. We just kind of clicked in after a couple of days."

* * *

**(Sinnoh, Three Year Ago, Professor Rowan's Lab)**

"Sarah come on now." her mother groaned, dragging her through the gate and up to a big laboratory in the middle of a relatively quaint town.

"But I want to come with you!" Sarah complained. "I want to see Mavis!"

"Sarah, for the last time, you're still too young, your sister is doing important business at the moment. You will meet your sister eventually, but not now, it's too dangerous."

"But I'll keep my mouth shut! Please let me come with you!"

"Sarah, this is where Mavis told me to send you, she wants to meet you too, but she knows the danger of seeing you, that's why I've brought you here. I'll be gone until this camp is over, your father and I will pick you up."

"But I already know about Pokemon! I'm going to be a great trainer! Just like her! I don't need this Summer Camp."

"Mavis took this summer camp herself when she was your age." her mother replied. "Now, how about you stop embarrassing yourself and go interact with the other kids while I fill out your paperwork."

The younger Sarah reluctantly let go of her mother's hand, only to immediately bump into an older man with a big bushy gray mustache across his face and a stone cold look

"Hello." the man said. "You must be Sarah Jones, Mavis's younger sister! I'm Professor Rowan, I gave your sister her signature Milotic when it was just a Feebas. She was an eager one, wanting probably the least useful Pokemon was quite the surprise."

Sarah gave a reluctant smile. "Hello." she said.

"I'm sure you're just as eager to meet your housemates, we divide groups of young aspiring trainers up in three teams to take the summer class. You'll be on team Turtwig, their quarters are to the left of the door from your entrance into my laboratory. We've got some uh...interesting kids here on this one."

Sarah nodded and took her things down the hall. Since the room, bed, and sanitation were being provided, she only needed her own toothbrush and anything else she thought she may need. She had packed her own sketchbook and a few colored pencils, other than that, she didn't have anything else.

She approached the door to the lodging for Team Turtwig when the door flew open, a group of six kids, three boys and three girls, walked out with disgusted looks on their faces.

"I can't believe that they're allowing someone like him to be here." One girl muttered furiously. "Hasn't his father done enough damage?"

"If my parents knew just what trash I'd be sharing a room with, they'd either demand to reclass me or take me out of here immediately." one of the boys scowled.

The five kids walked by her without taking notice of her presence. She shrugged to herself before pushing open the dorm room. Inside, she found four bunk beds, six of the beds, already had bags on top of them. On the fourth one, the top bunk was already taken and there was a boy around the age of twelve, he wore a blue hoodie and a blue baseball cap, she could see short trimmed blond hair and he laid facing away from the door, curled in a ball. She could hear faint cries from his position.

She set her stuff down on the bed before climbing on the top bunk to see her bunkmate. She could only hear his soft cries get just a bit louder as she made her way to him.

"Hello," she said sweetly, placing her hand on his arm. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Aren't you excited to be here?"

"Ju-just go away." the boy cried, without facing her. "You don't want to be with me. E-Eve-everyone hates me!" the boy sobbed. "I...I just wa-want to g-go ho-home!"

"Why does everyone hate you?" Sarah asked.

The boy swallowed hard as he kept crying. "I...I just wanted to...to try out a Pokemon camp...but...nobody wants me to be here with them. Everyone just shouts at me because of my father!"

"What does your father have to do with this?"

"I'm...I'm a part of the Wolfe family." the boy cried.

Sarah blinked in shock. She had been told about the Wolfe family by her mother, father, and by her sister in letters she had written to her. The Wolfe family was a semi-wealthy and highly praised family within the Sinnoh region, well, at least they used to be. It was discovered by Anti-Galactic rebel forces that the family had pledged their allegiance to Cyrus, they were argued as Cyrus's most notable allies. The family was led by Saturn Wolfe, who had been by Cyrus's side for a few years. It was the worst known family in Sinnoh. It was a family that her sister had been fighting against.

"Y-You...You're a Wolfe?" Sarah asked.

"I-I swear...my father isn't evil!" the boy cried. "H-He didn't know how evil Cyrus was! H-He just thought he was helping a family friend."

"But...didn't your father?"

"He didn't know what those Pokemon were being used for!" the boy sobbed. "I-I swear...he was only helping Cyrus because his family had been close to mine...he...he didn't even want me to come...but...but...but I wanted to come...and Cynthia said it'd be good for me."

"So...your father is friends with Cynthia?" Sarah asked.

"Well...sort of...he's just...repaying his debt to her...she forgives him...but, she still thinks he has to repay her for what he's done to Pokemon...even if he didn't know." At least the boy had stopped crying, but he still didn't turn and face her.

Sarah bit down on herself. If Cynthia was okay with Saturn, then surely, he had to be a good hearted person...right? Was the boy truly correct with his father not being a bad person?

"So...I didn't know that Saturn had a son...what's your name?"

"M..My name...My name is Moon." the boy said nervously. "W...What about...what about you?"

"My name is…" Sarah bit down on herself. The boy seemed so nice and was only being held back by his own name, no doubt his nerves were already at a high, what would happen if he were to know her name?"

"My name is Sarah." she said kindly.

"T-That's a nice name." Moon said. "But...I still don't think that you should be near me...I doubt your parents will be happy."

"Why should I care? I wanted to come here too, you seem like a nice kid. I don't care what your name is...I'll still think you'll be fine."

* * *

Sarah sat down in the green team classroom of the laboratory. The six other kids and Moon were sitting in the classroom desks. However, Moon sat towards the back, away from everyone else. Sarah looked at him in pity, he was just pushed away from everyone else in the classroom just because of his last name. Despite all of that, he was still arguably their best team member, his knowledge of Pokemon types and battle strategies was amazing.

The door to the classroom opened and Cynthia walked into the classroom, she looked around a let out a sigh upon seeing the arrangement.

"Alright," she said calmly. "Today's assignment is all about team battles. Because there are eight of you, we'll be pairing you up in four teams of two." Immediately, the six other student's hands flew up in the air. Cynthia let out another sigh.

"I'm usually very kind and patient," she said with a slightly irritated tone. "But it's been five days of the same thing and I'm frankly getting tired of it. I have had enough, I don't care what any of you think, one of you will work with Moon, no matter what you think."

Sarah approached Cynthia's desk. She wasn't sure what the deal was, but she was determined to try again.

"Cynthia...can...can I work with Moon this time?" she asked.

Cynthia looked at her from the desk. "Sarah, please." she said. "I have told you, I don't think you and Moon are really compatible partners."

"But...nobody else here wants to try." Sarah complained. "I don't care what my sister or family may have said to you! I want to try...I believe that his father is a good person, he hasn't done anything wrong. Just...please...let me try!"

* * *

**(Back to present)**

"So, that's about the entirety of the beginning." Sarah giggled. "There's some other stuff that we can tell you later."

"Wow," Petra said. "There is certainly the tale, it sounds hard for me to imagine a time when Moon would be like that."

"Alright Genji!" Moon called, making them look across the battlefield. "Our hearts connect as one! We can only become more powerful!"

"GRENIN!" a hydro vortex surrounded Genji. He grew black and red and black spiky hair. He turned bipedal as a large water shuriken formed on his back. Quite strangely, a watery cape also grew behind him as well.

"Seems like your personality has affected Genji more to change him from the already discovered Ash-Greninja." Erick said, rubbing his chin. "Seems like all that happened was he grew a cape though."

Moon shrugged as the hydro vortex once again surrounded Genji and he returned to his normal stance. "Perhaps, but even then, I've heard that our next trial is electric. I don't know where it is though."

"Howdy Moon, Howdy Sarah." Hapu approached the two of them on the back of Mudsdale. "Hello to the Lord and Queen of Unova as well."

"Hey Hapu." Moon replied.

"Oh, you are Hapu?" Erick said. "I've heard about your grandfather."

"I figured as much," Hapu replied. "Anyway, I heard that Professor Kukui is looking for you all out in Malie Garden. You can find that park in the center of the town."

"Thanks for the help Hapu...what...what are you doing here anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Your friend Lillie asked me to help her learn more about Solgaleo and Lunala, the legendary guardians of Alola, she and Professor Burnet were looking for more information, I was heading to the Library here to help them out." Hapu replied. "I'll see you all around." she waved goodbye as she rode off.

"Her Mudsdale is an incredibly loyal Pokemon." Petra said to her. "He speaks very highly of her."

"Of course he would, Hapu is certainly one talented trainer...Anyway, off to Malie Garden."

"Ee?" A random eevee walked up to Moon and Erick on the battlefield.

"Um...Sarah...this isn't Snowy...right?" Moon asked.

"No, Snowy just evolved" Sarah replied.

"Vee?" Eevee asked, before pawing at Moon's leg.

"So...can someone tell me why this random Eevee has suddenly taken a liking to me?" Moon asked. "Is it wild? Or is it...someone else's."

"Maybe this Eevee just likes you and wants to come with you." Petra said.

"But...I…" Moon looked at the puppy's eyes, then he let out a sigh. "Oh alright." he said. "I guess you can join my team."

"Eevee!" the Eevee cheered.

Moon tapped a pokeball to the Eevee's forehead. The brown puppy went into the Pokeball and dinged shut.

"I'll hold off on nicknames...and on actually having this one in my party." he said as the pokeball vanished over to professor Kukui's laboratory.

The four trainers made their way to the Malie Garden, in the center of the garden, they found a little sushi restaurant where Professor Kukui was sitting with Hau. The professor turned to greet them as they approached the table.

"Wahey!" the professor said. "You got my message from Hapu, that's fantastic. Hello to you, Lord Erick, you as well Queen Petra."

"Greetings Professor." Erick Replied.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to my two accomplices here." Kukui said, laughing to himself. "If you both are looking for the trial, there's an observatory up on Mount Hokulani! That's where your next trial will be. You keep filling up the pokedex now."

"Hey Moon," Hau said. "My team's been getting a lot stronger. Hopefully next time we can have a battle with each other."

"Sounds like a plan Hau." Moon replied.

"Anyway, I'm off to the Pokemon Center, there's a bus stop at the edge of town that'll take you up the mountain base. If you all are interested in going at the moment, that is."

"Let's do it."

"I am most pleased to observe an actual trial here in Alola." Petra said, nodding her head a little. "I shall accompany the two of you to the mountaintop."

"As will I," Erick said.

"Alright then, what are we waiting for?" Moon asked. "Let's get going!"

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, however, back on trend, we've got an Omake for today, been two chapters since we've had one so I hope you're ready.**

**Omake #4: Flower and Ice**

**Summary: Now that they have some time together, Silver and Flora reflect on how they first met.**

* * *

Silver and Flora sat down on the edge of the Pokémon ranch, watching everyone get irritated by Sammy's antics of talking about more gods.

_"He is so weird." _Silver muttered. _"And he wonders why no one likes him."_

_"Hey, you're one to talk." _

Flora said.

_"Oh great, that again."_

Silver muttered.

**(Melemele Meadows)**

A small Petilil hopped quickly and frantically away from a group of angry Oricorio.

_"I said I'm sorry!" _Petilil cried. _"I didn't know that you needed that nectar, it just tasted so sweet and I was hungry! I'm sorry!" _

_"Get over here you stupid petal crap!" _Oricorio tweeted. _"We weren't finished with you! We're gonna rip you to shreds for stealing that nectar!"_

_"I'M SORRY!" _

Petilil cried, suddenly she hopped onto a net which sprung up, entangling her and bringing the Oricorio's to a halt.

"Well Well Well!" A grown man with a Mightyena walked out from behind the entrance to a cave. "A Petilil just so happened to lead all these rare Oricorios right to me! I can't thank you enough!" the man took out a large net and pushed it over the five Oricorios.

One Orcorio did a quick little dance, instantly, fire sprung out of her wings and burned the net they were being held in to a crisp. The man stumbled back in surprise before the Oricorios pecked and clawed at him with there beaks and talons. The poacher fell back and commanded Mightyena to use Crunch. However, the red Oricorio did her little reevaluation dance again and Fire engulfed Mighteyna, the dark wolf Pokémon fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

The poacher returned the Pokémon and quickly ran out of the meadows to avoid any further injuries.

The Oricorio's swiped at the net, releasing Petilil from the net, she fell to the ground and was instantly hit by a blast of flames before being pecked and slapped by all the Oricorios. She was finally forced away from them.

_"You think you're funny you stupid crap?" _the Red Oricorio hissed. _"Now we're really gonna get rid of you!"_

The four yellow Oricorios charged at Petilil, who was too weak to move or get away from their onslaught._  
_

_"Hold it!" _A Sneasel hopped onto the ground a quickly launched an Ice Beam, freezing the yellow Oricorios in place. They all froze in a block of ice as the Sneasel looked at the Red Salsa Oricorio with a sharp, glaring face.

_"Leave Petilil alone." _Sneasel hissed at Oricorio. _"There's plenty of nectar here in the flowers and they fill daily, you can change your appearance another day, it won't freaking matter."_

Oricorio glared at Sneasel before ruffling her wings and feathers. _"Why should I listen to you?" _

_"Because, I'm used to dealing with idiots, Us Sneasel are kind of the ones who keep things running smoothly around here. If you have a problem, you can speak with the elders here at the meadow."_

Oricorio's glare didn't cease but she did let out a sigh. _"Very well then, I'm sorry Petilil, I'll go off now." _She then flapped her wings and flew off.

_"Tha-thank you." _Petilil said. _"I'm...I'm usually too weak to deal with the other Pokémon around here...so...I usually get pushed around a lot."_

_"Don't mention it, I'll have your back, and I'll keep you safe." _

* * *

**That's it for the Omake and the Chapter, Yeah it's filler and crap, but I'm not as focused on the Sun & Moon plotline and history of Alola, it only has a small role with Cyrus, who is our primary antagonist of the story. Stuff like this should be acceptable, but it doesn't hurt to clear things up. We will see more of Moon and Sarah's time at summer camp and getting to know each other later down the line, but for now, I'll leave us at this. Leave a review if you want, let me know what you think.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta  
\- Eevee  
**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Kirlia  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Torracat  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic**

**Erick Heart:  
Sunny - Espeon  
Victini**

**Petra Gropius:  
Ares - Breloom  
Meloetta  
**

**See you all next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Darkness Lurks

**Chapter 18: Shadows Lurking**

At the edge of Malie City, Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Petra were waiting at the bus stop. Alongside Lillie, who just approached them.

"Hello Moon, Sarah," Lillie said breathlessly, as she had run up in order to catch up with them. "Lord Erick, Queen Petra, it is an honor to see you as well."

"Please, if you are a friend of Moon and Sarah's, you can refer to us as just Erick and Petra." Erick replied. "I get quite tired of being called Lord everywhere I go."

"Yes of course." Lillie said, blushing slightly. "Anyway, I heard that you all met up with the Aether Foundation from Professor Burnett, she's an old acquaintance of the president. She didn't give the names but when she mentioned that they had a Riolu and Kirlia I knew it was you two."

"_Not like there's hundreds of Riolus and Kirlias out there." _

"Can it Sapphire." Moon muttered.

"Yes, we did meet with the Aether President, her name is Lusamine." Petra said. Moon noted that Lillie seemed to flinch slightly at the sound of her name.

"What did you think of her?" Lillie asked.

"Hard to say really." Erick said calmly. "Coming from Unova, Petra and I aren't exactly too quick to trust people who say they want to help Pokemon."

"They had a lot of questions about Fabby as well." Sarah continued. "Lusamine and Faba also really took turns keeping their eyes on Moon as well."

"Speaking of Faba, he really creeped me out." Moon said. "It was scary, almost like he knew that Fabby had been abused huh."

"I would figure as much." Lillie sighed. "Faba is uh…" she seemed lost in thought, or maybe she was considering something. "Faba is...weird…" she said after a moment. "From what I've heard, he can almost always tell if a Pokemon has had an awful experience with humans. It's why he's such an asset to the president."

The Exeggutor Express bus eventually pulled to stop at the bus stop and the five got on board. Moon sat down on the left side with Fabby propped in his lap, he heard a rustle and turned to see that Lillie had sat down next to him.

"I...I uh...I hope you don't mind." Lillie said, blushing. "I...I just wanted to feel a bit safer."

"What's wrong...have you ever rode a bus before?"

"Well...I have...it's just...Nebby and Nebula would feel safer."

Moon shrugged it off and went back to rubbing Fabby's head as she sat on his lap. Sapphire was sitting next to him, looking out the window at the passing Fearows.

"So...what'd you want to go look at in the library?" Moon asked.

"I was...learning more about Solgaleo and Lunala." Lillie replied. "They're the ones who helped stop the calamity of Darkness long ago. The legendary guardians of the Alola region. The uh...the..."

"The Sun and Moon Pokemon." Moon finished. "Yeah, I've heard about them."

"Yeah...they have some connection to the theory of Ultra Wormholes as well." she continued. "But that's not what's important...I uh...I have something for you. She reached into her bag and took out a package, there wasn't much to say about it, other than the fact that it looked like it shouldn't have even been in her bag. She handed the package to him before stopping to push one of the Cosmogs back down and zipping her bag up once again.

"What...what is this?" Moon asked curiously as Fabby nervously moved off his lap.

"I...don't actually know." Lillie said, blushing heavily. "The package was delivered to your house on Melemele Island. Your mother brought it to Cynthia, who gave it to me. We don't know who sent it or where it came from."

Moon turned the box over, there was a bit of writing scribbled on the front.

_Moon Wolfe, Sapphire (Riolu)_

_You know who._

Moon frowned, he wanted nothing more than to just scream in rage, he recognized the handwriting alright and he didn't like it at all. Instead, he simply pushed the package inside his backpack. "Thanks Lillie." he said. "I'll open it later."

He turned to face his two Pokemon, both of whom looked nervous.

"_W-Was...was that?" _Sapphire asked.

"Not now buddy." Moon muttered to him. "Not now."

"Vul?" Fabby asked nervously.

"No, Fabby," Moon said. "Nothing is wrong...stop worrying."

Lillie looked at Fabby in a way that Moon didn't really think was necessary, but one that he had picked up on Lillie's time with them. She always looked at Fabby with some sort of regret. While Fabby looked at her with a nervous stare...one that he could almost swear was hiding a bit of anger behind it.

"Moon?" Lillie asked shyly, snapping him back to reality. "Is...is everything alright? You've uh...you've been staring at me for quite some time."

"Yeah sorry about that." Moon replied, blushing slightly. "I was just...lost in thought...about the package. I couldn't tell who sent it."

"I figured as much." Lillie sighed. "Anyway, I should probably tell you about our destination."

"Oh, yes, of course...go on."

"Our destination is Mount Hokulani." Lillie said. "It's the home of a comet observatory, legend has it that a meteor once struck an area near the mountain which extended it's height, you can find all sorts of extraterrestrial Pokemon there, such as Beldum, Clefairy, and Minior. The trial site is in the observatory of course, run by Sophocles, who specializes in Electric types."

"Wouldn't steel be a better option?" Sarah asked, as she popped her head over the bus seat.

"Well, it used to be steel." Lillie said, "but the old totem Pokemon passed away...or something along those lines. Nowadays, the old trial captain runs some mini grand trials for certain trainers."

"Wow...so the Alola League will probably be filled with trainers then." Sarah continued.

"Actually," Lillie said, blushing heavier. "We only have six trainers doing the island challenge this time around, and well, this is the first year we are even going to have an Alola League.

"Gladion, Ruby, Echo, Me, Sarah, and Hau." Moon muttered. "I heard the Alola League area is still being established, despite the stadium already being built."

"Yeah, from what I've heard with Professor Kukui's discussion. The tournament will most likely be the six of you. You'll do a best of two, three way battle, just like you did back at the Iki Town Festival, the two trainers who don't lose their last Pokemon first will then fight each other in a three on three. Then the two winners from both sides will do a six on six to determine the first champion, who will then go about establishing the remaining processes, you know, the Elite four, and the sanctuary that will essentially be their home."

The bus skidded to a halt at the top of the mountain and the five of them got off. They took a moment to gather the looks of the scenery around them as they looked upon the spots from the top of the mountain.

"Wow, just look at this place!" Sarah said as she held onto Lyn. "The view up here is incredible!"

"Ka! Ka!" Lyn growled.

"Excuse me, but are you Moon and Sarah by chance?"

They turned their heads towards a man with dirty blond hair and black eyes. He approached them and gave a small wave, he wore a blue lab coat and collared shirt with gray pants.

"My name is Molayne." the man said. "I'm sure you two are very eager to get to your trial, however, I was hoping you wouldn't mind having a little warm up match while Sophocles gets everything ready."

"Sounds like fun!" Moon said. "Sarah?"

"You betcha!"

"Alrighty then." Molayne took out two gray pokeballs and tossed them up in the air. A UFO like Pokemon with red dotted eyes and two big steel hands with sharp points for fingers, alongside a Dugtrio with golden hair popped out of the Pokeballs."

"Alright Bellatrix, show your strength!" Sarah said.

"Edelgard, battle stance!"

Edelgard popped out of her dive ball next to the levitating Mismagius.

"What...Moon…"

"She'll be fine Sarah." Moon replied.

"Alright, it's been decided, Metang! Bullet Punch!"

Metang charged at Edelgard with an astounding movement speed. It hit her with a couple of rapid jab punches.

"Edelgard! Darkest Lariat!" Moon said.

Edelgards flippers flashed a black aura like flame to them before spun around like a top on her pointed top foot. She deflected Metang's final blow punch and smashed into it with full power. Metang fell back as she stopped spinning.

"Bellatrix! Shadow Ball!"

Bellatrix charged up a purple sphere of light before firing at Dugtrio, the three-headed mole with hair quickly burrowed underground and out of the way. It popped back up and fired a wave of rocks after summoning some. The rocks collided with Bellatrix making her fall down ever so slightly. Metang then flashed a silver color before charging head on at Bellatrix, Metang smashed into her and launched her backwards.

"Edelgard, Heal Pulse!"

Edelgard's eyes flashed green as she fired a green wave of light from her rainbow colored gemstone. The light enveloped Bellatrix who got back up floating, completely refreshed.

"Thanks Moon," Sarah said. "Now, Mystical Fire!"

Bellatrix summoned a ring of flames from her red gems and mouth before sending it towards Metang. Metang was hit by flames and engulfed by the surrounding fire, inflicting a small amount of recurring damage from it's position.

"Dugtrio! Earth Power!"

A couple of cracks appeared below Edelgard before a geyser-like blast flung her up into the air. The Delta Phione landed next to Moon and pushed herself back up.

"Tail Glow, then Hydro Pump!" Moon said.

Edelgard's ribbon-like hair began glowing brightly, the light flashed as she was surrounded by red light. She then launched a gigantic blast of water from her mouth, the water blasted Dugtrio across the battlefield where it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Now Metang! Bullet Punch!"

"Bellatrix! Shadow Ball."

Bellatrix fired another purple sphere from her mouth before Metang could reach Edelgard. The ball collided creating a mini explosion, when the dust cleared Metang was also on the ground with swirls in it's red eyes.

Molayne returned both Pokemon to their pokeballs and applauded Moon and Sarah. "Well done, most spectacular." he said excitedly. "You both demonstrated impressive skill and talent. I am most pleased with your performance." he reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out two silver crystals with a symbol on it and handed it to them.

"This is the Steelium Z-crystal." he said, "I used to be the trial captain here, so don't feel like you're taking this for free. You both earned it, I insist."

"Thanks...you weren't bad." Sarah said, taking hers and placing it in her bracelet, the crystal shrunk down to fit one of the crevices as Moon returned Edelgard to her pokeball."

"Sophocles will see you when you're ready, please, check into the Pokemon Center so you're comfortable for tonight. Then come to the observatory immediately."

Moon and Sarah both nodded, before they, alongside Petra, Erick, and Lillie, entered the Pokemon Center.

* * *

**(Aether Paradise, a couple hours earlier)**

Lusamine walked into a little lookover area, down below and outside there were several scientists, both Aether and Galactic were working furiously. Cyrus was already there, glaring down heavily over the whole operation. Although, to his credit, he was outstanding at picking up on his surroundings.

"What do you want?" he grunted, without even facing her.

"Cyrus, with all do respect," Lusamine said quickly. "Mew, and the Lake Trio have proved to be most helpful in our research. But without the Cosmogs, we still need more time and energy. It would be in our better interest to either send in stronger resources against Moon and Sarah, or simply provide the use of Cresselia, Heatran, Darkrai, and Lugia."

"What about the Dark Ball?" Cyrus asked.

"We are in a state where we can mass produce them now sir." Lusamine said. "The ones used on Cresselia and Hetran worked well, and now we have the ability to mass produce more for the Lake Trio. However, rather annoyingly, we still can't use it on Mew for some reason..But back to my statement, we could really use one of the other four legendaries that you have under your control. Mew and the Lake Trio's power simply isn't enough."

Cyrus's eyes flashed in the reflection. "I have told you, time and time again." He grunted. "Cresselia and Heatran are being used to help take on Dialga and Palkia, Lugia is in Mavis's possession and she will detest having it tested on."

"And Darkrai?"

"Madam President, are you not aware of who Darkrai's keeper is?"

Lusamine's eyes narrowed with a look of anger. "You...didn't kill Darkrai's keeper?" she gritted. "Darkrai of all Pokemon!"

Cyrus finally turned to face her. "Darkrai's keeper was already an ally of mine." he said coldly.

"Yet you trust his loyalty almost as much as you trust in Mavis?"

"Mavis has her own problems to deal with." Cyrus muttered, "I have her in my firm grasp, one where she is truly trapped, should she betray me, she will have no chance in rescuing her family from me. That is simply how I work Lusamine."

"And what exactly do you intend to do with both of them once we capture them...and then of course, what about my own daughter?"

"I already said that your daughter Lillie can have mercy, with no Pokemon of her own, there's nothing she can do to protect the Cosmogs once they are in our grasp."

"And the other two?"

"I must unfortunately let Sarah live and be unharmed, but as long as I can keep tabs on her, I don't really give damn. If I wish to keep Mavis's superb work and have someone who could potentially down Cynthia if necessary, then I must do that. As for Moon-"

A flash of purple light saw a woman with a gray galactic uniform dress and fiery red eyes and hair. "Lord Cyrus, sir." the woman said, saluting him. "I've just gotten the recent word from-" Cyrus shot her a death stare. "Well, anyway, you may just want to take a look." the girl hesitantly said. She handed him a couple stapled together pieces of paper.

Cyrus looked through each one carefully, his face becoming more and more furious as time passed. By the end of his search, his face was stone cold and furious. He clenched his fist together and growled furiously. Roughly, he tore the paper into bits in a blind rage.

"I will put that stupid boy through hell and rip his heart out of his chest if it's the last thing I ever do!" he said coldly. "How dare Saturn hide that from me this whole time!" He glared at a picture on his desk. A picture that showed him, Saturn, and a younger Moon. "All this time…"

Lusamine looked over his shoulder at the papers he was holding, on the front, it showed Moon with the golden Vulpix, Delta Phione, Riolu, and an Ash Greninja, there was also a beedrill with a mega stone collar around its small neck with a couple of question marks around it.

"I must capture and kill that boy." Cyrus growled, "If I could just draw out his own life force and energy from his own Pokemon perhaps I could achieve what Saturn was supposed to do for me. Project Gold, Delta, Aura, Bonding, Mega Evolution, he has it! I know he does!" he pressed a button on an intercom.

"Mars, tell the Shadow Knight he has my permission! I don't care what he does, just tell him to wear that boy down but not harm the girl! Anything he can throw, so long as it's not death!"

* * *

**(Sinnoh, Six years ago)**

Cyrus walked into a laboratory run by Saturn, as he expected, he found his right hand man working behind his laptop with the data he provided. Also in the room, was a younger boy wearing a blue hoodie and baseball cap with short blond hair, he was sitting down playing with a Turtwig Plush. He walked up to Saturn's research table, immediately, the blue haired adult turned around with a salute.

"Lord Cyrus, sir." Saturn said. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"I was just passing by." Cyrus replied calmly. "I see that Moon is still coming with you."

"My wife was called into work, I didn't really have much of a choice." Saturn replied hastily, his eyes darted nervously towards his son, who still hadn't taken notice of them standing there.

"Well, regardless, how is your research on the artificial bonding heart going?"

"It...it's going alright." Saturn replied. "From what I've discovered, it can work safely inside on a human, however, whether or not it can give the results of specialized bond phenomenon and other properties is unknown at the moment."

"Interesting." Cyrus said, looking over the data. "I see that you have the materials capable, why not use some materials experimentally? Perhaps your son would be of use."

Saturn frowned, and his face became a small amount of anger. "I do not wish to experiment on my son Cyrus, not after the accident that he got himself into with that Cloyster and our research."

"I said I was sorry about the Cloyster thing." Cyrus grumbled.

"I understand sir, children were never your strong suit, that was just poor and hasty judgement on our part, but my wife nearly had a mental breakdown. I do hope you understand that I want to make sure the procedure and process is perfectly unharmful before considering the possibility."

"I do Saturn, your family has been a great help to me, and I hope that Moon will help carry that legacy on for Team Galactic in the future."

"I do too, sir."

* * *

**(Mount Hokulani Observatory Sanctuary, Present)**

"Alright Fabby! Heat Wave!" Moon commanded. "Gojira, Rock Slide!"

Fabby stepped forward and a gust of red wind rushed past her, surrounding a large totem Vikavolt and Togedemaru as well as a Charjabug and Skarmory. The wave of heat pushed them back with burn marks on their bodies. Charjabug and Skarmory were then slammed on by several rocks that fell from the sky.

"Lucky! Use wish! Scar, use Flame charge."

Lucky did a little dance before moving his little nubby hands into a praying position. A shooting star shot overhead. Scar then charged while being surrounded by fire as he charged into Skarmory. He sent the iron bird backwards and it fell to the ground.

Vikavolt charged up an electrical discharge, Charjabug hopped on top of it and plugged its little spikey mouth claws into Vikavolt The powerful electrical discharge struck Togedemaru, who was surrounded by green light while striking all of Moon and Sarah's Pokemon, except for Gojira, who was immune to the attack.

Togedemaru's head flashed a silvery color as it charged at Lucky. Just before the collision, a star of light shone over him and he was healed. Togedemaru slammed into him, but he held firm as he fluttered in place with his tiny wings.

"Lucky! Metronome!" Sarah said.

Lucy wiggled his nubby arms back and forth. In a flash of white light, a small blast of fire shot from his mouth at Charjabug, the flame hit and burst into a wave of several small embers, searing Vikavolt and Togedemaru. Charjabug fell to its side.

"Gojira! Use Fire Punch!" Moon commanded.

Despite not having arms Gojira jumped up in the air and had her head surrounded by fire as she dove at Vikavolt, the bug Pokemon quickly dodged the attack with it's incredible speed.

"Now Scar! Fire Fang!"

Scar landed on the back of Vikavolt and sunk his flaming teeth into its skin. Vikavolt let out a screech as it buzzed around helplessly.

"Fabby, use Fire Blast!"

Fabby launched a star shaped blast of fire from her mouth, the star flame collided with Togedemaru and Vikavolt creating a massive blast of heat and energy. Togedemaru got back up and surrounded itself with electricity as it charged at Fabby, the totem smacked into her, unleashing an electrical discharge making Fabby cry loudly in pain. She moved backwards and off of Fabby, who fell to the ground, she pushed herself back up and started coughing.

"Lucky, Life Dew!" Sarah said.

Lucky turned his head upwards and created a small water fountain from its mouth, the droplets of water sprinkled on Fabby, Scar, and Gojira, surrounding them with green light as it restored and refreshed them.

"Gojira! Dark Pulse!" Moon commanded.

Gojira unleashed the swirls of black and purple light striking Vikavolt. The totem bug fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Togedemaru let off a cry and unleashed another discharge of electricity. The bolts struck Fabby and Lucky, who fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Scar! Use Flame Charge!" Sarah commanded.

Scar started charging at Togedemaru, however, he started to become surrounded by blue light, he slowly became Bipedal and taller and emerged as a flaming tiger with a fiery wrestler like championship belt around his waist.

"Scratch the flame charge!" Sarah shouted as Scar made his way towards Togedemaru, "GIVE IT THE ALOLAN WHIP!"

Scar grabbed onto Togedemaru and flung it backwards a wall of ropes appeared in Togedemaru's line of travel and bounced it backwards. Scar held out his arm and slammed with all his might. Togedemaru was launched into the air and slammed into the ground by another rock slide from Gojira, the other totem landed on the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Alright we one!" Sarah cheered as Moon gave her a hug while she held onto Lyn. In the back they could hear applause from Erick, Petra, and Lillie.

Sophocles, a rather large but short boy with orange hair and a small face approached them.

"Congratulations Moon and Sarah!" he said. "You both have completed the Electric type trial." he handed both of them a yellow crystal with a black lightning bolt marked in the center.

"This is the Electrium Z, it allows you to use Gigavolt Havoc with any electric type Pokemon that knows and electric move."

"Thanks Sophocles." Sarah said.

"So, uh, when you go back down to Malie City tomorrow, could you take this to the Professor?" Sophocles handed them a multi-colored mask. "It's the masked Royal's mask, I've heard that the Professor is good friends with him, so, yeah, could you take it to him?"

Sarah nodded and, after handing Lyn to Moon, put the mask in her backpack. After taking Lyn back from Moon and returning Scar and Lucky, the two of them looked around the observatory with Erick, Petra, and Lillie.

Sarah noticed that Moon remained relatively quiet as they looked around, they examined a few meteorites, a large Moon Stone, a few comet shards and star pieces. Yet he didn't say much, in fact, he looked uncomfortable, both him and Sapphire.

"Is everything alright?" she asked curiously.

"Um, yeah," he said. "I was just thinking about the package Lillie gave me."

"Rio! Olu!" Sapphire barked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Erick asked, walking over. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah...I think I just need to lie down, get a little sleep."

"Well it's about that time anyway," Petra added. "We might as well go to the Pokemon center for the night."

* * *

"_Useless, Evil, Stupid Brat!" _

"_What type of person are you?"_

"_Haven't you taken enough from us?" _

"_Stay the hell away from my sister!" _

Moon jolted awake inside of the Pokemon Center on top of Mount Hokulani.

"Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" He grunted to himself. He glanced up at the clock, it was five in the morning. He pulled himself out of bed and got dressed, no point in sleeping at this time. As he expected, Sapphire had pulled himself awake, probably for the same reason.

"_Did...Did you…"_

"Yes, obviously," Moon said quietly. "No point in trying to sleep, let's just go for a little walk or something."

Moon suddenly heard more stirring, followed by a soft thud onto the ground, silently groaning to himself, he turned to face Fabby, who was staring at him nervously.

"Everything is alright Fabby," he said calmly, "Just...go back to sleep. Sapphire and I are just going for a little walk."

"Vul Vul Vulpix!" Fabby charged up to him and shook her head, crying and pawing at him.

"No, Fabby, Stay!"

"Vul Vul!" Fabby's cries started getting louder.

Moon let out a sigh and picked her up. He carried her outside, followed closely by Sapphire. He walked around towards the outside battlefield, he looked around nervously, just praying that it wasn't who he thought.

"**How Pathetic!"** a voice, heavily distorted behind some type of voice modifier boomed at him. He turned to face someone, he was heavily hidden behind a long black suit of armor, he had a black skull mask with blood red eyes looking at him down, he also had a long, tattered, black cape around his neck that flapped in the wind. A Zororak stood next to him.

"What...what do you want?" Moon asked, his voice cracked slightly as tears fell from his eyes. "What the hell do you want!"

"**I'm doing my job you bitch." **the person cracked.

Moon tried to make a movement away, only to find his legs stuck together, he felt his body surrounded by some sort of weird energy and he was unable to move from his position, thankfully, he was still holding onto Fabby.

"**Thunderbolt!" **A large lightning bolt struck him and blew him across the battlefield where he slammed into the hard steel that made up the Pokemon Center's walls. Sapphire let out a whimper and ran over to him. The person behind the mask turned to his Zoroark.

"**Extrasensory!" **

Moon felt himself getting pounded by some sort of force, it had strong impact and bright flashes of light, it startled him and scared him as he just cried silently, holding onto Fabby, shielding her from any danger.

"Why…" Moon cried. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"**I told you, I'm doing my job." **The Shadow Knight boomed. "**I don't know how hard this is for you to understand." **

"Haven't you done enough?" Moon cried.

"**I am told that you must dance a dance of Damnation, you are a useless piece of shit, betraying the likes of Galactic Control was bad enough on your father, but he took you with him. Just like last time, I will put you down." **

"Who are you?" Moon cried weakly, "What the hell are you?"

"**I am your worst nightmare, someone who will torture you until you break, there's nothing you can do to stop my watching of you, I will follow you...and I will torment you. But you can make it all stop...you know what you can do." **

"NEVER!" Moon shouted. "I won't!"

"**Then start preparing your death wish." **Moon was slammed against the roofing of the outdoor hangover, he fell to the ground.

"**Dance the dance of Damnation, Submit to your life in hell, and DIE!" **the person then vanished in a flash of purple light.

"MOON!"

The last thing he saw before passing out was Sarah and Angel running to his side.

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, hope you all enjoyed it, I wanted to try as much as I possibly could, and this is kind of just what it led to, how do you all like the Shadow Knight? A bit much probably, but I wanted someone like him in this story. What he ends up doing though, that's a different story.**

**Anyway, I'm crunched for time, so I hope you'll be alright with this for today, we'll most likely have time for an Omake next week. Leave a review if you want, let me know what you think.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Vulpix  
Sapphire - Riolu  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta  
\- Eevee  
**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Kirlia  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic**

**Erick Heart:  
Sunny - Espeon  
Victini**

**Petra Gropius:  
Ares - Breloom  
Meloetta  
**

**See you all next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: Evolution Omens

**Chapter 19: Evolution Omens**

Moon groaned as he woke up and lifted himself up in a bed. He felt horrible, his head was throbbing, his arms felt sore, and he didn't know how long it had been since he had passed out.

He hadn't even gathered his own surroundings before he felt something slam its arms around him and hug him tightly. As he blinked back into existence he saw Sarah hugging him tightly.

"Thank Arceus." She said. "You're okay...that's all that matters at the moment."

"What...what happened?" Moon asked, rubbing his head.

"That's what we'd like to know." Erick said with a puzzled expression. "You took a pretty bad beating from something by the looks of things...what happened? Do you even remember?"

Moon rubbed his head and groaned. "All I remember is...I think he muttered. This was a complete and utter lie.

"No…you're lying." Sarah said flatly, startling him. "I saw it with my own eyes Moon...that person in the black skull mask and black armor. I saw him...what happened? Who is he?"

The three watched as Moon's face became pale. He shuddered for a little bit, as he bit down on himself. Fabby was stilling sitting on his bed, but she had moved up to his lap to paw at his chest nervously.

"Vul...vulpix!"

"It's alright," Moon said, hugging his partner. "That man isn't after you Fabby."

"Moon, who is this masked man that Sarah speaks of?" Erick questioned. "I haven't heard of such a thing anywhere in Alola, Unova, or Sinnoh."

Moon swallowed as his face became paler. "He's...he's…" Moon stuttered. "I...I can't tell you guys...it's too dangerous."

"Moon, may I remind you that you have an elite Plasma Knight here with you." Petra butted in. "You also have two people with legendary Pokemon by their side, with you and Sarah being the guardians of two more."

"Yeah...but…" Moon continued with a quiet voice. "That man...he's...he's." he looked at Sapphire, who was also shuddering at the thought of the man.

"Moon please, that man nearly killed you...he attacked you with Pokemon...who is he? What does he want with you?"

Moon didn't speak, instead he kept shaking before saying. "Could...could someone...hand me my backpack?"

Sarah reached out and handed him his red backpack. Moon took it and simply unzipped it, taking out the large package that Lillie had given him yesterday. Carefully, he took off the tape and opened the box. He took out a couple of things from the box, including a letter.

_Moon Wolfe,_

_Your father made a big mistake, I have the information that he asked you to keep quiet from, or if he never told you then that's on him, for now though, I have left the Shadow Knight to do his bidding around you...and he will do the same to Sarah if necessary. Rest assured that I will tear Manaphy from your grasp and kill you if it comes to it. Or, you can do the right thing and rejoin Team Galactic._

_Cyrus_

Moon looked irritated at the letter, he brought Fabby over and had her unleash a few small embers at the letter. The letter burned away before anyone else could read it.

"What did that say?" Erick asked.

"It's just Cyrus asking me to join Team Galactic." Moon muttered, before going back to the box. He took out an old notebook that he recognized as his father's. Then, he finally found what he was expecting to see, an old plague doctor-like mask that looked small and fit for someone around his age.

"He's called the Shadow Knight." Moon muttered. "He's a dark servant of Cyrus, Cyrus will use him to torture others into joining him, or to just kick down all the small trainers. All the surrenders of the Sinnoh Elite four were done because of him. He works for Cyrus as like a paid mercenary."

"So...what does that have to do with you?" Erick asked skeptically.

"Cyrus was furious when my father betrayed Team Galactic." Moon replied darkly. "The Shadow Knight was hired to track our family down, which is why Cynthia told us to stay in Celestic Town with her, because not even Cyrus dared to challenge her. I was kept there for five years before this. Now, I'm assuming that he's following me."

"Well let us look for him and stop him!" Erick said. "This is a threat to your safety and it must be addressed at once! I'm most certain that Miss Cynthia would be most concerned about the likes of the Shadow Knight.

Moon shook his head rapidly. "No...no don't do that." he said. The Shadow Knight is a force to be reckoned with, you see, he's a descendant of the shadow tribe...you know...the same people who plagued Sinnoh under the reign of terror from Darkrai...he's descendant of the leader, which passes down the family heirloom of Darkrai's object, I think it's some sort of weird Moon Pendant or something."

His three friends looked at him with worry. "That's...certainly a problem." Erick said. "Are you sure you'll be okay Moon? Because Petra and I were going to part ways with you to go check out the rest of the island."

"I'll be fine." Moon responded. "The Shadow Knight doesn't kill...he just does hard work for Cyrus...and even then...it's not like he'll appear all the time."

"Well...if you truly believe that you'll be alright...then I can't say that we'll help you."

Sarah looked at Moon nervously, it was like him to usually push away help, but, this Shadow Knight? What about Moon was so special that Cyrus felt the need to send in a torture machine? More importantly, why did he flee upon seeing her? Surely he had to be a strong trainer who wouldn't hesitate unless ordered to. What was the deal with that?

Moon pushed himself out of the bed at the Pokemon center and stretched, they could hear a few cracks from his stiff body as they flinched.

"Enough about the Shadow Knight." Moon muttered, "Let's go."

* * *

Moon and Sarah arrived at the Malie City Garden, Erick and Petra had parted ways to go check out the rest of the island. Now, they were in the Malie city garden, they now saw a man with spiky white and black hair and a large gold chain with a G on it. He wore a black leather jacket and looked furious as he glared at the professor.

"Alright Kukui," the man grunted, crossing . "Give it up, where are those two children?"

"No need for that Guzma ol' pal." Kukui responded. "I think that I'll keep their location private."

Guzma frowned at the professor. "Whatever, it's no use for me to battle you, you're stronger than I, no use in getting my Pokemon washed up in a worthless battle."

Kukui looked at the man, "Guzma, come on cuz, we can work something out, you say you wanted to run a bug trial...we can try and work something out...come on cousin, Cyrus is only going to throw you away."

The man's eyes flashed, "I've been pushed aside by the world one time too many, Cyrus is gonna help me fix that problem, just like the skull grunts."

"Come on Guz, it ain't that bad. We can help."

"I think not," Guzma snarled. "My daughter will get them eventually."

"Are you sure it's wise for your daughter to be spending so much time with Dan, Cynthia said that Cyrus will manipulate anyone who spends enough time. Also, Moon has said that his son can be quite the conniving bastard, are you sure it would be wise to let your daughter do such things?"

"Lavender is the least of my problems." Guzma scowled. "I don't like this any more than you do."

"Well cousin, I know there's something still in there, if you ever come around to it, we can work something out okay?"

Guzma muttered something and pushed past Professor Kukui, He took a look over Moon and Sarah, his mad glare startled Fabby and had Lyn clutch onto Sarah nervously. The man didn't say anything, however, and just walked off.

Kukui approached the two of them and clapped their shoulders. "Wahey there." he said. "I heard that Sophocles had something for me?" Sarah nodded and handed him the Masked Royal's mask.

"Splendid." The professor exclaimed. "I'll be sure to get this back to my friend at the Royal stadium. Anyway, I'm glad you all came, I've got something for the two of you." he handed them a replica of a Fire and Grass Z-crystals from his pocket.

"We...already have one of those." Moon replied.

"Nonsense, these are special Z-crystals!" Kukui replied. "These are for Rowlet and Litten's final evolutions, this'll allow them to use their own special Z-move!"

"Oh, Incineroar and Decidueye have their own Z-moves?" Moon asked.

"Of course!" Kukui replied. "Wouldn't be the signature starters of Alola without it."

"Let's just quickly discover one for Charizard and call it a day then huh?" Moon muttered.

"Anyway, the two of you better be off, next trial is up by the old Thrifty Megamart location, that's a ghost type trial, be sure you all are prepared for that one."

"Gon Gon ZZZZZ!"

A floating artificial pink duck with yellow swirly eyes and bill floated behind Moon and Sarah. It hovered around Sarah in particular as it's swirl eyes kept scanning her with constant beeps.

"Also, pardon me for asking, but I was given this Porygon Z here by some kid who couldn't take care of it anymore, would one of you like to hold onto him?"

"I'll take it!" Sarah said, raising her hand high.

"Okay then, here, it was given to me in this timer ball." he handed Sarah a white Pokeball with a mini clock embedded on the top half with red jetline tops on top. Sarah took the Pokeball as Porygon Z floated down to her.

"Alright Techno, let's have fun!" She giggled, returning the Pokemon to its pokeball.

"Here I was worried that you were going to name that thing Digit." Moon muttered. Sarah stuck her tongue out at him again.

"Alright kiddos, you all stay safe now!" Kukui said, waving them goodbye. Moon and Sarah waved back as they walked out of the garden, unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

"Alright Sparky!" Moon said, as his newly evolved Jolteon double kicked Techno while it floated around. "Now, Thunderbolt!"

"Jolt!" A large thunderbolt shot from the spikey fur that the yellow dog Pokemon had around it. Techno responded by firing an ice beam, the two moves collided in an explosion as the two new members of their teams fell to the ground, tired.

Moon and Sarah both nodded and applauded their Pokemon before returning them. They had decided to set up camp on this weird black sand beach near the Thrifty Megamart. The Pokemon Center in the town above was all booked up, so this was the next best option for them.

Moon stretched out, cracking a few more muscles in his body, it was still very sore from last night. Sarah watched him in disappointment, knowing him, any question she wanted to ask about the Shadow knight was not going to be answered by him. Moon also seemed pretty bent out of shape, he was relatively quiet and simply watched the calm ocean waves crash along the shore. He was never an easy person to get along with, but she could tell that he felt nervous.

"Hey Moon." she asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" Moon snapped himself back to her. "Oh...is something wrong Sarah?"

Sarah felt herself get warm as a large blush appeared on her cheeks. She stood up, taking his hands and pulling him up to her.

"Moon...would you...dance with me?" she asked nervously, her face became even redder.

Moon felt himself blushing in embarrassment at the question. Fabby, Sapphire, and Angel were the only Pokemon out of their pokeballs at the moment, and they just sort of stood there in confusion, watching their two trainers.

"Sarah...you know that I…" he fell silent as he saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"Moon...please…" she said quietly. "If you won't tell me why Team Galactic has been after you all these years...at least make me feel comfortable knowing that you aren't worried about it."

Moon bit down on himself, then, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and kept holding her left hand with his right. Feeling a large blush rise on his cheeks, he slowly swayed both of them back and forth, moving from side to side and occasionally turning each other around, gently he dropped his arm from around her waist and with only their two conjoined hands, they turned half way, facing their Pokemon, then brought them back together before doing the same side to side occasional spin movement from before.

"_What...what are they doing?" _Fabby asked nervously as they watched their trainers separate and move in a circular motion around, never taking their eyes off one another.

"_I want to say they're dancing." _Angel replied with a confused tone as their two trainers reconnected in the center and repeated the same first thing they had done. Moon then took a step away, lifting their connected hands up and had Sarah spin around, both of their trainers looked embarrassed and calm at the same time.

"_Wait a second." _Sapphire barked. "_Isn't this the exact same dance that Ninten and Ana do in Earthbound Beginnings?" _

Moon and Sarah reconnected in their same starting position, both of their faces looked like they had been badly sunburnt by how red they were. Their main three Pokemon watched them with weird smiles on their faces.

"Infernape! Use Fire Punch!"

"Scizor X-scissor!"

A blue beam of light suddenly wrapped itself around the two trainers and snapped them together. Then an Infernape jumped from out of the ground and unleashed a quick Fire Punch at Sapphire, while a Scizor slashed Angel across the beach. Moon and Sarah had been snapped together to put them in a forced sitting position with their backs to each other, both of them were unable to reach for their pokeballs.

Dan and Lavender both hopped down from a ledge with evil grins on their faces.

"Finally those two Unovan idiots left." Dan snarled. "You all are free for the taking now!"

Lavender took out a little glass capsule top and quickly placed it over Fabby, a golden top knocked the fox off her footing, leaving her stuck in the capsule she got up and started making crying noises that could be heard quite easily as she pawed at her prison. Lavender picked the capsule up with both hands and held it close to her.

"Hello there goldey," the girl said with an evil grin. "Don't worry about your little trainer, Team Galactic will take good care of him while we get you back for your own research.

"VUL VUL PIX PIX!" Fabby cried loudly as she kept pawing at her confined prison.

"Fabby please...stay calm!" Moon said with an attempted close to calm voice. It was evident that he was fighting back his own tears.

Dan bent down in front of the two of them. "We told you," he snarled as he reached up and yanked the two pendants off their necks. "You should've just handed them over when you had the chance."

Sapphire and Angel both lifted themselves up and looked at what was going on. Earning themselves a look from both their trainers, and their kidnappers. Then, for the first time, Moon and Sarah both heard their own Pokemon's voices, both of them, together.

"_We must protect our friends." _Sapphire barked.

"_Agreed, prepare to be defeated!" _Angel cried.

Blue light surrounded both of their Pokemon. They both grew to be about the same height, Sapphire's metal bumps turned to spikes as one grew on his chest, his ears became more pointed, and he formed into a bit more of a person. Angel's skirt-like body disappeared, hiding her legs behind what they could now assume was a white dress, her small green arms grews a bit wider and longer and her helmet formed over her two eyes giving her a more rounded face with a sharp middle in between her eyes.

"Infernape, get them!"

"Scizor! Crush them!"

Sapphire summoned a bright blue bone and broke it in two as he charged at Infernape, he swung the bones like swords, beating Infernapes quick rapid punches as he hit hard. Angel put up a barrier, protecting her from Scizor's metal claws before summoning a black sphere and launching it at the bug.

Sapphire punched Infernape up in the air before summoning and charging a light blue ball with his hands.

"_KAMEHAMEHA!"_ he barked, blasting the sphere at Infernape. The fire monkey was blasted by the Aura Sphere and exploded, the monkey dropped to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Angel directed her attention towards the rising moon, a bunch of blue light gathered around her hands as she charged and blasted Scizor across the beach, the armored bug slammed into Infernape and both Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Dan scowled and turned to Lavender as they returned their Pokemon. "We can at least get out of here with project gold," he snarled. "Honchkrow!"

"Absol!"

A reddish wolf like Pokemon hopped out from behind the night sky and with its weird crescent horn, slashed across Honchkrow who was diving down. The red Absol then tackled Lavender and Dan, making them drop the capsule containing Fabby and the two pendants. The red absol growled at Dan and Lavender as they tried to approach the capsule again.

"I think it's best we get out of here." Lavender muttered. She took out a pokeball and released an Abra. "Get us out of here, now!" the two of them vanished in a flash of purple light.

The Absol gave a little bow of its head towards Moon and Sarah before its horn flashed and it sliced the capsule containing Fabby open. The golden Vulpix let out a yelp before running towards Moon and Sarah, who were still bound together and pawing at them, crying incessantly.

"_Calm down Fabby." _Sapphire said as they approached their trainers.

"Agreed, listen to Sapphire," Sarah said.

"_Now, how do we get this contraption off of you?" _Angel asked curiously. "_It's the same contraption that they used on Pokemon back in Sinnoh, so it's immune to most attacks." _

"Hey, you two look like you could use a hand." They all turned their heads towards Gladion, who had a little smug grin on his face as he approached them.

"Good thing I just finished up the ghost trial." he said calmly. "Now," he took a remote control and pressed a button on it, the beam of light faded and unsnapped the two of them as they stood up. Gladion also handed them their pendants as well.

"I believe that these belong to you." he said.

"Wait...shouldn't you be trying to kidnap us as well?" Moon asked skeptically.

"Like I said the first time we met." Gladion said as he shrugged, "I may be a part of Team Skull, who may be helping Team Galactic, but I'm not cut out for crime, yes, technically I should be attempting to kidnap the two of you...but I'm not...I'd rather work as an inside agent."

"Well...thank you Gladion." Sarah said as she and Moon rose up.

"Don't mention it." the boy muttered. "By the way...I wanted to tell you something about the Cosmogs that the professor's assistant carries."

"Wait...are you after them as well?"

"Of course not idiot, I would've already had them by this point. But the rest of Team Skull is definitely after them. Thankfully, they don't know the person who has them, because to them, I haven't found that person yet. Anyway, you two should be careful and tell that Lillie girl to be as well, it would not be pretty if these Pokemon ended up in the hands of Aether."

"So Aether is evil!" Moon said. "I knew it!"

"Yeah, but don't go declaring that." Gladion shushed. "They've got agents everywhere, he then turned to look at Fabby, who was still pawing at Moon's legs. That Vulpix of yours actually was property of the Aether paradise, she was a part of a big project that their president was working on...I can only tell you that you've done an amazing thing getting her to trust you. You may want to keep her safe as well...and also keep that Delta Phione safe."

"Wait how do you know all this-"

"Sorry, but I've said enough." Gladion said. "See you all around." he waved goodbye as he walked off.

Moon and Sarah took a moment to comprehend everything that had just happened before they shook themselves back to normal.

"Okay, so, quick rundown, Angel and Sapphire evolved, they can both speak to us now, apparently, this random shiny Absol just came out of nowhere and saved us, and then all the crap with Gladion. Before we end this stupid chapter, is there anything else we should do?"

"Abs!" the red wolf Pokemon bowed its head at Moon.

Moon felt something moving around in his backpack. Sapphire suddenly walked off from behind him and looked at Moon.

"_Absol says she would like to join us." _he said calmly.

"Oh...uh...okay." Moon said, he fiddled around until he came across the Moon Ball and held it out towards Absol. "Uh, welcome aboard...I...I guess I can call you Pandora."

The Absol nodded and tapped her head to the pokeball. She went inside and clicked in with a ding. The Moon ball then vanished over to Professor Kukui's.

"Alright then," Sarah said, "Now I believe that we can-"

"Vul Vu ulp pix!" Fabby cried, pawing at Moon's legs some more.

Sapphire knelt down and placed something on the ground. In between Moon and Fabby, the fire stone Kiawe had given him laid on the ground.

"Sapphire, what's going on?" Moon asked.

"_Fabby says that she wants to protect you...she's upset that she can't do that." _Angel said, "_If she truly wishes to get stronger, she'll have to make a choice."_

Moon and Sarah looked at each other, then at Fabby. The golden fox was still standing in front of the Fire stone, looking down at it with a depressed look in her eye.

"Fabby...please." Moon said calmly as he reached for the stone. "That wasn't your fault...you don't have to force yourself to evolve...it's fine."

Fabby shook her head at him. "Vul Vul Pix!" she cried, Moon paused his grab and looked at the stone in his hands.

"If you think you're ready." he said, holding the stone out. "Then I won't stop you."

Fabby looked at her trainer with her sparkling yellow eyes. Then, she reached out and tapped the stone with her paw.

* * *

**A bit of weird way to end off the chapter, but you know what, who cares? Anyway, Ask and I'll deliver, here's an Omake that's not about Pokemon or much else, but hey, advertising am I right? Anyway, uh, yeah, enjoy!**

**Omake number 5, Class Day: Moon and Sapphire get a bit over their heads in Garreg Mach**

* * *

"By the goddess of Seiros! I shall head my power and destroy you in combat!" Sapphire shouted, readying his axe.

"Dude, you're a heavy armor class." Moon muttered. "I'm a Warlock Class, it's like the type matchups in Pokémon, Magic does extra damage against Heavy Armor."

"The power of the goddess makes me fear no magic!" Sapphire declared. "You better pick a god and pray!"

"What god am I supposed to pick?" Moon muttered, "You know I despise the teachings of Seiros!"

"STOP RUINING MY AWESOME BATTLE QUOTES! DAMN YOU!" Sapphire shouted.

Moon let out a sigh and simply moved out of the way as Sapphire charged at him and swinging the axe in a really slow manor.

"Thoron!" a large beam of blue lightning blasted Sapphire across the training grounds. The blue haired boy heaved himself up as he gasped from impact.

"Why'd I choose to pursue heavy armor?" he muttered.

"Hey, the Black Eagles needed a heavy armor guy." Moon said, shrugging slightly. "It's not like anyone ever tutors Edelgard and Ferdinand in them."

"Yeah...speaking of which...why the hell am I here anyway? I'm not even one of your own characters! Hell, I've never even played Fire Emblem!"

"Ask whoever's in charge of this wacky crossover heavy world the two of us have created."

"It's like some sort of stupid running gag." Sapphire groaned.

"Anyway, what day is today again?" Moon asked.

"I believe it's like...the fifth day of the Wyvern Moon...why'd you ask?" Sapphire said.

"Wait...a second...weren't we supposed to-"

KA-BOOM! A large explosion could be heard from off in the distance. The two abandoned their position in the training grounds and ran over to the Dining hall, where Annette emerged from the smoking kitchen, coughing and hacking.

"Shit, the professor's gonna really give it to us now." Sapphire said.

"Annette we told you to not start cooking without us!" Moon muttered.

"Sorry, I just...I had other things to do today okay...by the time I got here I was way behind schedule and-"

"Professor, I think I've heard a bunch of noise coming from the kitchen...do you remember who was put on Kitchen duty today?"

"Not off the top of my head Seteh." Came the voice of Byleth.

Moon and Sapphire both grabbed onto Annette, who was still coughing from the smoke.

"Let's get out of here before we're put on Stable duty again." the three then ran out of the Kitchen hall.

* * *

**This Omake is dedicated to be teaser for the latest story of mine, Black Dawn, A Crimson Flower. The first chapter is out already if you want to check it out. Anyway, a lot happened in this chapter, Guzma, Evolutions, new team members, yeah, pretty much one crazy ride. Leave a review letting me know what you think, next time I'll be doing the Ghost Trial AND the Dark grand trial before we visit Po-town, hope you all are excited. Also, just quick word of reference, I'm not sure if I'll use Erick and Petra again for this story, so I'm removing them from the bottom for now.  
**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic  
Techno - Porygon Z**

**See you all next time.**


	20. Chapter 20: Dark Trials of Bonding

**Chapter 20: Dark Trials of Bonding**

Fabby's body started to glow as she started to grow. Her fur changed from its bright golden color to a silver color, her eyes became a bloody red coloring. Her six tails grew in length as three more grew from her back. The burst of light stopped revealing a silver studded Ninetales in her full glory.

Fabby looked down at herself, then at a puddle of water, probably checking her reflection. Moon and Sarah looked down at her as she looked up at them. The three of them looked between each other and Sapphire and Angel as they stood in silence.

"Nine?" Fabby asked nervously, tilting her head to the side.

"_Fabby thinks she looks awful." _Sapphire said.

Moon smiled as he reached over and patted her head, before wrapping his arms around her neck. "It's alright Fabby," he said calmly. "Everything is alright, you look amazing."

"Tales, Nine." Moon took out the friend ball and returned her.

"Take a rest," Moon said. "You've earned it."

"_Does anyone find it weird that Fabby is basically like our weird child?" _Angel asked. "_I mean, Fabby looks to us like parents." _

"Is this really what you Pokemon talk about?" Sarah asked. "Is this why people think it's best that we are better off not knowing what you guys ask?"

Moon chuckled, "I still think that we're all good friends." he said calmly. "After all, we've been through quite a lot, haven't we?"

"_We sure have." _Sapphire barked.

"Alright, now that this is out of the way, onwards to the ghost trial at Thrifty Megamart!" Sarah said, pointing to the abandoned grocery store.

* * *

Cyrus scowled over the lastest report intel that Mars brought him. The man's cold blue eyes burned with hatred and disgust as he slammed his fist against the desk that he was on.

"Lord Cyrus, with all due respect, the Shadow Knight is tailing the-"

"I could give half a damn about what Shadow is doing." Cyrus muttered. "I don't have the time nor the patience to sit on my ass while our incompentent resources can't seem to come close to capturing two freaking children!"

"Lord Cyrus, Dan and Lavender have come close on multiple occasions, but another wild Pokemon keeps on showing up to save them."

Cyrus slammed his fist against the table again. "And you're CERTAIN, that Erick and Victini are nowhere near them anymore?"

"According to the Shadow Knight, yes." Mars replied. "Lord Erick and Queen Petra both parted ways with Moon and Sarah to go exploring the rest of Alola."

"So why does Moon keep avoiding our capture?" Cyrus nearly shouted. "I couldn't give two shits about Sarah anymore, I want that boy and I want him NOW!" Mars stumbled back on his voice.

"Lord Cyrus, you've been hunting down this child for five years at this point, Saturn is already dead, I doubt you're doing this for revenge at this point."

There was a sudden flash of purple light, in front of the two admins stood a boy around the age of 17, he had a head of black hair with a long braided ponytail down his backside, he had sharp yellowish eyes and wore a mostly black scheme of clothing. The boy gave a bow to Cyrus as he approached the man.

"Lord Cyrus, I bring you some news, some very...interesting news," the boy's tone was dead, you couldn't really sense any type of emotion behind it.

"It better be something important." Cyrus growled. "I don't know if I can handle any more dumb shit happening right now Dyson."

Dyson gave a mere shrug as he looked at them, from beyond his black travelling cloak he withdrew a photo and slid it across the table towards Cyrus.

Cyrus muttered as he looked at the photo, "What in the godforsaken hell have you brought me?" he scowled. "This is just another photo of that bratty boy with his now fully evolved team of Pokemon! Is this some type of twisted joke?"

"My apologies Lord Cyrus." Dyson replied. "I just wished for you to see that project gold is now at her fullest capability telling you this."

"What is it?" Cyrus muttered.

"It is about Moon, remember how you tasked me to do...well...you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, for starters, I found a very interesting resided heartbeat within the boy's compression. One that didn't seem to function normally, it appears that Moon may be living without a working heart in his system. I believe I have mentioned this to you before right?"

"Yes, I remember hearing something about it." Cyrus muttered. "So, I'm guessing that my theory is correct then, Moon does indeed have the artificial heart that Saturn was working on."

"Lord Cyrus, Moon is the artificial heart...like...he doesn't just carry around the work...it's his own actual heart."

Cyrus blinked in shock. "So the boy is…"

"Indeed, Moon is everything you hoped Saturn would create for you, it appears that this was Saturn's intention before discovering anything about the way you handled situations."

Cyrus's face went pale as he looked at Dyson, "How...how long has it?"

"I am not sure Lord Cyrus, perhaps it has been in there since Moon was just a baby, perhaps it has been in there only before Saturn was killed."

Cyrust growled in rage. "Damn that boy," he muttered. "Not only do I now have to spare Moon's life for the time being, I also need him more than ever."

"But Lord Cyrus, I'm sure that given enough time, we'd be able to-" Mars started before Cyrus shushed her.

"Saturn has either perfected the heart or gotten it close to perfection and placed it in his son, he burned his laboratory and research to the ground upon betraying us so we had to restart that project from scratch!" Cyrus roared at the admin. "We will never get the opportunity to come as close as Saturn may have become, everything he worked on was either destroyed or handed over to Anti-Galactic rebels."

"Are certain that this is right Cyrus?" Mars asked. "I mean, why would Saturn hide his most valuable research as his son?"

"Moon was a frail little child." Cyrus muttered. "But even if he did get over all that, that would mean I gave Saturn the idea to try and use an artificial heart on his son."

"Lord Cyrus, if I may." Dyson interrupted. "Perhaps it would be in my better interest to simply bring Moon and Sarah to you, after all, they do not know who I am and your son and Lavender have been...pardon my rudeness...goddamn awful."

Cyrus sighed, "No Dyson, keeping your identity a secret remains essential to my plan's success. If your identity were to be discovered by anyone, I'd have lost my best unit against them. Keep on the assignment I already gave to you."

Dyson and Mars looked down at the laboratory where Lusamine and Faba were trying, once again, to keep open a portal, they could see the Lake Trio, Azelf, Mespirit, and Uxie complying, but they could see Mew still showing resistance from its constraints in its glass bubble prison.

"CYRUS!" Everyone flinched as Mavis stormed into the room.

"Dammit Mavis, I don't have the time for this." Cyrus muttered. "Just go back to stalking your sister like I know you've been doing."

"Do you think this shit is funny?" Mavis snarled. "Knowing that my sister is in love with the same boy who's father sold me over! Do you think this is a joke?"

Mars and Dyson both noticed that Cyrus raised an eyebrow at her comment, he set his face back to normal before looking at Mavis with an evil smirk on his face.

"It is not my decision who your bitchy sister decides to place her faith and trust in, Mavis." he said cooly. "I can arrange to execute her from your family if you'd like."

"YOU BITCH!" Mavis screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I'm just stating." Cyrus said coldly.

Dyson bowed to Mavis. "Ah, my sweethear-"

"Don't you even start with me!" Mavis scowled. "Why the hell are you tailing my sister with the Shadow Knight?"

"He was given orders." Cyrus said cooly. "He knows not to lay a finger on your sister."

"The SHADOW KNIGHT!" Mavis screamed. "WHY?"

"What is so wrong with the Shadow Knight my love?" Dyson asked curiously.

"Don't even start with me, you know that I don't love you." Mavis scowled.

"Whatever, the Shadow Knight is respectable Mavis." Cyrus scowled. "You do not need to concern yourself with such trivialities."

* * *

Moon and Sarah both walked out of the Thrifty Megamart with wide eyes of horror. Arcelola looked at them and giggled mischievously.

"Did the little Mimikyu give you a scare?" she asked, fighting down an urge to laugh.

Moon simply walked past her without saying a word. Rubbing his head in disbelief.

"I think he may have gotten a tiny peek at the thing without it's cloth on." Sarah sighed. "Oh but speaking of Mimikyu," she turned to the side, revealing a gray Mimikyu following her with a stick tail. "This little fella wants to come with me...one problem...we sort of ran out of Pokeballs."

"Not a problem. Here, take this dusk ball." Arcelola handed her a dark green and black pokeball with a red stripe around to its button. Sarah tapped the pokeball to Mimikyu and the pokemon went inside without any hesitation.

"You two did get the Ghostinium Z-crystal right?" Arcelola asked.

Sarah heard Moon let out a groan. "DON'T TELL ME WE HAVE TO GO BACK IN THERE!" he shouted. "I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE!"

The ghost girl giggled mischievously. "No no," she said. "I have them right here." she handed them dark purple crystals with purple gaseous looking imprints on it."

Pandora walked out on fours next to them. Sarah and Moon both finally noticed the red Absol following them, alongside Fabby, Angel, Bellatrix, and Sapphire.

"_Master Moon has led us well." _the Absol said calmly.

"_Unlike you." _Sapphire muttered, glaring at Bellatrix. "_What the hell were you doing?" _

"_I was playing a bit of peek-a-boo with the totem." _

"_I'm disappointed that Sarah didn't even try to mega evolve me." _Angel sighed.

"If you wanted me to mega evolve you could've just asked." Sarah muttered, startling Angel.

"_I'm never going to get used to the fact that they can hear us now." _

"_Agreed." _Sapphire muttered.

Fabby still looked utterly disappointed, despite being fully evolved and not actualing fainting in the trial, she was still upset.

"_Awe, what's wrong Fabby?" _Bellatrix asked as the ghost floated down next to her.

"_Wh...why wasn't I able to...perform the bond phenomenon?" _

"_Remember what Genji and Erick said." _Sapphire replied. "_It's about connecting hearts in both trainer and Pokemon, find the true meaning of what you and Moon mean to each other would be what would allow you to tap into the Bond phenomenon powers if you are capable." _

Fabby shook herself back to existence, "_You...you're right Sapphire." _she said. "_Maybe I can't perform it...but that's okay...because I'm going to protect Moon...no matter what." _

"So, Arcelola," Moon asked. "Where's the Kahuna of this island."

"Oh, you mean my uncle, Officer Nanu?" Arcelola asked. "Well, if you can hurry, you may be able to-"

"You talkin about me?" The three of them jumped and turned around as an old man with short gray hair and beady little red eyes approached them. He wore an officer's uniform and looked quite tired as he approached them.

"Oh, uncle Nanu, what brings you here?"

"I heard that a couple of kids were on their way to your trial, considerin I'm not exactly easy to find, I thought I'd come give them a trial."

"Oh, well, okay then, we can do it now if you'd like." Moon said.

"Of course, here and now works just fine." Nanu said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, when you all are done with my uncle, come to the Aether house up past the village." Arcelola said. "You all can rest there with your friends Lillie and Hau."

"Sounds...fine." Sarah said, as she and Moon waved goodbye to the girl as she walked off.

Nanu turned back to them and walked across the beach until they were on opposite sides.

"Alright kiddos, show me what you're made of!" the man said. "Sableye, Krokodile, suit up!"

A purple gremlin creature with bright gemstone eyes, alongside a bipedal brown land crocodile with black stripes and a long tail and claws popped out of their respective Pokeballs and braced themselves for a fight.

"Looks like he's a dark type trainer." Moon said. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Sapphire, battle stance!"

"Lucky, show your strength!"

Togetic popped out of his pokeball while Sapphire ran out in front of the two trainers, readying his aura for a fight.

"Sableye shadow ball!"

Sableye charged up a purple sphere and fired at Lucky. Lucky flapped his tiny little wings to dodge the attack before summoning a few fossil rocks and launching them at the little purple gremlin. The rocks collided with the creature as Sapphire ran up and blaze kicked the creature across the face.

Krokodile jumped up and slashed across Lucky's body to throw the egg Pokemon backwards as Sableye suddenly warped behind him and kicked him. Lucky retreated behind Sapphire, who fired an Aura sphere at Krokodile, the land croc responded by slamming one of its feet against the ground. Cracks started to form below Sapphire before he was launched into the air in a geyser like motion.

Sapphire created two holographic bones and smacked Sableye into the ground as Lucky healed himself using wish. The Aura Pokemon then grabbed onto Krokodile and used force palm to blow the other one away, Krokodile collided with Sableye as they were blown into the side of the cliff. Both Pokemon stood back up, shaking a little.

Sableye summoned a few gemstones which pointed sideways and fired lasers at Lucky, who was blasted downwards. Krokodile then ran up and bit the nubby arm that he had. Sableye then warped behind her and readied a shadow claw attack.

"Sapphire, Blaze Kick!"

"Lucky Metronome!"

Sapphire landed behind his partner and as his foot lit up he stomped the little ghost into the ground. Lucky waved his other nubby little hand around, suddenly white light started to surround him as it constantly got brighter.

Sarah groaned. "Oh goddammit, don't tell me he got-"

A massive explosion ran through the beach, sending dust and black sand everywhere as energy and light blew all over the area. When everything settled down, all four Pokemon were laying on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Well...at least we took out Sableye." Moon said, shrugging slightly as he and Sarah returned their fallen pokemon.

"Quite the way to start a battle there." Nanu called. "Alright, Pangoro, Weavile, suit up!"

A large panda Pokemon with a twig in its mouth alongside a Weavile both took the battlefield, ready for action.

"Fabby, battle stance."

"Angel, show your strength."

Fabby ran out in front of them as Angel teleported onto the battlefield.

"Alright Pangoro, use Hammer arm!"

The large panda charged at Fabby holding its two paws together before making a large hammer-like swing and launching the silver fox across the beach. Fabby stuck her landing with her feet before firing a blast of flames from her mouth. Weavile took the flames at full force as Angel put up a light screen to shield herself from the large blast.

Weavile got back up and charged at Angel, its claws turned to steel as it slashed her across the face. Angel fell back and fired a beam of electricity from her hands. Weavile took the shock attack before its claws flashed purple and it took a very precise slash across Angel's body. Fabby then tackled the ice type with a flame charge before Pangoro picked her up and supplexed her into the ground.

Angel turned her attention to the sky as she fired a beam of pink light at Pangoro, the beam launched the panda Pokemon across the beach as it slid to a halt on the ground. Fabby used Fire Blast to create a star of fire energy to burn Weavile and Pangoro.

"Alright Angel," Sarah said, tapping her purple mega bracelet. Multi-colored beams of light started to flash and go around Angel's neck collar where a mega stone was implanted. "When hearts connect as one, we get the power to further beyond evolution! MEGA EVOLVE!"

A ball of light surrounded Angel before bursting, leaving her with an even larger dress and helmet than before. Angel let off a little battle cry as she emerged from the light.

"Alright Angel! Use Moonblast!"

A larger blast of pink light enveloped the two dark type Pokemona and blasted them across the beach, the two pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Nanu returned the two Pokemon to their Pokeballs and withdrew two more.

"Alright then, Persian, Houndoom, Suit up!"

A Dark dog with bone back armor and horns alongside a gray cat with a large purple face stood on the battlefield ready for a fight.

"It seems I'm back into a corner now." Nanu said as his Z-bracelet began to shine. "Persian, let's give that Mega Gardevior a taste of Black Hole Blitz!"

The alolan Persain launched a black hole from its mouth before charging at Angel and having its claw slash across her body. Angel fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes as the multi-colored light surrounded her and transformed her back to normal.

Fabby let out a nervous cry as she backed up.

"It's alright Fabby, we can still pull through." Moon said. Suddenly, he felt something warm inside his heart. A weird sort of blast of power in his body. He felt something warm and a weird sensation.

"Fabby, when our hearts connect as one, we can only become more powerful."

A fiery tornado surrounded Fabby as it grew taller and higher, then, the fire tornado exploded leaving Fabby with a new look. Her ears became more pointed, a red ring of fire appeared around her ninetales as the fur on her back stood up with sharp spikes. Her eyes were now also covered in a bit of black lightning scars on her sides.

Fabby charged a blue fireball from her mouth before firing the ball of flames at Persain and Houndoom, the blue fireball contacted and exploded, sending a blast of heat everywhere. When the heat and light settled down, Persain and Houndoom both fell to the ground with swirls in their eyes.

Nanu looked just as surprised as Moon and Sarah were at the fact that his final Pokemon had been defeated in a single blow.

"Well...I guess that's it then." the officer said, returning his two Pokemon. "Congratulations to the both of you on completing this trial." he handed both of them a Z-crystal with a dark symbol imprinted on the front. "Well, this old officer's gotta roll, see you two around." he gave a salute and walked off.

The fire surrounded Fabby once again as she returned back to her normal look.

"I'm...blown away." Moon said, rubbing the back of his head. "How did that even happen?"

"**I have a pretty good idea!" **

Moon instantly turned around, placing his hand in front of Sarah and backing her up as they turned to face the Shadow Knight.

"What…what do you want?" he asked, his voice cracked slightly.

"**If you truly wish to know, your Ninetales is no ordinary Pokemon." **The Shadow Knight continued. "**I take great pleasure in watching people suffer...Electroweb!" **

A spider web with strikes of electricity suddenly shot from the sky and slammed Moon against the ground, Sarah watched in horror as he started screaming from electrocution.

"Stop...please!" She cried. "Why are you doing this?! Stop hurting him!"

"**Stay out of this little girl. I don't give a damn about you." **the Shadow Knight approached Moon.

"NINE!"

Fabby jumped in front of her trainer and stood with an irritated look in her red eyes. "Nine Ninetales!"

The Shadow Knight didn't seem to be bothered by this. "**I see, so that's how you want to play?" **his distorted voice boomed. "**Gengar, Death Time!" **

A large ghost blasted Fabby with a Shadow Ball attack. Fabby blasted the ball backwards with a flamethrower, the two moves collided and exploded in a dust of smoke and ash.

"FABBY PLEASE!" Moon screamed from his electro-webbed prison. "STOP FIGHTING HIM!"

Fabby launched a dark pulse at Gengar, blowing the ghost back across the beach. The ghost Pokemon fell to the ground and stopped moving.

The Shadow Knight turned to face his fallen pokemon. "**Darkrai, Phantom Force!" **

Another ghostly Pokemon with wispy white hair, a red scarf like shadow and deep blue eyes came from behind Fabby and simply dashed right through her, Fabby stood up, frozen in place for a few seconds, then she fell to the ground with a crash.

"**Pathetic." **his voice boomed. "**You are just as worthless as you always were." **

Sarah jumped in front of Moon. "Please...just...whoever you are...go away!" she cried as tears fell from her eyes. "Stop hurting my friend!"

"**Your friend is a piece of shit." **the Shadow Knight boomed.

"Why are you hurting him?" Sarah cried over Moon's screams of pain. "Can't you see that Cyrus is evil! He's using you! Why do you hate my friend! He didn't do anything wrong!"

The skull face mask hid any emotion from whoever was behind it. "**That's all you ask of me?" **

"You aren't going to hurt my friend!" Sarah cried. "Not without going through me first!"

The Shadow Knight and Darkrai both looked at her with dead stares.

"**If we ever cross paths again...I will make damn sure I put you in a place where you can't do this shit again." **the distorted voice boomed. "**Besides, this whole thing was merely just a distraction...we just needed you two distracted while we took care of the other girl." **

"What...what did you…" the sudden look of horror crossed Sarah's face. "What did you do to Lillie?"

"**How should I know you incompetent bitch? My orders were to harm your friend, and keep you away from the Aether house so we could kidnap the Cosmogs. I believe your little friend is now in Po town, awaiting a sacrifice of some sorts. But that's not what is important right now! Step aside so I can finish my job." **

Sarah's face went pale as she looked between Moon and the Shadow Knight. "Please...stop!" she cried. "I'll do anything...just please don't hurt my friend."

It was evident that the Shadow Knight was losing his patience. "**I don't strike deals girlie," **he snarled. From his suit of armor, and electrical charge began to spark.

"STOP!" Moon cried. He finally tore through the webbing and stood up, putting himself in front of Sarah. "Please...stop…" he said. "You win...please...I'll come with you...just don't hurt Sarah."

"MOON NO!" Sarah screamed.

"I'll be fine Sarah...please...stop fighting."

"**For the love of…" **the Shadow Knight muttered. "**Damn both of you...I'll deal with your shit later. I can't stand this stupid shit."** he reached out and yanked Moon over to him and they both vanished in a flash of purple light. Leaving Sarah left to cry on the beach.

* * *

"SARAH!" She jolted awake on the side of the beach. Moon was overtop of her, looking down at her nervously alongside Fabby, Angel, and Sapphire. Tears were falling from his face, hard and fast as he looked at her.

"What...Moon...but you…"

"What were you thinking!" he snapped at her.

"But the shadow knight...he…"

"He hypnotized you and had his Darkrai use Nightmare." Moon snapped. "Why would you do that! I told you to stay out of it!" tears fell down his face. "Dammit Sarah! I was only trying to protect you!"

Sarah finally came to realize that at some point, this had just become one big hellish nightmare. Moon held her close to his chest, quite strangely, she couldn't hear a heartbeat, but she could feel his heavy breathing and hear his cries.

"Sarah...don't you ever…don't you ever do that again!" he cried. "The Shadow Knight is only after me...just please never do that again! I don't care how bad he's hurting me, just don't do that again!"

"What's going on...what's...Moon."

"Shshshshs." Moon shushed her quietly, holding her head to his chest. "It's alright, everything is alright. Just please never do what you just did again."

Raindrops started to fall, before a pouring down storm came over them.

"We'll go rescue Lillie from Po Town tomorrow." Moon said quietly. "Everything is alright Sarah."

* * *

**Whooh boy, that's a certainly eventful chapter, I hope you all don't mind not getting a ghost trial, that Mimikyu still gives me a headache to this day, anyway, I think you all may need a break, so...here's a little Omake I made up on the fly.**

**Omake number 6, The One Without A Clever Title: Sarah has a heated discussion about Moon's hobbies.**

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Moon muttered as he walked into the café alongside Sarah.

"I told you not to stay up all night playing Animal Crossing." Sarah scoffed.

"I wasn't playing Animal Crossing the whole time." Moon muttered. "I also played Fire Emblem."

"You have no self respect for your life do you?" Sarah asked.

"School's canceled, what the hell else am I supposed to do?"

"You could do so much more than just play a bunch of non-centrical videogames with crappy romance options and focus on your real relationship!"

"But I want to-" Sarah smacked him across the face.

"I don't understand you sometimes." she sighed.

"Listen, like it or not, I've been through enough in my life." Moon muttered. "It sucks that I still have a long way to go though."

"Yeah, but you still got people out there rooting for you. Like those people that read your stories."

"I guess, but drawing inspiration from my own fantasy isn't exactly something I want to do with my life. I took this up as a hobby to get out of my depressive downfall."

"What am I going to do with you?" Sarah asked rolling her eyes.

"You could always take me out to dinner sometime."

"Where? everyplace is only doing carry out with stuff!"

"Who gives a damn...I'll just go back to writing my stories."

"Where do you even come up with this crap?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "You're probably the most uncreative person I've ever met! I mean, when you played Animal Crossing, you just threw stuff all over the place!"

"I just kind of...write whatever comes to mind...then make it work if I can."

"I can't believe that you pull random stuff out of your butt and somehow make it work into something that people actually enjoy!"

"I just can't believe there are people who actually continue to read it and look forward to coming chapters."

Sarah threw her head back in frustration. "I will never understand this wacky world you live in."

"So no one told you life was gonna be this way?" Moon asked, clapping his hands.

"NOBODY WATCHES THAT SHOW ANYMORE!" Sarah shouted.

"Fine, I'll stop with the references." a waitress interrupted their meeting as she placed a coffee cup in front of Sarah.

"You aren't going to?"

"Don't forget who you make pay for this shit."

"Touche"

* * *

**Ah romance, something that I have never actually expierenced, apart from a kiss, I've never really had a romantic relationship. I'm sure that's a shock to most people considering that Moon is based off me. But hey, no need for such trivialities, I don't really see myself as the character I'm based on, he's just my own character that I created. Sarah is actually based on mutiple different people, taking the name of well...lesser importance.**

**Anyway, I don't really know where I get my inspirations for writing new chapters of my stories half the time, I mostly just try to do one thing and keep things flowing smoothly, which is more than I can say for a cancelled school year but still attending online classes.**

**Regardless, leave a review if you want.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu  
**

**See you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Shadows of the Past

**Chapter 21: Shadows of the Past**

Moon and Sarah were both resting in their tent while their Pokemon gathered around the little campfire that Fabby had lit, well all of them except for Lyn, who was still sleeping next to Sarah.

"_Moon's off his footing." _Snowy sighed. "_Did you see how uncomfortable he was today...he barely did anything." _

"_Remember, humans aren't able to withstand stronger Pokemon's power." _Genji said, as he sat in a meditating stance. "_It can't be easy for him to go around with the likes of the Shadow Knight following us. It is certainly problematic for us."_

Sapphire shifted uncomfortably. "_That Knight...he's attacked Moon before, not just in Alola, but back when I was living with him in Sinnoh. Each time he gets more brutal."_

"_Perhaps it was lucky that Sarah was placed under hypnosis from Darkrai then." _Angel sighed. "_Had she seen what continued to go down it could've gotten much worse." _

Fabby looked down in disappointment. "_What about Moon is so important?" _she asked. "_It's because he's bonded with me...now they're after him to unlock my full power." _

"_Fabby, this isn't all about you stop worrying." _Edelgard said. "_They're after me as well...isn't that why Jade wanted me to stay out of sight of Dan and Lavender?" _

"_You learn quickly." _Candy said.

"_I'm worried." _Lancer buzzed. "_What is so important about Master Moon? It can't simply be that he holds onto Manaphy...because Sarah holds onto Shaymin...so shouldn't she also be in top command?" _

"_Lancer makes a good point." _Scar hissed. "_You'd think that Shaymin would be just as important to Team Galactic as Manaphy is yet, as we've seen, Sarah only appears to be caught in the middle, they've only gone after her because she's here."_

"_It's all so very strange." _Bellatrix muttered. "_What will we do about that?" _

"_I will protect Moon," _Gojira hummed. "_Moon will be safe with us around." _

"_What about Edelgard is really special...like...sure the Delta DNA is certainly unique...and she can use Origin Pulse and Dark Void. But...she's still just a baby...and it's not like your strength has been...noteworthy." _Scar hissed.

"_Perhaps there's more to this story than we could ever understand?" _Candy asked. "_Moon has been through everything with Team Galactic...and Sapphire, you say that Alola isn't the first time the Shadow Knight has appeared. Could you tell us more about your encounters with the Shadow Knight?" _

Lucario shuddered at the thought. "_I...I suppose I don't have much of a choice." _he muttered as the remaining Pokemon looked at him curiously. "_How about let's go back to when I first met Saturn, when Moon took me home from Summer Camp."_

* * *

**(Sinnoh, three years ago)**

Moon was busy packing up his stuff with Sapphire standing next to him. Sarah came up to him, holding Angel in her arms.

"Well...looks like it's just the two of us now." She said, giving him a smile. "You said that Cynthia was making sure your father came late...right?"

"Yeah...I suppose it was to not cause a lot of controversy." Moon replied. "Sapphire, are you sure that you don't want to go with Angel and Sarah?"

"Olu!" Sapphire replied, shaking his head.

"Well...alright then...I guess we'll have to see if father is okay with letting me keep a Pokemon then...the only one he kept around the house was the Hochkrow all Galactic admins are required to carry to get out of trouble in a moment's notice...and that bird never liked me."

Sarah giggled as she looked at Moon. "Maybe we can get together sometime...after all, I'm sure Angel and Sapphire would love it."

"Olu!"

"Alts!"

"Moon?" Sarah looked up as a tall man with dark blue hair curved into the shape of a little devil like ears walked into the room. Moon instantly ran over and gave him a hug around his waist. The man smiled down at him and hugged him back.

"Hello Moon." Saturn said. "I'm glad to see that you're still your bright self...I was worried that everyone here would be a bit...much for you. I'm glad to see that everything worked out in the end."

"Olu?" Sapphire approached Moon's side.

Saturn looked at the aura Pokemon with a faint smile. "I see...so you made friends with this Riolu here...I take it?" Moon nodded. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you keep caring for it...so long as it doesn't belong to the Professor."

"This is Sapphire, I rescued him from Dan."

Sarah thought that Saturn looked disappointed. "Oh...I see." he said with a fake voice. "Well, Sapphire, you are welcome to stay with us."

Sarah walked up to Saturn and looked at him. Saturn looked down at her and her Ralts as he looked her up and down. "Ah, you must be the kind girl Cynthia has told me about, the one who has been so kind to treat my son as an equal here. Truly, I cannot begin to thank you enough. Please, tell me your name."

"Sarah," Sarah replied. "Sarah Jones."

Saturn and Moon were both taken aback by her statement. "You...you're a Jones?" he asked as he closed his eyes. "Oh dear"

"SARAH!" Both Sarah's mother and father ran into the room and yanked her away from Moon and his father. Her father stood in front of her and her mother as he glared at Saturn.

"Step away from our daughter." he said firmly. "You have some nerve enrolling your son in this camp to get close to other children."

Saturn glared back at him. "Just because Mavis fought against me doesn't make me evil." he muttered. "If I had known what Cyrus's true intentions were, believe me, I would've withdrawn earlier."

"Rio!" Sapphire barked as he made his way over to Angel, who teleported out of Sarah's arms.

"Ral...Alts!"

"Listen, Mr. Jones, with all due respect." Saturn continued. "I had nothing to do with the attacks led on your daughter Mavis, I simply worked as an ignorant scientist for Cyrus. I was a foolish man...I swear to you, I was only helping Cyrus because he was an old family friend, my own parents sent me to work with him for money."

"That still doesn't change the fact that you've put our family in danger on countless occasions." Sarah's mother said with a shaky voice. "And...you...you killed MAVIS!"

Sarah flinched, Mavis had been killed?

"I didn't kill Mavis, I swear." Saturn replied, shaking his head. "I tried to save her, honestly, I never wanted her to die."

"You got our daughter killed! And now you look to take our other one away!" Sarah's father growled. "Why would you do such a thing? Where do you find entertainment?"

Saturn put his arm in front of Moon and Sapphire. "Your daughter Sarah was kind enough to let my son have an enjoyable time here...what happened to Mavis was a tragedy, one that I feel terrible about...I swear, I tried to save her."

"Enough bickering." Cynthia walked into the room. "Saturn speaks the truth, I sent Mavis to the ironworks hoping to get information, I should've asked Saturn first, when he found out he went crazy, if you want to blame anyone for Mavis's death, you can blame me."

"Cynthia, you know we can't do that," Sarah's father said.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and let you all criticize the Wolfe Family, I tolerated it with Mavis, only because of how many times Saturn and her crossed paths. But now that Mavis is gone, you two need to learn to get along, like your own children have."

Moon and Sarah both looked at each other, as their families still stood glaring at each other.

"I most certainly do hope that you all can do me a favor and put this on hold." Saturn said. "Moon has had enough problems in his life, which is more than I could say for this, when I heard that he made a friend...I was expecting something other than this."

"Olu," Sapphire barked.

"I don't understand what drove you to this decision." Sarah's mother said, shaking her head. "What drove you to betray the likes of Team Galactic, and join us as a whole."

Saturn shifted uncomfortably, "I...I can't tell you...but I don't want Moon to deal with stuff because of it."

"Mavis wasn't lost in vain." Cynthia replied. "She still managed to get the information we needed in order to get things done."

"So...are we going to be able to meet up with each other?" Sarah asked.

All of their parents shifted uncomfortably. "Well...Sarah...no we won't allow you to visit each other." Cynthia said. "It's too dangerous for you and Moon to see each other."

"Well there isn't much else to say." Saturn said. "Moon...Sapphire...let's go home."

* * *

**(Celestic Town)**

"Well Sapphire old buddy." Moon said as they walked into his house, "This is your new home."

"_I do think that this place could use some improvements." _

Saturn smiled down at Moon and Sapphire. "You two go enjoy yourselves now." he said calmly. "I'll tell your mother to start making dinner. You two can go play."

Moon took Sapphire outside in Celestic Town. The small quaint town stood in the center of a valley, it was calm and peaceful. Moon walked around the small town with his partner.

"So, what's life gonna be like now that I have a Pokemon." Moon said, sitting down on the grass as Sapphire sat next to him.

"**I have a pretty good idea now!" **

Moon and Sapphire both jolted around to see the Shadow Knight. Next to him was a Galvantula, staring at them with a weird sort of fashion. The Shadow Knight moved his arm to the left.

"**Electroweb." **

Galvantula shot the Electroweb at Moon, tanggaling him up and shocking him instantly. Sapphire looked on in horror as the Shadow Knight approached them.

"**Moon, my old friend, here we are." **

"Rio!" Sapphire jumped in front of his friend, bracing himself for a fight.

"**Seriously? Alright then, Galvantula, use Thunderbolt!" **

Galvantula launched a thunderbolt attack, shocking Sapphire and making the small aura Pokemon cry in pain. Moon continued to shriek in pain as Sapphire fell in front of him.

"**I think you'll see that you're not in such a good spot now uh." **

Moon looked up at the armored Knight with tears streaming down his face.

"MOON!"

Saturn ran outside gripping a great ball. "Step away from my son Shadow."

"**Saturn, how nice to see you again." **

"If you're here for me, then make it quick." Saturn growled. "I'm not going to let you hurt my son."

"**I'm not here for you anymore Saturn, as much as Cyrus would love to kill you for betraying the likes of Team Galactic, we are no longer interested in you. We are after your son." **

"Then you'll have to go through me first." Saturn shouted. "Heracross! Rock Blast!"

"Hera!" The big beetle Pokemon leapt out of the Pokeball and fired several rocks at Galvantula. The rocks blasted the spider bug across the field and it fell to the ground.

The Shadow Knight looked at his fallen Pokemon with disinterest.

"**Saturn, this isn't something I want to do," **the Shadow Knight muttered. "**Please, just come with me willingly, you and Moon belong with Team Galactic, my own torture devices are left with my own doings, allow me to escort you back calmly." **

"You think I want to go back?" Saturn snarled. "I will never go back to the likes of Team Galactic, listen to me, Shado, I swear, Cyrus is only looking to keep a hold of Darkrai, once he has what he wants, he'll just toss you away and take Darkrai for himself."

"**SILENCE!" **The Shadow Knight boomed. "**I don't take advice nor do I have any need to listen to the likes of you Saturn, I have my own ways of getting around, I have my own ways of escaping from any danger, ways that Cyrus can only dream of." **

"Please, I'm begging you." Saturn pleaded. "Just leave my son alone, tell Cyrus you can't find out where we are! I'm begging you...from one old pal to another."

"**You know I can't do that Saturn, we both chose our own routes." **

"Please, Moon was your pal, and your assistant, you know what Cyrus will do to him, if there is any humanity left in you...please. I'll give you anything that isn't my own life."

The Shadow Knight's red eyes narrowed from behind his mask.

"**Fine," **the Shadow Knight muttered "**Five Hundred Thousand Pokedollars payment to me, and you hand over the Griseous Orb...give me the orb now, transfer the money by next week, and I'll spare your son's life until your untimely death" **

"Fine, I don't know why you need the Griseous Orb, Giritina's whereabouts and keeper have vanished completely from the radar, making the orb essentially useless, but fine, I'll give you the orb, and I'll have the money ready."

"**Fine then," **the Shadow Knight boomed "**Get me the orb. Now!" **

Saturn nodded and quickly ran back inside. Once he had vanished inside, a girl with bubblegum pink hair and soft blue eyes appeared in a flash of purple light, she took one look at the Shadow Knight and slowly walked over to Moon, she leaned down and glared at him, under his electro webbed prison.

"Listen to me, and you listen to me carefully." the girl hissed at him. "If you ever lay a finger on my sister...I will not hesitate to come here and hand you over to Cyrus myself."

"I don't even know who your sister is!" Moon cried.

The girl grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. "Your family is the reason that I'm stuck in this hell! Stay the hell away from my sister."

* * *

"_So...that's it?" _Candy asked.

"_Pretty much." _Sapphire replied. "_Moon would be tortured by him a few more times, mainly when Saturn was out on business with Cynthia, his mother always thought we were just playing rough with other wild Pokemon in the area." _

"_That sounds so scary." _Snowy shuddered. "_I can't imagine someone following you 24-7, waiting for the perfect moment to strike at you and torture you. What did Moon do to deserve such cruel treatment? It just doesn't make sense." _

"_What did Master Moon do to deserve such horrid treatment from Cyrus? It just doesn't make sense." _

"_Maybe Moon was a secret weaponized project for Team Galactic." _Bellatrix hummed.

"_We don't need another freaking Sammy you piece of crap." _Scar hissed. "_Stop talking before I murder you myself. That's just crazy talk...why would a human be some sort of weapons project. It's not like Moon is artificial intelligence like Techno or maybe a Metang or some shit." _

"_You never know sometimes." _Lancer buzzed. "_But it is our duty to obey Moon, no matter what he may ask of us...tis the contract between trainer and Pokemon." _

"_That brings up an interesting question though." _Candy jumped in. "_If Moon and Sarah ordered us to kill someone...wouldn't we have to do it? Wouldn't that make us evil Pokemon?" _

"_I believe the way the humans work, is that they believe there is no such thing as a bad Pokemon." _Gojira replied. "_Pokemon will do bad things because their trainer orders them to. Through thick and thin, it is a Pokemon's solemn duty to obey their trainer."_

"_So, what if Moon and Sarah turned on each other...and we were to fight on opposite sides?" _Edelgard asked nervously. "_I wouldn't be able to fight my friends." _

"_Like it or not...that is the sad reality of Pokemon's lives." _Angel sighed. "_It's the social contract between trainers, we get a choice."_

"_So...if our trainers were to turn against each other...you all would be prepared for the possibility to fight each other...to the death?" _Fabby cried.

"_Most humans, whether they may be good or evil, most of them will provide us with care and compassion. Because they love us, sure, you'll get the occasional nutcases who treat us like tools and abandon us...but in a strange way...even Cyrus's Pokemon are not in the wrong, they are only paying back those that treat them with care." _

"_Genji? Is everything alright?"_ Angel asked suddenly, cutting into the conversation. "_You've been awfully quiet."_

Genji sat with his flippers folded and his eyes closed, then in a flash, he opened his eyes and charged a water shuriken and fired it into the darkness of the night. There was a small explosion of smoke as a Zororak dashed out, followed by the Shadow Knight, with Darkrai floating behind him. The eleven Pokemon all stared in horror before bracing themselves for a fight.

"**Don't bother." **the Shadow Knight boomed. "**It would be a shame if you were to awaken your trainers, then I'd actually have to harm them again." **

"_This is the Shadow Knight?" _Edelgard asked nervously.

"**Of course I'm the Shadow Knight little Phione." **All of the Pokemon's eyes widened in shock.

"**Yeah I can understand what you all are saying." **The Shadow Knight muttered "**I wear my own translator earpiece, I made it myself." **

"_You will not harm master Moon, not when we are here to protect him."_

The Shadow Knight looked at all of them before turning away. "**It matters not. In due time half of you will be on our side." **

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _Angel asked.

"**It doesn't really matter what I mean by it." **the Shadow Knight boomed. "**I think it's blatantly obvious that this is the end of the line for your trainers." **

"_We won't let you torture Moon." _Sapphire growled. "_Not without beating all of us in a fight first."_

The Shadow Knight stood there, "**Do you honestly think that I need to fight you in order to torture your trainer?" **he asked. "**You all are dumb, much dumber than I first anticipated."**

Darkrai floated through all of the Pokemon, making all of them wince a little.

"_My presence is no longer needed, it will take effect in a couple of minutes, shall I dispose of the rest of the Pokemon." _

"**No need...Cyrus needs some of them. Let's get out of here...I think we've worn him down enough." **The Shadow Knight returned Zoroark and Darkrai before vanishing in a flash of purple light. Almost immediately after he left, they heard a blood curdling scream coming from inside the tent.

They all ran over to the tent, they saw that Sarah had been jolted awake and she was now hovering over Moon, who was screaming, with a pale face.

"Moon...what's wrong?"

"NO NO NO!" Moon screamed. "STOP HURTING HER! STOP IT!"

"Moon it's okay," Sarah cried. "Nothing is wrong."

"STOP HURTING HER!" Moon screamed. "PLEASE STOP! SARAH!"

"Moon...I'm right here, no one is hurting me-"

"SARAH! I'M SORRY! SARAH DON'T DIE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!"

"Moon...please...I'm okay!" Sarah looked up and saw all of their Pokemon looking at her. Furiously, she bent over and crushed their lips together, silencing his screams. Moon woke up after she separated from him, then, he hugged her, really tightly by the looks of things.

"_He can't keep doing this." _Sapphire muttered. "_There's gotta be something our trainer is hiding_**_."_**

* * *

**I know this is a bit of a shorter chapter then what you all are used to for this series, but I wanted to take some time and reflect on how far this has come. Anyway, I sat down recently, thinking about a lot, just how far this has come. Frankly, I never expected to take up writing as it's something that I used to despise from the constant Essays flung down your throat by your school system. But anyway, that's not what's important, here, take a look at this.**

**Omake Number 7, Smash Mains; Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Petra all discover why they have such a controversial Smash Relationship.**

* * *

"PK FIRE!" Moon shouted, pressing side B once again.

"WILL YOU STOP SITTING IN THE CORNER WITH SIDE B!" Erick roared.

"Only when you stop grabbing and giving me a 60% Combo!" Moon replied.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that when we play with Items on?"

"HERE COMES THE PAINTERS!" Petra shouted as the orange Inkling charged onto the stage with roller burying Ness and Luigi in the ground.

"AND WILL YOU QUIT BURYING US!" Erick shouted at Petra.

"I'm an Inkling Main, it's what we do!"

"HYAA!" Hero ran up to the buried players and critical hit F-smashed them.

"Who plays Hero for fun?" Moon asked. "He's too broken."

"Isn't Hero your secondary?" Erick asked.

"TWHACK!" Sarah shouted, pressing the Menu Selection and instantly killing the Inkling.

**"HERO...WINS!" **The voice announcer shouted showing the victory screen.

"Alright, can we just have a normal 5-stock free for all this time?" Erick groaned.

"Sure, everyone pick another character."

**"LUCAS!"**

**"R.O.B!"**

**"PALUTENA!"**

**"ZELDA!" **

"For the love of...Moon you can't just switch to the Semi-clone of your main." Petra groaned.

"You can't switch to the damn N-airing goddess either, but here we are." Moon snapped back.

"How come Erick get's to play the Robotic Bastard!" Sarah shouted.

"Says the girl playing with Neutral B, Lightning Kick, Final Smash." Erick snapped back.

"PK FREEZE!" The beam of Ice collided with the three characters, launching them all into the blast zone as Lucas gained his final Smash Meter.

"OH HELL NO!" Petra shouted.

Lucas hopped off stage to the near of the blast zone, a quick zoom in as Kumatora and Boney appeared next to him.

"PK STTARRRRRRSTORMMMMMMM!" Large blue meteors covered the screen sending all of them offstage and into the opposite blast zone.

"WHAT SORT OF FINAL SMASH K.O's EVERYONE AT FREAKING ZERO?" Sarah shouted.

"Marth and Lucina would like to have a word with you." Moon replied.

**"LUCAS...WINS!" **

"Moon if you pick Ness or Lucas one more time, I will murder you!" Erick muttered, "Pick a different character."

**"BYLETH!"**

**"MR. GAME AND WATCH!"**

**"MII GUNNER!"**

**"YOUNG LINK!" **

"WHAT THE HELL TYPE OF MATCH IS THIS?" Sarah shouted.

"WHY'D YOU PICK SANS?" Moon shouted.

"WHY ARE YOU PLAYING GAME AND WATCH!" Petra shouted.

"WHO PLAYS YOUNG LINK FOR FUN?" Erick shouted back.

* * *

**Ah Super Smash Bros, a game where we can get mad at every videogame character in existence, because we suck at playing the video game...hahahaha. Anyway, that's all for today's chapter, and the Omake, I hope you all enjoyed it, next chapter we'll do Po-Town, I just wanted to give the Pokémon their own dedicated chapter with the Shadow Knight's past with Moon and all.**

**Anyway, Leave a review if you want.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta  
****Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu  
**

**See you all next time.**


	22. Chapter 22: Disaster Strikes

**Chapter 22: Disaster strikes.**

"_Darkness...torture...pain...it's coming...it's all coming."_

"_FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS SHUT UP PANDORA!" _Silver snarled.

"_Disaster is coming...disaster is coming." _

"_Well that just makes me think that disaster is coming." _Sammy said.

"_You stay out of this." _Flora sighed, "_We don't want Silver getting more angry." _

"_And we wonder why Sarah keeps Lyn with her all the time." _Jade sighed. "_We'd drive her insane at this rate."_

"_How does it feel Jade?" _Sammy asked. "_You're the only member to be with Moon and Sarah from the beginning of their adventure, and you're not even a major Pokemon."_

"_Yeah, you kinda got replaced by Lancer." _Delta squeaked from inside of the lake.

"_Well, unlike the rest of you, I'm still a Dartrix, surely I have to evolve!" _

"_01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101100 01111001 00001101 00001010!" _ Techno beeped.

"_I beg your pardon?" _Sparky asked.

"_He's speaking in binary." _Sammy said. "_Techno is a computerized Pokemon! If you want to know, I'd be happy to translate for you! Fun Fact, what he just said, spells out only two words!" _

"_Why would anyone need to know how to translate crap into binary, nobody would be that insane to learn how to speak binary...that's just stupid!" _Silver scoffed.

"_Super Smash Brothers creator Massahiro Sakurai would like to have a word with you."_

The shiny Mimikyu turned to face Lucky. The Togetic was simply flying in place next to him.

"_Is this really how conversations go around here?" _Pikaboo asked.

"_You get used to it after a while." _Lucky sighed. "_Sometimes we even have more crazy Pokemon from Sapphire and Willow show up."_

"_Disaster is approaching, I can sense it, and I don't like it!" _Pandora continued. "_I fear our friends are in grave danger." _

"_I mean, it only makes sense." _Sammy said. "_I mean, we haven't had much in terms of conflict for this story have we?" _

"_Great, now there's two of them!" _Flora groaned.

"_Who are we?" _Sparky asked. "_Are we just amalgamations of a teenagers brain? Forced to act as though he wished he were in the Pokemon world?" _

"_SPARKY!" _The Jolteon snickered at the loud irritated shouts from his comrades.

"_I swear, I'm going to go insane." _Pikaboo groaned.

"_Sometimes in life you just gotta pick a god and pray!" _Lucky sighed.

"_Are you all even taking me seriously?" _Pandora asked. "_I sense that our trainers are in grave danger! I have the ability to sense disasters!" _

"_You're about as insane as Sammy is." _Delta squeaked.

The red Absol glared at his fellow Pokemon as he walked off. "_Fine, but when Moon or Sarah come back here and have gone completely insane, don't say I didn't warn you." _

"_You're still Moon's Pokemon you know." _Lucky said. "_You still have to obey him." _

"_At least I'll be prepared to take such insane orders." _

"_Great, now we've got a civil war going on here." _Sparky sighed.

"_We get a new one every couple of days." _Jade hooted. "_And then we've got…"_

"_Other Pokemon can surf, but that really ain't my turf! Cus I can walk!" _

"_Sammy." _Flora sighed.

* * *

Moon and Sarah arrived at the outpost of a walled town, it was raining hard and fast as Moon held an umbrella over Sarah.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sarah asked nervously, Moon had his hoodie over his head and was drenched in water and he still looked very pale from all that had happened in the last two days.

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." Moon said, coughing a little. "I'm just keeping you out of the rain."

Sarah frowned up at him as he held the umbrella over her head, he gave her a smile that seemed rather fake, even for his genuine lack of shown emotions, which was still very odd for her.

"We need to get out of this rain." Sarah said. "Maybe we can take shelter in here."

"Agreed, let's just get out of the rain, we can try and find Po Town when it settles down."

Unbeknownst to them, a little security camera had been watching them the whole time, From up in the castle mansion, Guzma, Mavis, and Plumeria were all looking from behind the set walls.

"Well I'll be damned." Plumeria said, "The Shadow Knight actually gave them the bait, what's even better, they don't even know that they already arrived here, Moon's at a vulnerable point, he's only focused on keeping Sarah safe."

"He doesn't care about my sister." Mavis muttered. "His family hides in the shadows, they play nice until they're threatened, then they toss you away like scraps off their well paid plates."

Guzma glared at the little monitor showing the two of them quickly running down the streets of the town. "These little brats don't look like they'll be much trouble," he grunted. "Hopefully with Moon in a more vulnerable condition, by the time he makes it to us, he'll be ready to pass out."

Mavis shifted uncomfortably at his statement earning her a sly grin from the boss of Team Skull.

"Don't fret about your sister." he snarled. "Lavender has already been made aware of the arrangement...you can go take your position now, and just pray that nothing goes wrong."

"I'm warning you…" Mavis gritted. "If she gets hurt, I will make damn sure you all end up in worse shape than Nanu could ever give you."

* * *

"Hello?" Moon called, he and Sarah entered into a run down abandoned mansion, the town they had entered into was basically a ghost town, not a person to be seen, no lights were on, not even the Pokemon Center by the gate wasn't open.

"I guess this must be an abandoned village or something." Moon muttered. "This place is probably overrun with Raticates, Gumshoos, Murkrow, and other bugs I'd guess, but it gets us out of the rain for now." he felt around for a light switch before finding one, and flicking it on. After a flicker from several light bulbs, the place lit up, revealing a lot of destroyed furniture, tears in carpet, it even looked like some of the interior infrastructure had been destroyed.

Sarah looked around nervously, the whole place seemed run down and awful, so she wasn't sure what to think. But, it gave her a chance to look at Moon, who had taken off his hoodie to ring dry it, it was then that she realized she had never seen him without his hoodie off.

"Moon?" She asked.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What...what happened to your arms?"

"Remember what I told you about the Cloyster incident?"

"Yeah, about how you were with Cyrus and Saturn on a fishing trip, you fell overboard, and your leg got caught in the shell of a Cloyster?"

"Well...I may have also been bit by a Sharpedo...twice…"

"You got bit by a Sharpedo?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Moon muttered. "Cyrus just used me to help capture water Pokemon for experimentation."

There was a loud crash upstairs which jolted Moon upright.

"I'm...gonna go check on that." he said. "I...need to clear my head anyway." he stood up and walked off, leaving Sarah alone.

Sarah watched him go off before shaking her head, everything that had happened the past couple of months had really bothered her, first with Team Galactic, then the Shadow Knight. Suddenly, she felt something grab her arm and hold it tightly and then another hand placed over her mouth.

"Don't...move." She jolted her head around to see Lavender with a smug grin on her face.

"MPHMPMHP" Sarah grunted with a furious look in her eyes.

"Shut up, you're irrelevant," Lavender snarled. "Just come with me silently, and you won't get hurt." She dragged Sarah outside, back into the rain.

* * *

Moon walked upstairs and opened the first door on the right, there wasn't anything inside, just a torn bed sheet and a couple other stuff that was irrelevant to anything else.

"Hey, shithead."

Moon grunted as he turned to face Dan, who was facing him with a disgusted look in his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" Moon grunted.

"I want you to suffer miserably." Dan grunted, "If you want to get to Sarah, you'll have to go through me."

"What have you done to Sarah?" Moon grunted.

"Doesn't matter." Dan snarled. "Infernape, go get em!"

"Genji! Battle Stance!"

Both starter Pokemon popped out of their respective Pokeballs.

"_Oh great, this asshole again." _Genji croaked.

"_WHO DARES DISTURB THY TRAINER!" _Infernape grunted. "_Oh...the Greninja again...Dan for the love of god, can't you use someone other than me?" _

"_I'm here to beat your fiery monkey ass a second time!" _

"Genji! When hearts connect as one! With each battle, a chance for us to grow!"

A hydro vortex surrounded the Greninja as it grew spiky black and red hair and a giant shuriken formed on it's back.

"_Well...that's new." _

"Genji, use water shuriken!"

Genji took the shuriken from behind his back and launched it at the fire Monkey, Infernape ducked out of the way and then quickly ran up with an electrical punch and knocked Genji over. Greninja got up and created two bowing knives before charging at Infernape.

Infernaped ducked out of the way before doing a low sweep across the frog's foot, it took out it's fist and launched a fire punch above its head, Genji was flung across the room where it smashed into the wall.

"What's wrong Moon?" Dan sneered. "Off your footing a little?"

Moon felt himself getting redder on his pale face, truth be told, he was feeling a little dizzy, but he was powering through it at the moment, right now, he needed to get past Dan and find Sarah.

"Genji, use night slash!

Genji got out two dark bowing knives and dashed quickly towards Infernape; he cut through the Monkey's body, Infernaped was flung backwards into the doorway where it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Dan returned the pokemon before taking out a new one,

Suddenly, a phone began to ring, Dan grunted and pulled out a rotom phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" Dan grunted. There was a bit of muffled female voices, one Moon presumed had to be Lavender

"Yeah, he's here…" there was a loud bang followed by what sounded like the cracking of fire, followed by more muffled voices.

"Do you at least still have her?!" Dan snarled. More muffled shouts.

"Good, just get them to Guzma, remember, he's at the top."

Dan put the phone away, "Father wants us to get Lillie and Sarah to him as soon as possible, Guzma can take care of this from here, I've Lav and I have been called in for some important business, so, I'll be seeing you later! bye bitch!" The boy then vanished in a flash of purple light.

* * *

Sarah and Scar ran back into the rundown mansion, after a large scale battle between Scar and the Lavender's Scizor, she received a call from someone, during which she had discussed getting Moon up to Guzma for something. Now, she was just running up the staircase of the mansion, trying to get to him as soon as possible.

"Th-Thanks Scar." Sarah panted, clutching her knees. "Take a rest." she returned the fire cat to its pokeball and sighed to herself.

"Sarah?" She jolted around and was met with a girl, she appeared to be around 25 and had facial features similar to her, except for her hair, being bubblegum pink. She had sapphire blue eyes and the same caring expression in her eyes. That Sarah had been told from Moon, must have run in her family. She wore a gray traveling cloak that covered the screen.

The woman approached her and knelt down to her, brushing her hair back slightly and smiling at her.

"You've...you've grown up so well." she said calmly. "You look just like I did when I was younger...I haven't seen you since you were a baby."

"Who...who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Mavis, your sister."

"Y-You...You can't be Mavis, she died three years ago."

"I lived Sarah," Mavis replied, placing her hands on her shoulders. "I'm alive, I've been alive, I've just been...well...hiding."

Sarah stood looking at her with wide eyes, never, not in a million years, did she ever think she'd see Mavis alive...or...ever in fact.

"I'm here to rescue you and Shaymin, come on."

"How...How did you know I was Shaymin's keeper?" Sarah asked curiously.

Mavis' face slumped a little. "I...uh...I saw the pendant." she said. "I...I used to know Shaymin's original keeper before he passed away."

Sarah felt her expression change.

"Mavis, you need to go rescue Moon," she said quickly. "They're going to-"

"No," Mavis said flatly. "I'm getting you out of here."

"But Moon...Team Galactic is after him...Mavis they're going to hurt him!"

"Moon will be fine, Team Galactic won't harm one of their own."

"Mavis, the Shadow Knight, Cyrus, they're all trying to kill him!"

"They aren't trying to kill him, they're trying to kill you and get Shaymin,"

"Team Galactic won't hurt him...and they won't hurt you either if I get you out of here and take Shaymin's pendant. You can trust me Sarah...please…"

Sarah looked up at her older sister. She had only been a keeper for a couple of months, but one thing she had been told by both Moon and Cynthia was that she could never take it off. Not even for a family member.

"No, Mavis, I can't take this off, not even for you."

"Sarah, you can trust me, please, everything will be alright, just give me your pendant, and let's get out of here."

Sarah shook her head. "I...I have an obligation to Shaymin, I can't take this off…and...I'm not leaving here without Moon."

"Sarah, Moon doesn't need us, he's just going back to Team Galactic."

"But he doesn't like them! He's against them!"

"No, he's a Wolfe, once a Galactic, always a Galactic. Saturn tore our family apart, he gave up our father's location and tried to spring a trap for me."

"But Moon-" Mavis grabbed her wrist and started to drag her out of the mansion.

"Sarah, come on, I'm taking you home." Mavis grunted. "You don't need Moon, he's just working the businesses for his own."

"This isn't your choice!" Sarah cried. "Moon isn't evil, he needs our help, he's going to…"

"**FOOLISH LITTLE BOY!" **The Shadow Knight's voice suddenly boomed, followed by a blood curdling scream echoing through the mansion.

"Let's go Sarah…" Mavis muttered.

"Mavis, please." Sarah pleaded over the screams. "Moon needs our help!"

"Moon doesn't need our help...nor is he going to recieve it." Mavis scoffed. "I'm taking you home Sarah, no more questions."

"MAVIS!" Sarah cried, struggling against her sister's grasp. "Mavis please! He needs help! I know you can hear him! Why won't you help him?"

"BECAUSE HE'S EVIL!" Mavis screamed at her. "His whole family is soaked under blood! Saturn experimented on Pokemon, trying to draw out as much as he could! Saturn and his son both tore our family apart! Moon reeled you in with lies and Saturn set me up! Now let's freaking go!"

There was a loud thud from upstairs, followed by even louder screams from someone as maniacal laughter ensued from a room's entities.

"Let's go Sarah!" Mavis grunted. "You're going home, and I'm taking you and mother far away from here, to a place where no one will ever find you."

"LU!" A loud screech suddenly echoed over the area.

"MAVIS PLEASE!" Sarah screamed. "They're going to hurt him! They're going to hurt Manaphy!"

"Manaphy should've thought better to pick a different keeper." Mavis scoffed. "I'm doing this to protect you, to protect mother, to protect Shaymin, and to protect Lugia. Now come on!" Mavis dragged her outside with a large pull on her arm.

Sarah then caught glimpse of a large white Pokemon, soaring above the outside sky in the rain, it was a weird large white majestic Pokemon that looked like a weird type of dinosaur and bird, it had two large white wings that also finished to look like large hands, weird blue spike-like scales sticking up on its back and tail and two smaller feet. It had sharp pointed dark blue eyes, upon seeing Mavis the gigantic Pokemon soared down and landed on the ground.

"Gia!" The Pokemon screeched, bowing it's large neck head towards Mavis, who reached out and stroked the creature's head.

"Watch her," Mavis said, "Sarah, do not move, I'm calling mother now, telling her to pack up."

"But you...Mavis...you're turning your back on Cynthia, Sinnoh, Alola, EVERYONE!" Sarah cried.

"I am trying to protect you!" Mavis said sternly "Now don't move." She then walked off behind a building.

Sarah looked back at the building, she could still hear screams of agony from inside.

"**Sarah has abandoned you! Can't you see? There is no one here to save you!"**

She looked nervously up the seventeen foot tall Pokemon that stood above her. Lugia looked down at her, seeing her remorseful look, then, it looked up to the second floor, where screams still echoed out. Then, amazingly, it started speaking.

"_You wish to help your friend...do you not?" _

Sarah blinked up at it in shock. Lugia simply smiled down at her.

"_Heh, everything went wrong didn't it...back when I selected Mavis as my keeper, she was just like you once were, always eager and determined to help those in need." _

"But, you...I...why?" Sarah asked. "Why won't she help him?"

"_It's not up to Mavis to decide anymore." _Lugia replied. "_The Mavis that Cynthia praised, the one that you were told stories about, the one that you envied to be like...that person is gone Sarah. The old Mavis died a long time ago." _

"But then...why do you still find her as a keeper?" Sarah asked.

"_I selected Mavis as a keeper, because she was someone I could trust to follow, thick and thin, all Pokemon follow those who they find worthy. I fully believe that what Mavis is doing now is the right thing. Even though it may conflict with the legends that surround me._

"But Moon...Lugia…I can't just sit here and let Team Galactic take him."

"MANAPHY! EDELGARD! NO!" Moon's voice suddenly screamed. There as a loud bang followed by more cries and screams as Sarah heard what sounded like a capsule clicking shut.

"_However, it is not Mavis' decision to make choices for you."_ Lugia replied humbly. "_Go, help your friend if you so desire...I will not stop you." _

Sarah looked up at the large Pokemon, which nodded its head at her.

She nodded in understanding before turning around and running back into the mansion, she flew up the stairs and bolted outside onto the balcony, scrambled across the roof and all but busted through the door of the only room inside. She saw Guzma, Plumeria standing there with wide eyes, Manaphy trapped inside of a little glass capsule next to Edelgard, and Moon on the ground, his five remaining Pokemon, Fabby, Sapphire, Gojira, Lancer, and Genji, all on the ground, defeated and injured as the Shadow Night stood over him with Darkrai.

"W-Wait a second!" Guzma snarled. "Th-that wasn't part of the deal!"

The Shadow Knight turned to face him. "**You have served your use. I bid you farewell!" **The tall night clicked each of Moon's pokeballs, returning all except Edelgard, who was still trapped in the capsule with Manaphy, both similar pokemon were crying and whimpering. "**Now, let's deliver him and his squad to the base for their use and finish this damn dance of the world of hell!" **An electrical shock charged from his hand

Without thinking, Sarah charged into the room and threw herself in front of him. She felt a large blast of electricity zap her, before everything cut to black.

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, a lot happened, but next time, we'll be at the Aether Foundation, hope you all are excited about that. But, we aren't done for today, I have another Omake for you all.**

**Omake number 8, Medieval Duplicators, Sarah and Willow meet up with another version of Moon and Sapphire.**

* * *

"I'm telling you, he actually said that." Willow giggled as she and Sarah walked out of the Department store.

"He didn't!" Sarah laughed, wiping a tear away from her eye. "What type of stupid pick up line is that?"

"I'm telling you, he can be so stupid at times." Willow sighed,

"But you like him don't you?"

The Burnette's face blushed heavily, "Well, yeah, but, I'm nowhere near ready for what you and Moon have."

"Willow! Oh my Arceus! Look!" Sarah stopped them and pointed outwards. The two girls looked across the street, seeing Moon and what looked like Sapphire in rather weird attire. This time however, Sapphire had blue hair and eyes, like his name suggested. Sapphire wore some iron plated heavy armor and was carrying an axe and shield. Moon looked pretty much the same, except for the fact that he was wearing a black Mage robe with a blue cape while carrying a blue bladed sword.

"What the hell are they doing now?" Willow groaned.

Sapphire looked up at them and pointed to Moon, when Moon faced them his eyes momentarily widened before looking around himself, seeing some Swablu and Pelippers fly overhead.

"Oh goddammit." they heard him mutter.

Sapphire walked up to them and bowed to them. "Good day to you madams," he said honestly. "My name is Sapphire von Clypeus I am knight to the Empress of the Adrestian Empire, Lady Edelgard, Could you point us to the direction of Garreg Mach Monastery?"

Both girls just stared at them blankly, Sapphire looked at them a little longer, probably confused by their silence.

"Say Moon," he called. "This one here looks a lot like your wife!" he pointed at Sarah.

Willow stared at Sarah with her jaw hanging open while Sarah blushed heavily, Moon did the same as he approached Sapphire.

"Knock it off buddy." he muttered, pulling out a weird black and red striped book. "I don't need you screwing around and messing up the timeline of another world, we must've accidentally warped into the Animalium Cluster by mistake...I don't know how that's even possible."

"Ah, is this your home? You must be Sarah, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sapphire said, shaking her hand. "I've heard many things about you and Moon...and who is your cute friend may I ask?"

Willow and Sarah still stared at them dumbfoundedly. It was evident that Moon was growing irritated by Sapphire's constant looking around as a Pikachu walked up to them.

"MY STARS!" Sapphire yelled, picking up the rodent. "It can't be? Is this the thunder mouse Pikachu? The legends of Smash Fables back at Garreg Mach have spoken about this mystical creature."

Moon took the Pikachu from his hands and set it down. "Now is not the time for nonsense," he hissed at Sapphire. "Good thing you haven't broken the timeline...we must've accidentally slipped into a non-canon portion of this story." he turned to face Sarah and Willow, bowing his head slightly. "Please excuse us, we have important work to be doing for her majesty at the moment, and...do me a favor...don't tell anyone about this...goodbye." Moon and Sapphire then vanished in a flash of orange light.

"What the absolute hell just happened?" Willow asked.

"I wish I had an idea." Sarah sighed.

"Why is it whenever we try to spend crossover time together everything goes ballistic?"

* * *

**That's it for the Omake and Chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, I don't really have much else to say now, Leave a review if you want, or I'll appreciate just a nice chapter, both let me know you are enjoying the series.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Edelgard - Phione_Delta  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu**

**See you all next time.  
**


	23. Chapter 23: Dark Twisted Times

**Chapter 23: Dark Twisted Times**

Sarah groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around, she found herself in a white room with a dark room, it was more like a weird room that was used for solitary confinement. The only difference being that there were a few things like a bed, television set, and a little intercom button that seemed to connect to something.

Her head stung really badly, she rubbed it with her hand as she looked around, due to the immense white coloring of the room, there was nothing she could see as a door anywhere. She dropped her backpack off and fished through it, only to come to the horrible realization, she only had one Pokeball with her!

"Oh no…" She groaned. "No no no no!"

She heard something creak open and turned around to face Mavis, who walked into the room with an irritated look on her face.

"I asked you to stay put! And you disobeyed me! How dare you!"

"Mavis! Why?" Sarah asked. "Where's Moon? Where am I?"

"You're at the Aether Paradise," Mavis replied. "You've been stripped of all Pokemon that will allow you to escape, Angel and the rest of your team will be returned from the secret laboratory when Team Galactic has finished their conclusive results, I will return your Pokemon and then we're going home."

"But where's Moon?" Sarah asked. "Mavis...where is my boyfriend."

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Mavis screeched. "You are not going to date such trash under my watch, I am furious with you."

"Moon is my boyfriend! Team Galactic going to kill him!"

"And they were going to kill you if I didn't step in." Mavis snarled at her. "Do you know what happened to our father?"

"Team Galactic attacked our father's job and base of operation."

"Because of Saturn," Mavis growled.

"Saturn didn't do anything!" Sarah cried.

Mavis glared at her. "Saturn tore our family apart, just like Sinnoh itself. It's because of him that I'm stuck working for Cyrus, as much as I don't want to. I'm doing this to protect you, and if you can't respect what I'm doing, then I'm just going to leave you here until we're finished."

"But Mavis I-"

Her pink haired sister turned away from her. "I don't want you to come to the horrible realization that I did." she muttered. "So I'm just going to have to live with the fact that I seem like a horrible person to you." She walked out and left the door open, When Sarah went to follow her out, a Galactic grunt pushed her back into the room.

"Just because Mavis is your sister, doesn't mean Cyrus is going to let you wander around outside your containment." The grunt said, "Don't resist this, Mavis has been notified that we have orders to hurt you if you disobey."

Sarah looked down at the one Pokeball she had in her hand, she knew which of her six Pokemon was most likely in this one, what could she possibly do?

"If you need anything, press the intercom and make a request, we'll get it to you as soon as possible, otherwise, sit down, shut up, and just watch some TV." the grunt walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

She sat down on the comfy bed and opened the pokeball, as she expected, the baby Kangaskhan developed in front of her and looked at her depressed face. Confused, it started poking her with its claws.

"Ka?" Lyn asked.

"Lyn...what am I going to do?" Sarah asked as she felt tears fall down her face. "Moon...he...he would know what to do...but...what are they going to do to him?"

Lyn looked at her, probably confused by her request, then, she looked around the room and spotted the button intercom.

"KA!" she cheered, she walked over and hopped up to press the button, there was a loud buzz as a voice started to speak.

"_What do you want?" _it grunted.

"Ka Ka...Anga Ska Ka?" Lyn asked, tilting her head to the side, confused by where the voice had come from.

"Lyn don't touch that!" Sarah cried, grabbing the baby as it reached for the button again. "Are you hungry? Here...I have your bottle still...just don't press the button."

Suddenly an Aether member walked into the room with an irritated look in her eyes. "I asked you what you wanted! You can't just press that button and do nothing!" her eyes fell on Lyn and widened.

"Oh, real funny." the member snarled, walking up to her and snatching the Baby Kangaskhan, "So you thought you could hide one Pokemon and use it to escape huh? Not gonna happen!"

"SHE'S A BABY!" Sarah cried. "She needs me to care for her!"

The Aether member formed a sly grin as she looked at Lyn. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she's taken good care of...come along now little baby...let's get you down to the laboratory for some...tests of health."

"LYN!" Sarah cried as the member started to walk away. She ran up to the member and tried to pry Lyn back from her, only for the Aether Member to shove her backwards and then kick her in the stomach. The baby Kangaskhan looked at Sarah on the ground from the member's arms seeing her depressed and clutching her stomach while she was getting farther away, then the baby let out a hiss."

"KA KA KA!" She growled as her eyes glowed a reddish color, startling the Aether Member. She suddenly clawed the woman across her chest, landing a deep penetrated slash, The Aether Member let out a shout before falling to ground where Lyn continued to claw at her face while jumping up and down on her stomach.

Sarah ran up and snatched the baby, who continued to struggle like an animal as she tried to escape and continue to claw at the Aether member some more. Seeing the mess that had now been made, no way in hell was anyone going to let her keep Lyn in the room, with the door open, she had no other choice but to take her stuff and run.

"Find Moon, or find the rest of my team first." she said to herself. "Come on Moon, where are you?"

* * *

Cyrus walked down the hall with Lusamine by his side.

"I would have assumed that Moon wasn't going to be any trouble to your research." Cyrus said.

"It will prove to be a challenge with him complying, most notably because of his team of Pokemon and because of everything that has happened, it may prove a challenge." Lusamine said. "That is why I asked you to come, just so he can see what will be at stake if he doesn't comply."

"You do have Manaphy like you promised correct?" Cyrus scolded.

"Of course Cyrus dear." Lusamine replied. "I took it from the Shadow Knight just to keep a grasp on him. He won't move as long as Manaphy is trapped within it's cage."

"And he had the desired Pokemon on him?" Cyrus asked. "The Ninetales, Lucario, Beedrill, Phione, and Greninja?"

"All five were present and accounted for, just as the Shadow Knight said." Lusamine replied. "You'll also be excited to know that he had a Pupitar with him as well."

"Understood," Cyrus replied.

Lusamine pressed a coded button door, after a moment the door slid open, they found a battlefield laboratory which held. The Silver Ninetales, Greninja, Lucario, Delta Phione, Pupitar, and Beedrill, each had a collar around their necks or in Pupitar's case, body and they were each tied to the wall. Upon their entrance, the Ninetales backed up nervously, while the rest of Moon's Pokemon glared at them.

Lusamine smiled down at the Ninetales and Phione. "Now now little precious ones." she said. "This is no way to treat your new suitors."

"_I will cut you down!" _Edelgard hissed.

"How nice," Cyrus said coldly. "Moon raised you to be a fighter." All six Pokemon flinched.

"The Shadow Knight's little earpiece provided us with the ability to make a signal transplant on the area which allows us to translate your speech." Lusamine giggled mischievously.

"_Where is Moon." _Lancer buzzed furiously. "_Once we get out of here you better believe I'm going to stab you through that stupid head of yours!" _

"Your trainer will be arriving shortly." Cyrus growled. "I must admit, if there was one thing the boy could do properly, it was provide me with a group of Pokemon that can get a job done."

"_If you think that we'll work for the likes of you then you are most certainly mistaken." _Sapphire barked. "_After all the hell you've given Moon, you'd be a damn fool." _

"Ah Sapphire, you've been with Moon the longest now, haven't you?" Lusamine asked, inching closer. "And yet you don't seem to be aware as to what we are capable of doing...and here I thought that Goldie over here would've told you." she leered over at Fabby, who slouched her head downwards.

"_What you did to Fabby was most certainly unforgivable." _Genji croaked. "_If you intend to do the same to us or Edelgard, you are mistaken."_

"We will show you as much mercy as your trainer wishes to provide," Cyrus growled. "For as much of a nuisance as you all have been, you will in time, learn to grow up as Team Galactic's most notable workers."

"Lord Cyrus." Both adults turned to see Mars, holding onto Moon, who was essentially handcuffed by some sort of pearly white with electrical grips holding him in place.

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Moon yelled at her. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "I assume that you were unable to get the information we desire?"

"WHAT INFORMATION!" Moon roared. "I swear! My father never told me anything! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY POKEMON? WHERE IS SARAH?"

"Calm down you insufficient brat." Lusamine scowled. "Your team of Pokemon is right here, unharmed, and ready for testing."

"YOU AREN'T EXPERIMENTING ON THEM!"

"You seem to forget," Cyrus scowled. "Lusamine,"

Lusamine pressed a few more buttons, a glass wall came up with a capsule that Manaphy was contained in, the small legendary Pokemon looked at Moon with a desperate look in its eye. Moon bit down on his lip as he looked at it, he felt a few tears starting to form in his eyes.

"If you do not comply with us." Cyrus growled, "I will take it upon myself to kill both you and Sarah, which will leave Manaphy and Shaymin in my beckoning grasp. I may also add that it will leave the rest of your team in our grasp."

Moon looked between Manaphy and the rest of his team. He felt himself shaking with anger and rage, these were the same people who tortured Fabby into submission, and now here they were, ready to do who knows what to him and everyone else.

"_Fret not, my guardian, I will be fine, just do whatever is asked of you."_

"Manaphy...I...I'm so sorry."

"Now Moon, tell me," Cyrus asked. "What can you tell me about the artificial heart?"

"The what?" Moon asked. "What about an artificial heart?"

Cyrus glared at him. "Very well, you have made your first of many bad choices to come," he turned to Lusamine, ignoring Moon's look of horror. "I have more important business at the moment," he growled. "Lusamine, if he doesn't comply, send a signal right away, and I will put Manaphy through more pain." he pressed a button and the glass panel slid down and the capsule containing Manaphy popped out.

Moon could hear the squeaks of a couple other Pokemon from within that panel, ones that he couldn't quite recognize off the top of his head. Except for one cry that sounded very familiar.

"Wait...what are you doing?" Moon cried. "I haven't done anything disobedient!"

"Disobedience and refusal to give information is of the utmost rude little child." Lusamine snarled. "Cyrus will be taking your little friend down to the laboratory where her power will be used to fuel our ultra wormhole opening, alongside Lillie's Cosmogs."

"Where is Sarah...where is Lillie?" Moon growled. "What did you do to them?"

"They are both in their own separate containment." Lusamine said slyly, and as long as you continue to aid Aether in my research and Cyrus with everything else, as well as provide us with access to Manaphy whenever we desire, they shall be unharmed."

Cyrus glared at him as he held Manaphy's capsule under one arm. The small blue legendary looked nervous and afraid.

"Manaphy...I…"

"_My guardian, you have done nothing wrong, your life and your friends are more important, as long as you continue to wear that pendant, I am safe...please just do not make them take that pendant." _

Cyrus left, still holding Manaphy's capsule, the Legendary Pokemon gave him a reassuring smile and then a little wink.

Moon swallowed as he looked at Lusamine, the large blonde haired woman gave him an evil, sickening glare that irritated him to no end.

"Okay little boy." Lusamine snarled, "I'll be running some tests on you and your team of Pokemon to test the capabilities of your heart bonding...I think I'll start with you and goldie. Now, you wait here while I go get the resources necessary...also, don't bother trying to free your Pokemon...you'll live to regret that decision." Lusamine left him the room.

Moon looked over at his Pokemon, Fabby looked at him, completely distressed, tears even fell from her red eyes.

"_Not again…" _she cried. "_Please...not again...Moon...help me!" _

Moon approached his teammates, he knelt down and started to fiddle with the chain that was attached to their collars. Almost instantly, an electrical discharge zapped him, hard and shockful, causing him to fall back as his Pokemon's eyes widened in shock.

Moon stood back up, all of his Pokemon looked nervously, his expression seemed dead, only irritation and anger was evident in his eyes as he glared at the chain.

"Hypno, take care of him, if you will." A bunch of pink light surrounded his body as he was lifted up and thrown against the cold metal wall.

"_Moon!" _All six Pokemon gasped in horror.

"Trying to fiddle with our technology is of the utmost rude." Faba walked into the room, giving him an evil smirk that Moon hated the sight of as he forced himself up. "I think Madam President will be quite fond to hear of your poor decision making. Now, let's go about finding the proper punishment...hmm...I think a simple dose of electricity will be good for you." he pressed a button giving Moon a larger shock of electricity spazzed his body as Lusamine watched from behind the glass. With an evil smirk on her face, she turned to face Mew, who was looking at her in disgust.

"So, you don't like seeing your little friend over there get hurt?" she asked. "Don't worry little Mew, now that Manaphy is in our possession, I have no more use for you. You can rest now." Mew just glared at her before charging up a sphere and firing it at her, Lusamine quickly ducked out of the way and looked back up at it with an evil glare.

"Fine, if you still won't be grateful, then take this." she pressed a button, instantly a loud zap shocked Mew as it fell to the ground, Lusamine sighed and picked the cat up before placing it in the capsule. "Useless bratty Pokemon." she muttered.

* * *

**(Aether House)**

"So this is where Moon and Sarah are." Erick said as he and Petra approached the white house near the edge of the route. "I'm guessing Lillie and Hau are here as well, judging by what we were told from Arcelola."

"Yes, perhaps they can find a use for the two bug and psychic Z-crystals that we picked up on our way here, after all, introducing them to Unova could only spell disaster."

"I'm so glad we met up again," Cynthia said, "I was needing to discuss with you about Unova's current situation, this was lucky."

"Indeed, it was nice to see you again Cynthia." Erick replied. "But, may I ask why you decided to come with us to see Moon and Sarah?"

"I just thought I'd surprise them." Cynthia said.

"Espe!" Sunny growled, his ears perked up suddenly. Earning the green Espeon a look from both trainers.

"What do you mean, something's wrong?" Erick questioned. "There's nothing out of the ordinary going on here, let's just pop in for a surprise visit."

They opened the door to the house and they were instantly met with quite the sight, a boy with green eyes, blond hair, and a black attire with a skull uniform had Hau lifted up by his collar.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY AREN'T HERE?!" The blond boy yelled. "

"Dude, calm down," Hau replied, placing his hands behind his head. "They all just haven't shown up in the past week, I've been waiting for them to come back."

"YOU IDIOT!" The blond boy roared at him. "YOU CANNOT BE THIS FREAKING STUPID!"

"Gladion please," Hau said. "I'm sure they'll come eventually, they've just been taken off schedule looking for Nanu."

"Let me get this straight," Gladion muttered, placing his hand on his head and groaning in disgust, "You haven't seen or heard from Moon, Sarah, or Lillie for a whole week, DESPITE the fact that you four clearly agreed back up here after Moon and Sarah's grand trial, and when NONE of them showed up or made any attempt to try and contact you...YOU DIDN'T THINK TO ALERT AUTHORITIES?"

"What in the name of Arceus is going on here!" Cynthia asked loudly, alerting both boys to their presence, Gladion threw a disgusted look at Hau before turning to Cynthia.

"This incompentent idiot has been waiting for Moon, Sarah, and Lillie to all come back to this location for ONE WEEK without having any contact from any of them. We don't have much time, come on, we're leaving at once."

"Hold on, what's the meaning of this?" Petra asked.

"Moon, Sarah, and my sister Lillie, they've all been captured by Team Galactic! They've been in their grasp for who knows how long, now come on! We're going to the Aether Foundation!"

* * *

"Steelix, use dragon breath!" The large steel snake launched a beam of blue flames at Fabby, who was blasted by the fumes and burst into a wall with a loud thud.

"Iron tail!" The large snake monster towered over the silver Ninetales and slammed it's massive tail on it, making a large crack within the ground as the Nintales yelped in pain.

"Come on you stupid child!" Lusamine growled through a speaker over Moon's crys. "Why won't you activate it?!"

"I'M TRYING!" Moon screamed. "I SWEAR!" the boy fell to the ground as tears fell down his face nonstop. Faba watched him sit on the ground, crying his eyes out as the Silver Ninetales forced herself back up and walk over to him, like Moon's face, with was partially ashed and peeling from the amount of electrocution, the Silver Ninetales didn't look much better herself, parts of her tails were scratched and bleeding, there was a large bruise on two of her legs, and she was all but limping over to her trainers side.

"Make your move, activate it." Faba commanded. He didn't get a response.

"Madam President." Faba called. "The boy is becoming unresponsive again."

Lusamine slammed her fist against the table from the observing room as scientists monitored computers from all around her.

"Have any of you gotten ANYTHING!" She roared at them.

"Results are in," one scientist said, raising his hand. "The connected heartbeat of both Moon and subject Fabby is completed"

Lusamine shot the scientist a look that screamed in rage and anger. "AND?" she snarled, almost as if she was daring the scientist to say anything at all.

"They're both in sync, you just need to keep pushing...maybe try awakening the Ninetales."

"You heard them Faba, AGAIN!" Lusamine roared.

"Steelix, hyper beam, target the boy!"

"_He's insane if he thinks that's gonna work." _Edelgard said weakly, like the rest of Moon's Pokemon she too, was exhausted and beaten from countless hours of research and zaps of electricity powered by something.

Steelix started charging up a big beam of light from its mouth with a dead look in it's bloodshot red eyes. Fabby jumped in front of Moon, her paws bent slightly from the amount of pressure and weight she was struggling to hold up with her injuries.

"Get rid of the Ninetales, and any of his Pokemon that try to shield him" Lusamine's voice shouted.

"Hypno!" Faba commanded. The yellow taper Pokemon's eyes flashed blue as it grabbed Fabby telekinetically and tossed her into the wall. The Steelix's charge beam got even bigger from its mouth.

Genji forced himself up, his flipper hands bent, one of his legs bruised heavily, a large cut against his tongue that also had several burn marks, he too got up and got in front of Moon.

"_No," _The Greninja croaked. "_You will not hurt my friend...you will not hurt our friend." _

"Hypno!" Hypno fired a brown sphere from its hands at Genji which blasted the frog across the room into Fabby.

Lancer got up and flew over, embracing himself for a large beam to collide with his small green body and basically take what little was left from him.

"_You protected me from Dan and these people...all the way back…" _Lancer buzzed. "_I will serve you until the bitter end...I will protect you." _

"Squash the bug!" Hypno unleashed a hidden power attack which blasted Lancer into the wall, three of Moon's Pokemon layed on top of each other.

Sapphire got up, looking halfheartedly over at Gojira, who had not been released from her confinement due to lesser importance. Blue Aura flames surrounded Lucario's hand as he limped over in front of his trainer, who still refused to move, he just sat there, crying.

"_Moon...we're partners." _he barked. "_Please...do something...anything...we're all still here...we're all still fighting...Sarah is out there...she needs you to do something...please...don't give up...we'll keep protecting you...I promise." _

Moon looked up at Sapphire, tears fell from his face nonstop as he watched his partner stand his ground.

"Hyp! Hypno!" Hypno blasted a beam of psychic energy, blowing Sapphire across the room, the Lucario fell limp over to the ground.

Finally Edelgard, the youngest member, basically used her flippers to propel herself over, she was unable to stand, just crawl her way over using her flippers, she just got next to her trainer and reached out.

"_Please Moon." _She cried. "_Help us! We need you! Don't give up! Please!" _The Steelix's beam reached its fullest height, then, it fired.

Moon felt himself reach out to Edelgard as he wrapped his hands around the small Pokemon and held it tight and close to him as the beam blasted at them.

Moon braced himself for an impact that never came. Instead, he looked down to see Edelgard's tiny black body enveloping purple light. The beam blasted back at Steelix and blew the large steel snake across the battlefield.

Moon looked at the baby Pokemon, Edelgard let out several coughs and wheezes.

"_Moon...I...I did it…" _The baby said weakly, giving him a smile, "_I...I protected...I protected...I."_

Moon felt his face go pale as he started to cry harder.

"EDELGARD!" He cried. "NO!...PLEASE!...NO!"

"_I protect….I saved everyone...I'm not…" _The Baby Pokemon's voice was cut off as her head fell limp to the ground and her eyes became unfocused.

Moon felt himself breathing hard and breathing fast, he placed his hand on the baby Pokemon's chest, he didn't feel a single thing...Edelgard had used the last of her energy...to Mirror Coat and save him...and in doing so...he had failed Manaphy as a whole...he didn't protect the one thing Manaphy asked him to do. He felt a fire burn as a blaze erupted in his chest, never before had he felt what he felt now...but all that he knew, was that they had taken something special from him. With his newfound adrenaline he pushed himself up and looked at Faba and then at the glass area where Lusamine and her science team were standing.

"Madam President!" one scientist said. "The readings! The Readings! His Hearbeat! It...it!"

Moon looked at Gojira, the pupitar was his last remaining Pokemon that hadn't been touched.

"_Friend Edelgard!" _Gojira asked. "_Master Moon...is she?" _Moon nodded. Gojira's eyes formed into a glare, and suddenly, blue light surrounded her as she began to grow in massive size.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lusamine roared from the room.

"MADAM PRESIDENT!" A scientist shouted. "Look at this! The energy! It's beautiful! It's what you've wanted!"

Gojira finally stopped expanding and turned into the large godzilla-like creature that she was. In the process, the chain and collar around her had broken and shattered.

Moon looked at Faba with his newly evolved Tyranitar with a cold hearted stare in his glare, then, he turned to look at Lusamine and the Scientist table.

"I WILL TEAR YOU HEADS FROM OFF YOUR NECKS...AND HANG THEM FROM THE GATES OF ENBARR!" He shouted. "GOJIRA! HYPER BEAM!"

Gojira charged up another blasted ball of light and fired it at Faba, The scientist was so unprepared for it that it blasted him and Steelix across the room.

"FABA!" Lusamine shouted.

"MADAM PRESIDENT YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" In the rush to get them out, Someone accidentally made Mews capsule shatter.

The Pink cat like Pokemon quickly turned invisible before Lusamine noticed and waited until they all ran out of the room. Afterwards, it became visible and looked from behind the glass pane. Just as it expected, Moon had not gone to pursue them, instead, he was lying over Edelgard, all of his Pokemon were, all of them devastated at the loss of one of their own. It too, couldn't help but feel responsible, after all, it was its own Power that had zapped and weakened them so badly. Using its powers, it called out to Shaymin.

"_Shaymin, if you can hear me, you need to get to Sarah...she is at the Aether Foundation, please hurry, Manaphy is in danger and her keeper is distraught, we need Sarah to reunite with Moon...please...hurry!" _

Mew opened its eyes and floated over to Moon, who looked up at the cat-like Pokemon as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"_Thank you for saving me." _Mew said to him. "_I am so...so sorry about what happened to your friend. Please...let me join you." _

"They killed her." Moon cried, still horror struck. "Edelgard...I'm...I'm...I'm so sorry...I couldn't protect you...I let you...I let you down...Manaphy...Sarah...myself...I let everyone down." the same cold-hearted expression reformed on his face as he looked at the six Pokemon.

"Not again…" he growled. "I will kill every last one of them...Edelgard...I will avenge you!"

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I don't really have an Omake ready for you, so I guess this'll have to do for the chapter. Besides, since the Aether Event is meant to be taken seriously, I feel like having some fun little Omake would be a little stupid, so...yeah.**

**I will go ahead and say it now, yes, Edelgard's death will be permeant, when coming up with the concept of the Delta Phione, I initially never wanted it to be a permeant member, however, I didn't feel like Moon releasing it into the wild would be satisfying for anyone since it didn't really fit Moon's personality with his relationship with Manaphy, especially since Manaphy is meant to join the team eventually. I know that the death of Pokémon isn't really an explained topic within the games, however, it is alluded to that Pokémon can die, we're just never given an explanation as to how. So I came up with a theory that if a Pokémon takes to much damage from either Human contraptions or from more powerful Pokémon, they may not be able to make it.  
**

**I'm sure that death caught you off guard completely, I know that there was no sort of build up or anything like that, but hopefully I managed to make you feel just a little sad for Moon. Anyway, leave a review if you want. **

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Pupitar  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
\- Mew  
**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu**

**See you all next time.**


	24. Chapter 24: Hell at Aether

**Chapter 24: Hell at Aether**

Sarah walked around the Paradise, clutching onto Lyn as she moved about. She found herself in a Pokemon sanctuary, where several different species of Pokemon lived in what seemed like harmony. This must've been the place that the foundation used to make themselves seem good to everyone as the Pokemon here weren't afraid of them.

"Moon?" She called. "Moon...where are you?"

"Ka?" Lyn asked, looking up at her.

"Lyn, not now." Sarah muttered. "We need to find Moon, or Angel and the rest of my team."

"HEY!" Sarah jolted around to see an Aether member in some sort of weird hazmat suit. It was all white with a golden face mask that covered the entirety of the face. The person clutched a weird looking pokeball in his hand. It was a black ball with several indents in and a seal with a purple button.

"Report, subject Sarah has escaped her prison cell." the person said. "Units, keep her away from the bottom floor laboratory. I'll apprehend her now. Go, Stoutland!"

A giant dog with a long white beard and blue fur coat hopped out of the Pokeball. Sarah immediately took notice of the fact that its eyes were bloodshot red and the dog looked like it was ready to kill someone.

Sarah felt Lyn starting to kick and squirm in her arms. She didn't really have much of a choice, she was going to have to fight her way out.

The Rotom Dex flew out of her backpack. "_They didn't take me, allow me to help you scan Lyn's moves." _

Lyn hopped on the ground and looked up at the large dog in front of her.

"Stoutland, use Fire Fang!"

Stoutland charged with its mouth lighting on fire. Lyn's eyes flashed a little reddish color as her claws grew in size. She charged at the dog and clawed it across the face. Stoutland let out a yelp as it fell backwards, Lyn then proceeded to kick the dog in the face with her feet claws.

"_Zzzt, lookz like Lyn knowz Mega Kick and Crush Claw." _

"Lyn, just uh, try something else...use slash?"

Lyn's right claw grew in size as she slashed across the dogs face, a large scratch mark landed across the eye before she unleashed three quick kicks in the dogs face. Stoutland fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

Sarah quickly grabbed Lyn and ran away as fast as she could before the man could take out another Pokemon. She rounded the corner and quickly went into a door that opened and closed quickly. Breathing quickly, she quickly looked to rotom, grabbing it and scanning Lyn.

"Alright, Crush Claw, Shadow Punch, Bite, Triple Kick, Fire Punch, Giga Impact...Shadow Bone?"

"Ka?" Lyn asked.

Sarah looked at the baby Kangaskhan…this was the only protection she had at the moment.

"Lyn...I know you're just a baby...but, I need you more than ever okay?"

The baby Kangaskhan looked at her blankly, then, it made a little fist. "Ka Ka?"

Sarah gave her a small smile, "Alright Lyn, let's go."

"_Wait, Sarah!" _She jolted around and saw the tiny white hedgeh ot with a green spike back and pink flowers. The small hedgehog walked up to her and gave her a smile.

"Shaymin?" Sarah said in shock. "What...what are you doing here? You need to go! You're in danger here!"

"_I'm here to help you, Mew called out to me." _

"Mew? But...Manaphy is in trouble, Moon is…"

"_Moon needs your help and our help. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. We need to find your friend and your Pokemon, let's go." _

* * *

Lusamine ran into an unmarked laboratory, immediately, several Galactic scientists, alongside Cyrus, who had the two Cosmogs in a clear capsule, shocking them with a drainage shock. Manaphy was also getting the drainage shock as the Lake Trio stood there offering their psychic energy to the portal machine. In the laboratory, there were several frozen blocks of ice with Pokemon like Pikachu and Slowpoke inside.

"COS!" Both Pokemon cried.

"Shut up!" Cyrus growled.

"Lord Cyrus." Mars approached his side, the red haired female Galactic admin approached his side. "The scientists are saying that Manaphy is still showing resistance."

Cyrus's eyes flashed as he turned to the glass capsule that held the small water legendary. Who looked up at him, it gave him a smirky smile.

"Do you think this shit is funny?" Cyrus growled at it.

"Mana! Phy!" Manaphy hummed.

Cyrus's eyes flashed again. He pushed a button releasing the Manaphy from her capsule.

"Listen here you ignorant brat." Cyrus growled. "I have Moon and I'm certain he would detest seeing you under my control forcefully."

"Mana!" Manaphy shot a few bubbles from its mouth. Each one popped and sprayed water in the man's eyes, making him shout in frustration.

"Damn you!" Cyrus growled as the legendary giggled mischievously.

"Cyrus," Lusamine walked up to him as he held Manaphy in his firm grasp.

"What the hell do you want?" Cyrus growled. "Why are you here instead of down in the laboratory dealing with Moon?"

"Lord Cyrus!" Mars quickly ran up to them waving a piece of paper. "Monitor statistics from the Shadow Knight show that...well...I don't really know how to explain it."

Cyrus scowled. He placed Manaphy back in its capsule and turned to face Mars, "Do you have the scans? Where are they?"

Dyson walked into the room. "Lord Cyrus, We've got a situation...Moon appears to have...lost it."

"Good." Cyrust said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOOD?" Lusamine roared. "That kid is going to kill someone!"

"That was the intention." Cyrus muttered. "I need Moon to become a secondary Shadow Knight."

"Lord Cyrus, with all due respect. Moon has gone rogue…"

"Cyrus, that boy has gone mad over the fact that the baby Phione gave her life to save him."

Cyrust turned to Lusamine with wide eyes. "The Delta Phione is dead?" he growled.

"Yes."

"YOU IDIOT!" Cyrus roared at her. "That Phione was the key to everyone bowing down to us!"

"Regardless, Moon has gone insane." Mars said quickly. "He's looking around the entire laboratory...what's worse, he's probably going to destroy anything he comes across."

"Madam President!" An Aether Member ran into the room. "Moon has entered the secret laboratories!"

"WHAT!" Lusamine shouted. "How did he even get the secret code?"

"Madam President, Lord Cyrus, there's too much down there to lose! Do you have any idea how much research we could be losing!"

"Like what?" Cyrus growled. "What in arceus' name have you been researching down their?"

"Uh...well...there's uh…"

"You know what...forget it." Cyrus growled. "Dyson, go deal with the boy. Bring him and all his capable glory to us."

"As you wish Lord Cyrus." Dyson bowed to him and left the room.

"Now, back to business." he turned to Manaphy and withdrew a Dark Ball. "Now then, little legendary, I've had it with you and your stupid antics...let's see what happens when I cut your communication line with your keeper." Manaphy's eyes widened in horror.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Lusamine shouted. "If he reacted in this way when he lost Edelgard, who he was given a duty to protect from Manaphy, you can't just cut off his contact with Manaphy.

"I'm not cutting his contact, but with Moon's current state, we may be able to use Manaphy to manipulate him."

"You can't stop me Lusamine." Cyrus growled. "Now, go fix your freaking mess,"

"And leave you to continue destroying my resources while your insane test subject runs around destroying years worth of Aether Research."

Cyrus turned to face the woman. "Go fix the mess, or I will send your daughter Lillie through that Wormhole as a test subject."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Try me." Cyrus growled. "You take away my experimental research, then I'll take something from you! May I remind you that she is currently up in the watching zone."

Lusamine looked up at the glass, she could see Lillie waiting up there and she looked distressed almost in many ways. She turned away, shaking her head and muttering to herself. What they all failed to notice was a hand reaching to Lillie's and dragging her out of the room.

* * *

The door to a laboratory suddenly burst down, startling the members inside as Moon Fabby and Mew charged into the room.

"Gah what the-"

"FLAMETHROWER! Mew...do something...please!"

Fabby blasted a large fire blast from her mouth as Mew launched a thunderbolt attack from its body. The people in the room let out a scream as Flames and Thunder started to blow the room apart.

"_Moon...are you okay?" _Fabby asked nervously. "_Why are we attacking everyone?" _

"They killed her!" Moon grunted. "They killed her!"

"_My guardian!" _Manaphy's voice rang to his head. "_My guardian? Can you hear me?" _

"I failed you Manaphy." Moon cried. "Edelgard died! I failed you."

"_My guardian! You didn't fail me! Please! You need to stay focused!" _

"Manaphy...I...Edelgard...I couldn't protect her...I failed you."

"_My guardian...you need to stay focused! You need to help me." _

Moon felt his headache get worse and his anger blaring as he heard Manaphy talk to him. "What...what's wrong?" he grunted. "What did Cyrus do to you?"

"_Nothing...but...I'm fearful...he says he's going to try and use me to...manipulate you? Something about putting me in this weird pokeball." _

"_Mr. Moon?" _Mew floated over to him as Fabby stayed by his side. The pink cat Pokemon pointed one of his little nubby hands, there were a few things that hadn't been destroyed by the blast of attacks launched by Fabby and Mew.

"What…" Moon grunted.

Mew floated over to a panel screen that hadn't been charred by the flames or zapped off by the thunder...somehow. Moon looked at the screen, the picture showed a black pokeball with little crevices and indents with a purple seal and button.

_Dark Ball_

_This specialized type of Pokeball turns a Pokemon's thoughts into evil. Using compressed negative energy that channels by the likes of several ghost and dark type Pokemon such as Darkrai, Haunter, Houndoom, and Hydreigon, we were able to construct a pokeball that manipulates any Pokemon's thoughts, allowing them to think in the worst ways possible and obey any order from there said captor, regardless of their own thoughts, it turns them into a puppet that sees nothing but darkness. A ruthless fighting machine._

Moon slammed his fist against the screen. He heard an explosion from somewhere before realizing he hadn't lost contact with Manaphy, he heard the sound of a capturing pokeball and felt his face go pale.

"_My guardian...please…" _Manaphy grunted and cried, it sounded like it was in serious pain.

"MANAPHY NO!" Moon cried. "I CAN'T LOSE YOU AS WELL!"

"_I...I will fight it...my guardian...just please…" _There was a cut off as a ding placed shut.

"Mana…Manaphy?" Moon felt tears fall down his face again as Fabby and Mew looked at him nervously.

"_Kill them...my guardian...kill those Aether People!" _Manaphy's voice rang again. Only...it sounded more twisted and cold. "_Kill! Kill! Kill!" _His headache started to worsen.

"Manaphy...I…"

"_YOU FAILED ME!" _Manaphy hissed at him. "_My guardian you...FAILURE...please Moon...FAILURE...Edelgard was...KILL THEM!" _

"HALT!" Moon barely even opened his eyes through his tears to see a boy with black hair and a long braided ponytail down his center. He had sharp yellow eyes and wore...Moon was boiling. The boy wore the same black armor that the Shadow Knight used.

"YOU!" Moon roared. "YOU BASTARD! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?"

"I'm sorry...old friend." Dyson replied, "But it is time that you retake the place you were training to become. It is what Lord Cyrus demands of you."

Moon felt his head boiling in anger and rage. "FABBY! BURN HIM IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF HELL!"

Fabby looked up at her trainer with a horrified look in her eyes. Moon glared back down at her. She gave a reluctant nod and fired another flamethrower, Dyson quickly rolled out of the way.

"Please Moon…" he muttered. "I don't want to do this...you know that…"

"YOU SPENT FIVE YEARS TOTURING ME!" Moon screamed.

"Don't make me do this." Dyson said.

"Go on then," Moon muttered. "I'm not scared of you anymore. And when I kick your ass, I'm gonna hang your head from the gates of Enbarr."

"Why must you…" Dyson shook his head. "Zoroark, death time."

"Fabby, comply!"

"Zoroark, Night Slash,"

Zoroark summoned two black blades and dashed at Fabby. The Silver Ninetales jumped out of the way and quickly dashed into the bipedal hedgehog thing. Zoroark let out a hiss at Fabby before shooting flames from its mouth. Fabby absorbed the hit using her flash fire ability.

"Flamethrower, slaughter it!" Moon growled.

Fabby launched the trail of fire from her mouth increasing in size as it blasted Zoroark across the fire trail.

"Moon, you need to listen to me," Dyson said. "Your father-"

"MY FATHER TRUSTED YOU!" Moon growled. "Fabby!" The fiery tornado surrounded the silver Ninetales as she transformed into her little devil fox form as her tails became sharper. An intense heatwave suddenly blasted over the area. Fabby launched another Flamethrower, which blasted Zoroark into the wall, the Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"I see...so that is the power that they are after." Dyson said

"WHERE IS MANAPHY?" Moon snarled.

"Manaphy is under Cyrus's control." Dyson replied. "But that's irrelevant.

"I HATE YOU!" Moon roared. "Lancer! Genji! Sapphire! Comply!"

The three Pokemon jumped out of their pokeballs and readied themselves for a brutal fight.

"If you insist on wasting my time, then so be it." Dyson muttered, returning Zoroark. "Darkrai, Galvantula, Gengar, Death time."

The three Pokemon leaped out of their pokeballs, bracing themselves for a fight.

Lancer dove down at Darkrai, crossing its pins together for an X-scissor, he slashed through the overwhelming more powerful ghost legendary with immense power.

Galvantula launched electrical thunderbolts all over the place as Sapphire attempted to whack it upside the head with a bone club. Genji quickly used Shadow Sneak to fall behind it and kick it across the room. Mew joined in, helping a flare with its own Thunderbolt, sparks from around all the equipment caused explosions to run throughout the laboratory.

Fabby breathed a large amount of fire at Gengar, who vanished into the shadow realm before appearing from behind and using phantom force to slap her upside the head. Fabby let out a large cry before flailing from the ghostly effect she gave off.

Genji used Night Slash to try and run Darkrai down into the ground, forcing a large explosion to take place mid-section between the two Pokemon. Lancer dove into the smoke and Smashed Darkrai against the wall using his pins. The beedrill held the ghost Pokemon down before spinning its drill stingers around and making spin in quick circles, dizzying it before the monitor they were on exploded.

Sapphire turned his attention over to Galvantula, the spider bug launched a sticky webbing from its mouth, a part of it got onto his own arm as Sapphire lunged at it before slamming into the ground with a large Force Palm, The amount of force broke through the floor of the laboratory spiking Galvantula down into another abandoned section of the lab.

Mew used swift to summon several silver stars before sending them off and down at Darkrai, the ghost Pokemon vanished before appearing behind Mew and grabbing onto it with its whispy arms. Mew cried out in pain as Galavantula propelled itself back up and launched a thunderbolt. Darkrai quickly let go as Mew was zapped by the overwhelming amount of electricity. Before Gengar fired a shadow ball at Mew, sending it into a large glass capsule.

"_Kill him! Kill him!" _Manaphy hissed at Moon. "_You're pathetic! You're worthless! My guardian...You're nothing! I trusted you!...Help...help!" _Behind the hissy voice, he could hear a second voice calling out. It sounded like Manaphy was in genuine pain. But all he could feel was an empty darkness, just frustration and anger. As Edelgard appeared in front of him.

"_Why Moon?" _She asked. "_Why didn't you save me?" _

"I'm sorry...I...wanted to help you. Honestly Edelgard, please, I just wanted to-"

"_YOU FAILED ME!" _Manaphy hissed at him. "_I told you to protect this baby and you couldn't even do that!" _

Dyson watched Moon stand there, watching his Pokemon do all the work, not even giving them commands, he saw a dead insane look behind a mask of what he could only call was pure evil. He quickly ducked out of the way as Genji hydro pumped Gengar into a large dashboard which induced an electrical fire that quickly started spreading.

Fabby used Extrasensory to hold onto Galvantula as Mew came in and extended its tail to a large bluish color before slamming it downwards and spiking the poor electric spider into the ground. Genji then unleashed a quick Night Slash through the spider which flung it into the flames of the fire.

Gengar quickly vanished and reappeared by its comrade to allow a quick successful rescue before the spider became engulfed in flames and possibly burned to death. Darkrai used Dark Pulse to hit all five Pokemon and blast them in different directions.

"Such...anguish." Dyson said to himself. "He doesn't even give them commands anymore...they just know what he wants…and they don't think for a second that what they were doing...but...what triggered that...Saturn said that if given proper electrocution the heart would become...grrr."

Genji created two bowing knives and quickly cut down Gengar with them, the ghost let out a cackle of pain before falling to ground next to Galvantula. Leaving Darkrai on its own.

"Put them to sleep!" Dyson said quickly. "Then Dream Eater!"

"Oh I don't think so!" Moon growled.

Mew's eyes flashed a blue color as a barrier appeared around the five Pokemon as the black hole of Dark Void failed to encapsulate them.

"KILL THOSE WHO TOOK EDELGARD FROM US!" Moon shouted.

A large blast of Fire, Water, Poison drills, Aura Spheres, and Psychic energy exploded through the area, creating a large filled explosion that created a subset of explosions that echoed all throughout the Aether Foundation. When the dust cleared, Darkrai layed on the ground, motionless.

"I will slaughter all those who have fallen." Moon scowled as he approached Dyson.

"This is no place for me to die." Dyson scoffed. "Not even the amount of money Cyrus and Saturn paid me for serving is enough to make this happen." he returned his three Pokemon. "Giratina! Get me out of here!" The boy suddenly fell through a weird looking portal.

Moon's five Pokemon looked at him, each of them had the same irritated and pissed off expression in their eyes. Moon didn't even bother returning them, he simply walked out of the laboratory, spotting a weird pod on the bottom of the floor.

* * *

Cynthia, Gladion, Erick, and Petra each arrived at the first floor of the Aether foundations. Only to find Sarah and Lillie both running out from behind several stacks of crates that they were hiding behind. Gladion quickly embraced his sister in a quick hug.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on here?" Erick asked as they heard a loud explosion come from somewhere.

"I...I don't know." Sarah replied. "I managed to find Lillie...and the rest of my Pokemon, but I can't find a healing station anywhere."

"Where is Moon?" Cynthia said to Sarah with a worried tone.

"I don't know. Neither does Lillie. We've been searching for hours."

"**You are searching for him?"** All of them jolted around to see the Shadow Knight.

"You…" Cynthia growled. "You must be the Shadow Knight."

"**I know what you're thinking, but let me explain." **The person took off his mask, revealing his face, black hair and ponytail and yellow eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Lord Erick, you as well Queen Petra."

"DYSON?" both of them gasped.

"I don't have the time for this," Dyson muttered. "The original Shadow Knight, the one that tortured Moon back in Sinnoh, that was my father, your forces killed him last month."

"YOU BITCH!" Everyone's eyes widened in horror as Sarah all but tackled the boy into the ground and started punching him. "YOU BITCH!" She screamed. "WHERE IS MOON! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"SARAH!" Cynthia and Erick yanked her off the boy, after several minutes of struggling they finally managed to pry her from them.

"I understand your frustration, but I had to get close to Moon." Dyson gasped as he got up off the floor. "The zaps I gave him were part of a method that Saturn used to try and reboot his heart."

"YOU BROUGHT US HERE!" Sarah screamed.

"On the request of Cyrus, I thought I had succeeded in making Moon untouchable to Team Galactic. Believe me, if it was ever my intention to put him in danger, I would've kidnapped him back at the Observatory."

"What do you mean...untouchable?" Cynthia asked.

"Saturn told you before, but Moon lives with an artificial heart, it was a weaponized tactic by Team Galactic used to try and find a key to unlocking the Bond Phenomenon with as many Pokemon as possible. The heart is wired to his brain in a way where you can rewrite it enough prying. My intention was to hopefully shut it down and reboot it with a more...how do I say...appropriate code."

"I don't understand." Petra said. "You used to work for Team Plasma...what inquired you to-"

"Enough about Team Plasma." Dyson growled. He turned to face Gladion and Lillie. "I do apologize for the misunderstanding I put you all through, but if you don't take me seriously, a lot of people are going to wind up dead! Including your own mother!"

"What is going to cause this."

"As I stated, the Artificial heart was a weaponized project. As such it was developed in a way to go to a more...Cyrus-like host. Because Moon had been living with it, Saturn tried to program him in a way to be more like a good son, but reverting to the...well…" he was cut off as another large explosion echoed from somewhere. Cynthia let out a horrified gasp, making everyone look at her.

"Don't tell me that they-"

"Madam, I regret to inform you that it may be best for you to know that Lusamine's torture tactics used on Pokemon have resulted in the death of Moon's Delta Phione, which has caused him to...go completley insane." Dyson replied. "Not even Darkrai was able to stop it. The heart emits a signal that connects with his Pokemon, so essentially...nothing is perfect at the moment, and Moon is basically on his way to bring this place to the ground."

"Given the several war crimes this place has committed according to Gladion, I hardly see that as a bad thing." Petra said.

"You don't understand." Gladion snarled at her. "There are still several innocent Pokemon in here not to mention the Pokemon they've used for research, sure, all the members are messed up, but there are still some Pokemon in here that will die if this place goes down."

"Pardon our interruption." Zoisse and Dulse ran into the room. "But...we've got a problem...down in sector A-5. Pardon our intrusion, but we've got some...problems."

"That's where the whole-" Lillie gasped.

"We need to move...now!"

"Sarah wait where are you-?"

"I KNOW WHERE MOON IS!" She screamed, "I'm going to find him!"

"But Sarah he-" it was too late, Sarah had already run off into the laboratories.

She ran furiously, she refused to believe what she was hearing. Moon going straight up insane? Edelgard being dead? No, that couldn't be possible, never in a hundred years.

"_Sarah please...calm down…" _Shaymin's calm voice said to her as she clutched onto the hedgehog.

She ran down a long hallway and found another warp panel.

"SARAH!" She jolted around to see Mavis looking at her in distress. "NO!" she scolded. "Don't you dare go in there!"

"But Moon-"

"Sarah...look at me!" Mavis got down and held onto her firmly as she struggled to wiggle free. "Sarah please...just forget Moon...let's go home!"

"He's going to KILL SOMEONE!" Sarah shouted. "I can stop him! I know I can!"

"He's going to kill YOU!" Mavis shouted back at her.

"YOU'RE EVIL!" Sarah screamed at her. "YOU MADE MOON LIKE THIS!" tears fell down her cheeks non stop as she cried and kicked and screamed. "Mavis WHY? What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"HE DESERVES IT!" Mavis snarled at him. "That filthy little son of a bitch kid deserves all the hell in the world! He has done enough! His whole family is filthy! His father faked his death just to prove they were good! I know he's still around here somewhere. I'll find him! And I'll kill him too!"

"Mavis they had the body!" Sarah cried. "Moon watched his father fall over and die!"

"Stupid time…" Mavis muttered. "Everyone's against us...the world, the galactic forces, everyone and everything…"

"What I...Mavis?"

"Sarah...look at me!" Mavis pleaded. "Just please...look at me!"

Sarah looked at her sister. Mavis looked back down at her.

"Sarah...do you truly believe you can stop Moon? Because he's going to need you more than ever."

"What...Mavis...why are you…" She noticed that Mavis's eyes were now more focused than they had been before, in a way that almost matched her own facial expression.

"Sarah...answer me this question...do you truly believe you can help him?"

"YES!" Sarah shrieked! "THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT!"

Mavis looked at her with remorse. Then she bowed her head, reaching back and undoing the silver feather pendant that was around her neck. She handed it to Sarah, looking at her.

"Take care of Lugia for me." She whispered, before giving her a hug. "I love you Sarah...and I'm sorry that things had to turn out this way."

"What...Mavis what's going…"

"Just go to Moon...don't stay here any longer...go to your friend...I won't be returning."

"But Mavis whe-"

"I'm going away Sarah, to a region far away from here, one where I can hide, I've done too much to return to face Cynthia and the rest of Sinnoh, just please...go stop Cyrus...go save Moon...and take care of Lugia, I leave him in your care."

"But-"

"Go!" Mavis scolded. "Don't make me shove you on to the warp panel."

Sarah looked down at Shaymin, who seemed to have understood whatever Mavis was trying to convey to her as it looked like it was crying.

"Go Sarah, do not come back." Mavis said.

Sarah gave a reluctant nod before stepping on the warp pannel.

Mavis let out a sigh.

"Where is Sarah?" Mavis turned to face Cynthia.

"I'm done fighting." Mavis replied. "I'm sorry Cynthia, I really am."

"You know you'll never be able to face your family right?" Cynthia asked calmly. "I must be honest and tell you that I can barely look at you myself."

"I know," Mavis replied. "But, I'm not running away, I'm just going to show you why I couldn't do anything."

Cynthia's eyes widened. "Mavis...wait…"

"Tell Sarah to never go searching for me...when she's older you can tell her the truth." Mavis said.

"_Mavis, we need you down here right now!" _Cyrus's voice screeched through an earpiece.

"I'm done working for you Cyrus." Mavis replied flatly. There was a brief pause after she said that, then, she looked at Cynthia, "You may want to run...you know...so you don't look suspicious."

Cynthia nodded. "I see," she sighed. "So you made your choice." she turned herself around the corner of the room, she heard a few tiny beeps before a small explosion blasted through the hallway and she heard stuff splatter everywhere. The champion of Sinnoh bowed her head in disappointment.

"You were a good warrior Mavis...even if you go lost along the way."

* * *

"GIVE ME BACK MANAPHY!" Moon roared at Cyrus as his Pokemon stood alongside him.

Cyrus let out a mechanical laughter as he stood between Dan and Lavender. "Oh please." He scolded. "This is my Manaphy, I earned her fair and square."

Moon looked at Manaphy, the little blue legendary had bloodshot eyes and had an evil expression in its eyes.

"Manaphy!" Moon cried. "Please!"

"Manaphy!" Cyrus commanded. "Hydro Pump!"

Manaphy shot out some black water from her mouth, blowing Moon and his team backwards. Moon had blood splattered on him from several cuts from Lavender's Scizor and Dan's Infernape had burned him partially.

Moon coughed as his head stung.

"_Kill Aether...Kill Moon! Kill!...My guardain….Kill! ...Kill!...help me, my guardian." _

"GIVE...GIVE ME...Give me my…" Moon painted and clutched his knees, he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. All of his Pokemon looked at him.

"You have failed yourself and the rest of your life." Dan snarled.

"LAVENDER!" Lusamine and Guzma ran into the room.

"What are you doing!" Lusamine scolded. "Get down from there."

"I don't take orders from you!" Lavender snarled. "I'm going with Dan,"

Moon turned to glare at Lusamine. "YOU!" He roared. Lusamine quickly noticed him and she and Guzma both ran out of the room.

"Manaphy! Hydro Pump again!"

Moon was blasted into the wall of the Aether Paradise Laboratory, he fell onto a pool of blood.

"Manaphy…" he coughed, he heard Sarah let out a bloodcurdling scream before he blacked out into the darkness, hearing the cries of Manaphy and Sarah.

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, and once again, I don't really have an Omake. I always intended for Manaphy to get captured while Shaymin tried to help, but I strictly wrote more towards Moon's absolute Madness towards this whole event, I'm kinda crunched for time anyway, so I might as well just make this short and sweet since there isn't much more to say, I'd love to hear thoughts on how I handled this, since next chapter is kinda like a cooldown calm down, since I'm pretty sure you all understand the Lusamine is going nowhere near Necrozma at this point. Hope you all liked the battle with the Shadow Knight.**

**Anyway, that's all for today.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:  
Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Tyranitar  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
\- Mew  
**

**Sarah Jones:  
Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togetic  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu**

**See you all next time.**


	25. Chapter 25: Recollection

**Chapter 25: Recollection.**

Moon grunted as he woke up on a bed, after a moment, he coughed and then looked around, Sarah instantly fell on top of him in a quick hug. Cynthia, Erick, Petra, Lillie, and Gladion were all also in the room.

"You're okay," she whispered into his ears. "Thank goodness."

Moon grunted as he pushed her off of him. "Where are my Pokemon?"

"They're all here." Cynthia said calmly. "I must commend you Moon, I can't believe you befriended Mew. It's not often that people befriend two legendary Pokemon."

"Manaphy...Cyrus took her...where is he?" Moon growled.

"Um…" Gladion muttered. "Cyrus, Dan, and Lavender all retreated into the ultra wormhole, Manaphy and the rest of the crew went with them."

"THEY WHAT?!" Moon roared, everyone in the room flinched.

"Moon, please...everything will be alright." Lillie said calmly. "We're going to stop them."

"Will someone please let us out of here." Lusamine's voice shouted from somewhere.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Moon shouted.

"I am handling the situation with Lusamine and the rest of Aether." Cynthia said firmly. "You need to rest assured that I can handle this situation Moon, can you do that for me?"

"She killed Edelgard! She KILLED HER!" Moon snarled. "She abused me and my team of Pokemon. And she gave Manaphy to Cyrus!"

"I know Moon." Cynthia replied. "Just please...I will handle this situation."

Moon slumped back down, feeling Sarah take his right hand and hold onto it. He looked up at her, seeing a face of worry and disappointment in her eyes.

"Moon, are you good?" Erick asked. "We found you in a pretty bad shape...like...the laboratory was ready to collapse on you.

"She killed her…" Moon muttered. "Edelgard...she killed you...I'm sorry."

"Moon?"

"Kill...Kill...Kill." Moon hissed. "Bring them down to fiery depths of hell and hang their heads from Enbarr's gates."

Sarah looked at their friends, all of whom seemed very concerned at Moon's sudden change in behavior.

"Well, we'll explain the little details of how we'll go about this then." Erick said, turning to Cynthia, "I think it's best that you take care of Lusamine and Guzma first."

"Kill those who took her away...people who harm Pokemon are disgraceful...burn them…"

"And...please...find a way to make whatever happened stop." Petra added.

Cynthia sighed before walking out of the room, Lusamine and Guzma were both in the opposite room and they both looked annoyed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lusamine snarled.

"Don't even start with me." Cynthia snapped back. "You BOTH are in massive trouble."

"That insane kid of yours tried to KILL US!"

"Yeah, because you snapped his artificial heart," Cynthia replied flatly. "Cyrus knew what the heart could do if it was broken properly, he could utilize Saturn's son in a manipulative way and now you're looking at the aftermath."

"This is dumb." Guzma growled. "What are we in trouble for."

"I really don't like how you decided to handle this. You both are looking at several charges of war crimes and Pokemon abuse."

"You can't prove anything."

Cynthia rolled her eyes before sighing. "You can't be serious?" she asked. "Not only do I have Moon, who Saturn has taught me to catch when he's lying, but I also have the accounts of your son and daughter. Frankly, I think you both should stop and consider everything."

"Like what?"

"Seriously? You've killed a Pokemon, a baby one to say nonetheless. You've tortured a child and his own Pokemon, not to mention your laboratory has several more records of you torturing and experimenting on different Pokemon by injecting them with chemicals, freezing them for an ice collection, and even doing an experimentation of colorations with Lancer, which I have deliberately left out of telling Moon for obvious reasons. Let me explain to you that Moon is one fearsome kid, and not to mention that he is probably very intent on sending you down."

"And you're okay with that?" Lusamine snarled.

"I've been fighting the likes of Team Galactic for nearly twenty years at this point. Twenty years of death and destruction throughout the region that I'm supposed to protect it's not something I want to discuss with you. I've been worn down to the very brim...so...you think about your choice...you will either give us resources and information and I will drop a few charges, OR you both can walk in there and let Moon kill you."

"You're nuts."

"I'm not nuts," Cynthia replied. "I'm just so sick of everything going wrong with Team Galactic, and I'm certainly disgusted by your actions, you claim yourselves to be an organization, dedicated to the likes of helping injured and suffering Pokemon, and on the surface, you used that image to give and receive. But below all that, you tortured and experimented on innocent Pokemon and have developed insanity inducing pokeballs that have torn apart the likes of an innocent child. Do you have any idea just how insane you truly are?"

"But it's not that-"

"Your own children ran away with Pokemon that you experimented and tortured." Cynthia snarled. "You took the Cosmogs back, only to go right back to what you were doing! And worst of all, you have now put the entire world in danger by allowing Cyrus to take a Dark Ball and go against Necrozma!"

Lusamine's eyes widened. "How did you know that…"

"The Ultra Recon Squad provided enough information for me to know just how deadly things have gotten. You disgust me Lusamine, and I'm certain that once word of this gets out, you won't be welcomed anywhere."

"What about our daughter Lavender?"

"I can most likely say that your daughter is a lost cause." Cynthia replied. "Apart from the whole affair that was going on with your marriage or whatever at the time...Lavender is probably a lost cause for you. If she chose Cyrus over you guys, there's not a chance she'll give up easily."

Lusamine snorted as she placed her hands on her hips, "So, you don't think to much about-"

"ARE YOU EVEN SANE?" Cynthia shouted. The champion of Sinnoh furiously pointed her hand to a one sided glass mirror that allowed them to see into the room, Sarah was basically on the verge of tears as Erick and Petra were consoling her while Moon had stood up and was writing a bunch of nonsense on the walls.

_Kill them! Kill Her! Why? Edelgard! Failure! Subspace! Necrozma! Manaphy! I'm sorry! Kill! Kill! Kill! Cake is a lie! Where are you! It's me! Kill! Kill! 5G towers cause viruses! Kill! I'm sorry! Manaphy! Where are you? Kill Cyrus! Edelgard? Where are you? Sarah? _

_Friends? I am Ferdinand von Aegir! Kill Cyrus! Dancing Coffin Meme is fine! Strength in action! You're irrelevant! Comply! If I must! Manaphy! Edelgard! I failed! Sarah? Where are you? I need help! Can't communicate! Can't think! Only kill! Kill those who take and mistreat! Destroy those who treat Pokemon horribly! _

"You have driven that child insane." Cynthia scolded. "He was once a sweet and caring child, and now you've driven him insane. Not to mention that his girlfriend is now in distress over what you did."

"If his heart is artificial, it would be simple to change him back right?"

"Not after what you did." Cynthia scolded. "My hope is that maybe getting Manaphy back will snap him back to normal...in order to do that, we need to find a way to get into Ultraspace."

* * *

"Moon...please...speak to me."

"They killed her...They kill her!" Moon grunted. "I must kill Cyrus and get Manaphy back."

Sarah looked at her friend while holding onto Shaymin.

"What...what am I supposed to do?" she cried.

"_Moon is distraught over losing Manaphy Sarah, you must keep strong and focused, he is going to need you to help comfort him."_

"Kill…"

"How do we help get Manaphy back?"

"If you want to get Manaphy back, the best way would be to enter Ultraspace and stop Cyrus and Necrozma. To do that, we're going to need the help of Solgaleo and Lunala." Dulse said, twiddling with his moustache.

"I believe I read that there's an altar dedicated to the two legendaries on Poni Island." Gladion said. "My mother was doing research on them...with the Cosmogs now evolved into Cosmoem, there's not telling what'll happen."

"Speaking of which." Lillie said. "I'd like for you two to take Nebby and Nebula with you. I'd feel much safer with them in your hands.

"Cos!" Both gemlike Pokemon cooed.

"Moon, come on." Sarah said, grabbing his hand as he sat staring at his Pokemon and muttering a bunch of things to his Pokemon. Fabby, Sapphire, Genji, Lancer, and Mew were all staring back at him with confused looks on their faces.

Moon turned to face her, his eyes looked dead and expressionless, something that scared her just a little.

"Where are we going?" he grunted.

"We're going to Poni Island, hopefully we can find something there that can get us to Manaphy."

Moon gave a halfhearted smile. "Of course." he said with a dead tone. "Shall we get going?"

"Hold on!" Lillie handed them a flute with a sun symbol engraved onto the front. "This is one of the flutes that you may need to play to awaken the power of the legendary Pokemon on your adventure."

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Sarah asked.

"Well...I think my mother has finally seen the error in her ways...a bit too late though if you mask me." Lillie sighed. "Considering everything that's happened. I think it's best if I stay here...before she gets taken away…"

"If she decides to help Cynthia maybe she'll be spared just a little but...it's not the time to deal with that...you two take care of Nebby and Nebula."

"Erick, Petra?"

"We'll stay here and help clean up." Erick sighed. "Aether is going to need a lot of renewal and help if it's going to get back up and running as a base but the people here are going to need some work."

"Well...let's get going then." Sarah said, shaking her head.

* * *

"Howdy Moon, Howdy Sarah." Hapu walked up to them as they got off the boat

"Hey Hapu." Sarah replied. "How's everything going?"

"Eh, it's going alright." Hapu replied, "I got word that you were coming, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, we were hoping you could hopefully tell us about how we could possibly get the help of Tapu Fini, maybe so we could get into Ultraspace."

"Ultraspace huh?" Hapu said, placing a hand on her chin. "That's quite the topic...the legends of the Sun and Moon may be able to help you...I've heard that the flute of the Moon is found on Exeggutor island. But, in order to go there, you usually need the approval of the Kahuna, which we don't have currently on Poni Island."

"You don't have a Kahuna?" Sarah asked.

"Haven't had one for years now...my grandfather was the last one we had." Hapu sighed. "I suppose we could ask Tapu Fini if you'd have permission to go there...considering that this thing sounds like a big deal, I can only assume that it's important to you."

"Of course…" Sarah replied.

"Well, you all can come follow me to the ruins after stopping at the Pokemon Center, I'd assume your team is very tired from the whole journey here."

"Right, we'll meet you there."

After about twenty minutes, the couple exited the Pokemon Center back onto the docks of the town.

"Right...so...where are these ruins exactly?" Moon grunted as Mew floated around him.

"According to the brochure I found inside, they are located to the west near a giant canyon." Sarah replied. "Let's get going-" She was cut off by Moon brushing past her and walking across the west side over to a battlefield where Ruby and Echo were standing in front of an Aipom with the Darmanitan from before behind them.

"You're pathetic." Ruby snarled at the monkey, who had several burn marks and bruises all over its body. "You can't honestly expect to stand up to the likes of stronger trainers if you can't even beat basic Pokemon, let alone my Darmanitan."

"Ai- Pom Pom!" The purple monkey grunted as it struggled to lift itself off the floor of the battlefield.

"You can't honestly expect us to believe that we should keep you?" Echo sneered. "That's just stupid talk, especially when we gave you enough chances."

Moon pushed past them and picked the Aipom up in his hands before turning to face them with an angry stare.

"Is this some kind of stupid joke?" he hissed at them. "You haven't let this poor Aipom take a break by the looks of things and you've been hurting it over and over with your own powerful Pokemon.

"The strongest Pokemon require the strength and endurance to carry forth in battle, no matter how many times they get kicked, they gotta get back up. If they stay down, they're pathetic and weak." Echo replied, shrugging him off.

Sarah finally approached him, he simply handed Aipom to her and turned to face them.

"You can't honestly tell me you just beat your Pokemon senseless?" Moon gritted, evident that he was struggling to keep in some sort of rage behind him. "That's just wrong on so many levels...you could kill them if you weren't careful!"

"And?" Ruby asked. "If they die in the process, it's their own fault for being weak."

Moon twitched as Mew floated back over to him and patted him on the head.

Both trainers raised an eyebrow at the sight of the legendary.

"Oh, what's this?" Ruby sneered. "Did you get sick of losing so much with your pathetic Baby Pokemon that Manaphy left for you that you decided to go and catch an unbeatable legendary.

"_Oh dear." _Shaymin's voice sighed to Sarah. "_You may want to back up here." _

Moon's face was shaking red with anger. "What?" he gritted, clearly trying to keep in a straight up shouting match.

"Are you deaf? Do you suffer from a short attention span?" Echo asked. "Jeez, no wonder Manaphy decided to help you, you're just a pathetic trainer who needed help and guidance. Clearly you learned that you don't have to-"

Moon ignored them and took out Lancer's pokeball, releasing the green beedrill from its home. The beedrill glared back down at its old trainers.

"You still carry that stupid thing around with you?" Ruby said, fighting down the urge to laugh.

"Poison jab!" Moon hissed.

Lancer's drills flashed the purplish color as he charged at his old trainers. Darmanitan quickly hopped in front of them and readied a fire punch, but Lancer pierced through the Pokemon blowing it across the battlefield and through an fenced off area where the Fire type splashed into the water.

Ruby and Echo both stood there with wide eyes as Lancer returned to Moon's side.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Echo snarled.

Moon snorted. "Your first reaction wasn't even to go help your partner? It was to just sit here and yell at me? That's all I needed to know. I'm done dealing with the likes of you." Moon turned to walk off, before Ruby forcefully grabbed him and turned him around.

"Are you stupid?" he snarled. "You can't just cheat your way through a battle and then walk off."

"I didn't cheat, I merely made an example. Your Darmanitan recognized that you were in danger and hopped in front of you to save you because it cared about you. However, it just got defeated in one blow by the same Beedrill that you thought was too weak to handle for your own team." Moon hissed back. "I suppose that next time I see you, that Darmanitan won't be with you anymore huh?"

"You cheat-" Moon punched the boy across the face, and then shoved him off the docks into the water.

"Until you both learn to care for your Pokemon, I don't want to see your faces ever again." he hissed. "Don't you ever beat such poor and innocent Pokemon to death with your training."

"You can't just-" Echo started.

"You still haven't gone and helped your Darmanitan." Moon muttered. "Some friend you are to your trainer huh?" Ruby got out of the water, coughing and hacking, probably from inhaling so much sea water. Moon simply returned Lancer to his pokeball before walking away.

Sarah watched him go, horrified by everything that had just happened.

"What...what happened to my friend? Why?" She asked, "I need...I need to find a way to help snap him out of it." she looked down at the Aipom in her hands, who was looking up at her with a smile. She felt a wave crash on her foot before turning away from both Ruby and Echo.

* * *

**My apologies for the fact that this chapter is short, I know, it seems like my chapters keep getting shorter, but I've honestly found myself in a constant struggle with this story. I don't want to drag on long indulging battles every chapter as I find myself utterly annoyed by it as battle scenes are never a good struggle with me, and the character development just doesn't serve the longest of chapters that my Earthbound Story keeps going off of.**

**So, I guess it would probably be in the norm to expect short chapters from now until the end, I'll probably extend the final fight with Necrozma and Cyrus to be as long as I can possibly manage, but I've just found myself in a more reconcile with myself. In frank terms, I probably should've just done 2,500 - 3,000 words per chapter to begin with, as I find Pokémon to not be as easy to right for long drawn out chapters since I struggle to find a mix between character and battle. I do really apologize for this.**

**Anyway, for whatever reason, someone decided that we should require mandatory work in my school system after letting us do nothing for like a month and half, so now my schedule of writing is probably going to worsen. At this point...**

**Well...anyway...I'm not sure if I'll have the next chapter to Exeggecutor Island up next week as my schedule is thrown into haywire...but...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...it was honestly not easy for me to just keep writing this out...I'm not even discouraged about writing this story, I do enjoy writing it.**

**Well...in any event, that's all for today's chapter.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:**

**Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Dartrix  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Tyranitar  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
Fluffy - Mew  
Nebby - Cosmoem**

**Sarah Jones  
Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu  
-Shaymin  
Nebula - Cosmoem**


	26. Chapter 26: Ultra Beast Battle

**Chapter 26: Ultra Beast Battle**

"Break your neck! Stab your chest! Smash your skull!" Moon grunted. "How does he wish to die?" Mew floated up to him and patted him on the head.

"I don't think Cynthia will want Cyrus dead." Sarah said.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Aipom!" The monkey said, startling Sarah, she had forgotten that she even had the monkey in her hands.

"Oh right, Aipom." she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Pom Pom!"

"Moon...can we please…"

"My blood compels me. Manaphy needs to be rescued."

"_It seems as if Moon is dead set on rescuing Manaphy...as it stands...I assume Mew serves as his connection to Manaphy as a messenger legendary for Arceus." _

"_I am indeed." _Mew said. "_Your friend is in great pain Sarah. Manaphy speaks to him constantly." _

"What is Manaphy asking?" Sarah asked.

"_She asks him for help. But she mainly has consumed Darkness speaking for her. She's begging him to cave himself."_

"Why is that hurting him?"

"_Manaphy is fighting." _Shaymin said with a sad tone. "_The dark ball uses some sort of negative energy to put her in pain to make her think evilly. That pain is carried over to her keeper." _

"Help me…" Moon whispered.

"Moon...are you okay?"

Suddenly, four bursts of light came from Moon's hoodie pocket as Sapphire, Genji, Lancer, and Fabby all appeared in front of them and ran over to Moon.

"Nine?"

"Cario?"

"Grenin?"

"Bee?"

Sarah stood there, dumbfounded as her friend's four main Pokemon stood around him, Fabby's head brushed against his leg, Sapphire's paw and Genji's flipper on his shoulders, and Lancer just kinda buzzed around him.

"_It seems as if Moon's Pokemon have connected with his heart after all that happened inside of Aether." _Shaymin hummed. "_If they've become really close, Moon could maybe command Pokemon without speaking." _

"That's nice and all Grace." Sarah replied. "But how do I communicate with someone who is so dead set on killing someone?"

"Sarah?" Moon asked. "How's the Aipom?"

"Huh?" Sarah was taken aback by his sudden change. "Oh...the Aipom is fine now."

"Ai Ai Pom!"

"That's good, you can let it go or ask it to join you."

"Why don't you take it?" Sarah asked. "I mean...you did take it from Ruby and Echo."

"I'm not sure." Moon said, looking at the monkey in Sarah's arms.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen."

"It could die…" Sarah felt herself facepalm in disappointment.

"Come on, if you're worried it can at least rest at Kukui's laboratory correct?"

"I...I guess." Moon took out a pokeball and put it to the Aipom's head. "You wanna come along?"

"Ai!" the purple monkey tapped its paw to the ball and entered the Pokeball.

"Well...I guess that's something." Moon said. "Unlike...Edelgard…"

"Moon...are you…" Moon looked down in disappointment as the pokeball disappeared.

"Sarah...what did I do wrong?" he asked.

"What?"

"I was asked by Manaphy to guard Edelgard...and I failed her as a whole. Now, Manaphy is held in Cyrus's grasp...and...His body suddenly did a full twitch before he suddenly collapsed onto the ground, startling Sarah and his Pokemon. Who quickly ran over to him.

"Moon?" Sarah nearly shrieked as she started to shake him. "Moon? Moon!"

"Nine...Nine Tales?" Fabby brushed her head against his head.

"_Moon?" _Sapphire barked. "_Moon?" _

Sarah looked around in distress as she shook Moon's body,

"_Fluffy?" _Grace asked.

"_Manaphy is not doing very well...she's in distress and panicking as she struggles to stay in a conscious state for Moon...but the pain from the dark ball is apparently too much for them to handle." _Mew replied.

"Why did Moon choose to name you Fluffy?" Sarah asked.

"_I don't know...that's just what he started calling me. You two aren't Sapphire and Willow who make cute little references with everything." _

"Well...what do I do?" Sarah asked, at this point, she was looking at her pokemon with tears starting to develop on her eyes. She looked down at Moon's body, which was still twitching as his Pokemon looked at her, each of them seemed confused. She noticed the ocean wave pendant was still flashing.

"_Sarah...you can't remove the pendant." _

"But...it's hurting Moon." Sarah sniffed. "Why can't I remove the pendant? Just let me remove the pendant."

"_Removing the Pendant will cut contact and possibly harm him even further. When keepers remove their pendants, we as legendaries feel a sense of mistrust. Unless the Pendant was taken off by someone else...we can sense when they are taken off for bad intentions, but Manaphy needs Moon right now...to remove their contact may have her cave into whatever Cyrus needs her for." _

* * *

Moon felt himself slowly walking through a dark abyss. The only light that he could see was whatever was directly in front of him. There was no helping hands here for him, all he could do was wander around in the darkness.

"_My guardian...Kill! Kill!" _

"Manaphy...Please...where are you?"

"_In the dark...I'm scared...Kill! Kill! My guardian Kill! You don't need Sarah...just kill!"_

"But Sarah's my friend...I need her."

"_No you don't! Kill! Help…! Moon...Kill! Help! Kill Kill!" _

Moon finally found Manaphy, she was strapped to the nothing with blue lightning sparking onto her body as her body shivered and spazzed uncontrollably.

"_Help me!" _Manaphy cried. "_Do something!" _

Moon knelt down towards the small Pokemon and wrapped his arms around it. "I'm right here Manaphy." he said calmly. "I'm coming...don't worry."

Suddenly he found himself inside of some weird glowing city. He appeared to be on top of a building, he saw Cyrus holding onto a dark ball with three pixie looking Pokemon varying in Blue, Yellow, and Pink with small variations in their aesthetics. They were standing in front of a large black prism Pokemon with massive arms and multi-colored eyes. The prism pokemon looked pretty pissed off with Cyrus standing in front of it.

"Necrozma!" Cyrus said, opening his arms out. "I come to you with a proposition, join me in helping rid the world of light! And you shall be rewarded generously."

Necrozma just stared blankly at Cyrus. "_I don't take orders from idiots." _a cold voice hissed. "_Plus, I'm incapable of ridding the world of light without combining my power with others." _

"We can arrange for that," Cyrus replied, as Dan and Lavender stood behind him.

"_I still don't take orders from you...and if you think bringing an army of legendaries is going to allow you to even stand a chance against me...then you are certainly mistaken." _

"If you insist on being a pain then prepare to be captured." Cyrus muttered. "Azelf, Mespirit, Uxie! Use shadow ball!"

The three lake guardians fired three purple spheres from their hands at the large black Pokemon. The blast snapped Moon back out, he blinked himself back into reality, seeing Sarah overtop of him with his Pokemon looking over him.

"_I don't think that was the right idea." _Fluffy sighed.

"Sarah...what happened?"

"You're angry...you're in pain over Manaphy." Sarah replied, nearly crying. "I'm sorry...but...in your state...you were all over the place…"

Moon looked down at his chest, to his horror he saw that the ocean wave pendant was no longer strung around his chest.

"Sarah...where…" He looked back up and saw her holding the pendant in her hand.

"I'm sorry…" she cried. "I know that it was wrong...I know that you needed to be there for Manaphy...but...you were so angry...so out of control...Moon...please...I'm sorry."

Moon looked at her, she was basically ready to cry at this point. He had lost contact to Manaphy and the pain had vanished. But...he still felt upset and angry...somewhere out there, Manaphy was in pain, and he was unable to be there for her.

"_Mister Moon," _Fluffy floated up to him. "_Manaphy is still struggling. But...I talked the situation over with her...she's asking for you to not put your pendant back on." _

"What...why? Did I mess something up?"

"_Do not panic friend." _Mew replied. "_I've discussed it with Manaphy...Sarah begged me to...Manaphy has faith that you will rescue her. She doesn't wish to put you in any more pain." _

"But I…Cryus he's…"

"_Calm down Moon...Manaphy will be fine as long as you keep the Pendant around you." _

"I...Edelgard…" he felt Sarah wrap her arms around him.

"Moon...I'm here for you...Edelgard's death wasn't your fault. You did a great job...it's not your fault...please...stop getting mad." she was cut off as Moon wrapped his hands around her.

"I'm good...I'm good." he whispered.

"Are...are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah...I just...I just needed someone to...I don't know...you think people are gonna hate this?"

"We have this discussion all the time...just follow your heart and plan."

"Well, anyway...what was on the agenda again?"

"I believe plan 5-b called for an Ultra Beast to attack Hapu at the ruins and…"

"Shit!"

Moon returned everyone except for Fabby and Fluffy and the two of them ran up to the ruins. They found Hapu and her Mudsdale alongside a Pokemon that looked eerily similar to Tapu Koko, except it was a bit more feminine and was a dark blue color.

Then, there was a giant red bug with bulging muscles. It was nearly 8 feet tall and it flexed in a different position as they approached them.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Hapu asked.

"That's an Ultra Beast...it's called Buzzwole." Moon said. "Lusamine was all over this stupid bug."

"That doesn't help." Hapu said. Buzzwole quickly dove down and punched Mudsdale across the ruins and into the side of the canyon.

"Dammit...Can you two help?" Hapu asked.

"Yeah, Fabby, use Fire Blast!"

"Go on Snowy, use Blizzard! Show your strength!"

Snowy burst out of his Pokeball and launched a large blizzard from out of his mouth. The giant red bug dodged the blast of both fire and ice before charging and punching Fabby across the canyon. The bug then grabbed Snowy and jumped up before slamming the ice dog against the ground.

"Flame Charge!"

Fabby got up and charged into the Buzzwole while her body became engulfed in flames. Buzzwole didn't even flinch as he grabbed the Silver Ninetales and supplexed her onto the ground.

"Fluffy, use Psychic."

"_Um...did you not just see that thing supplex Fabby?" _

"Am I suddenly not your trainer or friend because I'm not absolutely insane?"

"_Fair enough." _Fluffy's eyes flashed blue as Buzzwole was lifted into the air. All of a sudden Buzzwole summoned a few rocks and launched them at Fluffy, who teleported out of the line of fire.

Moon and Sarah ran to their respective pokemon, who, despite only taking a grand total of one hit apiece, they were still gravely injured.

"Alright...new plan." Sarah said nervously as she and Moon returned their pokemon. "Grace, show your strength. Use Air Slash!"

Shaymin hopped from Sarah's arms and launched a wave of light from her mouth Buzzwole dodged the attack before charging into Fluffy and knocking him across the canyon. Fluffy charged an aura sphere with his nubby hands and fired at Buzzwole, who swiftly dodged the attack and ran in with a quick punch.

Fluffy teleported out of the line of punch while Grace fired an energy ball attack to knock Buzzwole back as he charged at her. Fluffy then unleashed an ice punch to knock the giant beetle bug back.

Buzzwole took his hands and slammed Grace against the ground before grabbing Fluffy's tail and smashing him into the ground and knocking both legendaries out of the battle.

"Not even legendaries are enough." Moon said as they returned Fluffy and Grace.

"Lancer, cut through!"

The green Beedrill burst from his pokeball.

"Alright Lancer, with each battle, a chance to grow, Mega Evolve!" He tapped the keystone on his mega bracelet causing Lancer to transform, his drills transformed and grew bigger as his two small balck legs turned into drills and his two tiny wings grew into four separately cut wings.

"Poison Jab!"

Lancer's two drills turned purple as he charged at Buzzwole, who dodged out of the way and launched a pin missile, Lancer quickly dodged out of the way and fired his own Pin missile, Buzzwole braced himself as the needles blasted into him.

"It's still standing?" Moon asked in disbelief.

Buzzwole did a little flex before falling to the ground with a giant crash.

"It's...it's been defeated." Sarah breathed.

"Good." Moon replied.

Hapu rubbed her head as she got up and walked over to the two of them.

"You both sure are tough, afterall, you took out that Ultra Beast that not even Tapu Fini was even able to take on by herself.

The blue Tapu floated over to them and tilted her head with a smile. "Fini!"

"Seems that Tapu Fini here recognizes your strength ...if you took down that Buzzwole when I couldn't, I'd probably lose to the two of you in battle. Here, you both earned the Groundium Z."

"But we didn't even defeat you in battle."

"Yeah, but...Tapu Fini here told me that you two are ready…"

"Wait...does that mean that."

"Yessire." Hapu replied. "I'm the new Kahuna of Poni Island. She finally recognized my strength."

"Congratulations then Hapu." Sarah replied. "I'm certain that your grandfather would be proud."

"Well Kahuna's don't have to follow through the family tree, that's just a recommendation."

"Fini."

"Well, since I'm the new Kahuna, you have my permission to head to Exeggutor Island, just a word of warning, the Pokemon can get really rowdy there sometimes."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"This island freaking sucks!" Moon grunted.

"Why do all of these stupid exeggutors keep attacking us!"

"Decid!" Jade sighed.

"Kiss."

"_Jade and Lucky evolved with all the freaking Exeggutors out here." _Angel sighed.

"_You could argue that Jade was probably one level away." _Sapphire said.

"Also, how in god's name is Alolan Exeggutor a dragon type?"

"This place is weird." Moon groaned. "There's only a bunch of freaking eggs out here."

"Kanga?" Lyn asked.

The two of them arrived at the top of a hill where they found a wooden altar with a flute, it had a large circle on the top with a yellow crescent Moon.

The two Cosmoems suddenly burst from their pokeballs and floated over to the Moon Flute.

"Well, it's only fitting that you take it right?" Sarah asked. "I mean...it's the flute of the Moon."

"I guess." Moon said, taking the flute from the altar.

BOOM!

A loud crack of lightning suddenly snapped as rain started to pour from on top of them.

"I saw a cave on the way up here, let's take cover under there and spend the night there, then we can make our way to the altar in the middle of the valley we were at earlier."

"Yeah, we can do that."

The two of them reached the cave and laid out their sleeping bags before laying under the covers.

"Let's get a good rest."

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, but, back to true fashion, I have an Omake featuring some characters we all know. Enjoy!**

**Omake number 9; Two Moons Collide. Moon meets his...interesting...incarnation from another series.**

**Note: For clarification sakes, Moon A will be Bound By Earth and Moon B will be A Galactic Alolan Journey.  
**

* * *

So then I told the guy screw you I don't do crap because I need to It's like a weird sanctuary garden stuff that I just never fully really understood you know like the plot of Sonic 06 which was bad as get up you have many things that just irritate the crap out of me an- he was cut off as blue bladed sword sliced through his body, killing him instantly

"Jeez, what the hell I was I thinking writing that story?" Moon A muttered, putting his sword away. "Plot was stupid and hard to follow, I didn't write and format properly, worst of all I didn't even use quotation marks to identify who was freaking talking. Look at this shit, it even carried over to this stupid Omake."

"I beg your pardon?" Moon B asked.

"Differences here and there, at least in my first story, it wasn't dark as it would be if you were buried alive."

"Your humor doesn't sound very happy go lucky...anyway, you're me, how's life going?"

"Not very good, it's like when the world decides for me to do something, some more bullshit happens and it throws me into another story. One minute I'm a loser with no friends, then I'm a hero to save the world, then I'm failing to save the world. All of a sudden I end up with the Super Smash Brothers where every character that isn't a favorite or semi-favorite of mine is a stupid asshole idiot who doesn't know how to run a proper government despite being shown to be remarkably intelligent. Then all of a sudden, I'm thrust into a world full of anime characters with multiple different weapons and magic and more bullshit rules that I've gotta follow, only somehow the government and political system there is somehow 10 times more freaking worse than the shit I was dealing with in the world of Smash. And then somehow the whole current Trilogy is supposed to overlap and shit but I can't seem to decide on what I want to continue and what'll just go to shit. You know what I mean?"

"You sound a lot like the Angry Video Game Nerd right about now." Moon B replied. "I wish the world of Pokémon got as much attention and detail as whatever you've got going on did."

"Well...wait a minute...what was the point of this Omake then?" Moon A asked.

"I'm not exactly sure...I think according to your train of thought, you just needed to take a minute to let loose on how insane your stories have gotten."

Both boys stood in silence for a moment.

"So...uh...what now?" Moon B asked.

"I'm...not exactly sure..."

"Well...you're the one who started this."

"Yeah...I did...um...dammit, it's so much easier when I've got other characters here and it's not just myself."

"Then what are you doing? Stop writing this Omake."

"You need to stop reading it."

"What sense does that even make? I'm only reading because you keep stupidly writing!"

"Nobody ever told you to keep reading onward, that's your own stupid fault."

"I will continue to read if there's still text there dammit!"

"MOON!" Both boys flinched as they turned to face two Sarah's, one in a purple dress with a blue ribbon in her hair, the other wearing a green dress with no ribbon.

"You're going to give our readers a freaking headache." Sarah A said.

"That's their own fault, I never required them to read these Omakes." Moon A replied.

"You don't subject the Trilogy readers to this bullshit, don't do it to these poor people." Sarah B said.

"Can we just stop arguing and end this stupid omake before Sapphire and Willow just randomly show up and-"

"Were you talking about us?" Sapphire asked as he and Willow just walked in from out of nowhere.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING HERE?" Moon B shouted.

"Alright that does it, I'm stopping this Omake right now!" Moon A said.

"Thank god!" Everyone said in unison.

"But not before I ask you all how's it going?"

"DAMN YOU MOON!"

* * *

**Hehe, I swear this was all done for laughs. I just got the idea of Moon always breaking the fourth wall in my Earthbound trilogy that's going on and decided to mess around here to make up for the lack of silly one off Omakes that we haven't had. I even snuck in a little Cameo from the Moon from my first story.**

**Anyway, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do for the next chapter, and sorry for no chapter last wee, so I'm not sure how this'll affect everything in the long run. Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a review if you want, also P.S. I know that Fluffy is a stupid name for Mew, I can't really explain where it came from so just deal with it.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:**

**Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Decidueye  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Tyranitar  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
Fluffy - Mew  
Nebby - Cosmoem  
Joker - Aipom  
**

**Sarah Jones  
Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togekiss  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu  
Grace - Shaymin  
Nebula - Cosmoem**

**See you all next time.  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Altar Above All

**Chapter 27: Altar Above All**

The boat that carried Moon and Sarah to Exeggutor Island parked by the docks of the harbor town. The two stepped off the boat and began their trek back towards Vast Poni Canyon while Fabby, Sapphire, and Angel walked behind them. Along the way they passed by an adobe clay built house.

"Such interesting architecture." Sarah commented. "This place truly does try to capture that whole 'Natural Terrain.' aspect."

"It's simplistic." Moon replied.

The door to the house opened as Erick and Petra walked out of the house, followed by Sunny and Ares.

"Oh there you two are." Erick said.

"Hey Erick," Moon replied.

"Not insane anymore? Great to know." Erick replied. "We came to accompany you both to the altar of the sun and moon in the center of the canyon...you do have the twin flutes right?"

"Yeah, we also still have the Cosmoems as well.

"What Pokemon do you have on you?"

"I have Fabby, Lancer, Sapphire, Genji, Fluffy, and Nebby."

"I have Angel, Snowy, Scar, Lyn, Grace, and Nebula."

"Didn't Lillie call Nebula something like Eclipse all the way back in chapter two?" Erick asked.

"Um…maybe…"

"Wait...why do you still have Lyn?" Petra asked.

"She's a strong little baby." Sarah replied.

"Well...we're just going around here...walking around a canyon." Moon said as they walked through a cave. "How's life at Aether been?"

"Less than perfect." Erick muttered. "Everytime we think we've cleared the place out, we find another freaking laboratory with more crap."

"How mad was that woman?" Moon muttered. "I mean...we all know there's screws loose in Cyrus...but Lusamine?"

"It appears that she was holding onto Mew for quite some time." Erick said. "Records and surveillance have shown it being a part of Aether as far as two years back."

"Oh, speaking of Aether...what happened to Faba?" Moon asked.

"You uh...You killed him." Erick replied. "We found his body crushed under that Steelix."

"Not like that's a bad thing though." Petra added quickly, noticing Sarah's look of horror. "He was about five times worse than Lusamine...and...in all honesty...he was kind of a creep."

"I will admit though." Erick said, "They were testing all sorts of crap that we thought had been destroyed during the raid on the Plasma Frigate, though, it seems Lusamine had contact with Ghetsis and the evil Team Plasma before we stopped them and she switched to Cyrus."

"What sorts of things were they testing?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Well...for one thing...it seemed like they were testing battle armor." Erick replied. "They had a whole arsenal of developmental armor for certain Pokemon, Tyranitar, Leavanny, Flygon, Volcorona...and...for some odd reason...Zekrom and Mewtwo."

"How were they testing armor on Zekrom and Mewtwo if they didn't have access to them?"

"Who knows."

The five pokemon walking behind their trainers looked at them as they walked onwards.

"_Such a crazy life sometimes." _Sunny sighed. "_I just want to go home and take and nap." _

"_So much for you being Erick's go to knight Pokemon." _Ares replied. "_You become worse." _

"_You all had an adventure back then." _Angel asked. "_How did you manage?" _

"_Petra just captured a few Pokemon while Erick just caught a lot." _Ares replied.

"_We've got many things to do." _Fabby sighed. "_I'm scared though...what if Cyrus does the same thing again? What if we can't get Manaphy back and we're forced to walk the path of evil?" _

"_Whatever happens, we'll have each other." _Sapphire replied.

"_Speaking of happenings, have you guys thought about what's going to happen once your journey ends?" _Sunny asked, tilting his green head to the side.

"_What do you mean?" _Angel asked.

"_I mean...only one person can become Champion." _Ares said. "_Unless Moon and Sarah are fully committed to each other, if one of them wins the Alola League, it may be time that you guys part ways." _

Fabby looked between Sapphire and Angel. Lucario and Gardevior seemed to suddenly be aware as to what the end of this adventure meant.

"_I...I guess we never really considered the possibility." _Sapphire replied. "_I had always assumed that we'd...continue to travel together after this was over." _

"_I...I guess you're right." _Angel replied. "_We've been together...for so long now...and now...our journey is almost at its end." _

"_But...But...you two are like...like the glue!" _Fabby cried. "_You two were the main connection that kept us all together...we can't just separate! What about Genji and Candy? Silver and Flora? The two of you?" _

"_Whatever Moon and Sarah decides to do I guess." _Angel said.

Fabby looked down at the ground.

"_Is something wrong?" _ Fabby flinched up and looked around.

"_Who...who said that?" _

"_That...that's not important...is there something troubling you...young Ninetales?" _

"_I...what? Isn't it a little too late for this?" _

"_Perhaps...but I've been watching you...you, Moon, and Sarah."_

"_Why would you watch us?" _

"_That is not important...perhaps we watch a lot. We usually reveal ourselves to the Pokemon first." _

"_What...who...what are you?" _

"_Technically, I am a Pokemon like you."_

"_I don't understand." _

"_Well...we look for talented trainers and their team of Pokemon. Just know that we could see a bright future where your trainer and his friend do not separate. But we can't be sure just yet, you are forbidden from trying to communicate this to your trainer." _

"_But I can't communicate with my trainer." _

"_Then this should be rather simple for you." _

"_Fabby?" _The silver Ninetales blinked back into existence as Angel and the rest of the Pokemon were looking at her with confused expressions.

"_I'm...I'm okay...I...I just had the strangest dream. I was talking to someone...they said they were looking at Moon and Sarah for something...he said something about offering a future for them." _

"_Are you sure you're feeling okay?" _Sapphire asked.

"_I'm...yeah...I'm feeling alright." _

"_It's quite strange...stuff just keeps happening...like...can't we just do crap." _

"_I wonder what that was all about?"_

* * *

Dan and Lavender stood in position inside of a glowing dark city.

"This is the greatest day of my life!" Lavender said. "Soon we'll rule all of Alola."

"I'm so glad you decided to stay with us instead of going back to the shitworks that was your messed up family." Dan replied.

"I didn't really like being a part of those assholes anyway." Lavender replied, "Guzma was always gone doing shit and getting in trouble and Lusamine wanted to hide me from her shitty kids. Didn't even acknowledge my existence until she needed me to help get those damn Cosmogs back. With you though, I've found acknowledgement and a purpose."

"That's true…"

"So uh...just out of curiosity...what do we do if those two little bitch keepers show up and beat us?"

Dan snorted. "I doubt those little bitches will stop Necrozma...especially since they'll be showing up with Five Pokemon a piece."

"How do we know they'll even have those two Cosmoems? What if Lillie didn't give them up?"

"We know they have them. Manaphy served her use until they somehow figured out what we were doing...and speaking of that little twerp." Dan took out the dark ball and released the water legendary from it's confinements. The small pokemon glared up at them almost as if behind that deadly stare, it actually looked disgusted by the mere sight of them.

"So, if they want to stop us, they gotta go through us, Azelf, Uxie, Mespirit, Cresselia, Heatran, and only then will they have a shot at dealing with the Ultra Instinct Necrozma?"

"Pretty much." Dan replied. "I doubt anything can stand in our way at this point."

There was a sudden loud screech as a black shot of light shot above overhead, entering a large blue wormhole that tore into the sky.

"Looks like it's about that time huh?"

"Seems so? Are we fighting?"

"Hell yeah we are!"

* * *

"So...many...freaking...stairs!" Moon grunted. "I...hate...these...stupid...freaking...stairs!"

"Jesus you're so freaking lazy." Erick muttered.

"Says you." Moon muttered.

"If you struggle to climb simple stairs, how do you expect to do things later in life?" Petra asked.

"You two went through more shit than this." Moon muttered.

The four of them arrived at the top where they found a giant glass panel on the bottom that showed a sun and moon on the center.

"Alright, we've arrived at the altar of the Sunne and Moone." Sarah heaved. "This is where we needed to come and do the things."

"So, we need to...play the flutes to summon Solgaleo and Lunala?" Moon asked. "I don't know the first thing about playing a flute."

"Well, according to the legends, the Flute chooses the heroes, but you will need to play the flute to contact that of the legendaries." Petra said. "I think it is best that you two go on. After all, it is your legendary Pokemon that you are rescuing, Moon."

"Yes, that is fitting." Moon replied, taking the Moon flute out of his backpack as Sarah took out the Sun flute.

"You need to both stand on the respective symbol." Erick said, moving his sunglasses up. "Then play the flute."

"Is there a specific tune that we need to play?" Moon asked. "Are we gonna need to do some Zelda Majora's Mask like bullshit? Let's play the song of time and go back three days prior?"

"You really need to lay off the references and analogies."

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart…" Moon continued. "Listen to the Bolero of Fire!"

"Seriously...you make references to games you've never even touched! Like...what? And also, that doesn't even work! Sheik plays that song on a harp!"

"Light us a way, Moon!" Sarah called over from the sun panel. Angel stood next to her of course. Sapphire and Fabby were on either of his sides.

Both Moon and Sarah both blew into the flutes, some weird musical notes blew out at first, before a small little melody began to form.

Out of nowhere, two bursts of light emerged from their backpacks as the two Cosmoems generated in front of them.

"Keep playing!" Petra called as both Moon and Sarah started to slow down their less than feeble attempts. Clearly it was some sort of magic helping them.

"Cos!" Both pokemon floated around the small glass pane on the floor, they soared around and around like a little dancing couple...without arms or legs. The two protostar pokemon suddenly had streams of light emerge from the little pond that surrounded the circular altar where they floated. They connected with the streams of light and their bodies began to expand.

Nebby grew to form a more bat-like body with gold edges that formed around the edge of her wings. Her face grew smaller and she received a small little neck with glowing red eyes and golden purple horns around the top of her head.

Nebula started to expand into a tall pearly white looking lion. The main body formed to look like a lion with his mane being the same white color but with a sun like mane with hints of yellow and orange sprinkled around it. Its body appeared to be made of metal and it had a dark blue mask like face with light blue lights to seem to function as eyes.

Moon and Sarah both lowered the flutes from their mouths and looked at the two legendary Pokemon before them.

"_What is your wish?" _Nebby asked as she floated over top of the altar.

"_You two have helped us time and time again. Let us show our gratitude." _Nebula continued.

"Well you could start by-" Sarah was cut off as the sudden rumble of earth began to shake the ground continuously. From up in the sky, a large tear of a bluish wormhole opened up and a jet streak of black shot out of the hole. The streak soared into Nebula blasting Solgaleo across the ruins.

The dust settled revealing a creature that looked like it was made of shining black prisms. The creature had two blood shot eyes, absolutely massive arms and small legs and was levitating in front of a damaged Solgaleo. There were several parts just sticking out with sharp pointed spikes at the end.

"Necrozma." Moon grunted. "This was the supposed monster Pokemon that Cyrus was after...and given that it's here now...I can only assume that means Cyrus captured it."

"Victini, V-Create!"

"Meloetta! Relic Song!"

A small rabbit like Pokemon with tiny wings and blue eyes with a giant orange V on its head soared into Necrozma while the flames on its ears grew. Another Pokemon with an olive green body, white legs and face, with a green music sheet like hair and blue eyes with a grown portion that looked like a headset microphone fired several musical notes from her mouth.

The music notes surrounded Victini as it slammed into Necrozma at full force. Or...so it had seemed, smoke cleared and Necrozma held Victini in its firm arm. The small rabbit pokemon struggled to break free from its hold.

"_A foolish miscalculation!" _Necrozma hissed. "_Did you honestly think that would work?" _

Nebby suddenly fired a blue laser beam from her mouth blasting Necrozma backwards. Nebula got up from its blow into the cliff and charged into Necrozma while his body was surrounded by what appeared to be a scorching hot fire.

Necrozma got up from its little crater that was created from Nebula's forceful Sunsteel Strike. It's left hand began flashing multiple colors before a rainbow colored beam shot from its hands. The beam blasted the Sun and Moon legendaries backwards on top of Victini and Meloetta.

"Fabby, Flamethrower! Sapphire, use Aura Blast!"

Fabby fired a blast of fire from her mouth, while Sapphire charged a blue beam of aura flames from in his paws before launching the beam at Necrozma, The prism legendary quickly dodged the two attacks.

"Now Angel, use Shadow Ball!"

Angel fired the same purple sphere of light from her hands. The ball exploded onto Necrozma's prism like armor, but the attack looked like it didn't do a thing.

"_Spare me the trouble, children." _Necrozma hissed. "_You are not worth my time, Master Cyrus requires that I take back what was rightfully mine." _It glared cold heartedly at Nebby and Nebula, now fully evolved and shaking on the ground.

Sunny and Ares both fired a trail of lightning and seeds that exploded onto Necrozma's prism armor, Fabby used Fire Spin to surround the creature and trap it in a fiery tornado while Sapphire and Angel launched an Aura Sphere and Psycho Sphere at the same time. The five attacks collided with the colossal prism Pokemon. Once again, it didn't do a damn thing.

The giant Pokemon simply spun around, sending another prismatic laser attack all over the place. The rainbow colored beam of light shot down all Five Pokemon leading to Necrozma to once again charge at Solgaleo and Lunala this time, golden light surrounded the creature as it exploded into both creatures. Then, a streak of gold light shot back through the wormhole, there was no sign of it, or Nebby and Nebula.

"Looks like it got what it came for and then retreated, just like Cyrus." Moon scowled. "Guess we don't have a choice now, time to go into Ultra Space. Erick? Petra? You coming?"

"Perhaps it would be more beneficial to try and find a way to seal the wormholes permanently." Erick replied. "That was what the Ultra Recon Squad was helping Cynthia work on."

"I can't just leave Manaphy trapped in Ultra Space with Cyrus. Not after everything that happened with Edelgard." Moon fired back. "I don't care, I'm going after Cyrus, I need to get Manaphy back."

"I'm coming with you Moon." Sarah said quickly. "We need to go together."

Moon nodded as the two of them returned Sapphire, Angel, and Fabby to their poke balls.

"Good luck you two." Erick said calmly. "May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Can't you just give us some of Victini's victory energy and allow us to win the fight?" Moon asked.

"Sorry, but the plot of this story doesn't allow it." Petra replied.

Sarah sighed as she grabbed Moon's hand and they looked at the large wormhole in front of them. "No matter what happens," she said. "We do this together, for all of us."

"You got it Sarah." Moon replied. The two then set foot through the Ultra Wormhole, hoping they ended up wherever they needed to go.

* * *

**That's all for today's chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Seeing as how we just went through and Ultra Wormhole, why don't we do an Omake dedicated to that?**

**Omake number 10; Roria's Heroes, While travelling through the Ultra Wormhole, Sarah ends up separated from Moon, she lands herself in a very strange universe.**

* * *

"Gah!" Sarah grunted as she was spit out of the large blue wormhole into the ground. She got up and brushed herself off before looking around, she was in some weird looking forest with a bush and pathways. She saw a campfire and looked over it carefully, only to be met with a strange sight.

Moon was sitting over a notebook writing something down. By the looks of things, it appeared to be a different Moon than the one she called her boyfriend. For one thing, around the campfire, he had a few different Pokémon. He still had Fabby, Sapphire, and Genji. However, he also had a pale looking Sunflora dancing around, an Archeops sat perched in a tree, and a female Wobbuffet stood motionless around him.

The sudden rustling of the bushes saw Petra come out, followed by Ares. Unlike the Petra she was used to, this Petra was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and black sweatpants. She sat down next to Moon on a tree stump while Ares went to talk with Sapphire.

"How about, I'd rather have a buffalo take a diarrhea dump in my ear?" Moon asked.

"To AVGN for this story," Petra replied. "Plus, the way you're going characterizing yourself for Bound By Earth, that line seems very out of character at the moment."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Moon muttered. "Grrr, writing this story is so frustrating, and here I am sitting here talking to you about it."

"Hey, it's not a bad story." Petra replied. "People do read it, and you get feedback every now and again."

"I suppose you've got a point." Moon muttered. "Plus, I've got that whole friendship going on with Phoenix, so I guess it'd be a crime to leave this story high and dry."

"Maybe you're thinking about it too much, just go with what comes to mind, that's what makes your writing so good, you don't really think about what you've written until it's been posted, then you get all 'dammit, now that I've read it, it sounds freaking awful.' only to then receive feedback and positivity from others. You come here all the time to talk to me about what people think huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Moon replied. "Well, back to the plot of this, we need to find Team Eclipse and rescue our parents and Tess."

"It'll be hard with Jake on their side now." Petra replied. "Especially since they now have access to the most Bullshit team I've ever seen."

"Yeah, Leftovers Vaporeon with Max defenses and Acid Armor plus Aqua Ring, Zebstrika with an electric gem, Scope Lens Unfezant with Super Luck and Focus Energy, Guts flame orb Ursarang with Bulk Up, His Mega Gengar, and a freaking Moxie Scrafty to top it all off. Seriously, what the hell?"

"I mean, this is called Hardcore Pokémon," Petra replied. "And you've got quite the team to take it on."

"I know, I know, but everywhere you go, there's a trainer with five competitively created Pokémon, F.E.A.R Strageties, Megas, Hell the gym leaders even have freaking Legendary Pokémon on their team. Everyone in this godforsaken game is out here ready to kick our ass. WE NEEDED LEVEL 40 POKEMON TO BEAT GYM 2!" he shouted.

"Which is why you've built a team to basically counter all the stuff you've got, Drought Ninetales with Life Orb, Mega Lucario, Battle Bond Greninja, Solar Power Sunflora, Flying Gem boosted acrobatics Archeops, and Wobbuffet is just an annoying Pokémon in general."

"I suppose so," Moon replied. "I guess that means we've got to go in. Let's go ahead and keep moving." The two stood up, returning their Pokémon to their Poke balls, then they left the area after putting the campfire out.

"Must've ended up in an alternate dimension or some crap." Sarah muttered. "Back to the Wormhole."

* * *

**I don't expect you to be familiar with what this Omake is about, but basically, someone made a Hardcore Pokémon game. This game basically takes everything you know about Pokémon and turns it up by fifty. Trainers think like competitive players with large scaled, well diverse teams of Pokémon. The game goes out of its way to put you through hell. Early game trainers have Dragon Rage, or evolved Pokémon at unexpected times. The first Gym leader has level 18 Pokémon. But in between the events of the first and second gym, you need to have level 40 fully evolved Pokémon to take it on. On top of that, the gym leader has a legendary and Mega Evolution before you have access to them and the game continues to get harder.**

**I played this game alongside Petra while I was in development of Bound By Earth, during this time, I was frustrated with a lot of stuff and considered dropping Fanfiction Writing, but she encouraged me to keep writing, and that's pretty much how she became a character in my stories. While Petra and I have since grown distant from those days, we still have chatted every now and again. I don't know if she still reads any of my stories, if she does, that's incredible and I hope she enjoys them.**

**Anyway, if you're wondering what happened to this Hardcore Pokémon game, I'll give you one guess, yeah, I wish Nintendo was like Sega, who actually encourages Fan-made projects...I guess that's one positive thing I can say about them.**

**Onto a more important matter, I wanted to talk a bit about this story. I do not wish to write about the post game with Team Rainbow Rocket and the two new Ultra Beasts, if you want to see that, you should follow A New Dawn. Instead, this story will end with the champion battle/epilogue, then I'll probably jump into a new Pokémon story. I was thinking maybe writing Erick and Petra's adventure in Unova if you wanted to see that. Or maybe I'll write a direct sequel to this story, who knows. I never really expected this story to grow...but I guess somethings come back to surprise me.**

**Next chapter will be the final fight with Cyrus I suppose, that may take a while to write so I'm not sure if I'll have it up by next week, we'll have to see.  
**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you can leave a review if you want or just say Nice chapter, both are greatly appreciated.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:**

**Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Decidueye  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Tyranitar  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
Fluffy - Mew  
Nebby - Lunala  
Joker - Aipom  
**

**Sarah Jones  
Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togekiss  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu  
Grace - Shaymin  
Nebula - Solgaleo**

**See you all next time.**


	28. Chapter 28: Legends Showdown

**Chapter 28: Legends Showdown**

Moon and Sarah arrived in a strange looking city. Everything was neon lights in buildings all over the place.

"What is this place?" Moon asked.

"This is Ultra Metropolis shithead." Dan snarled as he and Lavender walked up to them.

"No hesitation huh?" Sarah asked.

"Now that you sorry idiots have made it to us, we'll be stopping you from making it to my father." Dan snarled.

"You were given orders, huh? I guess that this is where we're gonna go out with this huh?"

"Go get em Skuntank!"

"Ariados, take em down!"

"Fluffy, cut through!"

"Go on Lyn, show your strength!"

Lyn and Fluffy both appeared inside of the dark dimension.

"_I daresay I have quite the nerve to be here again." _Fluffy sighed.

"Skuntank, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Ariados, use cross poison!"

"Fluffy, use psychic."

"Lyn, use crush claw!"

Fluffy's eyes flashed blue as it held Ariados on the ground. Lyn ran up and slashed it across the face before kicking at it with her claw feet. She launched the red spider backwards into Skuntank.

"Lyn can attack twice?" Moon asked.

"Rotom called the ability Child's Play." Sarah replied. "Apparently it has something to do with losing her mother."

"Stop with the bullshit and focus on this battle you stupid kids." Lavender snarled.

Moon and Sarah both shook themselves back. Lyn growled as she clawed at Ariados before Fluffy shot some fire from his mouth to burn the spider. Skuntank fired a poisonous cloud from its mouth. Fluffy whirled its nubby arms around as a gust of wind trailed out of nowhere, blowing the poisonous cloud out and away.

Lyn created a dark shadow like bone out of her claws and swung the bone through Ariados to push the spider backwards. Fluffy shot an ice beam out of her mouth to hit Skuntank and freeze the large Skunk completely. Ariados crossed it's two little claws together and charged at Fluffy, Lyn jumped in for a counterstrike, unleashing a close range fire punch at the spider, the red spider was engulfed in flames as it shot into Skuntank, shattering the ice prison. Both Pokemon fell to the ground with swirls.

"So what." Dan muttered as he and Lavender returned the two fallen Pokemon. He pulled out the Dark Ball alongside another Pokeball. "Go get em Infernape! You two Servant."

"Scizor, slice them down!"

Infernape and Scizor both generated into space while a dark skin toned Manaphy with bloodshot red eyes developed behind them.

Sarah, through some odd connection, felt Moon twitch, perhaps it had something to do with them being in an alternate dimension? In response, she stepped over and squeezed his hand.

"I know you're mad, but if we defeat them, we should get Manaphy back." she whispered.

"Just...Just don't hurt her...not unless we have to." Moon whispered back.

"Lyn, use Earthquake!" Sarah said.

"Fluffy! Use Magnet Rise!"

Mew's eyes flashed a yellowish color as she started to float higher off the ground. Lyn jumped up in the air and came crashing downwards. Despite probably only weighing about fifteen pounds. The force from her body started to have the ground rumble, the shakes ran through several buildings and they stunned the three pokemon on the field.

"Fluffy, psychic!"

Fluffy telekinetically grabbed hold of Infernape and started pounding at it with psychic energy. Infernape didn't give in though, and fired off a flamethrower at Lyn, who quickly dug underground, to avoid the attack.

Scizor charged at Fluffy, crossing his claw arms together and preparing for a devastating X-scissor, however, Fluffy teleported out of the way and slammed an iron tail against the metal bug from above."

"Prove your worth Servant." Dan snarled. "Hydro Pump!"

Manaphy shot a large blast of water from her mouth, Fluffy wasn't quick enough to dodge and was pushed back into a building where a large indent was made.

"Manaphy, please!" Moon shouted. "It's me!"

"She can't hear you idiot!" Lavender snarled. "She's under our control!"

Lyn hopped up from the ground and punched into Infernape, launching the fire monkey into the air. Infernape quickly repositioned himself to jump from the building and jumped down towards her. Lyn quickly created another Shadow Bone and smacked the fire Monkey across the battlefield.

Scizor brandished its two claws and charged at Fluffy once again. Manaphy helped by summoning a whirlpool and firing it across the city. Fluffy redirected the whirlpool using its psychic powers. The large spinning vortex of water surrounded Scizor as Fluffy launched a Thunderbolt, conducting the electricity and powering it through the whirlpool. Scizor suddenly charged through the water and bullet punched Fluffy backwards.

"Get em Lyn!" Sarah called. "FORWARD AERIAL!"

Lyn suddenly came down from above and smashed into Scizor with a fire punch. Scizor was spiked into the ground, only barely missing the shadow Manaphy, who dodged out of the way.

"Infernape Fire Punch!"

Infernape jumped up from underground and readied a fire punch at the still falling Lyn. Fluffy used his tail to smash Infernape downwards Infernape spiked into the ground as well. Leaving the Shadow Manaphy on her own.

"Servant, use Whirlpool!"

A black watery whirlpool generated from the ground as Manaphy fired it at them.

"Fluffy, I need to use Light Screen!" Moon called. Fluffy nodded and made a barrier of light in front of them.

"Manaphy please!" Moon shouted. "I don't want to fight you! I came here to save you! Stop fighting! It's me!"

"_You abandoned me! You weren't there when I needed you!" _Manaphy hissed at them. The small legendary then charged with an Aqua Jet, smashing through the barrier and pounding into Fluffy, pushing him backwards. Manaphy stood over Mew, on the ground, smacking it across the head with her ponytail of a head.

Lyn made a motion to charge at Manaphy before Moon quickly picked her up and handed her to Sarah.

"Moon, what are you-" Sarah began.

"I know Manaphy is still in there." Moon replied. "It has to be just the darkness talking for her. At least give me the chance before we start hurting her."

Sarah bit down on her lip. "What if you don't-"

"Sarah...I'm supposed to protect Manaphy, I need her to know I'm here and that I don't want to fight! Keep them at bay with Lyn" Moon forced his hand from her grasp and ran over to Manaphy, who was still overtop of Mew. He grabbed onto her body and wrapped his arms around her.

"_You abandoned me!" _

"I didn't, I had to Manaphy, I would've caved, you agreed to let me take off the pendant."

"_You traitor! You didn't even help me!" _

"I tried Manaphy," Moon replied calmly. "I'm here now!"

"_You...You...help...help...betrayed me. Kill! Kill! Kill! Put! Kill! Kill! Kill! Pendant!" _

"Sarah...give me the pendant." Moon called. "Please, just give it to me!"

"But…"

"Just do it!" Moon shouted. "Manaphy is telling me to!"

Sarah gave a reluctant nod and tossed the ocean pendant. Moon grabbed the pendant and slipped it over his neck. Instantly, he felt a stinging pain shot through his body.

"Come on, Mananphy." he grunted. "I'm here...I don't want to fight!"

"_Kill! Kill! Kill!" _Manaphy hissed. The small blue legendary stood looking at him, it was scared and nervous. Behind it was a taller version of the Shadow Manaphy, leering it down. "_Kill! Kill!" _

Moon picked up the water legendary and hugged it tightly. "I'm here...I rescued you...everything is alright."

"_Kill...My guardian…" _

"Fight Manaphy...I'm here...Please...fight Manaphy."

"_Kill! Kill! Kill!" _

"Manaphy! Please! I'm right here, fight!"

"_Kill...my guardian? Kill...are you here? KILL! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" _

"I'm right here, I've got you."

"_Kill...the pokeball...Kill! My guardian...KILL!...Pokeball. KILL! KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM! Break their necks! Stab their chests! Smash their skulls! Kill everyone against you!" _

Through sheer willpower, Moon tried to call out to Sarah in the middle of the void he was connected to Manaphy with.

"Destroy the ball!" he called. "Destroy that weird Dark Ball Dan has!"

From the outside, Sarah heard his voice as she looked over him, clutching onto Manaphy like his life depended on it.

"_Quickly Sarah…" _Moon's voice said. "_She's getting worse!" _

"Lyn! Use Giga Impact!"

Lyn charged at Dan and all but smashed into him, making him drop the dark ball from his hand and had it fall to the ground, Sarah quickly grabbed the ball before Lavender could react. She quickly threw it to the ground, only to find it not shatter, she stepped on it, but she couldn't smash it with her foot either. On the contrary, it felt like she stomped on cement.

"You stupid little girl." Dan snarled as he shoved Lyn off of his body and at Sarah, who quickly caught her. "Did you really think Lusamine didn't think of that idea?" Both evil teenagers seemed to be fighting down the urge to laugh at her struggles to smash it with her foot.

"You can try just about anything, that Dark Ball is indestructible." Lavender giggled. "Impervious to Fire, Ice, Explosions, Crushed by psychic energy, and it's unable to be crushed under the heaviest of Pokemon."

Sarah blinked. "You said...unable to be...crushed...by psychic energy right?"

"No duh dipshit." Dan snarled. "Honestly, how stupid are you?"

"Angel, use Psychic!" Sarah called.

The Gardevoir burst from her pokeball and grabbed onto the ball with her psychic powers.

"Hey, dumbass, were you even listening?"

"Angel, break the ball in half!"

Angel concentrated pressure on the Dark Ball with her hands, then she flung them to the sides like she was swimming. Instantly, the top and bottom half of the Pokeball went flying in different directions."

Sarah quickly looked over at Manaphy, she watched as the body changed from black to it's lightish blue color, it's eyes became yellow again. Moon eventually stood up, wobbling a little, he carried Manaphy in his arms as he walked over to Sarah. Holding the small pokemon as it closed its eyes over them.

"She's just tired." Moon said calmly. "I don't blame her. Now, to business…" they both turned their heads towards Dan and Lavender.

"Damn...we've been defeated." Lavender snarled. "But, this is no place for us to fall… Dan?"

"Already on it sweetheart!" Both of them suddenly fell through an orange wormhole that opened below their feet."

"I...should've seen that one coming." Moon muttered. "Cyrus probably wanted the two of them to retreat so they could continue an attempted conquest without him. Good news though, they've probably retreated back to Sinnoh. Without Lusamine, there's nowhere for them to work in secret. All things considered, assuming we don't die and lose to Cyrus, we'll have protected Alola."

Sarah waited for Moon to pull out a pokeball and tap it to Manaphy

"Well, are you going to put her in a pokeball?" Sarah asked.

"Why would I?" Moon asked. "I've already got six Pokemon with me."

"Wait...but we...don't have Nebby and Nebula...they got captured by Necrozma."

"I didn't put Nebby in a Pokeball…" Moon replied. "I've been carrying seven this whole time."

Sarah looked at him. "So...what's your seventh Pokemon?" she asked.

"That's uh...my little secret." Moon said, winking.

"NECRO!" a loud screech echoed over the distance, the two of them looked up to see a giant pokemon that looked like a phantom from a nightmare, only it was giving off bright yellow light and had sharp red eyes that glared down at them. There was a large set of wings and two claws on either end of it's massive wingspan.

"Up that tower we go." Moon muttered. Carefully, he took the sleeping Manaphy and placed her in a separate his backpack, the water legendary rolled over to her side as if she had drifted off into a wonderful dream.

"Let's get to it!"

The two of them ran up the side of the building, they found Cyrus standing in front of the tall shining beast of a monster. He wasn't even standing facing them, instead just looking at the shining black pokemon with blood shot eyes.

"So, Dan and Lavender were defeated...I assume that means I lost Manaphy for the moment." Cyrus said, without facing them. "Not to worry though, you've brought me Mew, Lugia, Shaymin, and Manaphy."

Neither of them said anything.

"Moon, do you remember five years ago when I told you I was looking for an unbeatable Pokemon?" Cyrus asked.

"Might have rung a bell." Moon muttered.

"Well...this is it, my perfect pokemon." Cyrus replied. "This is Ultra Necrozma, infused with both Solgaleo and Lunala, this is basically an unstoppable monster."

"There's no such thing as a perfect Pokemon." Moon replied. "Any Pokemon can be defeated as Sarah and I will prove to you."

Cyrus turned to face them, he had a cold hearted stare as he looked at them.

"I do not know what implores you two ignorant brats to come here." Cyrus sighed. "Seriously, they could've sent Cynthia, Erick, Petra, literally anyone other than you two. But no, it had to be you two, My loyal right hand man's failed excuse of an experiment, and the sister of the girl who nearly drove me insane. Both of you have potential, you'd be great additions to the likes of Team Galactic."

"Over my dead body." Sarah spat.

Cyrus glared at her. "How do you honestly expect to defeat me? I have a team of six legendary Pokemon at my disposal. And what...you two think that your ten measly pokemon will be enough?"

"Didn't you specifically kidnap Moon with the full intent of turning him into a robotic admin with a powerful team of Pokemon?"

Cyrus glared at Sarah more specifically, making Moon at least put his arm in front of her and push her back slightly.

"You have all the sass that your bitchy sister had before she became my puppet. I honestly thought that Mavis would be enough to make you flop, but no, it seems I underestimated you. I guess that this bastard somehow made you realize that you didn't have to live in your sister's shadow."

"I don't think there was ever a time when we even addressed that as a plot point."

Cyrus's eyes narrowed as he looked at them. "If you insist on making fools of yourself, then I will make this quick and painless for both of you." he took out five extra dark balls and released Azelf, Mespirit, Uxie, Heatran, and Cresselia, all Pokemon had the shadowy skin tone to them with bloodshot eyes (Or in Uxie's case, lines across her closed eyes).

"The Pokemon league rules say only one at a time." Sarah and Cyrus looked at Moon.

"Did you...did you honestly just reference Poke Sins? AFTER all this time you've been writing a story that SPECIFICALLY breaks that entire rule?"

"This ain't an omake, shut it." Moon replied. "Let's just end this man's whole career by the power of true anime logic!" Both of them pulled out their own five Pokeballs and released each of their pokemon.

Fabby, Genji, Lancer, Sapphire, Fluffy, Angel, Grace, Lyn, Snowy, and Scar all developed in front of their trainers and readied themselves.

"You can't defeat me." Cyrus scowled.

"_That's where you're wrong! We're the freaking protagonists!"_ Sapphire barked.

"_SAMMY ISN'T EVEN HERE! STOP! Only Moon and Sarah can hear you, stupid idiot." _Scar hissed at him.

"All of you, stop them." Cyrus commanded harshly, "Get rid of them. You, Ultra Necrozma! Charge up your finishing touch!"

"Moon," Sarah whispered. "Now would be good time for-"

"Patience…" Moon whispered back. "Just trust me, I still retained the memory from my psycho moments...what I have in the poke ball may be our only chance at stopping Necrozma. I just need us to distract it."

"Sapphire, Bullet Punch!"

Sapphire turned his paws to steel and charged at Azelf. The blue lake guardian quickly teleported out of the way and summoned a shadow ball to counter. Fluffy teleported in front and reflected it backwards with a Mirror Coat, which Azelf quickly dodged and avoided.

Mesprit used a psycho sphere charge ball attack to launch at Angel, who stopped with her telekinesis and sent it backwards. Lyn quickly summoned a shadow bone and smacked the ball back at the lake guardian with all her might. The ball stunned Mesprit as Scar grabbed onto her and slammed her into the ground with his muscles

Uxie used Future Sight and shot two beams of light up into the air. Heatran summoned a magma storm that Fabby jumped into and absorbed with her flash fire ability. She then launched a heated flamethrower from her mouth blasting Heatran and Uxie backwards.

Lancer's drills flashed purple as he fired poison missiles combined with Candy's bubble beam attack to smack into Heatran. Who launched a fireball at Snowy, who dug underground as the ball of lava exploded into another building.

"Fabby, Genji, when hearts connect as one, each battle, a chance to grow!"

"Angel, Mega Evolve!"

The three Pokemon transformed into their own separate entities as they fired their attacks. Flames, Water, and Psychic Energy blasted from the heart all became visible as they shot towards Azelf and Mesprit. Both lake guardians put up psychic barriers to block the attacks from hitting them.

"Lancer, help them out! I need you to Mega Evolve!"

Lancer transformed into his mega self and fired away smashing his drills into Cresselia, pushing the moon duck backwards.

"Silence these pestering fools." Cyrus scowled.

"_I will kill you humans! In the name of Lord Cyrus" _Azelf hissed. The blue lake guardian launched a shadow ball at each of the pokemon. Genji jumped in front of Candy, protecting the blue Corsola from the attacks, then he fired a dark pulse from his flippers, blasting the Lake Guardian back.

"_Thank you," _Candy said calmly

"_You know I'm always there to protect you." _Genji replied.

"_Baby it's cold outside!" _Snowy fired an icy breath blizzard from his mouth, freezing Mesprit and Uxie in a block of ice, Heatran quickly launched a few small embers from its mouth to thaw out the two lake guardians, who then launched a few psychic spheres.

"_Don't Struggle!" _Lyn created a Shadow bone and fiercely smashed it over the head of Uxie, the yellow lake guardian let out a loud hiss before smacking the baby Kangaskhan with its tail and grabbing her telekinetically and smashing her into the ground.

"_Let me heal you up!" _Grace flew over to Lyn and let off a sweet smelling aroma from her flowers, the baby Kangaskhan got back up and gave a little thumbs up with her claw.

"_In the name of Justice!" _ Fluffy summoned an energy ball attack and fired towards Cresselia. Cresselia took the attack before green light started to surround her from over the top of her body.

"_MAX AURA!" _Sapphire concentrated a large blast of blue aura flames and shot a large beam from his paws. The blue beam of light blasted heatran across the battlefield. Heatran got up and retaliated with a quick magma tornado that started to push around.

"_Shall we dance?" _Angel summoned an electrical beam of lightning that she fired across the battlefield and blasted into Azelf, just as the blue lake guardian was recovering from its dark pulse blast into one of the walls on the stadium on top.

Lancer bashed his poison drills into Cresselia and quickly flew backwards and fired a pin missile attack. Four of his pins shot into Cresselia, pushing the Moon duck back. "_That's gotta sting!" _

"Grrrr," Cyrus growled. "Necrozma still needs more time, Cresselia, Lunar Dance!"

Cresselia twirled around as blue moonlight shone over her large body. The pink and purple duck suddenly stopped twirling around and collapsed onto the ground, where Cyrus immediately returned it to the Dark Ball. Instantly, green light flowed over Heatran, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie.

"_You're fired!" _Fabby blasted blue sort of flamethrower from her mouth and blasted all four legendary pokemon back into the darkness of the stadium.

"_Go for the kill!" _Scar jumped up into the air, his body was surrounded by fire as he smashed into the ground, unleashing a fire blast explosion from all around the four legendaries. All four legendaries didn't get up off the ground.

Cyrus let out a growl as he returned all of them. "You fools, you've given me all the time I needed." he turned to face Dark Ultra Necrozma, who was glowing bright all around. "Now, time to end you two ignorant brats that have been a pain in my ass! NECROZMA, UNLEASH THE LIGHT THAT BURNS THE SKY!"

"Moon?"

"I already have it set up, just cover your eyes." Moon called. Without warning, he quickly shoved her to the ground and fell on top of her. "Just stay down and cover your eyes." Sarah obeyed and shut her eyes tightly.

"_I swear to god this better work." _Genji croaked

"_At least you're a freaking Dark Type." _Sapphire barked back.

The Pokemon all braced themselves as Necrozma unleashed a bright beam of light. They were ready, all of them were, to protect their trainers from whatever this was.

"_If this is it, at least we had a good run." _Angel said, her green arm found Sapphire's paw.

The gigantic beam of rainbow colored light blasted at them from above due to Ultra Necrozma's massive size. But the beam never reached them, instead, something else, a force that they couldn't quite tell by the amount of light stopped the beam before it hit any of them. The beam just stayed, as if an invisible wall, that seemed to form the silhouette of a punching bag with a tail developed in the bright light. After a while, the beam stopped.

"Alright...I think we're good." Moon said. He and Sarah both pushed themselves up. Cyrus looked absolutely stunned.

"What the...HOW THE ACTUAL FU-"

A blue pokemon that was basically a blob with a black tail suddenly fell to the ground from the sky. It landed on the ground and didn't get back up. Black Light surrounded the Pokemon, and Ultra Necrozma, the blinding light pokemon fell to the ground and became the black prism pokemon while Solgaleo and Lunala reformed on the ground as well.

Moon stood up with the biggest evil looking grin on his face. "You fool! You fell victim to one of the classic blunders!"

"I...I can't believe this!" Cyrus growled, falling to his knees. "Outsmarted...by a...by a...by A STUPID FUCKING KID!" His eyes flashed as he quickly stood back up.

"You may have one this round," he growled. "But I still have Sinnoh...it seems I've been bested. I'll see myself out of here now." The man then vanished through an Ultra Wormhole.

"When did you catch a Wobbuffet?" Sarah asked.

"I found it in one of Aether's laboratories." Moon replied. "I took it under my wing, meet the Whopper!"

"Seriously?" Sarah asked.

"Nevermind that, let's help…" The two of them turned just in time to watch Necrozma vanish in a flash of orange light.

"What...where did it…" Moon asked. "You know what...nevermind…at least we freed Nebby and Nebula from the likes of the beast. Let's just heal up and head home...I'm freaking exhausted."

Sarah smiled as she took his hand and they looked at their team of Pokemon, both of them knew they had finally done it, they saved Alola, there was nothing stopping them now.

* * *

Necrozma appeared inside a maze-like area, it looked around, noticing a bunch of bipedal dragon turtle-like creatures, weird looking humans in varying sizes, a dog and duck, some vampire looking thing, and a weird little robot. A holographic purple figure approached it.

"Welcome Necrozma. I, the great Tabuuto, managed to get you out of there before those humans got rid of you. Now, do us a favor and help us out...and we'll help you get back to your master." Necrozma could only stare at it. It was confused and afraid...how would it get home?

* * *

**That's all for this final battle. I know I extended it as much as I could. But I honestly didn't want any big battle with Necrozma. I simply wanted one with Cyrus and the legendaries he has. Necrozma getting cheesed was something I hinted at previously, if you're anyone used to my stories. I usally rely on stupid cheesy ways to take up final battles. Plus, Wobbuffet cheese was something I wanted from the beginning, but I never had a good place to use it. Wobbuffet is a hilarious Pokemon that I always get good chuckles and giggles with. Which is more or less why I wanted to do something more with the legendaries Cyrus seemed more ideal for everyone.**

**I think that you all are a little confused with the ending with Necrozma. I just did that for connection purposes. You don't need to be on the lookout for Unfound Revenge as Necrozma's role there was short lived. Sorry about this whole thing. But this is just how I like to write. I'm sorry if a disapointed you all. But this is something that stay's in Moon's sort of sneaky planning character.**

**I'm not sure where I'm going to go from here as all that's really left is the Pokemon league. There will be a final fight between Moon and Sarah. Maybe on last chapter on Mount Lanakila before I do the stuff I talked about earlier. As I stated, I'm still not doing a post game story continuation. I don't think I can do anything with an alternate Cyrus or the rest of Team Rainbow Rocket. So I'll probably do something else, Maybe I'll do Moon and Sarah in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon...or maybe something else. I haven't really decided on anything for after this story is done.  
**

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you can leave a review if you want or just say Nice chapter, both are greatly appreciated.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:**

**Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Decidueye  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Tyranitar  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
Fluffy - Mew  
Nebby - Lunala  
Joker - Aipom  
Whopper - Wobbuffet  
\- Manaphy**

**Sarah Jones:**

**Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togekiss  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu  
Grace - Shaymin  
Nebula - Solgaleo**

**See you all next time.**


	29. Chapter 29: Paths We Choose

**Chapter 29: Paths We Choose**

Moon and Sarah hopped back outside of the Ultra Wormhole portal, Erick and Petra were both waiting for them.

"So...you won?" Erick asked.

"Yeah...unfortunately, Cyrus, Dan, and Lavender all retreated. We aren't sure where...but we're pretty sure it's back to Sinnoh." Moon said, crossing his arms. "I guess that means we at least protected Alola...but unfortunately…"

"Don't worry." Petra said. "I'm certain that one day you'll be able to return home."

Sarah nodded her head. "I'm not sure if going home is a good idea." She said. "Many of the cities and towns are destroyed from fighting with Pokemon. Those that remained are simply a part of Team Galactic...which is why the army there is always all over the place."

Some buzzing started to ring, Erick pulled out a rotom phone and held it up. A hologram of Cynthia appeared.

"Moon, Sarah?" She asked. "Oh...thank goodness...you made it back alive."

"Yeah…" Sarah said. "Unfortunately...Cyrus-"

"We know...spies in statements just reported that he, Dan, and Lavender all reported back to the head base in Sinnoh. All of them were disgruntled. They called off their invasion of Alola and are in the process of withdrawing forces as we speak. I don't know how you managed it...but...you did." Lillie's face appeared next to her.

"Hey!" She said, her face brightly lit up. "How are Nebby and Nebula?"

"Both of them evolved into Solgaleo and Lunala." Moon said. "But...if I'm being honest...I don't really want to hold onto them. Lillie, could we maybe...release them into the wild...or maybe...give them back to you?" Sarah said.

Everyone was taken aback. "So...you don't want to hold onto the legendary guardians of the region?"

"Not really." Moon said, "I...don't want to hold onto another Legendary."

Cynthia looked at Lillie, who nodded at her. "Well...it would be unwise to release them. Cyrus still probably has poachers out there looking for them. Besides, if he thinks that you're now the keeper of three legendaries...it would be best if you did us a service. Send their pokeballs to us, and we'll decide how to handle them. Maybe giving them to Lillie and Gladion will be good."

"We'll do," Moon and Sarah handed the pokeballs to Erick and Petra, who both took them with a smile.

"Alright, see you around then."

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

Moon stretched his arms with a grunt as he got out of bed that morning. One month had passed since that day he and Sarah had stopped Cyrus, they had since returned home to train themselves for the Pokemon League.

He got out of bed, stretching his arms and walked into the kitchen, Fabby, Sapphire, and Angel were all still with them, never leaving their true partners' side. Moon's mother was out on business duty with Cynthia, so Sarah had come over to spend the last few nights with him. He sat down as Sarah placed a plate of belgian waffles and bacon in front of him.

"Good morning Moonlight." Sarah giggled.

"Don't ever call me that again." Moon groaned, rubbing his eyes as Sarah sat next to him.

Their Pokemon sat next to the table, looking at their bowls and listening to their trainers.

"_It's been five days," _Angel said. "_I haven't heard anything about their future plans." _

"_It's a good thing you learned how to control what they hear and can't hear." _Fabby said, smiling.

"_You said that Sarah was wondering about Moon's future plans." _Sapphire said. "_Why hasn't she said anything?" _

"Moon?" Sarah asked suddenly.

"Hm?" Moon asked.

"Um...have you...do you have an idea of what you want to do...after the Pokemon league?"

Moon set his waffle down. "Well…" he said. "If I win...I'll have to stay and manage the affairs of the region. And...I was hoping...well…" Sarah looked at him with a confused expression.

"Well...you know how...once we turn 15 and receive our first Pokemon...we're technically considered adults."

"Yes?" Sarah asked.

"Well…" Moon's face became bright red. "I...um...I was thinking about...maybe...um…okay...I was hoping I could stay with you." he ignored Sarah's face of shock.

"So...wait...even if I win the Pokemon League...you'd still stay with me?" Sarah asked.

"Well...yeah…" Moon replied. "We've been traveling together for almost a year...I've grown accustomed to being by your side...I just thought that...after the league, if one of us won...we'd continue our relationship. I thought that this was an obvious thought." he looked up at Sarah, who was much too slow to hide her embarrassed facial reaction. His face fell instantly.

"Oh..." he mumbled. "I...um...I need some air..." he stood up from the table and walked outside, Fabby and Sapphire instantly stood up and ran after him. Leaving Sarah at the table, to just sit and stare.

She sat staring down at her plate, just looking into space. Angel looked at her trainer, it was unusual to see her so quiet, even when it was just the two of them, she'd usually speak to her, seeing her just stare into her food was kind of...weird. The Gardevior slowly moved herself to her trainer and tapped her.

"_Is everything okay?" _she asked.

Sarah still sat there, almost as if she was in a trance.

"_Sarah? Is everything alright?" _

"Angel...what am I...what am I going to do?" she asked.

"_Well...Moon wants to stay with you if he wins...don't you want to do the same?" _

"Well...I thought that after Moon won...that I would be able to travel by myself...I didn't consider actually staying with him...but...if I would win...he would actually stay with me."

"_Don't you want to stay with Moon? I mean...we've travelled together for nearly a year." _

"Do you want to stay with them?"

"_Of course I do," _

"Well...I'm not sure…" Sarah said, looking down. "I...I suppose if I win the league...I can stay with him...but...I really want to maybe find Mavis...or...travel to a different region."

There was a sudden knock on the door, confusing Sarah, no one usually knockedin their time together, the door was always open.

She walked up to the door and opened it, she was greeted by a male trainer with bright blue hair, the man wore a red robe similar to something a priest would wear, behind him was a strange purple pokemon that looked like a weird cat and alien. It had an awfully weird similarity to Mew.

"Hello." the man said. "This is the residence of Moon Wolfe and Sarah Jones?"

Sarah felt her face go red. "Um...who are you?"

"My name is Crystal." the boy said. "I heard that the two of you would be competing in the Alola League...but...I've kind of been short of time recently… I was hoping I'd get the chance to speak with you and Moon."

"Moon...um...he isn't home at the moment...do you want to wait?"

The man frowned. "I...do not have the time to wait." he said. "If I could just...leave something with you...that would be nice." he took out two weird looking circular objects and handed them to Sarah.

"If you both get the chance, I would like to talk to you about a potential future for the two of you. I cannot explain in detail...but...if you have the opportunity, we know that you both love working with Pokemon...and...as keepers of legendaries, you are seen as worthy in the eyes of Arceus."

"Could you please tell me about it?" Sarah asked.

The man looked at her, he seemed to be biting down on his lip. He turned to his partner. The weird Pokemon nodded his head.

"Okay…" he said. "You and Moon are being tracked by a group of people who specialize in fighting forces like Team Galactic. We were certainly impressed with how you handled yourselves...we usually keep ourselves private...but...your friends Erick and Petra are a part of this, but, we've got some um...strange requirements...Anyway, after the Pokemon League, if you still want to take me up on this deal...you can both contact me."

"Um...what exactly do we do in this…"

"Sorry, but I can say no more." Crystal said. "Please, consider my offer. Come Mewtwo, we must leave." the purple Pokemon nodded and they vanished in a flash of purple light.

Angel looked at Sarah, who was still looking at the weird metallic contraptions.

"_So...are you going to tell Moon about this." _she asked.

"I...um…" Sarah whispered. "I haven't given this any thought...where would we go from here?"

"_Sarah? Are you going to ask Moon, maybe try and figure out what this is?" _

Sarah shook her head and placed the metallic contraptions in her backpack. "I can tell Moon about that later...I'm certain that it would interest him enough."

Angel placed her hand on her trainer's arm. "_Is something wrong?"_

"No…" Sarah said. "I just...Moon made me realize how unprepared I am."

"_I don't seem to follow your train of thought." _

"I mean, he had a whole future planned out...in his own little world in the event he loses to me in the League. he assumed that I would feel the same way."

Angel shifted uncomfortably. If she had learned anything from living with Sarah, it was that human emotions were not an easy thing for any Pokemon to understand. She had all the confidence in the world that Sarah truly wanted to stay with Moon...but it seemed as though something had just caught her trainer off guard.

"_Well, what are you going to do?" _Angel asked.

Sarah looked down at the metallic disc. "I'm...I'm going to leave it up to fate." she said. "If I win the League, then I'll take Moon's offer...If I lose...then...I'll take that as a sign to go through the world on my own path."

"_You're leaving it up to chance?" _Angel asked. "_I do not mean to weaken your hopes...but...you know that...technically speaking...you've never defeated him." _

Sarah looked at her partner. "Angel, four days from today, Moon and I are going to battle for Alola's championship. I'm going to give it my all in that battle! And when I emerge victorious, that'll show how much I've grown...If I don't defeat Moon in battle, then I simply haven't grown enough as a trainer or as a person."

"_So...this is...about proving that Moon didn't carry you through this island challenge?" _

"Yes…" Sarah nodded firmly, she looked up at the sky through the window, secretly, she didn't want to leave Moon, but...she made a promise to herself. She had to win, She knew she could.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is pretty lackluster and short, and for that, I do greatly apologize. I found myself in an awkward position writing past the point of Necrozma and I simply decided that, after nearly a year of writing this story, I should put it to rest as of now. So, with that being said, I've got only two chapters planned for the finale of this series. The next chapter will be Moon Vs. Sarah for the ending battle of champion, and the last chapter will probably be an epilogue that wraps this story up.**

**Also, yeah, I did remove the Solgaleo and Lunala from their teams, I'm not much of a Legendaries person and I wanted Manaphy and Shaymin to be the main legendaries of the story over the Alolan Duo, hope you're alright with that.**

**From there, I'm not sure where I'll go, I may do a Unova Prequel with Erick and Petra... but I'm not sure, I don't know if I can handle doing a series like that without the two main OCs I use all the time. I think that the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Series would be cool as well...But I'm not sure if that's a good idea just yet. If you had an idea of what you'd like to see, that'd probably help. And maybe I could do a sequel with whatever I decide on the epilogue.**

**I wouldn't say I ran out ideas and slowly fell off the radar. There was a lot I intended to do, and I did end up doing all of it. I think my main issue came from trying to push more than I really could manage with this story.**

**Anyway, I think I'm done with the Omakes as well, I don't have much inspiration, so the battle between Moon and Sarah may take longer than anticipated.**

**Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, saying Nice or maybe giving some thoughts is always appreciated.**

**PKMN Teams:**

**Moon Wolfe:**

**Fabby - Ninetales  
Sapphire - Lucario  
Jade - Decidueye  
Sammy - Furret  
Genji - Greninja  
Silver - Weavile  
Lancer - Beedrill  
Gojira - Tyranitar  
Sparky - Jolteon  
Pandora - Absol  
Fluffy - Mew  
Joker - Aipom  
Whopper - Wobbuffet  
Lapis - Manaphy**

**Sarah Jones:**

**Angel - Gardevior  
Snowy - Glaceon  
Scar - Incineroar  
Candy - Corsola  
Bellatrix - Mismagius  
Flora - Lilligant  
Delta - Dragalge  
Lyn - Baby Kanga  
Lucky - Togekiss  
Techno - Porygon Z  
Pikaboo - Mimikyu  
Grace - Shaymin  
**

**See you all next time.**


	30. Chapter 30: Paths That Will Never Cross

**Chapter 30: Paths That Will Never Cross.**

Moon sighed as he looked up from his own phone.

"Mark that one down for stuff I regret never watching." he muttered.

"_You hate yourself sometimes." _Sapphire muttered. "_I want you to stop wasting your time and focus on the task at hand." _

"What's the point." Moon muttered.

"_You have been watching anime for the past four hours. Your match with Sarah is in less than 30 minutes and you haven't even come up with a reasonable strategy." _

"I make shit up as I go along, I don't have a strategy."

Moon's six Pokemon looked at him with tilted heads. Fabby, Sapphire, Lancer, Lapis, Genji, and Joker, who had evolved into Ambipom.

"_Was there any point to this conversation?" _Fabby asked as Moon sat back down on the bench inside of the waiting room.

"_Are we really about to sit here and watch our trainer watch anime?" _Lancer buzzed.

"_What is he even watching again?" _Genji asked, with closed eyes in a deadpan sort of stare.

"_Something about...a bunch of teenagers with advanced weapons that fight monsters, a cult of human-like animals, and some gang leader." _Sapphire muttered. "_It's an...interesting sort of bunch. I think that it was Cobalt's little trainer who introduced him." _

"_He finds that more entertaining than this?" _Joker asked.

"_The human nature is always very interesting," _Lapis said calmly. "_I've had guardians spanning the course of thousands of years. It seems that, as years have gone on, people and Pokemon have grown closer. I remember back when Humans saw us as powerful and dangerous creatures. Of course, you'd never know that...as years went on, Humans grew accepting and more respectful towards us. It was when the humans started getting back to the old roots that Arceus and Fluffy decided that us legendaries keep them through." _

Moon stood up, placing his phone back into his backpack. "I think that's enough for now. Maybe I'll have more to think about some day."

The door to the waiting room opened and Erick walked inside, The black haired boy had a seemingly knockful glare from behind his glasses.

"Have you been...egh." The Unova Champion sighed. "Have you been watching that thing the entire time?"

"Just wait until season four." Moon muttered.

"...Anyway," Erick said. "Just so you know, everyone in this stadium has bet on you to win this."

"Well...that's reassuring." Moon muttered.

"But uh…you may want to...maybe try to win." Erick continued.

"Yeah, I know that already."

"Well...good luck." Erick said. "Petra and I will be in the crowd watching."

Moon took a deep breath as he returned everyone except Fabby and Sapphire.

* * *

Sarah walked out of the waiting room with Angel by her side. She took a deep breath as she gripped a pokeball, she looked around, the battlefield was a flat area, there was a big screen and a large crowd.

She spotted her mother, Moon's mother, Sapphire, Willow, Anthony, Professor Kukui, Lillie, Gladion, and Hau. She smiled to herself, thankful at so many friends that had gotten them this far. And of course, Cynthia would be refereeing this match.

"I can do this…" she whispered. She looked across the battlefield to see Moon, Fabby, and Sapphire.

"Alright…" Sarah said. "Let's do this. Snowy, Show your strength!"

Glaceon popped out his pokeball and braced himself for a fight.

Moon gave a little taunting grin. "Alright, Joker, Battle Stance!"

Ambipom emerged from his pokeball. The purple two handed tail pokemon gave a dopey little smile. Sarah felt herself get taken aback by the sight of it.

"Joker?...but...he's never even…" Sarah blinked in confusion. "Okay Snowy, use Blizzard!"

"Fake Out!"

Joker clapped his two tail hands together as a sonic boom echoed through the area, blasting Snowy and making him stand up right.

"U-Turn!"

Joker was surrounded by dark green light as his body became enveloped by the light as the ball of light it smacked into Snowy as Joker flew up and came back down. Then, it returned itself to its pokeball.

Sarah felt her eyes widen

"_Is he really going with that strategy again?" _Angel asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Lancer, Battle Stance!"

The green Beedrill appeared from it's Pokeball.

"Lancer, take action, with each battle, a chance to grow. Mega Evolve! Then Fell Stinger."

"Snowy, quick, use Blizzard, then get in close for Quick Attack."

Lancer became surrounded by his own Mega light as his pins grew and he became even fiercier.

Lancer charged at Snowy, who quickly let off a Blizzard. Lancer dodged the attack and charged into him, bracing his spear. Snowy quickly dodged the move and bashed his head into the bee.

Lance's drills flashed purple as he charged towards Snowy, Glaceon dodged the attack and unleashed a close ranged blizzard. The icy wind attack encased Lancer in ice as he fell to the ground.

"Quick Snowy, use Take Down."

Snowy charged into Lancer as the ice shattered. Lancer fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes. He slowly transformed back into his normal form.

Sarah let out a deep breath. She figured Moon would've used Lancer, getting the mega evolution out of the way was a good start, but...she still had five other hurdles to fight.

"Snowy, return." Sarah said calmly. In retrospect, she wasn't sure why she was doing this, Moon's remaining team was most likely Genji, Lapis, Fabby, and Sapphire, meaning that Snowy was essentially useless. And then of course, Joker was there to chip off damage and most likely irritate anyone after knocking them around.

"Alright," she breathed. "One down, five to go…"

"Scar, show your strength."

Scar hopped out of his pokeball and did a little claw pose for the crowd.

"Alright, Genji, Battle Stance!"

Greninja hopped out of his pokeball and did his little ninja stance.

Moon moved his hand to the side. "Alright Genji, now's your time to shine, each battle, a chance to grow!"

Genji transformed into his signature Ash Greninja with a watery cape behind him.

"_Just so you know, I'm not about to go easy on you today." _Genji said calmly.

"_Good, I want a challenge, Sarah's been preparing, how about you?" _

Genji stared at him blankly. "_Uh...yeah...Moon watched Anime…and he trained us...very little." _

"_So if we lose...that's uh...that's gonna be damn disappointing." _

"Alright Genji, Hydro Slash!"

Genji created two bowing knives out of water and charged at Scar. Scar quickly grabbed Genji and suplexed him against the ground.

Genji used his flippers to flip back and backflip before coming back and kicking Scar across the face. Genji used his two bowing knives to quickly cut Scar and then spring backwards with his flippers to fly back, he fired a Hydro Pump to blast Scar backwards.

"Use Cross Chop!"

Scar jumped up, crossing his arms to charge downwards.

"Go Genji, Shadow Sneak into Hydro Slash."

Genji disappeared in a gust of wind as Scar crashed into the ground, then, he appeared behind and quickly slashed through Scar with quick watery bowing knives movements.

Scar quickly grabbed Genji's flipper and flung him across the stadium, a set of wrestling ropes appeared, bouncing the Ash Greninja backwards for a well timed Lariat punch. Genji was blasted across the battlefield.

Genji used the force to spring back off the wall and kicked Scar across the face, before jumping up and firing a Hydro Pump, the blast of water drenched Scar and sent him into the ground. Scar fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

Moon gave off a satisfied sigh of relief, something that, though they were across the battlefield, Sarah could see.

"Okay...just pull it together...losing Scar isn't so bad...I still have...everyone else." She looked across the battlefield, seeing Genji still standing confidently.

"Alright...come on Sarah...you can do this." It was then that she realized how unprepared she was for this matchup. The only Pokemon she had that could even counter Genji was…

"Alright, Snowy, Show your strength."

Snowy once again emerged from his pokeball.

"Alright, Blizzard!" Snowy blew his arctic breath out towards Genji, who quickly dodged the attack with a swift move Genji maneuvered around the area, creating copies of himself using Double Team.

"Quick, Hail!" Snowy's eyes flashed a bluish color as storm clouds started to form over the sky, little pelts of hail started falling down and striking Genji's copies, making them vanish on sight.

"Go Genji, Mat Block!"

Sarah was taken aback. "Mat Block? But...why?" she asked.

Genji landed in front of Snowy and a little mattress seen in fighting dojos appeared on the ground, Genji swiftly kicked the mat upwards, launching Snowy upwards.

"Quick Genji, Water Shuriken!"

Genji grabbed the giant shuriken from behind his back over his cape and flung it upwards, the shuriken slammed into Snowy and exploded on contact, The Glaceon fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Genji, take a break, get some rest." Moon returned the Ash Greninja to its pokeball.

"Grace, Show your strength!"

"Joker, Battle Stance!"

The Shaymin and Ambipom both emerged from their respective pokeballs.

"Grace, use Energy Ball!"

"Joker, Fake Out!"

Ambipom clapped his tail hands together as Grace started generating a small dark green ball of light. The blastwave caused Grace to flinch once again, startling the Shaymin to make it lose her concentration.

"Use your opportunity." Moon said. "Nasty Plot, then Baton Pass when you have the opportunity."

"Seed Flare!"

Sarah watched as Ambipom had little curious expressions as it looked at Grace, then, it's face lit up like a light bulb as red light started to surround it.

Grace summoned two large seeds which let off an explosion in a wave like an atomic model, the blast went flying towards Joker. The Ambipom responded by summoning a silver twirling baton that dancers used, Joker tossed it into the air, did a little twirl, followed by a flip, before catching the baton with one of its tail hands. Sarah quickly caught notice of the Monkey's cheeky little wave with its nubby purple hands as it returned to its pokeball, protecting it from the big blast.

"Lapis, Battle Stance!"

Manaphy emerged from her pokeball with a calm and reassuring smile on her face.

"_Hello Grace…" _Lapis said calmly.

Shaymin gave a little smile. "_Heh, who would've thought we'd end up on opposite sides." _

"_You realize this is the first time we've ever fought, right?" _

"_Too bad it'll probably be our last."_

"Grace, use Air Slash!"

"Lapis, use Whirlpool!"

Lapis generated a large watery vortex, the rushing sound of twirling water started to rush through the area, splashing some of the crowd behind Moon's stadium.

"Dammit…" Sarah muttered to herself, shutting her eyes in frustration. "How could I have let him get into that moment?"

Grace blew out three slashes of wind from around her back, the cuts slashed through the Whirlpool, breaking it, but it quickly found its footing back as Lapis flung it towards Grace, surrounding the hedgehog in a vortex.

"Grace quick, use Psychic!"

"Bounce Lapis!"

Lapis jumped up into the air, stunning Sarah. Grace blasted the whirlpool apart and broke it into nothingness. Unfortunately, she was too slow to get out of the way as Manaphy crashed down on top of her.

Manaphy hopped back over to Moon with a smile and a half.

"Ice Beam."

"Grace, use double team!"

Several Shaymin suddenly developed in every direction, surrounding Lapis as she charged her icey attack.

"Go, Energy Ball!"

"Spin around and launch, full power!" Moon said.

Lapis suddenly started twirling around before shooting her Ice Beam off in multiple directions. Each of the copies vanished as Lapis continued to swirl and twirl with Ice Beam. Eventually, the beam found the real Grace and blasted her back into the wall, making Sarah and Angel lurch over in shock. Shaymin fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"No…" Sarah found herself whispering. She bowed her head in disappointment as she returned Shaymin to her pokeball.

"Alright, Bellatrix, show your strength!"

Mismagius emerged from her pokeball, floating in the air with great pleasure.

Sarah looked over at Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh seemed to have noticed her disappointment and worry. But, as a referee, she couldn't say anything other than commentate the rules of the match.

"Bellatrix, use charge beam!"

"Lapis, use Hydro Pump!"

Bellatrix created an electrical beam of light which sparked towards Lapis, Manaphy fired a large blast of water from her mouth, the water conducted the electrical shock and blew Lapis back a little.

"Quick, Shadow Ball!"

Bellatrix fired the purple sphere from her mouth. The ball blasted into Manaphy and kept her flying back even further.

"Don't strain yourself." Moon said calmly. "Use Signal Beam."

Lapis fired a green beam consisting of squares and triangles flying around the beam. The beam blasted into Bellatrix before she could counter.

"Go, Icy Wind!"

"Use Surf!"

Manaphy summoned a large wave as she hopped inside of it, Bellatrix quickly breathed her arctic breath, freezing a majority of the wave. Sarah could faintly see Manaphy still inside of the wave.

"Bellatrix, quick, use Power Gem!"

Several diamond-like rocks appeared around Bellatrix, then they fired laser beams from them.

"Heart Swap!" Moon said.

A pink wave of light shot through the area, in the blink of an eye Bellatrix was found inside of the Wall of Ice as the beams of light struck and blew the wave of ice into pieces. Bellatrix fell to the ground with swirls in her eyes.

Sarah groaned to herself as she returned Bellatrix to her pokeball.

Before she could turn to Angel, Cynthia blew into a whistle. Earning her a look from both competitors.

"I think it's time that our competitors take a brief intermission." The champion said. "Just so they can...clear their minds...before making any rash decisions." the Champion then shot Sarah a little wink. "And now, a few words from our sponsors, special thanks to Skillshare, Nord VPN, Honey, and most especially Raid Shadow Legends."

**NOTE: This fanfic is in no way sponsored and means this as a joke that I regret heavily, alas, this is now posted and I can do nothing about it...thank you for your time...and now...back to your regularly scheduled Fanfiction, about two teenagers and a wacky love story battle fate that is really weird in the world of Pokemon...wow that sounds even stupider in my head.**

Sarah nodded and motioned to Angel as she walked back into the locker. The second the door closed, Sarah fell to her knees.

"I can't do this...I can't!" she said, shaking her head in disappointment. "Angel...I'm making a fool out of myself out there!"

"_Sarah…"_

"I knew it…" Sarah started sniffing as tears developed in her eyes. "My whole adventure...everything I wanted to be...and hoped I could achieve...it was all for nothing...Moon carried me…"

Angel looked at her trainer. After four days of intense training for this moment, Sarah had gone into this prepared and confident...and...just like before, here she was…"

"I'm nothing like Mavis was...I can't do this...I should just...I should just forfeit."

Angel had heard enough, she walked over and gently smacked her across the face. Sarah nearly fell over, before lurching up in shock with wide eyes at her Pokemon.

"_I did not waste four days of my life training just for you to forfeit!" _Angel said. "_You need to pull it together Sarah! You still have me...you still have Lyn...you can do this!" _

"Angel I…"

"_No!" _Angel scoffed. "_I refuse to let you forfeit! You saw what happened to your sister, someone who went toe to toe with Cynthia, wiped out to the point she was forced to work with Cyrus! Anyone can lose any battle at any time. It is not a testament to their strength, it is a testament to their endurance." _

"Angel I-"

"_Hungrybox never quit trying to be the best at Smash Melee because it was his desire, he faced hardships by his community and everything else. Heroes never quit! Trainers never quit! They fight to the end! And if you lose, then take your time and grow stronger, comeback and challenge Moon again! But I refuse...I refuse to let you quit!" _

There was a sudden knock on the door, Sarah turned to it, only to find an envelope slipped from under the door. Curiously, she picked it up, it was addressed to her in pink ink, her name neatly printed in cursive handwriting. She opened the envelope to find a letter.

_Sarah, my dear sister._

_If you are reading this...then...I guess Cynthia decided it was time to give this to you...or...maybe she or you found it on my dead body...either way...this letter is going to be old by the time you're reading it._

_Mother always told me you wanted to be like me...suffice to say...I never want you to end up the way I did. I was a foolish person...the tales Cynthia told you, while they were true...they weren't exactly the whole picture. I was reckless, bold, and foolish. I made mistakes that I regret heavily. Mistakes that affected my life, your life, Moon's life, and possibly even all of Sinnoh._

_My epic battle with Cynthia for the championship was the only reason I even became a part of the Galactic resistance. But, it wasn't exactly pretty, I lost four Pokemon early on in the fight before even knocking out a single of her Pokemon...it was thanks to Lugia that I realized I still had a fighting chance left within me, and I was able to make the comeback up until that Garchomp of hers appeared before me._

_Regardless...even during my time working for Cyrus, I had hoped that...maybe one day...I'd be able to stomach returning home to you...to mother...or to anyone else...but...Alas, I cannot. But, it seemed as though my destiny was predetermined, and I'm afraid my hopes were cut short by betrayal and my own blind ignorance. _

_Anyway, Sarah, my sister. I didn't get my opportunity...and...I never really stopped to consider just how angry you'd probably be to see me where I am. But...if there's one thing I can remember from Mother and Father's letters, it's that you've always felt like you've been overshadowed...or overwhelmed. _

_I want you to succeed. To cut your own path. Do whatever it is you need to do. Promise me, that you will continue to care for your Pokemon, and for your friends, never, ever, walk the path I did. _

_If you are wondering where I am, don't worry, I am in a hopefully better place. One where I can be happy. I know that you, my little sister, will go very far in this world...in an almost uncanny way, I've been there for you your whole life...you just never saw me. Please, succeed in your dreams, so that you will never, ever, be like me. You are Sarah, a sweet girl with potential. _

_With love,_

_Mavis Jones._

Sarah looked down at the letter. Seeing this from Mavis at this time...it was oddly...inspiring. She felt a fire erupt in her core.

"_You can do this Sarah." _Angel said confidently. "_You've come too far to give up!" _

Sarah nodded to her partner. "I can do this." she said. "I know I can."

She walked outside of the locker room, taking a deep breath to herself. She saw her mother and Moon's mother looking out in the crowd. Her own mother smiled at her and waved.

Sarah looked at the one pokeball she had in her hand. "Come on Sarah...you can do this."

Moon walked back outside of the room, Fabby and Sapphire were both by his side as always.

"Alright Lyn, Show your strength."

"Genji, Battle Stance."

The Ash Greninja popped out of his pokeball once again.

"Lyn, I need you to pull this through for me...okay?" Sarah asked.

"Ka Ka!" Lyn growled.

"Genji, night slash!"

Genji created two dark purple slash knives and quickly ran at Lyn with a swift speed.

"Lyn, use Slash."

Lyn's little claw grew in slash size as she quickly went at Genji, Genji tried to kick off the ground for a quick jump. However, Lyn quickly kicked his flipper foot before slashing the ninja frog in the center.

Genji backflipped backwards in retreat, he charged up a water shuriken, he flung the shuriken across the stage as Lyn quickly dug underground, it didn't take long for her to come crashing up from under the ground.

"Now, Sky Uppercut!" Sarah shouted.

Lyn punched Genji upwards before coming down with a hard Mega Kick to the ground. Genji smashed into the battlefield and de-transformed from Ash-Greninja.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief as Genji was returned from the opposite side of the field.

"Great Job Genji." she heard Moon say.

"Lyn, can you do this?"

"Ka Anga Ska!"

"Joker, Battle Stance!"

Ambipom once again emerged from its Pokeball. But this time, Sarah was ready for it.

"Lyn, Fake Out!"

Lyn swiftly clapped her small little hands togethers, This time forcing Joker to stand upright with a flinch. Lyn swiftly charged it, creating a blue lighted bone which she twirled around before smacking Joker across the body.

"Joker, use Acrobatics!"

In lightning fast speed, Joker flew towards Lyn, smacking the Baby Kangaskhan with his tail hands multiple times as it flew around from different directions. Joker then grabbed onto her with his tail hands and tossed her up into the air.

"Use it Lyn, Slam down with Earthquake."

As if on cue, Lyn came flying down to the ground and smashed into it like an anvil in an old Looney Tunes cartoon. The second it happened, a giant earthquake wave blasted through the area.

"Triple Kick!" Sarah commanded.

Lyn ran up to a stunned Joker and unleashed two quick kicks with her tiny feet before doing a roundhouse kick to send Joker flying past Moon and Fabby and into a wall. Ambipom fell to the ground, defeated.

Moon looked at his fallen Pokemon in shock, then he shook his head and returned the Ambipom.

"Fantastic job Joker." he said calmly. "You did your job perfectly."

Sarah shook her head, just remaining as calm as she could

"Let's go," she whispered.

"Lapis, Battle Stance!" Manaphy emerged from her pokeball with a small smile on her face.

"Lyn, use Shadow Bone."

Lyn created a shadowy colored bone that she smacked Lapis across the head. Lapis created a whirlpool that she twirled through the arena. Lyn quickly dug back underground to avoid any attacks.

"Hydro Pump, aim at the hole."

"Lyn, use Slash."

Lyn jumped up from the ground and scratched through Manaphy, The baby Kangaskhan grabbed onto her and threw her across the battlefield. Manaphy smashed into the wall behind Moon. Manaphy fell to the ground and stopped moving.

Moon took a deep breath as he returned Lapis to her pokeball.

"Sapphire, cut through."

Sapphire nodded and ran out onto the battlefield.

"Lyn, go, use Dig."

"Sapphire, Aura Sphere!"

Sapphire charged and threw a light blue sphere and flung it at Lyn. Who was too slow to avoid getting hit by the sphere of light. The Aura Sphere blasted the Baby Kangaskhan backwards. Lyn used the momentum of her blast to kick off the wall and charge back at Sapphire.

"Fire Punch, go!" Sarah said.

Lyn's small little hand became encased in flames as she punched into Sapphire with full force. The flamey punch blasted and burned Lucario as he fell back.

"Bullet Punch." Moon commanded.

Sapphire's paws turned to steel as he charged swiftly at Lyn. The Baby Kangaskhan quickly dodged each attack with speed and precision, when he made his last strike, Lyn did a backflip kick to strike Sapphire upwards.

"Sapphire, Blaze Kick!"

Sapphire came charging back down with his foot on fire. Lyn let off a growl and jumped up, her claws glowing a bluish color as she slashed Sapphire again, both Pokemon let off yelps and fell to the ground. However, they both stood back up, determined to keep fighting.

"Sapphire, use Dragon Pulse!"

Sapphire put his paws together and fired a purple beam from his hands, Lyn swiftly rolled out of the line of fire and kept dodging each attack with close calls.

"Shadow Bone!"

"Bone Rush!"

The two Pokemon created their respective Shadow and Blue bones that they collided with each other in a sword-like duel. Sapphire twirled his longer bone around to block Lyn's continued strikes with her shadow bone. Eventually, the two clashed against each other and pushed one another back.

"Lyn, use Giga Impact!" Sarah shouted.

"Sapphire, Close Combat!" Moon said swiftly.

Both Pokemon's eyes flashed, Lyn's a reddish sort as yellow light began to glow like flames around her. Sapphire's flashed more blue color as a sparkle appeared between them. Then, the two Pokemon shot off into each other, the two streaks of light from their swift movements collided and an explosion blew off around the area.

The Dust flew everywhere around the battlefield, so much so that on looking spectators started to boo over not seeing any action. Eventually, the dust settled down to find Lyn and Sapphire on the ground with swirls in their eyes.

"Double knockout." Cynthia said, raising her hands in the air. "That means both competitors are down to their last Pokemon."

Sarah returned Lyn to her Pokeball. "Thank you, Lyn." She said calmly. "I'm very proud of the way you battled...I promise your efforts will not be in vain."

She looked at Angel, her partner Gardevior smiled.

"_I won't let you down Sarah. My heart is filled with Victory. We can win this." _

On the opposite side of the field, Moon returned Sapphire to his own Pokeball. "Good fighting buddy." he said calmly. "I shouldn't have underestimated Lyn, that was my own fault." he turned to Fabby, the Silver Ninetales looked at him with her nervous red eyes. To which Moon gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about a thing." he said, patting her head. "Win or lose, I'll be proud of you, no matter what. Don't force yourself back up if you can't continue. It's okay to fall in this battle."

Fabby ran onto the battlefield as Angel teleported onto the battlefield.

"Fabby, when hearts connect as one, with each battle, a chance to grow." Moon moved his hand to the side as a fiery tornado surrounded Fabby. Her ears became devilish and pointy as her red eyes glowed. Her tails became a blackish color and they formed up to look like little pitchforks. A little red marking under her eyes.

"Angel, time for a mega fight," Sarah tapped the Mega Stone, the light surrounded Gardevior and her dress grew bigger as her hands became more separated.

"Angel, Shadow Ball."

"Flamethrower!"

Fabby breathed out a large amount of fire as Angel fired a shadow ball from her hands. The two attacks clashed and exploded.

"Quick attack."

Fabby charged through the smoke with incredible speed and smashed into Angel, blowing her backwards. She then attacked with a quick flamethrower.

"Light Screen."

Angel put up a barrier to shield herself from the attack. She then summoned a Moonblast to attack with a quick blast. Fabby tripped over herself as she blasted a fire blast. The star shaped fire came in quick and helped blast Angel back.

Angel summoned Magical Leaf to strike through Fabby's fur, but she did a quick dodge and fire Dark Pulse from across her attack. She then used Extrasensory to attack from a distance.

Angel used Charge beam to attack with an electrical shock. The electrical beam attacked with a shock. Fabby used Iron Tail to smack into Angel with a big steel tail strike.

"Go on Angel, use Disarming Voice."

Angel fired a bunch of music notes from her mouth, Fabby replied with a shadow ball attack both attacks collided with a huge explosion once again.

"Let's finish this." Moon said. "Fire Blast!"

"Angel, use Moonblast!"

Angel created and charged one final Moonblast as Fabby fired the fiery star. Both attacks collided with each other and exploded in a massive blast.

The smoke cleared showing both Pokemon still standing, both of them panted and were covered in ashes and soot from the explosion. Then, Fabby transformed back into her normal form and fell to the ground.

Sarah felt her eyes widen in shock. "I...I did it?" She asked.

"Ninetales is unable to battle." Cynthia said, raising her hands up in the air. "Which means, the Alola Reigon's first ever champion is...SARAH!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd followed by several shouts from fans and claps.

Sarah watched as Moon returned Fabby to her friend ball, he looked down and smiled.

"Good job Fabby, you gave it your all." he walked over to Sarah and outstretched his hand.

"Congratulations." he said, smiling. "I'm certain the Alola Region will prosper under you...and...I think that you deserved it."

Sarah took his hand, then, out of instinct, she hugged him.

"Please...I know it was out there the other day…" she said, separating from him. "But...I do want you to stay with me...we can work something out...is that OK?" she looked up at him, her face was blushing heavily, but his face looked just as red.

"Of course," he replied. "I'd be happy to."

Cynthia walked up to the two of them, her face looked genuinely thrilled for the most part.

"Well...congratulations Sarah." she said calmly. "You've become the champion of the Alola region...Mavis would be so proud of you."

Sarah's face became even more red over all of her body.

"If it makes you feel any better. Everyone thought I was going to win, My mother's not much of a gambler though, so...your mother just made about...half a million in gambles." Moon said.

"I told everyone not to underestimate you." Cynthia said. "But...no...everyone thought Moon had the better odds."

Sarah giggled at that. "Thank you again, for everything Cynthia." she said.

"Your welcome." Cynthia said. "We just now must record your teams, then you get the freedom to decorate your new home as you wish. And then of course, you must choose the elite four."

"Um Cynthia...is it alright if...um...Moon stays here with me?"

Cynthia chuckled. "Of course, provided that he has some purpose to be here."

Sarah looked at Moon with a smile. "I'm certain I can find some use for him out here."

"That, I can wholeheartedly agree on." Moon said.

The two followed Cynthia into a grand hall where there would normally be pictures shown of each champion and their team of Pokemon, a portrait would normally be hung with a plaque showing the names and types of Pokemon, a monitor and screen was waiting.

"Just place your Pokemon in here, and we'll be done."

Sarah took out her six pokeballs and placed them on the machine, then, she took her pokedex and scanned it against the area. A little message popped up on the monitor as her picture alongside Angel, Snowy, Scar, Bellatrix, Lyn, and Grace appeared.

_Alola's first and finest champion; Sarah Jones. Prepare for A New Dawn in Alola's future._

* * *

**That's all for today's Chapter, with this, the series is one chapter away from coming to a close. But, never fear, we have a sequel planned that should be available sometime after this story's epilogue, so, be sure to follow me if you want to check that out. This story will be taking a new turn featuring Moon and Sarah. But, I've still got an epilogue that's going to be written to explain the situation of the sequel.**

**Anyway, since the very beginning of this story's production, I wanted Sarah to win the Alola League. Moon's character arc was all about going against Team Galactic and rescuing Manaphy whilst coming to terms with what it means to be a friend to all Pokemon. Sarah's was about being the best she could be and doing what her sister couldn't, this was why Moon never interacted with Mavis throughout the entirety of this story, apart from a flashback.**

**Sarah's win actually takes inspiration from a battle I had, long ago my friends and I did a self made tournament. During the tournament, I was getting my butt kicked when another friend came and gave me a bit of a pep talk (We placed ourselves in different rooms so we could strategize outloud). I came back with a reverse 5-0 and won thanks to the help of my Ninetales and Lucario.**

**Anyway, one chapter left, then I jump straight into the sequel. Which I will confirm now, is going to be my own take on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Series. I'll probably do my own story, instead of focusing on one of the games, since I don't want to cover the post game. And as an added bonus, I'll even take a rescue team submissions. Just give me a Pokemon team with nicknames available, and I may or may not add it to the story. I'll include a little prompt below**

**IMPORTANT: Please bear in mind that currently, I haven't given much thought to this story. These submissions may not be used due to me having a hard time coming up with some ideas.**

**Now, here is the prompt,**

**Rescue Team Name & Rank (Normal, Bronze, Silver, or Gold)**

**Team Members:**

**Pokemon 1 (Required), Leader Pokemon, Nickname (Required)**

**Pokemon 2 (Required), Nickname (Required)**

**Pokemon 3 (Required), Nickname (Required)**

**Pokmeon 4 (Optional member), Nickname (Required)**

**Again, while this is still in development phases, I'm not sure if I'll end up doing this, but, if you want a chance to possibly influence the story in some way, here is your opportunity. In the end, these roles may be reduced to Cameos or one off mentions. But maybe, they'll become characters.**

**Again, I'm requiring at least 3 Pokemon, as per the standard of a normal in game rescue team. A fourth is optional for reasons I may explain later. I'm doing the teams in a sort of RWBY style. Please check that series out, PhoenixClaw is the reason I started watching it and I enjoy it heavily.**

**Anyway, That's all for now, tune it next time for the epilogue that will explain the mysterious boy Crystal and his intentions with Moon, Sarah, Erick, and Petra.**


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sarah groaned as she looked up from the table. Moon set a plate of food down in front of her.

"There's so much to do!" she groaned. "No one said being the champion involved this much work!"

"It's only because you're the first champion of the region." Moon said. "You still have a lot to decide on, such as when annual Pokemon leagues should be held, what the elite four will be, and several other minor stuff. Apart from that, this place came with a built in sanctuary for our Pokemon, so we don't need to worry about calling Professor Kukui."

Sarah shook her head to herself.

"Hey, nobody said it would be easy." Erick said. "That's why Petra and I are here to help you out."

"Well, it's not that bad." Sarah said. "I've already got an elite four planned out. Moon, Molayne, Arcelola, and Hau were willing to do it."

"So, with that being said. We've pretty much finished here then." Petra said calmly. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

Sarah paused for a moment. "Actually, there was something we needed to do." she said. "A few days before the Pokemon League, I was given this." She took out the weird metal contraption that Crystal had given her. She looked over it curiously, before finding and pressing a button.

"So...what's going to happen?" Moon asked.

"Well, this older boy with a strange purple pokemon showed up at your house, and he gave me this, telling me to contact him after the Pokemon league. He said this would work."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the entrance to the league mansion. Which Moon opened. A boy with light blue hair and eyes was standing outside.

"I believe that this is the residence of Moon and Sarah." he said calmly.

"Yes, why?" Moon asked.

"Please, allow me to come in so I may explain." Moon shrugged and led him down towards the room where the rest of them were waiting.

"Ah, this works out perfectly." Crystal said, looking at Erick and Petra. "So, about what I said to you earlier Miss Jones."

"Yes, about a future job offer for us?" Sarah asked.

"Indeed," Crystal said. "I'm the leader of a group organization that looks to recruit talented trainers who have earned the respect and gratitude of legendary Pokemon. We specialize in Pokemon rescuing and taking down organizations like Team Galactic. We've followed you for quite some time, and we believe you four have what it takes to join us."

Moon and Sarah looked at each other. Each of them nodded in each other's general direction before turning to Crystal.

"Sure, we'll do it." Sarah said calmly. "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow," Crystal said. "We look forward to looking with you."

* * *

**(Fifteen years later- Sinnoh.)**

Cyrus was blasted down as he tried to escape from the oncoming blast of Aura Sphere as he ran back towards his office teleporter. The blue haired man fell to the ground as Moon walked into the office.

"Damn you…" Cyrus growled.

"It's over Cyrus." Moon said calmly, he took out a pair of handcuffs and placed them on his arms. "Your reign of Sinnoh is finally over."

Cyrus looked at him in disgust. "How did...How did you manage it?"

"I think you know how." Moon said.

Crystal walked in behind him. "Excellent job Moon," he said, a smirk on his face. "We got all of them, Sinnoh is free."

"Thanks Crystal." Moon replied. "I'll help you stay and-"

"No, No," Crystal replied, shaking his head. "You run back to Alola, your big day is tomorrow after all."

"Are you sure?" Moon asked. "I know these guys, they probably have an escape plan or something like tha-"

"Please, you've spent a year away from home, postponed your wedding, AND you've gathered all the intel. All the while training yourself. You and Sarah put all that away for us. Please, get home to Alola, we'll take it from here."

* * *

Moon appeared outside on a home off the shores of Poni-Island, silently, he returned the Abra he was given for quick travel to it's pokeball. He and Sarah had moved there after she was unfortunately defeated after holding the title of champion for fourteen years.

He opened the door and got an eyeful of Sarah, she was standing in front of Angel, wearing a large white dress, which he assumed was supposed to be her wedding dress.

"Holy hell, you look amazing…" he said excitedly.

Sarah spun around, a big blush on her face as she looked at him.

"MOON!" she cried. "You...you weren't supposed to…"

"Ah pssh, who gives a damn about bad luck." Moon said. "We stopped Cyrus. That's what's important. We won."

Sarah smiled. "I knew you could do it…" she said.

"It's been a rough 15 years." Moon said. "That, and working with the Ultra Recon Squad, and the Sinnoh Fighting Force, we've had a lot on our plate. But, our work is done. We can finally relax and retire."

Sarah grinned. "Well...our wedding is tomorrow...then we're finally together, happily ever after."

The two stood in a strange sort of silence.

"You must be tired." Sarah said. "Let's...Let's get to bed...we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Sapphire, Angel, and Fabby all watched them go towards their bedroom.

"_I'm happy for them," _Fabby said. "_It's been fifteen years since our adventure, and now they're finally sealing the deal." _

"_Does that mean we're finally all each other's Pokemon?" _Angel asked.

"_We ain't breeding anytime soon." _Sapphire replied.

Fabby giggled as she laid down. "_Ah, the life of Pokemon, finally coming to a well deserved end."_

* * *

**My appologies for this random reupload/remaster to all of you who have this on your alerts. Or to any guest readers who see this pop up again. Please, allow me to explain myself.**

**As you all may know, I planned to and had a sequel in the form of a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. I had a title and two chapters written. This, was a bad mistake, I had no clear story, development, or even a straight plot planned for this story. **

**As the days went forward, I realized that I was never going to do anything with that Story, it was never going to go anywhere, because I thought it'd be fun, but I had no enthusiasm or straight mindset.**

**Luckily, I had this backup epilogue planned before even doing a part of Shadows of Distortion. **

**I do want to do another Pokémon story eventually, I've had a few ideas of stuff, but, unlike Mystery Dungeon, I want to be sure I'm going to commit the time to it. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story once again. I will give my thanks to all that supported my story and several others. But, this is the end, for now at least. ;)**


End file.
